Prince of Persia: Engaño
by Kaileena750
Summary: Un Príncipe y una criatura llamada Emperatriz del Tiempo, un destino común: La muerte; una red de mentiras, una Princesa incansable, un futuro Rey destrozado y un enemigo que amenazará con destrozar el delicado equilibrio de la Línea del Tiempo.
1. Prologo

PRINCE OF PERSIA: ENGAÑO  
Prólogo

Se ha hablado mucho de las leyendas de las Arenas del Tiempo. Muchas son las historias que se cuentan sobre ellas y los seres mitológicos que están ligados a esta extraña fuente de poder. Sin embargo, ningunos son tan temidos como dos en concreto. Uno de estos seres es la Emperatriz del Tiempo. A simple vista, la Emperatriz no aparenta ser más que una hermosa joven inofensiva. Pero la verdad es muy diferente. Cuando el tiempo comenzó y la Línea del Tiempo nació, se creó un espíritu de enorme poder que, entre otras cosas, podía controlar el tiempo mismo, manipularlo a su antojo. El espíritu estaba formado por las Arenas del Tiempo, de donde recibía semejantes habilidades. Cada 100 años, los Dioses se reunían para ver qué tal iban las cosas en el mundo de los mortales. El Espíritu de las Arenas del Tiempo fue aceptado en la familia de los Dioses como Diosa del Tiempo. Los siglos pasaron y el mundo de los mortales fue evolucionando. Sin embargo, un día la Diosa del Tiempo, aburrida de ver cómo los otros Dioses podían usar su poder mientras ella no, decidió mover algunos hilos en la Línea del Tiempo, alterando sucesos, destruyendo pasados. Sin que los otros Dioses se enterasen, tomó forma de una hermosa mujer y bajó al mundo de los mortales, seduciendo a diferentes monarcas para luego provocar una guerra entre los Reinos y ver como se destruían los unos a los otros. Pero los demás Dioses la descubrieron y la despojaron de su cargo de Diosa, y como castigo, la obligaron a vivir entre los humanos en aquella forma humana que utilizó tantísimas veces para provocar el mal. Sus poderes quedaron reducidos y fue relegada de su cargo de Diosa hasta que su vida en la tierra cesase. Pero no era tan simple. Si quería recuperar su puesto, debería hacer algo por los humanos a los que tanto daño ocasionó antes de morir, y entonces su espíritu quedaría libre de aquel cuerpo. Sin embargo, el orgullo de la Diosa del Tiempo era superior a ella, y continuó creando el caos en el mundo de los mortales, acabando con los humanos. Se ganó una reputación de vil y despiadada asesina, y ella misma se autoproclamó la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Los Dioses, viendo que su plan no funcionaba, decidieron aplicar un castigo más severo, enviando a la ahora Emperatriz del Tiempo a una Isla perdida en el mar, aislada de todo contacto. Allí quedó confinada la Diosa del Tiempo, encerrada en el cuerpo de la Emperatriz. Los años pasaron y creó su propio ejército de criaturas de Arena. Algunos humanos que supieron de la existencia de aquella Isla viajaron allí en busca de la cabeza de la Emperatriz, pero gracias a que el poder de mirar en la Línea del Tiempo aún estaba en sus manos, podía anticiparse a sus enemigos y acabar con todos ellos.

El otro ser es el Dahaka, el Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo, un ser grotesco, oscuro, de cuyo vientre brotan enormes tentáculos que arrastran a su presa hacia el interior de la nube de oscuridad que le rodea para luego engullirlo y hacerlo desaparecer. Este ser no tiene otro objetivo que el de velar por la seguridad de la Línea del Tiempo, línea donde se encuentran escritos los hechos por ocurrir y los ya ocurridos en el transcurso de la historia. Pero no siempre ha sido así. Hace mucho, este ser aterrorizaba los pueblos de diferentes reinos, sediento de sangre. Con un aspecto de dragón con decenas de cabezas, este ser no tenía rival. Lo destruía todo a su paso, desplazándose de un lugar a otro oculto bajo el mar, buceando a sus anchas en el medio que más adoraba, hasta que un día se encontró con un barco en el que viajaba una mujer de tremendo poder. El Dahaka trató de destruir aquel navío y a los navegantes que viajaban en él, pero aquella mujer le superaba. Como castigo por semejante afrenta, tras vencerle, la mujer condenó al Dahaka, convirtiéndolo en la criatura que se muestra en los murales de los escritos y templos, nombrándole Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo, y, por tanto, privándolo de su libertad. Pero esto no era todo, también usó un conjuro para convertir aquello que el Dahaka más adoraba en un arma contra él: el agua. Si tocaba el agua, un terrible dolor recorrería el cuerpo del Dahaka. Como cabe de esperar, aquella mujer era la Diosa del Tiempo, cuando aún era libre. Privado de su libertad, el Dahaka esperaba latente a que la llamada de la Línea del Tiempo lo despertase, acumulando todo su odio en su interior. Con el paso de los años el Dahaka comenzó a impacientarse, pues no era despertado de aquel estado de sueño en el que permanecía, y su rabia se iba incrementando.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: El Despertar del Dahaka. La Condena de la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Pasaron varios siglos desde su destierro, y la Emperatriz ya tenía formado su propio imperio en aquella Isla maldita, la Isla del Tiempo. Estaba formado por soldados y criaturas de diferentes categorías. Los de rango menor eran los guerreros, simples soldados con carabelas como máscaras que hacían más de criados que de otra cosa. Solían deambular por los pasillos de la fortaleza, y si había algún peligro, ellos eran los primeros en caer. Luego estaban los guardianes, cuyo aspecto recordaba a piratas. Eran los soldados que custodiaban las torres de la isla. Sobre estos, estaban los verdugos, que habitaban la prisión y zonas cercanas a esta. ¿Su misión? Torturar al pobre que caía en sus manos hasta la muerte. Eran maestros de la tortura. Los últimos eran la Guardia Imperial. Estos aparecían cuando la Emperatriz los invocaba únicamente. Además, en cada zona, la Emperatriz tenía una criatura superior que hacía de líder. En las Torres había Golems, en la prisión un Thrall de tamaño mayor, y en las cuevas místicas de la Isla, un antiguo santuario, se encontraba el favorito de la Emperatriz, su Hipogrifo, o Grifo a secas. Era su mascota. Había otras criaturas en la Isla, como guerreras invisibles, las sombras, sirvientas de la Emperatriz con grandes habilidades en artes marciales, y los soldados, puede que no más fuertes, pero sí los más astutos. En realidad era un solo soldado, pero debido a su habilidad para regenerarse gracias a estar formado por cuervos, podía hacer copias de sí mismo y enviarlas a inspeccionar zonas por él. La Emperatriz lo llamaba el Maestro Cuervo. Era su fiel espía. Y sobre todos estos, la mano derecha de la Emperatriz, su guardaespaldas Shahdee. Era la criatura de su creación más lograda, hecha a partir de su propia sangre, muy parecida a ella, pero con un toque más oscuro.

El tiempo en la Isla no pasaba. La Emperatriz había construido unos portales que transportaban a quien los atravesara desde la época presente hasta una época pasada donde se encontraba la Isla, tal y como la encontró la Emperatriz cuando llegó. Habían pasado más de 500 años, pero la vida seguía igual. Los barcos chocaban con las rocas de la Isla, los supervivientes eran capturados, algunos eran torturados y asesinados, otros hacían de esclavos hasta que morían … La Emperatriz no conocía la piedad. No estaba dispuesta a hacer nada por los humanos. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con ellos. En su corazón no había más que odio.

Pues bien, nos situamos en un día normal para la Emperatriz. Era temprano, acababa de amanecer, y la noche anterior, tras una fuerte tormenta, un barco había naufragado en las proximidades de la Isla en la época presente. Los guerreros hacían recuento de los cadáveres y los supervivientes. Kaileena supervisaba todo, con Shahdee a un lado y el Maestro Cuervo a otro. Varias mujeres suplicaban clemencia abrazadas a sus hijos mientras los soldados de la Emperatriz se llevaban a sus hombres.

- Emperatriz, el capitán del navío ha sobrevivido. – Anunció un soldado, trayendo con la ayuda de otro a un hombre herido. – Es este.

La Emperatriz lo miró con desprecio y asco y luego le habló:

- Habéis cometido un grave error al venir a mi isla.  
- En ningún momento deseamos poner un pie en esta isla maldita. – Negó el capitán.  
- Lástima, lo habéis hecho, y ninguno saldréis de aquí con vida. – Una sonrisa se le dibujó al pronunciar esas palabras. Se giró para marcharse, pero las palabras del humano la frenaron en seco.  
- Sois una maldita arpía … - Maldijo él.  
- ¿Qué … me habéis llamado? – Se giró con los ojos rojos de ira. De pronto el hombre comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en la garganta que le impedía respirar. – Enteraos de una vez. Soy la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

Y con un movimiento de manos de la Emperatriz, la fuerza que presionaba el cuello del hombre se incrementó bruscamente, rompiéndole el cuello. Tras mirar asqueada el cuerpo de aquel humano, alzó la vista y miró a las mujeres y los niños y a los hombres que los soldados llevaban presos.

- Matadlos a todos.

De pronto, sintió una extraña sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. No supo que podía ser. Disimuló para que no se le notara, no quería tener a la mitad de su corte tras ella haciéndole preguntas. Shahdee se acercó a ella:

- Kaileena, ¿qué hacemos con los cuerpos de los naufragados?  
- Echádselos a los carroñeros. Ellos se encargarán.  
- Como ordenéis, Emperatriz. – Le dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Kaileena se retiró a sus aposentos a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Le dolía la cabeza, como si se le fuera a mostrar una visión. Decidió dar un paseo, pensando en todo lo acontecido en los últimos años. Realmente era la mujer más temida del mundo, se había ganado una reputación. Lástima que no sintiera amor alguno por el mundo de los mortales y sus habitantes. Para ella, el estar encerrada en el cuerpo de una humana era un infierno, y vivir en la tierra sufriendo la debilidad de la mortalidad era aún peor. Aquel mundo era una prisión para ella, y lo sería para siempre si continuaba así. No envejecería jamás, no moriría por muerte natural. Sólo si provocaba su muerte ésta acontecería. Puesto que no estaba dispuesta a compensar a los humanos por sus actos, si fallecía, su alma no regresaría a su lugar, sino que desaparecería en la nada. Era por eso por lo que se esforzaba en ganarse semejante reputación. Tenía que mantener los peligros a raya. Tenía grandes poderes y asombrosos conocimientos de numerosos campos, además de un ejército poderoso. No tenía nada que temer … ¿o quizás sí?

Conforme pasó el día, Kaileena se encontró aún peor. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un malestar que le recorría el cuerpo entero. Apenas cenó, y se fue a la cama relativamente temprano. Tras despojarse de su túnica de Emperatriz y ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir, Kaileena cepilló su larga melena castaña mientras se miraba al espejo. Realmente no había cambiado nada en su aspecto en los siglos que había estado desterrada. En cierto modo, se había acostumbrado a este modo de vida. Sentía poder, que nada ni nadie podía con ella. Podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando se le antojase. Allí arriba, en cambio, tan sólo podía ver los años pasar a través de la Línea del Tiempo. No le estaba permitido alterar nada. ¿Para qué esforzarse en regresar? Era feliz, o lo sería hasta aquella noche.

Tras dar cientos de vueltas en la cama, tratando de dormirse, consiguió conciliar el sueño, pero no fue hermoso ni mucho menos. Su sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadilla, la trasladó a la prisión donde el Dahaka dormía. Aquel lugar parecía sacado del mismo infierno. El Guardián permanecía inmóvil, encadenado por miles de cadenas. Pero, de pronto, las cadenas comenzaron a soltarse una a una. Algo había pasado. La Línea del Tiempo corría peligro. En la armadura que le cubría la cabeza se iluminaron sus ojos, enrojecidos de ira acumulada. El Dahaka tiró de las cadenas, rompiéndolas. Estaba furioso, llevaba siglos encerrado allí, y estaba hambriento. Necesitaba alimentarse del alma de aquel que le había despertado. Ya no recordaba por qué estaba allí, sólo sabía que debía acabar con el elegido. Kaileena despertó en busca de una bocanada de aire. Estaba sudando, el corazón parecía que le iba a estallar, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la piel de gallina y temblaba mientras numerosos escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. Al oír ruidos procedentes de sus aposentos, los dos miembros de la Guardia Imperial que custodiaban la puerta entraron para ver qué ocurría.

- ¡Emperatriz! – Gritó uno, apareciendo en la estancia.  
- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó el otro.  
- Sí, estoy bien, ha sido una falsa alarma. Podéis iros. – Les dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
- Como gustéis. – Dijeron despareciendo.

Kaileena se incorporó para permanecer sentada, apoyada en las almohadas de su cama. Se llevó la mano a la frente para apartarse el pelo de la cara. Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos. El silencio se vio interrumpido por una voz masculina procedente de su balcón.

- Parece que se avecinan problemas … - Escuchó. Alzó la mirada en busca del dueño de aquella voz. Era su mano derecha.  
- ¿Cuervo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.  
- Escuché vuestros lamentos mientras sobrevolaba la Isla. – Le contestó, adentrándose un poco más en los aposentos de su Señora. - ¿Qué visión os ha atormentado de semejante modo? ¿Qué ocurre con el Dahaka?  
- ¿El Dahaka? ¿Cómo sabes que he visto al Dahaka? – Le preguntó ella, sorprendida.  
- Os he oído pronunciar su nombre. – Contestó. – Parecéis asustada, aún estáis temblando.  
- Ven. – Le ordenó haciéndole un gesto.

El Maestro Cuervo, o Cuervo, como lo llamaba Kaileena para abreviar, se acercó a la cama de su Emperatriz, y sin miedo alguno, se sentó en el borde, inclinándose sobre ella. Kaileena apartó la túnica negra que cubría sus labios y comenzó a besarle. No era de extrañar que la Emperatriz se hubiera creado un amante para suavizar su soledad, y al ser uno de sus súbditos, obedecía todas sus órdenes. La diferencia era que con él no podía enfadarse. Sin embargo, aquello no era más que una relación de conveniencia por ambos lados, y esas relaciones no duran para siempre. Kaileena obtenía placer de su compañía y el Cuervo se convertía en el protegido de su Emperatriz. Mientras fingiera aquella falsa, Kaileena no le haría daño. El Cuervo se separó de ella y la miró fijamente.

- Cada día estáis más hermosa, Emperatriz. – Ella sonrió y se incorporó.  
- Puedes retirarte, Cuervo. Regresa a lo que estabas haciendo.  
- Entonces continuaré volando junto a vuestra ventana para observaros. – Aquello, a decir verdad, estremecía a Kaileena. Se sentía constantemente observada por él.  
- No abuses de tu suerte, Cuervo. – Le advirtió.  
- Como deseéis. – Dijo, retirándose. – Quizás deberíais mirar la Línea del Tiempo para comprobar que todo esté en orden, se os ve intranquila.

El Cuervo se marchó. Kaileena quedó sola en sus aposentos. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había soñado. Se preguntaba si debería mirar la Línea del Tiempo para asegurarse. Había algo que la inquietaba. Si el Dahaka realmente estaba libre ahora, significaba que algo grave ocurría. Tenía que asegurarse. En silencio, atravesó los oscuros pasillos de su fortaleza para llegar a una cámara oculta en las Cuevas Sagradas de la isla. Allí nadie podría verla, ni siquiera el Cuervo. Cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza, comenzó a invocar a la Línea del Tiempo, que pronto se mostró ante ella. Un haz dorado se movía por la sala, rodeándola. Abrió los ojos a la Línea del Tiempo, que se tornaron dorados, y comenzó la verdadera visión.

_"Una Línea del Tiempo posterior a la suya. Un Palacio en medio del desierto. Un ejército ha llegado de visita. Puede distinguir al Rey Shahraman, un gran gobernante. A su lado está su hijo pequeño, el cual acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y está en su primera batalla. Han sometido la India y portan regalos de aquel lugar. Les acompaña un anciano visir. Los ve hablar.___

_- ¿El Reloj de Arena? Esta allí, pero, ¿lleno? ¿Por qué han sido liberadas las Arenas del Tiempo en esa Línea del Tiempo? ¿Acaso mi hora llegó y mi espíritu no pudo salvarse? ¿Ese era mi destino si no conseguía redimirme? – Se preguntaba a sí misma.___

_Algo más llama su atención. El joven, tiene algo en la mano … ¡La Daga del Tiempo! Se acerca al Reloj. Lo abre y … Las Arenas comienzan a esparcirse, transformándolo todo.___

_- ¡Dioses! ¡¿Qué acaba de hacer ese lunático? Si las Arenas están libres su poder se ve ilimitado, lo destruirán todo.___

_La Visión cambia. Ve al joven aliándose con una muchacha. Es la princesa de la India, a la que llevaban presa. Tienen un romance, pero todo se borra cuando el Príncipe cierra el Reloj. Evita que se llegue a realizar el ataque y encuentren aquellos artefactos, pero el daño ya está hecho. El Dahaka ha sido despertado.___

_- Ese estúpido ha firmado su sentencia de muerte … Ha creado un lapsus en la Línea del Tiempo. – Entonces se lamenta – Si hubiera estado en mi lugar podría haberlo solucionado … ¿Qué dem …?___

_Aún hay más. La visión cambia. Ya han pasado 7 años. El joven ahora es un hombre maduro. Aunque aún no ha llegado a la treintena de edad, su aspecto hace pensar que es mayor. Está muy deteriorado. El Dahaka lo persigue pero se libra de él. Todo cambia otra vez. Está en un barco. Se dirige hacia … ¡¿La Isla del Tiempo? La visión cambia de nuevo. Ahora está frente a él. Las imágenes se mezclan, no consigue ver con claridad. De pronto una imagen queda grabada en su mente. El Príncipe la ha atravesado con su espada. Cae al suelo malherida. Está sangrando, no puede moverse. Lo ve acercarse a ella. Todo se vuelve borroso. Finalmente, la oscuridad se adueña de la visión. La Emperatriz ha muerto, ella ha muerto."_

Kaileena cae de espaldas al suelo. No puede creer lo que ha visto. Su vida llega a su fin. Se arrastra hasta apoyarse en la pared de piedra. Apenas puede respirar. Está al borde de un ataque. Nota como los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. Por primera vez en su vida, siente verdadero pánico. Desolada y confusa, se acurruca junto a la pared y llora en silencio. 


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Dos destinos unidos por la desesperación

Tras aquella noche, la vida de Kaileena daría un giro que cambiaría todo lo que era y todo lo que había sido. En los días siguientes apenas comió o durmió, pues debido al temor que sentía, había perdido el apetito y no era capaz de dormir en paz. Se pasaba el día encerrada en el Salón del Trono, cerrado a cal y canto. Ningún rayo de sol penetraba en aquella sala. Lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y ver cómo su día se acercaba lentamente. Las visiones la asaltaban cuando menos lo esperaba, y cuantas más se le mostraban, más miedo sentía.

Lejos de allí, en la gran Babilonia, el joven que sería su asesino deambulaba por los callejones. Había sido desterrado por su propio Padre, tras ver cómo sus intentos de librarse del monstruo que le perseguía se volvían en contra suya. Cegado por el miedo a morir a manos de aquella bestia, el Príncipe condujo a parte del ejército de su Padre a una muerte segura en el Desierto de Aresura, tierra de los Daevas, los cuales creía extintos. Arrasaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso, desobedeciendo a su Padre, al cual engañó para invadir territorios de otros Reinos y así verse más cerca de su objetivo: La Urna de los Mil prisioneros. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando la encontró? Pues, los Daevas, que habían sido encerrados allí, despertaron y destruyeron a la compañía del Príncipe. Al regresar a su hogar en busca de cobijo, se encontró con que la India, herida por la traición que habían sufrido al romperse el pacto entre Persia y ésta cuando el Príncipe la atacó, había tratado de tomar Babilonia con sed de venganza, y en aquel intento se habían llevado, entre otras cosas, la vida de su madre. Tras esto, el Rey lo desterró, pero el Príncipe se negó a marcharse de su ciudad. Cual vagabundo, continuó oculto en los oscuros callejones, robando a los mercaderes para comer, huyendo de los guardias. Su única ayuda era un anciano curandero que habitaba lejos de la ciudad, al otro lado de las montañas que separaban Babilonia del desierto.

Babilonia en un día normal. Con el amanecer comenzaba la vida en la capital del Imperio Persa. Los comerciantes montaban sus puestos en el bazar, los vagabundos y ladrones se colocaban en sus posiciones, mezclados con la gente, pidiendo limosna o robando a los más inocentes. Los borrachos salían de las tabernas, y algunos maridos infieles eran vistos salir de los burdeles de la ciudad. Fuera de Palacio la vida en Babilonia era un trampa mortal. La Ley del más Fuerte regía las vidas de los campesinos. Como de costumbre, las patrullas de Guardias paseaban por la ciudad, y a menudo acorralaban a algún pobre desgraciado al que acusaban de ladrón y le propinaban una paliza, antes de robarle a él. La sociedad persa en aquellos días apestaba. Si eras alguien podías permitirte lo que quisieras al margen de la ley, como lujosas joyas, hermosas mujeres y decenas de barriles de vino. Nadie podía tocarte. Pero si pertenecías al pueblo llano podían pasarte dos cosas: Si eras un hombre te propinarían palizas a menudo acusándote de traición o ladrón, aunque fueras inocente, para después robarte. Y si eras una mujer … Bueno, digamos que, o cumplías por las buenas o por las malas, y casi siempre era por las malas.

Tras una noche tranquila, la vida en Babilonia sigue su curso. La misma rutina de siempre. Un ladrón es pillado con las manos en la masa por los Guardias y le dan una paliza hasta dejarlo medio muerto, algo típico. El Príncipe observaba todo desde un tejado no muy lejano, oculto con su capucha para que nadie le reconociera.

- Es triste ver la cruda realidad de esta ciudad. – Pensaba.

Tras asegurarse de que los Guardias estaban lo suficientemente alejados, bajó a las calles para atender al ladrón. Lo conocía. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.

- No los he visto venir, eran demasiados. – Se lamentaba el hombre.  
- Lo sé, Jalal. Lo he visto. – Le contestó él mientras pasaba el brazo de su compañero por encima de su cuello para darle apoyo.  
- Cada vez patrullan con más frecuencia.  
- Sí, se está descontrolando. Hay guardias por toda la ciudad. – Finalmente lo levantó del todo y se dispuso a caminar. – Vamos, os llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Cargó con él hasta los suburbios de la ciudad, los barrios más bajos. Las casas estaban derruidas en su mayoría, y las que estaban en peor estado fueron abandonadas hace años. Allí los esperaba el hermano de Jalal, Mustafá. Con cuidado, lo tumbaron sobre un puñado de cojines que servía de cama.

- Tomad, untad esto en sus heridas. – Le dijo el Príncipe, dándole unos ungüentos.  
- Gracias, Príncipe. – Le contestó Mustafá.  
- No me llaméis así. Sabéis que ya no soy Príncipe. – Negó él, apartando la mirada.  
- No tendréis el título de Príncipe, pero vuestra sangre es real.  
- Ya … Supongo. Bueno, debo marcharme. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
- Tened cuidado. Sabéis que los guardias os buscan. – Le advirtió Mustafá.  
- Lo tendré, amigo mío. Lo tendré.

Saltó por la ventana y corrió por los tejados hasta regresar al bazar. Era ya medio día, y el olor de la comida le había dado hambre. Con cuidado, se acercó a un puesto de fruta. Tenía que ser cauteloso, pues si los guardias le veían se metería en problemas. Vio venir a un par de ellos y esperó a que pasaran. Entonces, con rapidez y silencio, aprovechó un despiste del mercader para arrebatarle una bolsa de fruta que tenía preparada para un cliente. Acto seguido salió corriendo hasta refugiarse en un lugar seguro. Abrió la bolsa, pero para su desilusión, la fruta que encontró no era de su agrado.

- Arg … Granadas. ¡Tenían que ser granadas! – Exclamó con asco. – En fin, es mejor que nada.

Con dificultad comió un par de ellas. Mientras, pudo ver cómo iban llegando caravanas de gobernantes y altos cargos de camino a Palacio. Una vez terminado, bajó de nuevo al bazar. Allí encontró un pequeño puesto de flores ambulante, donde estaba una amiga suya, Asha, una ancianita viuda que lo ponía al tanto de las noticias de la ciudad. Descendió con sigilo y se colocó a su lado.

- Buenos días, Asha. – Saludó.  
- Saludos, Príncipe Cyrus. – Saludó ella emotivamente.  
- Os he traído algo de fruta. – Le dijo, mostrándole la bolsa.  
- ¿Habéis vuelto a robar? – Le preguntó.  
- No me queda más remedio.  
- ¿Y habéis comido algo?  
- Si, un par de ellas. No me entusiasman mucho las granadas. – Le respondió. - ¿Alguna novedad?  
- Habréis notado que la guardia ha doblado el número de patrullas.  
- Sí. Eso dificulta que pueda moverme por la ciudad. – Se quejó.  
- Debéis andar con cuidado, Cyrus. Si os cogen ya sabéis qué os pasará.  
- Ya, lo sé. Pero no entiendo por qué tanta seguridad. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las caravanas que van de camino a Palacio?  
- Según he oído hoy hay una fiesta en Palacio.  
- ¿Una fiesta? – Preguntó él, confuso.  
- Sí, el cumpleaños de vuestro hermano Malik.  
- ¡Malik! Dioses … Han pasado tantos años. – Se quedó pensativo. – Tengo que ir a verle.  
- ¡¿Estáis loco?  
- Llevo demasiados años sin ver a mi hermano. No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad. – Insistió. – Ahora debo irme. ¡Gracias por la información!

El Príncipe corrió hasta la puerta norte de la ciudad, donde había dejado pastando a su caballo. Montó de un salto y galopó hacia las montañas. Tras una hora llegó a la casa del Anciano. Dejó al caballo atado a un pequeño establo improvisado y se adentró en la casa del Anciano, que era como una tienda de nómadas.

- ¿Hay alguien por aquí? – Llamó él, asomando la cabeza.  
- ¡Vaya! Hola Cyrus. – Saludó él. – Ya hace varios días que no veníais. ¿Ha pasado algo?  
- No, nada especial. Estos días las patrullas se han reforzado por una fiesta que hay esta noche en honor a mi hermano Malik.  
- ¿No estarás pensando en ir?  
- Sí. Hace años que no le veo. Debo ir.  
- ¡Es una locura! No podéis arriesgaros de ese modo.  
- ¡Es mi hermano de quien hablamos! Ha sido mi modelo a seguir desde que era un niño. – Insistió él.  
- Está bien … Haced lo que queráis. – Aceptó el Anciano, ya cansado. – No me parece una buena idea, pero adelante.  
- No me pasará nada.  
- Eso espero … ¿Tenéis hambre?  
- Lo cierto es que sí …  
- Prepararé algo. Mientras tanto os aconsejo que os bañéis.

Cyrus se ruborizó, avergonzado cuando cayó en la cuenta de semejante dato. Llevaba sin bañarse semanas. Ya era hora de asearse un poco. Así que se marchó a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un pozo, llenó un barreño de madera con agua y se dio un buen baño de agua fría. Cuando terminó y se hubo vestido, entró de nuevo y se encontró con un plato lleno de comida. Comió como un animal, casi sin respirar. Ya de noche, volvió a montar su caballo y galopó de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Una vez allí, sorteó a los numerosos guardias que escoltaban todos los accesos de Palacio. Se dirigió a los Jardines Colgantes. Seguro que la fiesta era allí, y no se equivocó. Subido en un árbol pudo ver cómo todos festejaban el cumpleaños de Malik. Estaba su Padre, el Sultán de Azad, el Marajá de la India con su hija, la Princesa Farah, numerosos altos cargos del ejército … Muchos de sus mejores amigos estaban allí festejando, y él se lo estaba perdiendo. No podía mostrarse en público, tenía que atraer a Malik hacia él como fuera. Aunque no hizo falta. Mientras Malik charlaba con uno de sus compañeros de batallas, notó que algo se movía entre las ramas de los árboles. Se despidió de su amigo y se acercó con cuidado al lugar donde creía haber visto algo. El Príncipe Cyrus bajó del árbol para esconderse entre los arbustos. Malik, que notó que algo se movía entre ellos, desenvainó su espada.

- Malik. – Llamó Cyrus a sus espaldas.  
- ¡¿Quién anda ahí? – Gritó Malik, girándose dispuesto a atacar.  
- ¡Calma Malik! ¡Soy yo! Tu hermano Cyrus. – Le dijo, saliendo de su escondite.  
- ¿Cyrus? – Malik parecía confuso al principio, pero no tardó en darle un abrazo a su hermano. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Si Padre te descubre te harán barbaridades. ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?  
- ¿Arriesgo mi pellejo para venir a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y así me recibes? Me siento alagado. – Se quejó Cyrus en tono sarcástico.  
- Agradezco lo que has hecho, hermano. Pero debes irte cuanto antes. Aunque me alegra verte, no es conveniente que te vean por aquí. Vete antes de que sea tarde.  
- Pero Malik …  
- ¡Vete antes de que lleguen los guardias! – Insistió Malik.

Cyrus, aunque decepcionado, tuvo que admitir que su hermano estaba en lo cierto, y tan rápido como pudo salió corriendo de allí. Cuando subió al muro de Palacio para salir, notó como alguien le agarraba el pie, haciéndolo caer al suelo por la parte exterior del muro.

- ¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí! – Exclamó un guardia. Lo habían descubierto.  
- Creo que no le ha quedado claro el significado de la palabra "desterrado". – Dijo otro, mientras otros dos le sujetaban.  
- Pues démosle una lección.

Y como bestias, se enzarzaron en una pelea con él. Recibió varias patadas en el estómago y numerosos puñetazos antes de poder zafarse de ellos. Tan pronto como tuvo una oportunidad, escapó. Regresó a casa del Anciano. Cuando llegó allí y entro en la casa, el Anciano vio cómo había quedado el joven Príncipe, que, avergonzado, descendió la mirada al suelo. No le dijo ni una palabra, no paró a reprocharle nada. Le agarró del brazo y le obligó a sentarse para sanar sus heridas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó con seriedad.  
- Varios guardias me sorprendieron cuando regresaba. – Le respondió él, sin mirarle.  
- ¿Conseguistéis ver a vuestro hermano? – Aquella pregunta fue acompañada por un pequeño gemido de dolor de Cyrus cuando el Anciano examinó los numerosos golpes y cortes de su cara.  
- Sí, más o menos. – Había tristeza en aquella respuesta.  
- ¿Cómo que más o menos?  
- Lo único que me dijo fue que me largara de allí. Nada más … - Se lamentaba.  
- Malik no quiere que os ocurra nada. Sabéis que os tiene mucho aprecio. ¿Pensáis que le gustaría veros en este estado? – Cyrus guardo silencio. - ¿Eh? Responded.  
- No. – Negó él. – Es que … ¡Estoy harto de esta vida! Ya no puedo soportarlo. Deseo regresar a mi hogar, con mi familia. Estoy cansado de merodear por los callejones como si fuera un vagabundo y tener que robar la poca comida que como. Esto es humillante.  
- Lo sé. Pero debéis admitir que con esto habéis recibido una lección de humildad. Antes de ser desterrado jamás habríais ayudado a un vagabundo o a un niño en problemas.  
- Ya … Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mi Padre debe perdonarme. ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de ganarme su perdón! – Miró al Anciano y su mente comenzó a trabajar. – ¿No conoceréis alguna solución?  
- Cyrus, la última vez que intentasteis remediar el problema asesinaron a vuestra madre y cientos de ciudadanos. – El Anciano trataba de evadir la pregunta. Sabía algo.  
- Sé que sabéis algo. Os lo suplico, decidme qué es.  
- No sé si esto es una buena idea … - Se levantó y fue a por un libro. Regresó con él al cabo de unos minutos y se lo entregó a Cyrus. – Escuchad, en ese libro hay información sobre lo que vos necesitáis.  
- ¿De qué se trata? – Le preguntó mientras ojeaba las páginas.  
- ¿Recordáis la historia que vuestra Madre os narraba de pequeño sobre una mujer que arrasaba con todo allí por donde pasaba?  
- ¿La que se le cuenta a los niños para que no hagan de las suyas? Sí, claro. – Respondió él, muy seguro.  
- Pues, según cuenta la Leyenda, esa mujer es la encarnación de la Diosa del Tiempo.  
- ¿La Diosa del Tiempo?  
- Sí. Por lo que cuentan los escritos, tenía un odio inmenso por nuestro mundo. Su entretenimiento era crear el caos en la tierra provocando guerras entre los imperios y alterando sucesos en la Línea del Tiempo, tal y como vos hicisteis al abrir el Reloj de Arena.- Cyrus mostró confusión en su mirada- Las Arenas del Tiempo son la esencia de la Diosa del Tiempo. Es lo que queda de ella tras su muerte.  
- ¿Muerte? ¿No se supone que los Dioses son inmortales?  
- Escuchad la historia y callad, ignorante. – Le riñó antes de continuar.- Como os iba contando, adoraba alterar la Línea del Tiempo, hasta que un día los Dioses la descubrieron, y como castigo, la obligaron a permanecer en el cuerpo humano que utilizaba para caminar entre nosotros, volviéndola mortal. Pero es algo curioso, sólo puede morir siendo asesinada, la edad no le afecta en absoluto.  
- ¿Y qué fue de ella tras eso?  
- Se cree que vive en una Isla maldita perdida en el océano, custodiada por un ejército de Criaturas de Arena. Se ha ganado con los siglos una reputación de asesina despiadada, y ella misma se ha autoproclamado Emperatriz del Tiempo. Nadie que ponga un pie en aquella Isla sobrevive.  
- ¿Y qué hay de la criatura que me sigue?  
- Según la descripción que me disteis, el ser que os persigue es el Dahaka, el Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo. Fue la misma Emperatriz quien lo condenó a ello tras un enfrentamiento casual con él. El Dahaka sólo despierta de su sueño si la Línea del Tiempo sufre alguna alteración. Por eso os persigue. Al abrir el Reloj habéis creado un lapsus en la Línea del Tiempo. Liberar las Arenas es como si liberaseis a la Diosa del Tiempo de nuevo. Ahora bien, si queréis redimiros y libraros del Dahaka, la única solución es viajar a la Isla del Tiempo y enfrentaros a la Emperatriz.  
- Pero no lo comprendo. Si hay Arenas … ¿Qué fue de la Emperatriz? ¿Murió?  
- Debió morir, ya que no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella en muchos años.  
- ¡¿Entonces cómo voy a dar con ella?  
- En la Isla existen unos portales que pueden transportaros al pasado, cuando ella aún vivía. Al menos eso cuenta el Marajá de la India en éste libro. Ha sido el único que ha logrado ir y volver de la Isla. Pero eso fue porque encontró las Arenas y no a la Emperatriz.  
- Entonces … Si viajo a la Isla del Tiempo y evito que se creen las Arenas … El Dahaka dejaría de perseguirme, ¿cierto?  
- Sí, pero hay algo que no me convence.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Las Arenas del Tiempo. Las Arenas forman a la Diosa del Tiempo. Nadie sabe qué relación existe entre ellas y la Emperatriz. Quizás trató de crearlas para absorberlas y obtener de nuevo sus poderes originales y algo salió mal y las Arenas la absorbieron a ella. Hay muchas leyendas sobre eso, aunque esa es la más lógica. – Le explicó el Anciano, desconfiado.  
- Sea lo que sea, daré con ella. – Dijo muy seguro.  
- Cyrus, si viajas a la Isla tendréis que enfrentaros a ella. ¡Eso es como firmar vuestra sentencia de muerte!  
- ¿Y eso por qué?  
- La Emperatriz conserva algunos de los poderes de la Diosa. Además, su aspecto fue lo que utilizó como arma para provocar la guerra entre decenas de Reinos. Iba seduciendo a los gobernantes y luego provocaba conflictos entre ellos. Conoce muy bien las artes de la seducción. Ningún hombre puede resistirse a ella. Si caéis en su hechizo podrá mataros con facilidad.  
- No me dejaré engañar. Prefiero vencerla y poder disfrutar de las muchas concubinas que tendré en mi fiesta de regreso.  
- Cyrus, bajad de las nubes. Esto es más serio de lo que parece. Os enfrentaréis a la muerte.  
- ¡Llevo huyendo de ella desde que ese maldito monstruo me persigue! ¡¿Qué preferís que haga, quedarme aquí y dejar que me de caza o luchar por mi vida y mi honor? – Estaba desesperado, se le notaba mucho.  
- Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecen buenas, Cyrus. No sobreviviréis de ningún modo. Nadie ha logrado vencer a la Emperatriz.  
- Pues yo seré el primero. Pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para conseguir mi objetivo. No me rendiré. Pero para ello necesito que vos me ayudéis y me digáis todo lo que sabéis de aquel lugar.  
- Está todo en ese libro que os he dado. Hay mapas de la Isla, datos sobre los lugares clave, y fragmentos de murales que representaban a la Emperatriz.  
- Perfecto. Entonces necesitaré un barco y una tripulación. Mañana iré a la ciudad y buscaré hombres dispuestos a ir. Ahora, con vuestro permiso, me voy a dormir. – Miró al Anciano y vio cómo su cara expresaba preocupación. – No os preocupéis, mataré a la Emperatriz y evitaré que cree las Arenas. Si lo que me habéis contado es cierto, si no hay Arenas, no podrá tratar de absorberlas, por lo que no se torcerán sus planes y las Arenas no llegarán al Reloj. – Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. – Buenas noches.

El Príncipe se adentró en una habitación que el Anciano tenía siempre preparada para él. Cyrus parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero el viejo curandero y sabio no estaba seguro de que las Leyendas fueran ciertas.

- Espero que la causa de la muerte de la Emperatriz y la creación de las Arenas del Tiempo no sean por tus actos, Cyrus. – Pensó.

En la Isla del Tiempo, mientras tanto, la Emperatriz sufría en silencio. Cada vez tenía más visiones, fragmentos de lo que la Línea del Tiempo le deparaba. Estaba aterrada, pero trataba de guardar la compostura. Cansada de estar encerrada en sus aposentos o en el Salón del Trono, decidió salir a los Jardines de la Torre Vegetal para que los rayos de Sol acariciaran su pálida piel. Se encontraba con su querido Grifo, sentada junto a él, acariciándolo mientras la enorme bestia emitía gruñidos de alegría. Sin embargo, su mente seguía enfocada en aquellas visiones. Había visto con todo lujo de detalles cómo aquel hombre la atravesaba con su espada. Había visto derramarse su propia sangre. Jamás había sentido lo que sentía ahora. Por supuesto, el Cuervo se había percatado del estado de su Señora.

- Parece que las cosas pintan peor de lo que pensabais. – Kaileena escuchó la voz del Cuervo, no muy lejos de ella.  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Le preguntó sin ganas.  
- Realmente estáis afligida. – Le contestó él. – Parece que la liberación del Dahaka ha traído más problemas de los que pensabais. ¿De qué se trata?  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo.  
- Sí lo es velar por la seguridad de mi Señora. – Respondió haciendo una reverencia. – Contadme qué os asusta de ese mortal.  
- ¡¿Mortal? ¡¿Cómo sabes que …? – Kaileena no podía creer que el Cuervo supiera aquello.  
- Ya os dije que os observaría.  
- ¡¿Pero cómo tuviste acceso a la cámara de la Línea del Tiempo?  
- No es difícil para un cuervo esconderse entre las sombras. Decidme pues, ¿qué es lo que os asusta?  
- Lo sabes perfectamente si estuviste allí. – Respondió ella, indignada y sin mirarle.  
- ¿Y tenéis miedo realmente? Es un humano. Si el ejército se entera de que le teméis, su confianza en vos se debilitará. No creo que debáis mostrar semejante debilidad.  
- ¿Y qué propones?  
- Si lo deseáis, puedo volar en su busca y observar sus avances. Mientras, vos reforzad las defensas de la Isla.  
- Si refuerzo las defensas los soldados pensarán que le tengo miedo.  
- No si sabéis como engañarlos. No les dotasteis de inteligencia, Emperatriz. Poned cualquier excusa.  
- Vete ya. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. – Le ordenó.  
- A vuestras órdenes, Emperatriz.

Y con estas palabras, el Maestro Cuervo se transformó en un pequeño cuervo que salió volando con rapidez. Allí quedó Kaileena, inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Tendría razón el Cuervo? ¿Debería tratar de salvarse? Era la Emperatriz del Tiempo, la mujer más temida del mundo, y él un simple humano. Era todo su ejército contra un solo hombre. Tenía ventaja.

- Tengo que evitar que ese hombre llegue a mi Isla … 


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Haciendo los preparativos

En Babilonia, el Príncipe recorría el puerto en busca de algún barco que pudiera llevarle a la Isla del Tiempo. Preguntó en muchos embarcaderos, pero, en cuanto oían el nombre del destino, los propietarios se negaban en rotundo. La búsqueda parecía ir de mal en peor. El Príncipe se estaba impacientando. Necesitaba encontrar un navío para llegar a aquella Isla. Cuando la suerte parecía haberle abandonado, consiguió encontrar un barco que, aunque no en muy buenas condiciones, serviría. Era un marinero que había dejado ya el oficio de la pesca, y como no tenía ningún hijo a quien dejarle su legado y nadie le compró el barco, no le quedó mas remedio que mantenerlo en su poder. El marinero vio a Cyrus merodeando por los muelles y, extrañado, le preguntó qué le ocurría.

- Joven, - le dijo - ¿necesitáis algo?  
- Sí, bueno … - Le contestó acercándose a su posición. – Busco un navío para realizar un viaje.  
- Un viaje, ¿eh? – El anciano parecía interesado. - ¿A dónde exactamente?  
- Es un tanto peligroso. Me dirijo a la Isla del Tiempo.  
- ¿La Isla del Tiempo? – Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. – Si queréis morir colgaos de un árbol.  
- Debo librarme del Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo que me persigue. – Le explicó con un tono de súplica. – Esa Isla es mi única opción. Llevo toda la mañana buscando un barco, pero nadie me ofrece uno. Estoy desesperado. Sólo si limpio mi nombre acabando con esa bestia, mi Padre me perdonará por los daños que he ocasionado a esta ciudad.  
- Un momento … ¿sois el Príncipe de Persia?  
- Lo era.  
- Vaya … - El anciano marinero se quedó pensativo. – Venid, quizá pueda ayudaros.  
- ¡¿En serio?  
- Sí. – Caminó varios metros y le señaló con su bastón un navío. - ¿Veis aquel barco?  
- ¿El que está en el último muelle?  
- Sí. Es mío. Llevo queriendo librarme de él muchos años. Puede que no esté en buen estado, pero con unos arreglos en algunas partes soportará el viaje que precisáis hacer. – Miró al Príncipe, que tenía sus ojos clavados en el barco. - ¿Qué me decís?  
- ¿Cuánto por él?  
- Nada. Con que hagáis pagar a esa arpía que habita en esa Isla por lo que ha causado durante tantos siglos a estas tierras me basta. – Le dijo sonriendo.  
- Genial … Ahora sólo necesito una tripulación.

Mientras el Príncipe se comía la cabeza para reunir a los hombres adecuados, la Isla del Tiempo se preparaba para la que sería, seguramente, su batalla más difícil. La Emperatriz trataba de disimular su temor para evitar rebeliones en la Isla. Había mandado reforzar todos los accesos con trampas mortíferas: columnas giratorias de sierras, cuchillas que giraban sobre sí mismas, púas de hierro que surgían del suelo con la presión de una pisada … Los soldados, ajenos a lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo, obedecían las órdenes de la Emperatriz. Shahdee, en cambio, estaba desconcertada con tanto cambio. ¡El pasillo de acceso al Salón del Trono era una auténtica trampa mortal! Dispuesta a obtener respuestas, Shahdee se dirigió a Kaileena, que supervisaba el montaje de una de las trampas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando? – Le preguntó, muy atrevida.  
- ¡¿Cómo osáis hablarme de ese modo? ¡Mostrad respeto! – Kaileena se sentía ofendida.  
- ¡Explicad vos el porqué de estas trampas!  
- ¿Debo tener una razón para reforzar las defensas de mi fortaleza? – Le preguntó ella, orgullosa.  
- Nadie ha asaltado esta Isla desde que llegasteis aquí. El ejército es efectivo, por lo que es absurdo reforzar las defensas de la Isla … a no ser que exista algo que os preocupe de verdad. – Aquello dejó a Kaileena indefensa. No podía poner más argumentos.  
- Venid … Os lo explicaré todo. – Le dijo dirigiéndose hacia el Salón del Trono.

Las dos atravesaron el pasillo lleno de trampas por colocar. El suelo incluso, en algunas zonas, se desplazaría metros abajo cuando se activasen las trampas, con tal de provocar una zanja que impidiera el paso. Los soldados, al verlas pasar, se quedaron mirando, confusos y desconfiados. Llegaron al Salón del Trono y Kaileena cerró la puerta. Con paso ligero se dirigió a su Trono, mientras Shahdee la seguía más lentamente. Se sentó en el Trono y colocó a un lado un libro que tenía allí. Era su diario.

- Bueno … ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Insistió la guardaespaldas, impaciente y seria.  
- Habrás notado que es casi imposible pasar por los pasillos sin sufrir una muerte horrible. – Comenzó ella, tratando de mostrar serenidad.  
- ¿Casi imposible? ¡Dejaos de rodeos! ¡¿Qué se avecina?  
- Algo que lleva atormentándome desde hace varias semanas. – Respondió, dejando el libro en uno de los reposabrazos del Trono y levantándose.  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
- Mi muerte.  
- ¿Muerte? – Shahdee se puso pensativa.  
- Todas las trampas que ves son para evitar que llegue a mí.  
- ¿Y qué es aquello que os traerá la muerte para tomar medidas tan desesperadas? ¿Un ejército divino? ¿El mismo diablo? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A qué nos enfrentamos?  
- A un hombre. – Le dijo, dándole la espalda.  
- ¿Un hombre? Es decir … ¿un humano? ¿Nos enfrentamos a un humano? – Kaileena, aún de espaldas, asintió. Shahdee explotó en rabia, desconcertada. - ¡¿Tanta seguridad para mantener a raya a un simple humano? ¡¿Es que habéis perdido el juicio?  
- Shahdee, le he visto en mis visiones. – Se giró, sujetándola por los hombros. – No he visto a otro ser humano hacer lo que él. Su agilidad supera la de cualquier otro de su especie. Le he visto batallar en su Línea del Tiempo con decenas de los nuestros … ¡a la vez! ¡Y los ha vencido sin dificultad! ¡Dentro de tres meses llegará a nuestras orillas y acabará conmigo!  
- ¿Y qué le trae aquí? ¿Venganza acaso?  
- No. El Dahaka le persigue. Su destino le ha llevado a abrir el Reloj de Arena.  
- ¿El Reloj de Arena? Pero … si está vacío.  
- ¡En su Línea del Tiempo no! Esa es la confirmación a mis temores. ¡No son delirios! Es real … Le mueve la desesperación, Shahdee. Hará todo y más con tal de librarse del Dahaka.  
- Sigo sin entender por qué viene aquí.  
- Porque cree que evitando la creación de las Arenas conseguirá librarse de él. Lo que no sabe es que las Arenas fluyen bajo mi piel.  
- ¿Y no es más sencillo negociar con él a su llegada? Concededle una audiencia y llegad a un acuerdo. – Sugirió Shahdee.  
- El cree que YO soy su creadora. No negocio con humanos. No utilizan su inteligencia. Sólo les complace matar.  
- Igual que a vos … - Murmuró Shahdee a sus espaldas.  
- ¡¿Qué habéis dicho? – Tras tantos días sin poder dormir o comer como era debido, la Emperatriz estaba comenzando a mostrar una ira y un desprecio que superaban en creces lo habitual en ella. Se estaba dejando llevar. - ¡Tened cuidado con lo que decís de mí a mis espaldas! – Amenazó colocando una daga en el cuello de su guardaespaldas.  
- Con el debido respeto, Emperatriz, es la pura verdad. Desde que los Dioses os condenaron habéis buscado como vía de escape hacer sufrir a los humanos. Obtenéis placer de ello. – Kaileena apartó la daga.

En aquel momento, un cuervo entró volando. Era la mano derecha de Kaileena, su fiel espía y amante. Al verlas allí, discutiendo, el cuervo, ya en su forma humana, mostró una mueca en su cara. Kaileena apartó a Shahdee de su lado de un empujón.

- Veo que las cosas comienzan a agitarse … - Dijo sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué noticias traes? – Le preguntó Kaileena, ignorando aquel comentario.  
- Vuestro asesino ya ha encontrado una embarcación que le traiga hasta aquí. Ahora se dispone a reunir una tripulación, y viendo sus compañías, apostaría que reúne ladrones. – Explicó.  
- ¿Ladrones? Sucias víboras. Vendrán para saquear la Isla …  
- Me he fijado en que habéis reforzado ya las defensas. ¿Habéis pensado en algo más?  
- Duplicar las guardias que custodian todas las zonas.  
- Eso sería buena idea. – Asintió el Cuervo.  
- Shahdee. – Dijo, dirigiéndose a ella. – Ordenad que todos los soldados se distribuyan por la Isla. Quiero guardias a todas horas.  
- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo pretendéis frenar la llegada de esa horda de saqueadores a la Isla?  
- Preparad una tripulación y el mejor de nuestros barcos. Cuando se acerquen a la Isla les hundiremos.  
- Tengo una pregunta. ¿No se supone que no se puede cambiar el destino? ¿Por qué lo intentáis entonces?  
- ¡Yo estoy por encima de las normas de la Línea del Tiempo! ¡Ahora haced lo que os he ordenado!  
- Como deseéis. – y con una reverencia, abandonó la sala.  
- En eso ha tenido razón, Emperatriz. – Habló el Cuervo. – No se puede cambiar el destino, y esas normas también os afectan a vos. Fuisteis creada por la aparición de la Línea del Tiempo.  
- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer, Cuervo? – Le preguntó con un tono más tranquilo. – Tengo asumido que va a llegar, pero cuanto más pueda retrasarlo …  
- Mayor será vuestro sufrimiento. – Terminó él. El Cuervo era el único ser de la Isla capaz de manipular los sentimientos de la Emperatriz para hacerla sentirse insegura de sí misma, e incluso temer a futuros hechos, como estaba pasando.  
- Márchate. – Le ordenó, llevándose la mano a los ojos. – Quiero estar sola.  
- Si me necesitáis tan sólo llamadme. – Y con estas palabras desapareció.

Kaileena se sentó en su Trono y comenzó a pensar. Echó varias ojeadas a la Línea del Tiempo para ver a quien se enfrentaba. Realmente era un gran luchador, y lo que era más importante, conocía el manejo de algunos artefactos de las Arenas. Sin embargo, el amuleto que colgaba de su armadura parecía no haber sido activado aún. La Emperatriz rezaba para que no descubriera que éste también albergaba poderes sobre las Arenas. Al menos, con eso tendría una oportunidad contra él. Pero por más que miraba, menos opciones veía.

- No hay salida … Es inútil.

Babilonia un mes después. El Príncipe ya tenía el barco arreglado, sólo quedaba reclutar a su tripulación. Les hizo llegar a los ladrones de la ciudad el mensaje, y pronto salieron voluntarios. Tenía un cocinero, algunos mozos y bastantes guerreros corpulentos. Algunos eran soldados expulsados del ejército, que al igual que Cyrus, ansiaban una segunda oportunidad, y vieron en su Príncipe su deseo cumplido.

- ¿De cuántos hombres disponemos? – Preguntó Cyrus a su mano derecha en el viaje, Jalal.  
- Unos 40 entre guerreros y mozos.  
- Bien … Ya sólo queda reunir armas y prepararnos para el viaje …

En su mente, Cyrus podía ver la Isla, y se veía con la cabeza de la Emperatriz en la mano, aun goteando sangre. Deseaba acabar con aquello cuanto antes.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: El comienzo de un viaje que acabaría en tragedia.

El Sol asomaba por el horizonte tras las montañas que limitaban el desierto con Babilonia. Los rayos se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas de la bahía donde la ciudad se asentaba a las orillas del río Éufrates. La tierra se extendía hasta formar un cañón rocoso y escarpado que limitaba la bahía, y por el que el agua fluía hasta llegar al mar. Era un lugar estratégico para los pescadores. De ahí que Babilonia gozara de buena pesca. Mientras en el puerto los pescadores tejían redes y preparaban sus barcos, los niños se lanzaban al agua desde las rocas alejadas de los navíos y nadaban hasta las torres donde, al anochecer, se encendía un fuego para usarlas de faro a los navegantes que llegasen.

La tripulación del Príncipe estaba terminando de cargar las provisiones y armas. Todo estaba preparado. En cuestión de horas zarparían hacia el lugar al que ningún ser humano jamás habría deseado ir. Pero su situación era diferente. No tenía nada que perder. Si no lo mataban los soldados de la Emperatriz del Tiempo lo haría el Dahaka. Se llevaría con él las vidas de varios hombres, pero si moría nadie podría recriminárselo. Mientras los preparativos llegaban a su fin, Cyrus había ido a hacerle una última visita a su Anciano mentor, que, por última vez, trató de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- ¿Seguro que queréis arriesgar vuestra vida? – Le preguntó.  
- Anciano, ya lo hemos hablado. No hay vuelta atrás. Es la única oportunidad que tengo de salvar mi vida y limpiar mi honor.  
- Cyrus, os llevaréis la vida de decenas de hombres. ¡¿Cómo limpiará eso vuestro honor?  
- Traeré la cabeza de la Emperatriz si es necesario. ¡Cualquier prueba que haga que mi Padre vuelva a mirarme! – Regresó la vista a los mapas. – Según esto, hay varias semanas de camino. El acceso más sencillo es por esta bahía.  
- ¿Realmente pensáis que es tan sencillo? La Emperatriz os estará esperando. ¡Enviará a sus soldados en cuanto os acerquéis a la Isla!  
- Si lo hacen acabaremos con ellos. Mataré uno a uno esos soldados hasta que la Emperatriz quede indefensa.  
- No voy a lograr haceros desistir, ¿verdad? – Cyrus le miró y recogió sus libros y mapas. - No lograré evitar que cometáis una locura.  
- Anciano, prefiero intentar esa locura que quedarme aquí esperando a la muerte. – Dijo firme, dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Cuando regrese de mi viaje y mi Padre me permita volver a Palacio os compensaré por estos años que me habéis cobijado.  
- No necesito compensación, Cyrus. Sólo espero que sepáis lo que hacéis. Id pues, si tan seguro de vos estáis. – Le dijo. – Pero sabed una cosa: No podréis cambiar vuestro destino. Nadie puede hacerlo.

Cyrus se quedó de pie junto a la entrada varios segundos, dudando, hasta que decidió comenzar a caminar. El viaje sería largo, duro y peligroso. Seguramente la mitad de los que le acompañaban no volverían a ver a sus familias. Llegó al puerto, su barco y su tripulación le esperaban. Se quedó mirándolo un instante, pensando en todo lo que podría suceder. Una voz agitada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hermano! – Gritó aquella voz que se acercaba precipitosamente. Era Malik.  
- Malik, ¿qué haces aquí, hermano? – Le preguntó él, oculto bajo su capucha para que nadie le reconociera.  
- Así que es cierto. Te marchas. – Dijo él, casi decepcionado. - ¿Eres consciente de lo que haces?  
- Sí, hermano. Debo hacerlo. – Respondió él, bajando la cabeza.  
- Aunque no lo creas, Padre está apenado por tu partida. Y yo también. – Le abrazó y luego sacó una espada de una bolsa. – Te he traído mi espada. Espero que te ayude.  
- Gracias, hermano. – Le dijo mientras sostenía la Espada del Águila en sus manos. – Haré lo que sea para traer pruebas de mi inocencia. Aunque ello suponga traer la cabeza de la Emperatriz.  
- Regresa vivo. Es todo lo que queremos. – Y le volvió a abrazar. Esta vez más fuerte. – Buen viaje, hermano.  
- Cuida de Padre.

Ambos Príncipes trataron de guardar la compostura y reprimieron sus lágrimas, pero sabían que las posibilidades de volver a verse eran mínimas. Cyrus embarcó y se quedó mirando a su hermano, que permanecía allí. El barco comenzó a moverse hacia el cañón. Malik observó apenado cómo su hermano pequeño se alejaba de su ciudad natal, hasta que el barco desapareció tras las rocas.

La primera noche en el barco fue toda una fiesta. Los miembros de la tripulación bebían y comían, celebrando su próxima conquista. Qué ingenuos eran. El Príncipe seguía en su camarote, leyendo una y otra vez todos los manuscritos que llevaba consigo. Era difícil concentrarse, pues el jaleo de los marineros era excesivo. Él no estaba para celebraciones. Tenía que examinar uno a uno todos los detalles sobre aquel lugar. No podía dejar lugar al error. Pronto fue interrumpido por un marinero que vino a invitarle a unirse a la celebración.

- Alteza, ¡venid a beber con nosotros! – Le sugirió muy alegremente.  
- Agradezco vuestra invitación, pero estoy ocupado. – Rechazó él.  
- ¡Por favor! Toda la tripulación os espera. Sin nuestro capitán, la fiesta no es lo mismo. – Insistió.  
- Está bien. Supongo que por una noche no pasará nada. El viaje es largo. – Accedió finalmente.

Acompañó al joven afuera, donde todos los hombres estaban sentados en el suelo y salientes del barco. Uno de ellos le ofreció una jarra de vino. Mientras se la servían, escuchó a otros hombres hablar sobre las Leyendas de la Isla.

- Dicen que los soldados de la Emperatriz del Tiempo son tan monstruosos, que sólo mirarlos ya produce pavor. – Decía uno.  
- Pues yo he oído que nadie que haya visto a la Emperatriz logra salir con vida. – Afirmaba otro. – Dicen que su belleza es tal que cualquier hombre cae a sus pies.  
- ¡Aunque eso no le ocurrirá a nuestro Príncipe! – Negó otro, señalando a Cyrus.  
- ¡Si! El Príncipe Cyrus la pondrá en su lugar. – Añadió otro.  
- Príncipe Cyrus, ¿qué planeáis hacer cuando lleguemos?  
- Cuando desembarquemos iremos en busca de la Emperatriz. Acabaremos con todo soldado que se interponga en nuestro camino. Luego, ya me encargaré de comprobar si las Leyendas dicen la verdad sobre esa arpía … Y después acabaré con ella. Una vez acabemos la misión, reuniremos joyas y si las siervas de la Emperatriz son como dicen que son y valen la pena, traeremos con nosotros unas cuantas y haremos una pequeña celebración en el barco a nuestro regreso. – Explicó él. – Eso sí … Me reservo el derecho de elegir algunas para mí. – Añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Así se habla! – vitoreó uno.  
- ¡Viva nuestro Príncipe! – Añadió otro.  
- ¡Que tiemble la Emperatriz y todo su ejército!

La Emperatriz llevaba semanas sin poder dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a su asesino, ensartándola con su espada, poniendo fin a su vida. Nunca salía de su Salón del Trono. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir la suave caricia de la luz del sol en su piel, que se había vuelto pálida. Su falta de descanso había provocado que su carácter se fuera volviendo más y más oscuro, resumiéndose a ira, que alimentada por su miedo, hacían que sus súbditos la temieran aún más. Ya sólo quedaban semanas para que su muerte aconteciera. Estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar. Sentada en su Trono, los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta quedar atrapada en otro sueño que se convertiría en pesadilla.

_"Estaba en el Salón del Trono. Un silencio incómodo azotaba el lugar. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Llamó a sus siervas, pero no vinieron. ¿Shahdee? Tampoco. ¿Sus soldados? No. Ninguno atendió su llamada. No había rastro de ellos. ¿Habrían sido masacrados? No podía saberlo.___

_Notó un peso en sus manos. Sus espadas acababan de aparecer. Pero, ¿por qué? De pronto, notó la presencia de alguien más en esa sala. Se giró, esperando encontrar a uno de los suyos, pero no fue así. El que estaba allí era él, el Príncipe de Persia, su asesino, espada en mano. Su mirada se posó en aquellos ojos azules. Podía ver sed de sangre tras ellos. Él la miraba indiferente. La Emperatriz no sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él. Sus manos la traicionaron y dejaron caer las espadas al suelo. Antes de que su asesino se abalanzara contra ella, rodó a un lado, esquivando el ataque. Entonces comenzó el verdadero infierno.___

_Kaileena trató de esquivar todos los golpes de su contrincante, que sólo alcanzaba a hacerle pequeños cortes. Sin embargo, aquellos cortes ardían en la piel de la Emperatriz, que cada vez sentía con más claridad que su corazón iba a estallar. Podría defenderse, usar sus poderes, pero el miedo que le infundía este hombre era superior a sus fuerzas. Las piernas le fallaban, no era capaz de correr. Trataba de alejar a su asesino lanzándole objetos, pero de nada servía. Desesperada, invocó a su Guardia Imperial. Acabó con todos sus miembros en cuestión de minutos. Aquel humano no era uno corriente.___

_El inconfundible sonido de la piel siendo atravesada por un arma la hizo caer al suelo. El Príncipe le había lanzado una daga en la pierna. Gritando de dolor en un charco de su propia sangre, la Emperatriz se arrastró varios metros, buscando la salida del Salón del Trono. Sin embargo, la hoja de una espada bloqueó su camino. En ella podía ver su reflejo, ensangrentada. Elevó la vista, siguiendo el filo de la espada, y llegó al rostro de su enemigo. Seguía mirándola indiferente a su sufrimiento. La agarró del cuello y la levantó del suelo, poniéndola en pie.___

_- No … - Suplicó ella. – No lo hagáis.___

_De nada sirvió. El Príncipe hundió su espada en su torso, atravesándola por completo. Podía notar cómo se abría paso a través de sus órganos vitales, rompiéndole varias costillas, hasta salir por su espalda. Comenzó a sangrar por la herida y por la boca. El Príncipe sacó su espada y soltó a la Emperatriz, que tras varios segundos de agonía en pie, cayó al suelo, muerta."_

Una voz la sacó de aquella horrible pesadilla.

- ¿Emperatriz?

Aún temblando, y con la respiración agitada, la Emperatriz buscó a quien le había hablado. Era el Cuervo.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? – Preguntó.  
- Sí … - Mintió ella.  
- ¿Otra vez la visión? - Ella asintió. – Pues lamento tener que traer malas noticias, mi Señora.  
- ¿Qué noticias?  
- El Príncipe ha zarpado hoy de Babilonia. Se dirige hacia aquí y según lo que he escuchado, no planea nada bueno contra vos.  
- Esto es ridículo … - Se dijo. – No sé para qué hago esto. No servirá de nada. El día llegará y mi vida llegará a su fin.  
- No perdéis nada por intentarlo, Emperatriz. Dejad que Shahdee se encargue de él. Los soldados pueden eliminar a los aliados del Príncipe. Shahdee se encargaría de él.  
- Es una misión suicida. Llegará a la Isla.  
- Si vos pensáis que lo hará, desde luego que llegará. Pensad por un momento, ¿la visión no mostrará ese destino porque vos os negáis a tratar de evitar su llegada? – Le preguntó.  
- Tienes razón … - Kaileena comenzó a ver las cosas de otro modo. – Pero Shahdee no aceptará ir en semejante misión. Es muy arriesgado. Es mi Guardaespaldas. Si muere habré perdido una valiosa escolta. – Kaileena estaba insegura de sí misma. – Ella es lo más cercano que he tenido a una amiga.  
- Es una criatura más, Emperatriz. Y entre nosotros, debo deciros que he oído a Shahdee decir cosas sobre vos que preferiría que no conocieseis. – Mintió él. Shahdee siempre había sido fiel a la Emperatriz, incluso en los momentos más difíciles.  
- ¿Shahdee habla de mí a mis espaldas? – Estaba comenzando a sentirse confusa.  
- Tan sólo fijaos en lo que murmuró estando frente a vos cuando le contasteis lo de la visión. Si en vuestra presencia se atreve, ¿qué dirá a vuestras espaldas?  
- Shahdee siempre ha sido una descarada. Pero de ahí a hablar de mi a mis espaldas … - Realmente no quería creerlo. El problema era que el Cuervo estaba llenando su corazón de odio hacia Shahdee.  
- Le habéis dado demasiada libertad. Su rango le ha permitido no sufrir vuestra ira en ciertas ocasiones. Si no la enderezáis ahora, posiblemente perdáis el control sobre ella. ¿Quién sabe? Podría revelarse contra vos …  
- De acuerdo. Tráela ante mí.

El Cuervo desapareció para buscar a Shahdee. Kaileena estaba demasiado cegada por su miedo como para ver que el Cuervo quería volverla en contra de su propia Guardaespaldas. Shahdee siempre había sido muy osada con Kaileena, muchas veces replicó cuando otro hubiese callado. Pero, ¿por qué querría el Cuervo deshacerse de Shahdee? ¿Acaso quería a Kaileena para él sólo? 


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Amenazas

Las criaturas de Arena, por lo general, no necesitan alimentarse, pues su propia esencia les proporciona energía. Sin embargo, Shahdee, al ser una creación diferente de la Emperatriz, al haberla creado a partir de su propia sangre, tenía ciertas diferencias sobre los demás. Era más humana, más perfecta con respecto a los otros. Podía cruzar el agua, nadar en ella y beberla, cosa que ninguna otra criatura podía hacer. Ni siquiera el Cuervo. Sin embargo, la desventaja era que necesitaba dormir y alimentarse con frecuencia. Kaileena la había dotado de estas cualidades para que fuera más fuerte y cumpliera su labor. Cuando la creó, pensó en hacerla sumisa. Pero se le ocurrió que si creaba una versión más oscura de sí misma, pero menos poderosa, le proporcionaría una avaricia y un ansia por llenar el vacío de poder que sólo la victoria de las batallas podría llenar. Así se aseguraba que su Guardaespaldas fuera leal y efectiva. Ella, a pesar de ser rebelde y contestar con frecuencia a su Emperatriz, jamás la había defraudado. En ese sentido, Kaileena estaba bastante orgullosa de su creación. Sería la única de todo el ejército que no estaría dispuesta a destruir. El Cuervo la odiaba por ello. Era su preferida, y él deseaba los privilegios de los que gozaba.

El Cuervo no tardó en encontrarla. Estaba en el comedor, charlando con varios Guerreros y algunas asesinas mientras ella comía. Curiosamente, hablaban de Kaileena, pero ni mucho menos decían una sola palabra ofensiva.

- Últimamente está muy extraña. – Decía uno.  
- Sí, no ha salido del Salón del Trono en semanas. – Dijo una de las Asesinas.  
- Shahdee, vos la conocéis mejor que nosotros. ¿Qué creéis que pueda pasarle? – Le preguntó uno.  
- No lo sé. – Mintió ella. No podía decir bajo ningún concepto que Kaileena temía por su muerte a manos de un humano. Si hablaba, podría haber un levantamiento. – Sólo sé que algo viene de camino a la Isla.  
- Debe ser algo realmente peligroso para que refuerce las defensas de la fortaleza.  
- Y más aún para enviar un barco a su encuentro y acabar con ellos. – Dijo otro. - ¿A quiénes van a enviar en ese barco?  
- La Emperatriz me ha pedido que prepare una tripulación, pero no sé a quienes elegir. No sé si llevar a los mejores soldados o dejarlos aquí para defender la Isla. – Suspiró. – Sólo espero que esto pase pronto. Cada día está más irritada. El agotamiento está haciendo que actúe con más ira que de costumbre.  
- Cierto, en esta última semana todos a los que ha mandado llamar han terminado muertos …  
- Pues esperemos que no nos llame. – Dijo ella, y al momento una voz sonó a sus espaldas.  
- Shahdee. – Dijo el Cuervo.  
- ¿No deberíais estar haciéndole la pelota a la Emperatriz? – Le preguntó ella de mala gana. Guardaba gran odio hacia él y la mayoría de las criaturas de la Isla también lo hacían.  
- La Emperatriz os llama. Desea hablar con vos. – Anunció.

Shahdee se quedó sin habla. Los otros soldados la miraron, temerosos. Dudando, se levantó de la silla y siguió al Cuervo hasta el Salón del Trono. Viendo los antecedentes de aquella semana, ir al Salón del Trono era muy arriesgado. Cuando llegó al Salón del Trono, el Cuervo se colocó a la derecha de su Emperatriz. Kaileena comenzaba a mostrar debilidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba pálida, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de no dormir, y mostraba un aspecto que dejaba ver que no estaba de buen humor. Cualquier criatura de la Isla saldría corriendo al verla en semejante estado. Era como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Shahdee llegó a los pies del Trono y se inclinó, mostrándole sus respetos a la Emperatriz.

- ¿Deseabais hablar conmigo, Emperatriz? – Preguntó ella.  
- Sí. – Respondió Kaileena con seriedad. – Ha habido un cambio de planes.  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
- La tripulación del barco debe estar formada por Guerreros. Podrán con facilidad con los aliados de nuestro enemigo. Los de categorías mayores deben quedarse aquí.  
- Pero, ¿Quién se encargará de eliminar a aquel que os amenaza? – Preguntó ella, confusa.  
- Vos. – Respondió la Emperatriz.  
- ¡¿Yo? – A Shahdee le chocó aquella decisión. - ¿Por qué yo?  
- ¿Acaso cuestionáis mis decisiones? – Le preguntó, alzando la cabeza en señal de superioridad.  
- No, Emperatriz. – Negó ella bajando la mirada. – Pero creo que es más sensato que me quede a vuestro lado por si la patrulla fallase.  
- Es por eso por lo que dejo aquí a los mejores soldados. Aunque confío en que no falléis. No me gustaría tener que eliminaros.  
- ¡¿Amenazáis con destruirme? – Shahdee no podía creer las palabras de su Señora. - ¡Os he servido desde que me creasteis! ¡He mantenido a raya a muchos enemigos! ¡Más que cualquier otro de la Isla!  
- Ya, pero con los años vuestra actitud hacia mí se ha vuelto más atrevida y menos respetuosa. No se si puedo confiar en vos. Considerad esta misión una prueba de lealtad. – Kaileena utilizaba a cada palabra un tono más serio y amenazante. – Así puede que perdone que habléis de mí a mis espaldas.  
- ¡¿Hablar yo a vuestras espaldas? – Shahdee analizó la situación. – Os lo ha dicho el Cuervo, ¿verdad? – Se dirigió a él. - ¡La estás poniendo en mi contra para poder subir de rango! ¡¿Verdad maldito bastardo? – Volvió a mirar a Kaileena. – Emperatriz, dejad de escucharle. ¡Trata de confundiros!  
- ¡¿Cómo osáis acusarme de semejante acto? – Se quejó el Cuervo.  
- Calma, Cuervo. – Miró a Shahdee con desprecio. – Sé muy bien lo que hago, Shahdee. Ahora, retiraos.

Shahdee mostró una mueca de desagrado, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. El Cuervo le estaba lavando el cerebro a Kaileena. Le había dicho barbaridades para ponerla en su contra. Estaba segura. De otro modo jamás la mandaría aquella misión suicida. En las semanas consecutivas, Shahdee ya había reunido un grupo de Guerreros para la misión. Se había estado entrenando a fondo. Tenía que hacer lo que fuese para no morir en aquella misión. Aguantaría hasta entonces. Después hablaría con Kaileena seriamente para abrirle los ojos y demostrarle que ella era inocente. Tenía que alejarla del Cuervo como fuese.

El día se acercaba. La muerte de Kaileena estaba cerca. Esa misma noche llegaría. Estaba en la Sala de Acceso, pensando en cómo podía haber llegado ya el momento de que su plan fuera puesto a prueba. "Demasiado pronto" eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba. Vio a Shahdee acercarse a ella. Esperaba que los vigías que había enviado a la época del Príncipe confirmaran sus deseos de que el barco no apareciese, pero el destino no estaba con ella.

- Su barco se aproxima a nuestras orillas, tal y como la Línea del Tiempo predijo. – Anunció Shahdee. – Lo lamento, Emperatriz.  
- ¿Habéis hecho lo que ordené? – Kaileena hablaba en un tono suave. En aquel momento era presa del miedo. No veía salida alguna.  
- El barco está preparado y la tripulación lista. – Confirmó Shahdee.  
- Bien. Entonces id a su época y atacadle en el mar … - Ordenó. - ¡Y matadlo! ¡Matadlos a todos!  
- Como gustéis … - Dijo con mala cara mientras hacía una reverencia.  
- No me gusta nada vuestro tono. – Advirtió Kaileena, amenazante.  
- Sabéis que no se puede alterar la Línea del Tiempo, no se puede escapar del destino. ¡Y aún así me enviáis en esta misión suicida!  
- ¡¿Cómo osáis?  
- ¡La Línea del Tiempo dijo que el Príncipe llegará! ¡Hagamos lo que hagamos lo hará! ¡Fracasaremos!  
- Si vos fracasáis y él llega a la Isla, os juro que os mataré con mis propias manos. ¡Así que cumplid con vuestra misión y haced lo que sea necesario para acabar con ese humano! ¡Vamos! – Gritó, señalando la puerta. - ¡Marchaos!

Shahdee la miró una última vez con odio antes de darse la vuelta. Kaileena la vio alejarse, llena de ira. Se giró para dirigirse a sus aposentos, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino. Al dar dos pasos el Cuervo apareció frente a ella.

- Habéis hecho bien, Emperatriz. Shahdee ya estaba siendo irritante.  
- Márchate Cuervo. – Le ordenó, esquivándole y continuando su camino. – No deseo hablar con nadie. Quiero estar sola.  
- Pero, mi Señora, ¿conseguiréis conciliar el sueño en tan crucial momento? – Kaileena se paró en seco cuando subía las escaleras y se giró bruscamente.  
- Mira, no sé qué pretendes Cuervo. Pero estoy cansada de que trates de manipular todo lo que hago. ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu Emperatriz!  
- Emperatriz, por favor. Yo sólo velo por vuestra seguridad … Admitid que sin mí ya habríais perdido la cordura. – Se acercó a ella, le apartó el pelo del oído y le habló en susurros. – Sabéis que me necesitáis, y no sólo para satisfacer vuestra soledad.  
- ¡Ya basta! – Le gritó, apartándole de un empujón. – He sido demasiado benevolente contigo … ¡Mantente alejado! ¡Cumple con tu tarea y vigila la Isla!  
- Como deseéis. – Y desapareció, ofendido.

Kaileena llegó a la Cámara del Reloj de Arena. Colocó su mano en él. Estaba vacío. Pero si el Príncipe lograba asesinarla y su alma era condenada a la desaparición, las Arenas del Tiempo quedarían encerradas en él, a la espera de ser utilizadas. No quería mirar la Línea del Tiempo, ya no soportaba ver de nuevo a su asesino. La espera la estaba matando. ¿Lograría Shahdee vencer a semejante humano? ¿Podría librarse de su destino? Sólo podía esperar.

Shahdee ya estaba en el barco, en busca del navío del Príncipe. El destino les era favorable. Una horrible tormenta azotaba la costa. Uno de los Guerreros preguntaba a su capitana sobre las órdenes.

- Shahdee, ¿Qué haremos?  
- Hundir ese navío. – Dijo, mirando al frente. – La tormenta es muy feroz. Si logramos hundirlo dudo mucho que lleguen con vida a la Isla. Si alguno lo consigue estará débil y los soldados que hay a la espera acabarán con ellos con facilidad.  
- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer?  
- Primero abordaremos el barco. Cuando estéis en él, chocaremos nuestro navío contra el suyo. La proa es resistente. Podrá perforar el flanco con facilidad. Con eso debería ser suficiente.  
- ¿Y si intentan subir al nuestro?  
- Aguantaremos todo lo que podamos sobre el barco y acabaremos con cuantos enemigos encontremos en nuestro camino. Vosotros encargaos de los marineros. Yo iré a por el Príncipe.

Aquella noche las aguas de la Isla iban a teñirse de rojo. Shahdee se jugaba la vida en esta batalla. Debía salir victoriosa. De lo contrario, moriría a manos de Kaileena si regresaba vencida. Pero si era vencida y no lograba escapar, sería el Príncipe quien la matase. 


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Ataque en alta mar

La tormenta no dejaba ver más allá de la proa del barco. Sin embargo, el Príncipe sentía que ya estaban cerca de la Isla del Tiempo. Ordenó a sus hombres estar alerta. Tenía vigías que comprobaban si se acercaban a rocas. Si el barco encallaba estarían en un buen aprieto. De pronto, un rayo los cegó. Entre las nubes creyó ver algo. Agudizó su vista, tratando de ver algo. Como no vio nada, pensó que fue imaginación suya. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, una lluvia de garfios unidos a cuerdas se abalanzó contra ellos. Estaban prendidos en fuego, y la nave comenzó a arder en cuando rozaron la madera. El caos se desató en cubierta. Los marineros corrían de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer. Estaban desconcertados. El enemigo los atraía hacia ellos tirando de las cuerdas. El Príncipe dejó caer su capa, desenvainó su espada y gritó a sus compatriotas:

- ¡Preparad las armas!

Todos sus compañeros se armaron rápidamente y se colocaron en el flanco por el que eran atraídos al enemigo. Pudo distinguir soldados sobre el barco enemigo. Al instante, el Medallón comenzó a brillar.

- Son criaturas de Arena. Pero … ¿Este Medallón puede contenerlas? – Pensó al tiempo que analizaba la situación.

Los dos barcos se tocaron. Aún no atacaban. Eso inquietaba al Príncipe. De entre las criaturas de Arena, una figura femenina surgió blandiendo dos espadas.

- ¿La Emperatriz? – Pensó. – No, sería demasiado arriesgado.

Aquella mujer, obviamente, era Shahdee. Se quedó mirando al Príncipe un momento, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Acto seguido cambió su rostro, mostrando desprecio y ordenó a sus secuaces atacar.

- Matadlo.

Y como locos, se lanzaron sobre los soldados. El Príncipe se vio obligado a retroceder para poder defenderse.

- Desatad los garfios. – Ordenó Shahdee a los que se quedaron a bordo. – Hundamos esa barcaza.

El Príncipe trató de abrirse paso entre los escombros de su barco, que comenzaba a arder por doquier. Se encontró con su primer adversario. Aquel ser llevaba la cara oculta tras un cráneo de animal. Tras matarlo, una nube de Arena se introdujo en su Medallón. Ahora, uno de los 6 círculos brillaba. Vio que la media luna que adornaba el centro comenzó a llenarse. Era parecida a la de la Daga. Probó a pulsar el botón de la media luna, pero no notó nada.

- ¿No funciona? ¿Por qué? – Se dijo a sí mismo, frustrado.

Ignoró aquello y continuó su camino, matando a cuantos enemigos se ponían delante de él. Shahdee lo observaba desde su barco. Si continuaba así conseguiría saltar a su barco rápido. Tenía que frenarlo. Ya que estaba bajo el mástil, ordenó a uno de sus soldados que disparase la catapulta contra la zona alta del mástil. Todo se desplomó sobre el Príncipe, que cayó a la zona interior del barco.

- Maldito sea. Tiene demasiada suerte. – Se giró a los soldados. – Dejad de disparar, comenzad la maniobra de ataque. Tenemos que hundir ese navío ya.

Las bodegas estaban comenzando a inundarse. Y las partes no colapsadas de agua estaban ardiendo. Allí también encontró a más soldados enemigos. Sus compatriotas, muertos. Estos seres eran fáciles de matar. Apenas tres toques con una espada hacía que se desvaneciesen en las Arenas que los formaban. Terminó matándolos a los pocos minutos. Todavía tenía un pasillo por el que escapar. Se dispuso a atravesarlo, pero justo en ese instante, dos lanzas de hierro disparadas desde el barco enemigo atravesaron la madera. El agua comenzó a entrar a borbotones. ¡Tenía que salir de allí rápido! Continuó por el pasillo, caminando como podía a través del agua. Antes de llegar a la otra punta del pasillo, el otro navío colisionó contra el flanco de éste, y pudo ver con claridad la proa de éste, atravesando la madera de las paredes. El barco se estaba partiendo en dos.

El barco enemigo estaba, literalmente, en su barco. Si corría podría llegar hasta él. Llegó al final de las bodegas. A su derecha había una cuerda atada al suelo, muy tensa. Esa cuerda llegaba a lo alto de la vela del barco. Una idea iluminó la mente del Príncipe. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corto la cuerda de una estocada y salió disparado hacia arriba. Frenó su caída con la tela de la vela y, balanceándose en uno de los postes que sujetaban la tela de la vela, se lanzó sobre el navío de la Isla. Nada más caer divisó a su presa: la mujer de negro. Corrió hacia ella tirando a los enemigos a un lado de una estocada, acabando con sus patéticas vidas. Llegó al puente del barco, donde su capitana esperaba. Uno de sus hombres había logrado llegar y trató de atacarla, pero lo degolló con suma facilidad. Subió las escaleras y la vio allí, esperándole.

- No llegaréis con vida a la orilla. – Sentenció.  
- Por vuestro propio bien, os conviene que no.

Y allí comenzó una brutal batalla entre la Guardaespaldas de la Emperatriz del Tiempo y el Príncipe de Persia. El Príncipe atacó, pero Shahdee supo bloquear cruzando sus dos espadas frente a ella. Rechazó el ataque con una patada que casi alcanzó al Príncipe. Eso le enfureció aún más. Lanzó su segunda arma para tratar de herirla desde lejos. Shahdee fue más rápida y se apartó de un brinco. Entonces, Shahdee decidió que era hora de dejar de defenderse y atacar, y en un ataque del Príncipe, aprovechó y, tras bloquear su golpe, alzó su espada para degollarlo. Por desgracia para ella, sólo consiguió hacerle un corte que le atravesaba la cara entre ojo y

- ¡Arpía! – Le dijo a gritos.

El Príncipe trató de saltar sobre ella, pero cuando aterrizó en el suelo se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Shahdee le propinó una patada en sus "joyas de la corona" que lo hizo caer al suelo, totalmente hecho polvo. Shahdee le propinó varias patadas mientras el dolorido Príncipe se retorcía en el suelo.

- ¿Y vos os consideráis un experto espadachín? –Se burló de él. Aquello hizo que el Príncipe se llenase aún más de ira y se levantase. – Tenéis dos opciones: correr, ¡o morir!

La batalla continuó varios minutos más, hasta que el Príncipe y Shahdee peleaban espada contra espada, esperando que el otro cediera antes. Shahdee podía notarlo. Este humano no se rendiría. Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Tenía que conseguir distraerle.

- Parece que la Emperatriz os ha sobreestimado. – Dijo con aire de superioridad.  
- ¡¿La Emperatriz?

Aquello sorprendió al Príncipe. Tan sorprendido quedó que bajó la guardia un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Shahdee usara sus espadas a modo de tenaza para lanzar la espada del Príncipe contra la madera, dejándolo desarmado. Era el momento que estaba esperando. Tras lanzar la espada contra la madera, se giró y le propinó a su oponente un codazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar. Seguidamente, le dio una patada en la cara con su pierna izquierda. Lo había aturdido. Finalmente, aprovechó que estaba cerca de la borda del barco y con su pierna derecha, le dio una última patada en el cuello que lo dejó inconsciente y lo lanzó por la borda. Se asomó y vio el rastro que había dejado la caída del Príncipe en el agua y las burbujas que brotaban. Sus esbirros se asomaron también. Shahdee se acercó al lugar donde se había clavado la espada de su oponente, la arrancó y la tiró al mar, aun asegurándose de que su enemigo no saliese a flote.

- Acabad el trabajo y regresemos a la Isla. 


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Fracaso. Persecución a través de la Isla

Kaileena era incapaz de dormir. Lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en la cama. Necesitaba tranquilizarse como fuera, desahogarse. No estaba dispuesta a recurrir al Cuervo, necesitaba alejarse de él. Lo único que podía aliviar su desesperación en aquel momento era un derramamiento de sangre. Aún le quedaban presos que no habían muerto tras las numerosas torturas a las que los había sometido por diversión. Así que bajó a la prisión en busca de su víctima. Encontró a una muchacha, estaría en los últimos años de su adolescencia. Estaba débil, pero le servía. Ordenó a varios verdugos que la llevasen al Altar de los Sacrificios. Nada más entrar se podía oler la muerte. Subieron por unas escaleras que daban acceso a una plataforma circular con columnas arqueadas hacia adentro en los laterales. Daba la sensación de que se estaba sobre una mano que estaba a punto de contraer sus frías garras. Subiendo un par de escalones se llegaba al Altar. Era una pequeña sala repleta de velas, con un monumento de piedra junto a la pared, y con reconocibles rastros de sangre. Encadenaron a la joven en el Altar, que a pesar de su estado de debilidad, trataba de forcejear para huir.

- Marchaos. – Ordenó a sus subordinados. Cuando se fueron se volvió a la joven, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Kaileena sostenía una daga en sus manos. – Sabéis lo que os espera, ¿verdad? – A Kaileena le encantaba poner nerviosas a sus víctimas antes de torturarles hasta la muerte. - ¿Tenéis miedo? ¿Sentís angustia?  
- ¡Por favor! ¡Os lo ruego! ¡Dejadme ir! – Suplicó la joven, que acto seguido lanzó un grito de dolor provocado por una bofetada que Kaileena le había propinado.  
- No os he dado permiso para hablar. – Le dijo. – Ahora tendré que castigaros … - Le dijo jugando con la daga entre sus manos.

Kaileena cargó contra la joven indefensa, apuñalándola en la pierna, y retorciendo la daga aún clavada mientras la joven gastaba todas sus energías en gritar y pedir clemencia. Pero ella no la escuchaba. Lo único que consiguió fue animar a la Emperatriz, que comenzó a apuñalarla en el estómago numerosas veces. La joven ya no era capaz de hablar o gritar, su cuerpo la estaba abandonando. La sangre que fluía de sus entrañas caía al suelo a un ritmo alarmante, y corría por un surco a través de los escalones, llegando a la plataforma, donde se dividía para repartirse alrededor de la superficie y caer por los laterales en distintos sentidos, a modo de fuente.

Kaileena continuó apuñalando el cuerpo de la muchacha incluso tras haber dejado de respirar ésta. Fue cuando su agotamiento le hizo parar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había muerto. Aquello le hacía feliz. Aunque, de pronto, su mirada cambió al observar el cuerpo inerte de su víctima. Su mente, que estaba resentida de tantas visiones, comenzó a hacer que perdiera la cordura, e hizo a la Emperatriz verse allí tirada, ensangrentada y muerta, con numerosas heridas a lo largo del cuerpo. Entonces sintió un escalofrío, se miró las manos manchadas de sangre y retrocedió varios pasos.

- ¿En qué me he convertido? – Se preguntó.

La Diosa del Tiempo no había sido creada con fines malignos. Al contrario, su cometido era velar por el bien del mundo de los mortales y asegurarse de que nada interfiriera en la Línea del Tiempo. Pero su envidia por los otros Dioses se había apoderado de su ser, dando paso a rabia y odio contenidos para convertirla en todo lo contrario a lo que se suponía que debía ser. Aunque su apariencia diera a entender que era una delicada y hermosa mujer, bajo su piel había creado un monstruo que se había hecho dueño de su alma y de su corazón, haciéndola despreciar y odiar todo lo que la rodeaba, sin importar las consecuencias.

En el presente, la tormenta pareció amainar. Las olas trajeron los restos del barco del Príncipe y algunos cuerpos de los no supervivientes. Sorprendentemente, el Príncipe llegó a la orilla vivo, pero sin energías, por lo que pasó inconsciente el resto de la noche, hasta el amanecer. Cuando abrió los ojos la cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía el cuerpo de los golpes recibidos, y aún podía notar cómo le ardía la cicatriz que le había dejado su oponente en la batalla. De pronto, notó un pinchazo en el cuello. Otro más en el brazo. Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista, se vio rodeado de cuervos negros que trataban de devorarle. Su primera reacción fue darles varios manotazos a los animales, que insistiendo, regresaban para probar bocado. El Príncipe, harto de aquellas aves tan repulsivas, cogió un pequeño listón de madera a modo de espada, pues la suya ya no estaba, y cargó contra ellos, matándolos. Entonces pudo ver los estragos de la batalla de la noche anterior.

- Mi tripulación … ¡Perdida! Juro que encontraré a la responsable, y le haré pagar …

Shahdee, que había desembarcado, decidió echar un vistazo a la playa, a comprobar que no hubiera supervivientes. Contaba con ello, hasta que vio al Príncipe. En aquel momento sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

- No puede ser … ¡Está vivo! – Dijo, escondiéndose tras un muro para no ser detectada. Se dirigió a un soldado que la acompañaba y le dijo. – Reunid a los demás. ¡Hay que acabar con ese humano!

Mientras los soldados se preparaban para aniquilar al visitante no deseado, el Príncipe observaba un grupo de cadáveres en descomposición, colgados a la orilla. Eran tres personas. Uno colgado boca abajo, otro ahorcado, y otro en una jaula. Todos habían sucumbido a la muerte, y los cuervos habían devorado sus cuerpos. El mar sólo acentuaba su descomposición. Aquella no era otra cosa que una señal para los visitantes. El mensaje quedaba claro. O huíais de la Isla antes de ser detectado, o acababais así. El Príncipe continuó su camino. Tras caminar durante varios minutos, llegó a una gran puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero había un hueco en la parte baja por la que pasaría rodando. Al entrar se encontró con dos Guerreros como los que habían asaltado su barco. Comprendió al ver sus reacciones que no era bienvenido, pues se lanzaron corriendo a por él. El palo de madera no serviría de mucho, así que prefirió esquivarlos y escalar una No eran capaces de subir. Continuó, volvió a toparse con otros dos, pero a estos les quitó una de sus armas y los apartó de su camino, lanzándolos al agua. Llegó a una gran puerta de barrotes de hierro, oxidada y destrozada. Varios siglos habían pasado por ella. La escaló y llegó a lo que, mucho tiempo atrás, era la entrada de la Fortaleza. El problema era que la escalera de acceso estaba … desaparecida. Un sonido le alertó. No estaba solo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a su enemigo.

- Vamos … Sé que estáis ahí. – Decía. - ¡Dejaos ver!

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Era, sin duda, la mujer que lo tiró del barco, Shahdee. Continuó haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- De donde yo vengo damos la cara.

Shahdee estaba justo detrás suyo, a pocos metros. Estaba preparándose para atacar.

- Y si el enemigo está desarmado, ¡le ofrecemos una espada!

Y en el momento en el que terminó esa frase, Shahdee trató de sorprenderle. Pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella, que recibió un duro golpe por parte del Príncipe que la lanzó al suelo. El golpe la había dejado dolorida. No conseguiría vencerle. La Línea del Tiempo tenía razón. Su única opción era huir y advertir a la Emperatriz, aunque ello fuera arriesgado. El Príncipe se giró hacia ella, que aún trataba de levantarse. Por suerte, sus soldados salieron a apoyarla.

- ¡Matadle! ¡Vamos!

Uno de los Guerreros acudió a la llamada y se lanzó contra él. Era el líder del grupo. El único que portaba un arma decente, la Espada de Araña, una de las Espadas de la Orden de la Isla del Tiempo. Eran espadas especiales. La de Araña, la más básica de todas, ofrecía una equilibrada composición. Al no tener una cualidad peculiar con respecto a las otras de la Orden, se destinó una a cada líder de los diferentes escuadrones. El Príncipe tiró al suelo a este Guerrero de una patada, que soltó en el acto la espada. Esta fue una oportunidad dorada para el Príncipe, que la cazó al vuelo y acabó con él. Se giró hacia Shahdee, que le miraba con odio y miedo a la vez. Shahdee optó por salir corriendo de allí. En aquel momento no estaba segura de quién era más peligroso: si la Emperatriz indignada, o el Príncipe furioso.

El Príncipe se vio rodeado de numerosos enemigos. Sin embargo, eran tan sumamente estúpidos, que no se les ocurrió atacar a la vez. En lugar de ello, atacaban uno a uno, y eso fue una clara ventaja para el Príncipe, que los derribó a todos sin miramientos. Siguió a Shahdee por donde había huido, y al llegar a la siguiente zona, encontró una entrada a la Fortaleza a su alcance, y con ella un nuevo enemigo. Era uno de los subordinados del Cuervo, uno de sus numerosos compañeros de combate. Físicamente todos los miembros de este escuadrón eran idénticos, pero el ojo derecho de la Emperatriz había sido dotado de una inteligencia y una habilidad que superaba la imaginación de su propia creadora. Le había dotado inconscientemente de una gran capacidad de manipulación, por lo que este soldado sabía obligar a sus compañeros a acudir por el a situaciones donde su vida corriese peligro. La estrategia de combate de este escuadrón era curiosa. Cuando se veían en peligro, se desvanecían en numerosos cuervos y buscaba un sitio alejado al que su rival tuviera dificultad en llegar para, así, poder atacarle en el momento apropiado. Obviamente, el Príncipe no iba a caer en su trampa, y como sus anteriores enemigos, cayó.

Tras llegar a la planta superior, el Príncipe pudo acceder a la Fortaleza. Su interior daba señas de que aquel lugar llevaba abandonado siglos. El lugar era tenebroso. Las goteras se filtraban por los numerosos huecos del techo. Las cortinas, aún colgadas, permanecían con grietas, ondeadas por el viento que entraba a través de las grietas de las paredes. Era una auténtica lástima, era un buen Castillo. Demasiado para un ser tan despiadado. El Príncipe estaba fascinado mirando a su alrededor, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que bajo sus pies había un grupo de enemigos.

- ¡Acabad con él! – Gritó uno, alertando a los demás.

Descendió la mirada y los vio, preparados para recibirle.

- ¿Es que no se cansan? – Suspiró.

Aquellos enemigos no eran rivales para él. Acabó con ellos fácilmente. A uno le cortó la cabeza, a otro lo partió por la mitad, y otro, simplemente, acabó convirtiéndose en Arenas.

- ¿Para esto he hecho este viaje? – Y como si le estuvieran observando, alzó a media altura los brazos, encarándose a sus enemigos. - ¡Enviad enemigos dignos de mí! ¡Vamos!  
- La Emperatriz tenía razón. Es demasiado peligroso. – Se decía a sí misma Shahdee, que lo había visto todo. – Debo atravesar el Portal y desactivarlo antes de que me alcance. Al menos así ganaremos tiempo.

Cuán equivocada estaba. Las trampas del pasillo que llevaba al Portal no funcionaban, y el Príncipe atravesó rápido. Cuando llegó, Shahdee aún estaba esperando a que el torbellino de Arena la elevase para llevarla al Pasado. El Príncipe, viendo que su víctima escapaba, se lanzó espada en mano a por ella. Pero cuando fue a darle el golpe de gracia, se desvaneció.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó al tiempo que se veía separado del suelo a causa del torbellino. - ¡¿Qué clase de magia es ésta?

Comenzó a ver como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar. Las rocas del techo regresaban a él, todo recobraba el color, y la estancia se veía iluminada por velas. ¡Había viajado al Pasado! Shahdee, que estaba saliendo del Portal, se giró y lo vio allí, tratando de levantarse.

- ¡Oh no! – Pensó. – Tengo que evitar que me siga como sea.

Con la esperanza de aturdirlo y evitar así que siguiera sus pasos, Shahdee propinó al Príncipe una patada en la cara que casi lo deja inconsciente. Salió corriendo. El Príncipe, en lugar de correr tras ella, se quedó mirando el cambio acontecido en el Portal.

- Vaya, parece que he encontrado uno de los Portales de los que hablaba el Anciano. – Dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Acto seguido enfocó su vista hacia la salida. – Bien, ya tenemos una pieza del rompecabezas. Veamos a dónde nos lleva esa arpía de negro.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Acorralada

Kaileena se lavó las manos ensangrentadas en un recipiente lleno de agua. Mientras lo hacía, recapacitaba sobre todo lo que había hecho durante su castigo. Si su muerte acontecía, no le cabía la menor duda de que su alma sería destruida. Estaba condenada al olvido. Aunque implorase perdón a los Dioses, no la escucharían. ¿De qué servía tanto esfuerzo por evitar una muerte segura? La Ley de La Línea del Tiempo era clara: Lo que está escrito en la Línea del Tiempo no se puede alterar. Sin embargo, ella había hecho lo que le había venido en gana desde su creación, independientemente de lo que los demás Dioses pudieran pensar. Fue el mismo Ormazd quién la descubrió, quien comenzó a sospechar de ella cuando notó que acontecían demasiadas catástrofes en el mundo de los mortales, y la paz entre ellos se veía corrompida con frecuencia. La siguió en uno de sus viajes al mundo de los mortales, oculto bajo el aspecto de un hombre de mediana edad. La sorprendió acostada con un agresivo monarca al que, tras seducirle, había convencido para invadir un reino vecino. Cuando Ormazd apareció en la habitación, Kaileena no tuvo escapatoria. Había sido descubierta por el Dios más poderoso de todos, y aunque trató de enfrentarse a él, lo único que logró fue que Ormazd le arrebatara sus poderes con cada ataque que empleaba en su contra. Se vio sin fuerzas, exhausta. Le habían tendido una trampa. Desde aquel día fue condenada a vivir bajo aquella forma, olvidada y repugnada por los demás Dioses. Ormazd no comprendía por qué había hecho aquello. El vio a Kaileena nacer como Diosa. La vio en sus comienzos. Hubiera sido una Diosa muy admirada en el mundo de los mortales si no se hubiese dejado llevar por su codicia y su ansia de poder. Ormazd le tenía un cariño especial a Kaileena. No era como los demás Dioses. Había visto algo en ella. Sabía que, algún día, el destino del mundo dependería de sus actos. Pero jamás pensó que aquella hermosa flor llegara a marchitarse. Dolorido, Ormazd tuvo que observar cómo Kaileena cumplía su castigo en la Tierra, y cómo su alma se volvía más y más oscura. Pero mantenía la esperanza, de que en el último momento, Kaileena consiguiera su perdón y pudiera regresar a su hogar. De lo contrario, uno de los mayores tesoros del mundo de los Dioses desaparecería.

Kaileena miraba a su alrededor, deseando poder regresar a su hogar. Aquel lugar no era más que una consecuencia de sus hechos. Quizás el Príncipe había sido enviado por los Dioses para acabar con su vida, como castigo por no redimirse. Suspirando, se dispuso a regresar a sus aposentos. Pero, en ese momento, Shahdee entró corriendo, agitada y con numerosas heridas provocadas por una espada. Se sorprendió al verla en aquel estado. Se preguntaba por qué venía corriendo. ¿Habría logrado acabar con el Príncipe? Tenía que saberlo.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hablad!  
- Hice cuanto pude, Emperatriz. – Kaileena sintió un escalofrío al oír semejantes palabras. – Es un guerrero demasiado fuerte.  
- Decidme, - comenzó, temiendo oír aquello que no deseaba. - ¿ha llegado a la Isla?  
- Aún peor. Me ha seguido a través de un portal. - Explicó Shahdee. – Está aquí, ahora, en nuestra época.

Kaileena no pudo contenerse. Presa del pánico, dejó aflorar toda la rabia que llevaba contenida en su interior. Lanzó su manó contra Shahdee, abofeteándola de lleno en la cara y lanzándola al suelo. Se acercó a ella, y colocó su pie sobre su pecho, presionando para evitar que pudiera levantarse.

- ¡¿Cómo osáis presentaros ante mí y admitir vuestra derrota? ¡Debisteis morir para protegerme! – Le dijo, echando todo su peso sobre el pie que tenía sobre Shahdee.  
- ¡No daré mi vida por esta estupidez! – Le gritó, agarrando la pierna de Kaileena y empujándola hacia un lado. Se levantó corriendo y trató de atacarla con sus espadas. – Si queréis cambiar la Línea del Tiempo, ¡hacedlo vos sola!

Kaileena logró sujetar a Shahdee por las muñecas para evitar que el filo de sus espadas rozase su piel. Aun así, estaba en un aprieto. Su subordinada acababa de traicionarla. El Cuervo tenía razón. Pero tenía que resistir. Shahdee estaba dispuesta a acabar con su vida. Ya estaba harta de la actitud de su Señora. Todo el desprecio que había estado mostrando le estaba siendo devuelto en forma de afiladas espadas.

- Después de todo lo que he hecho … - Le dijo. - ¡Os doté de más fuerza que a los demás! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?  
- ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Vuestro desprecio ha llegado a un límite que supera lo soportable! ¡No seguiré bajo el mando de una tirana como vos!  
- ¡Pagaréis por esto!  
- ¡No merecéis vivir! – Amenazó. – Le ahorraré el trabajo al Príncipe. ¡Os mataré yo misma!  
- ¡Maldita traidora!

Continuaron forcejeando varios minutos. Kaileena estaba en clara desventaja. No tenía armas con las que defenderse. Había un armero cerca de ellas, sí, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo Shahdee la mataría. La había enseñado bien, demasiado. Unos pasos alertaron a Kaileena. Quien quiera que fuera se paró al verlas forcejear. Tenía que pedir auxilio o acabaría muerta.

- ¡Vos! ¡Ayudadme! – Gritó.

Al desviar la vista, comprobó que estaba frente al que sería su asesino. El Príncipe estaba allí. Ahora estaba acorralada. ¿Y si Shahdee la delataba antes de poder decir nada? ¡Sería su sentencia de muerte! En aquel momento la escena de la espada de su asesino atravesándole el torso le impedía ver otra cosa. Shahdee aprovechó esta distracción para lanzar a Kaileena al suelo, al borde de la plataforma. Kaileena trató de sujetarse a lo que pudo, pues veía como el borde se acercaba precipitosamente. Sus manos consiguieron aferrarse a la superficie en el último momento, quedando suspendida del borde. Trató de subir, pero no era capaz. Escuchó el sonido de las botas de Shahdee acercarse y notó una ligera presión en una de sus manos. Shahdee iba a tirarla finalmente, acabando con su vida. Pero algo la detuvo. Kaileena, que no era capaz de ver nada, salvo el vacío a sus pies, se limitó a escuchar.

- ¡Dejadla en paz! - Escuchó al Príncipe decir. – Vos y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

A partir de ahí sólo podía esperar y rezar por que sus fuerzas no le fallasen. La batalla fue dura. Shahdee lograba lanzar a su oponente a la otra punta de la plataforma de una patada y luego trataba de regresar cuando podía para lanzar a Kaileena al vacío, pero el Príncipe se lo impedía. En uno de esos intentos, el Príncipe le hizo a Shahdee un profundo corte en el brazo.

- ¿Podéis oírlo? – Le preguntó mientras Shahdee bloqueaba su segundo ataque. – Mi espada os llama.

Shahdee trató de hacerle un corte en la pierna al Príncipe, pero éste aprovechó el impulso de Shahdee para saltar sobre ella. Entonces, de la misma forma que Shahdee le había golpeado, el Príncipe lanzó su pierna contra ella, tirándola al suelo, y antes de que pudiera levantarse, Shahdee pudo sentir el frío metal de la Espada de Araña atravesar su estómago. Kaileena escuchó el grito agonizante de su creación, y a los pocos segundos, vio un hilo de sangre caer por una de las vías de la plataforma. No le cabía duda de que era la de Shahdee. Había acabado con ella. Cada segundo que pasaba veía su destino más negro. Llegó a pensar en soltarse y dejarse caer al vacío, pero el sonido de unos pasos la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y pudo ver cara a cara a su asesino, que la miraba fijamente. Por suerte para ella, el Príncipe no la reconoció, y la ayudó a subir. En ese momento sintió el aliento del Príncipe junto a su piel, algo que la hizo estremecer. Tenía que salir de allí. Así que sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de que no la reconociese.

- ¡Esperad! – Le gritó, acercándose.

Kaileena se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que decir. ¿La habría reconocido? Podría haber salido corriendo, pero el Príncipe la habría seguido y ella misma se habría delatado. Respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta para ver cara a cara al hombre que pondría fin a su vida.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar. Lo vio acercarse y se estremeció aún más.  
- Deseo una audiencia con la Emperatriz.

Un gran sentimiento de alivio recorrió su cuerpo en aquel instante. ¡No la había reconocido! Eso le daba ventaja y tiempo. Ahora tan sólo tenía que librarse de él. Ya que pensaba que era una simple sierva, lo mejor era fingir que la Emperatriz no estaría dispuesta a verle. Quizás así ganaría más tiempo, o, con suerte, se libraría de él.

- La Emperatriz no recibe a nadie. ¿Quién creéis que sois?  
- Soy el Príncipe de Persia. – Anunció él.  
- Ya veo … Hoy es un día muy importante, Príncipe. No se la puede molestar. – Respondió ella.  
- ¡Creo que no comprendéis la importancia de esto!  
- Ignorante … - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Shahdee. El Príncipe rápidamente ofreció protección a Kaileena, quien se escondió tras su brazo. - ¿Acaso no sabéis … que no se puede cambiar el destino? – Y tras pronunciar esta frase, explotó en una nube de Arena.  
- "No se puede cambiar el destino" … ¿Me lo decía a mí? ¿Conocería mi misión?  
- ¿Misión? – Pensó Kaileena. – Bonita forma de camuflar sus intenciones de asesinato …

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. El inconfundible sonido de la roca agrietándose alertó a ambos, que pudieron ver cómo el techo comenzaba a desplomarse sobre ellos. Corrieron a las escaleras, pero estaban temblando, no eran seguras. Sobre sus cabezas, la planta superior comenzó a desplomarse. Kaileena no podía permanecer quieta. Si quería alejarse de él, tenía que cruzar.

- ¡Cuidado! – Le gritó el Príncipe, que trató de retenerla. Todo se desplomó bajo una nube de polvo. Al disiparse, pudo ver a Kaileena al otro lado. - ¡Quedaos ahí! Hallaré el modo de llegar hasta vos.  
- ¡No Príncipe! ¡Marchaos de este lugar y no regreséis! – Insistió ella. – La Emperatriz desprecia el mundo de los hombres. Os matará si sabe que estáis aquí.

Tras esta amenaza, Kaileena abandonó la sala. Estaba temblando. Si el Príncipe hubiese sabido quién era ella, o si Shahdee la hubiese delatado, no estaría caminando hacia el Salón del Trono. Sus piernas le fallaban, no era capaz de dar dos pasos sin tropezar. Ya había llegado a la Sala de Acceso. Iba subiendo las escaleras a la Cámara del Reloj cuando, de pronto, una visión asaltó su mente. Esta vez, el dolor que le producía era aún mayor. Tropezó y cayó de rodillas junto a la De nuevo, volvía a verse muriendo a manos del Príncipe.

- Eh, ¿qué hace la Emperatriz ahí? – Le preguntó un Guerrero a otro compañero que hacía la ronda con él.  
- ¡Le pasa algo! – Le gritó. El Guerrero se acercó a Kaileena con su compañero y trató de asistirla. – Emperatriz, ¿qué os ocurre?  
- ¡No la toquéis! – Ordenó una voz. Era el Cuervo. Se acercó a ella y le habló. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido, mi Señora?  
- Cuervo … - Le dijo, debilitada por la visión. – Tenías razón … Shahdee me ha … traicionado.  
- ¿Traicionado? – Dijo uno de los Guerreros, atónito.  
- Shahdee jamás haría semejante cosa. – Añadió el otro.  
- ¿Y qué ha pasado? – Insistió el Cuervo.  
- Fracasó en su misión. – Le explicó. Cada vez estaba más débil. Los Guerreros tuvieron que sostenerla. – El Príncipe la siguió a través de un portal. Le he visto cara a cara … - Se lamentó, agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Y Shahdee?  
- Muerta. El Príncipe la mató cuando trataba de matarme ella a mí. Por suerte, no sabe que soy la Emperatriz. No sé qué voy a hacer.  
- Emperatriz. – Le dijo. – Dejad que ocupe el lugar de Shahdee. Os protegeré mejor de lo que ella hizo.  
- Tendré que dotarte de más poder.  
- Lo sé. Pero quizá deberíais dotarme de más poder que a ella. Sería más seguro. Como vuestro servidor os suplico que me dotéis del máximo poder que podáis, Emperatriz.

Kaileena se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué hacer. Era algo arriesgado. El Cuervo no fue creado para contener tanto poder. No sabía qué consecuencias traería. ¿Pero qué opción le quedaba?

- Está bien. Te daré parte de mis poderes … - Un haz de luz comenzó a iluminar a ambos, mientras los Guerreros se miraban entre ellos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Tras terminar, Kaileena se vio aún más debilitada. – Cuervo … Impide que se cumpla lo que predijo la Línea del Tiempo … No permitas que me mate.

Kaileena cerró los ojos, exhausta. Estaba demasiado débil como para continuar despierta. Ya llevaba agotada muchos días, pero dotar al Cuervo de algunos de sus poderes ya era demasiado.

- Llevadla a sus aposentos y que descanse. Poned escoltas en todo el pasillo, las puertas y dentro de la sala si es necesario.

Los Guerreros obedecieron y cargaron entre ambos con la Emperatriz, quién estaba más débil que nunca. Si el Príncipe hubiese dado con ella en aquel momento, habría podido matarla sin usar su espada. Varias siervas se quedaron junto a la Emperatriz en sus aposentos, mientras los soldados vigilaban los alrededores. El Cuervo había dado órdenes claras. Había un humano rondando por la Isla, y el deseo de la Emperatriz era verle muerto. 


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Una oportunidad entre la desesperación

Kaileena despertó pasadas varias horas. Aún se sentía débil, pero estaba algo recuperada. Sus siervas le ofrecieron agua y comida nada más despertar, pero rechazo aquellas ofrendas. Quería saber qué había ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a la Cámara del Reloj de Arena, en busca del Cuervo. No lo encontró allí, ni en el Salón del Trono. Confusa, preguntó a un Guerrero que pasaba por allí.

- ¿Dónde está el Cuervo?  
- Tras ordenar a todo el ejército que abriésemos los ojos y diéramos caza al Príncipe de Persia, no se le ha vuelto a ver por aquí. Dijo que estaría sobrevolando las zonas de la Isla en su busca, y recomendó que os refugiarais en el Salón del Trono.  
- ¿Refugiarme en el Salón?  
- Sí, los operarios de las Torres están esperando órdenes para desactivarlas y cerrar la puerta principal. Dijo que podríais entrar a través del pasillo de vuestros aposentos.  
- Está bien … Cerrad las puertas.

En el Presente, el Príncipe se enfrentaba a otra prueba. Tenía que encontrar otro Portal para poder regresar al Pasado. Atravesando los pocos pasadizos que quedaban en pie, llegó a la Sala de Entrenamiento, derruida casi en su totalidad. El acceso al Altar de los Sacrificios estaba destruido. En la plataforma central había un grupo de soldados, Guerreros según podía ver. Tras correr por las paredes y saltar de los salientes a la plataforma central, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Había un motivo para tanta seguridad y soldados.

- ¡Es ese al que la Emperatriz quiere ver muerto! – Avisó uno de los Guerreros.  
- Vaya, parece ser que la Emperatriz sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Me habrá visto venir? – Pensó.  
- ¡A por él!

A los guerreros se unieron tres asesinas, las cuales no tenían muy claro si querían acabar con el Príncipe o seducirle. El Príncipe odiaba a estas luchadoras. Además de confundirle con frases fuera de lugar, eran increíblemente hábiles. Cada vez que iba a atacarlas daban un salto y pasaban sobre él. Desde luego, la vestimenta de ninja que llevaban no era para menos, porque se movían como tales. Eliminó a los Guerreros lanzándolos de la plataforma para poder centrarse en sus tres "amigas". No podía atacarlas de frente, no podía saltar sobre ellas … Una de ellas saltó en su espalda y trató de cortarle el cuello. Pero, por suerte, el Príncipe pudo librarse de ella a tiempo. Se llevó un corte en el hombro, pero al menos no se desangraría.

- No pretendo haceros daño … - Se burló una.  
- ¿En serio? ¡Creo que tenéis un concepto erróneo de dañar! – Le dijo, lanzando un ataque que provocó un enorme corte en la pierna de la Asesina.  
- ¡Dadme más fuerte Príncipe! ¡Más fuerte!  
- ¡Me estoy cansando!

Las Asesinas continuaron mofándose del Príncipe, que ya harto de sus burlas, acabó por subirse a una pared y lanzarse sobre ellas. Al fin pudo cortarlas en dos y librarse de ellas.

- Espero que no vengan más como esas. ¡Agotan mi paciencia!

Tras recuperar el aliento, el Príncipe continuó caminando. Se encontró un pequeño espejo en la pared y se vio en él. Su cara tenía la marca de la herida que Shahdee le había hecho. Esa cicatriz era para toda la vida. Descendió la vista y miró el Medallón. Tenía tres de sus depósitos llenos. La media luna brillaba y el resorte que había en ella también. Había dos símbolos que estaban iluminados.

- Qué extraño … ¿Lo habrá activado mi viaje a través de los portales? Hagamos la prueba.

Cogió una espada y la lanzó lejos. Entonces presionó el Medallón, dejándolo pulsado. La espada comenzó a regresar hacia él. Dejó de presionar el resorte y todo regresó a la normalidad.

- Bien. Ya sé cuál es uno de los poderes. Pero, ¿el otro?

Presionó el botón de nuevo. Nada más hacerlo, todo a su alrededor parecía distorsionado. ¿Pero qué pasaba? Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y vio una pequeña roca caer desde el techo. Iba muy lento.

- Perfecto. ¡Es el poder de ralentizar! Así podré luchar con más ventaja. De haberlo sabido, habría eliminado a esas mujeres con más facilidad.

El Príncipe continuó su camino. Había un pasadizo abierto en la Escaló hasta él y comenzó a atravesarlo. Pero cuando llegó a la zona exterior, sintió que no estaba solo. Instintivamente, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver al Dahaka.

- ¡El Dahaka! ¡¿Me ha encontrado? ¡¿Aquí? ¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

No había tiempo de hacerse preguntas. Tenía que escapar. El suelo a sus pies comenzó a temblar. Si se venía abajo caería al vacío y sería su fin. ¡Tenía que buscar una salida! Con el Dahaka a sus pies, el Príncipe corrió tanto como pudo. Al otro lado del abismo vio una pequeña abertura. Si lograba llegar saltando por unas barras, podría salvarse. Llegó con dificultad, pues el Dahaka casi le alcanzó con uno de sus tentáculos. ¡Pero no se rindió! Fue capaz de alcanzar su posición de un solo salto. ¡¿Cómo podía saltar así? Se le venía encima. Se metió corriendo por la abertura, justo a tiempo. El Dahaka parecía haberle perdido.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí esta bestia? – Se preguntó. – Será mejor que encuentre el Portal antes de que de otra vez con mi pista.

El Príncipe llegó otra vez a sala por donde accedió al Castillo. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero el sentía que el Dahaka estaba cerca. Tenía que estar siguiéndole el rastro. No podía bajar la guardia. Aquel silencio le incomodaba, pero al menos le sirvió para detectar al Dahaka tras él. Le escuchó venir, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia el Portal. Por el camino pensó que le había dado caza, pues mientras superaba un socavón corriendo por la pared, los tentáculos del Guardián casi le rozaron las piernas, brotando de la fría roca. El Portal estaba cerca, pero el Dahaka lo estaba aún más. Incapaz de pensar, el Príncipe se lanzó hacia la entrada para ganar terreno. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el Dahaka, al atravesar la cortina de agua con uno de sus tentáculos, retrocedió dolorido.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡No puede tocar el agua! – Se dijo, sorprendido. – Parece que tiene un punto débil … Seguro que eso me es útil.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kaileena se preparaba para aislarse en el Salón del Trono. Se detuvo a mirar el Reloj, que cada vez estaba más vacío. Cuando el último grano cayese, su muerte acontecería, y si las cosas seguían así, las Arenas del Tiempo se introducirían en él, apresando su alma hasta que alguien abriese el Reloj y gastase las Arenas. La desesperación se cernía sobre ella. Si no era suficiente, un mensajero trajo noticias que aún la aterrorizaron más.

- ¡Emperatriz!  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella, preocupada más a cada segundo.  
- El Dahaka, se le ha visto en la época de la que viene el Príncipe. ¡Está en la Isla!  
- ¡¿Qué? – Kaileena no podía creer aquellas palabras. – Entonces el Dahaka va tras él … Pero, si haya la forma de alcanzar los Portales … - Entonces estaría en un serio problema, pues temía que si el Dahaka la encontraba y la recordaba, tomara represalias contra ella por lo que le hizo siglos atrás. - ¡Aseguraos de que todos los Portales tengan las cortinas de agua en funcionamiento! ¡No podemos permitir que llegue a nuestra época!  
- Si, Emperatriz. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia para después salir corriendo.  
- Las cosas van de mal en peor …

Kaileena terminó de recoger sus pertenencias. Se subió a la escalera que había junto al Reloj para alcanzar una Espada de la Orden que ella misma había hecho con sus propias manos: La Espada de la Serpiente. Era una espada con una forma en "S" muy peculiar. Además de ser un arma, servía de llave para poder acceder a las Torres. Era lo único que podría permitir a su enemigo abrir el Salón del Trono para dar con ella.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Miró a la puerta, esperando que fuera uno de sus subordinados. Pero no, era el Príncipe. Con una mezcla de miedo y rabia por tenerlo delante otra vez, Kaileena se encaró y le amenazó.

- ¡Este lugar es peligroso! ¡No debisteis regresar! – Le dijo. – La Emperatriz podría dar con vos.  
- Tengo la sensación de que la Emperatriz ya sabe que estoy aquí. – Le dijo.  
- Claro que lo sabe.  
- ¿Se lo habéis dicho vos? – Le preguntó, culpándola.  
- La Emperatriz no me necesita para saber que hay un intruso en el Castillo. Si las trampas están activas y los soldados repartidos por el lugar es porque no sois bienvenido. – Le explicó, acercándose a él.  
- ¿Acaso tiene miedo de mí? – Le preguntó él, sonriendo.  
- ¿Miedo de vos? – Kaileena se sintió cazada. No sabía qué responder.  
- Bueno, si no fuera así, ¿por qué se esconde? ¿Por qué envía a sus soldados en lugar de enfrentarse cara a cara conmigo? Si es tan sumamente poderosa no debería tener ningún problema en luchar.  
- Ya os dije que está ocupada. ¡No podéis verla!  
- Mi misión es MUY urgente, doncella. ¡Tengo que verla!  
- ¡No lo comprendéis! – Señaló al Reloj. – Cuando el último grano de arena de este reloj caiga, la Emperatriz creará las Arenas del Tiempo. – Volvió a mirarle. - ¡Ningún asunto vuestro puede ser más importante!  
- ¡He venido a impedir que cree las Arenas!  
- ¿Impedir? ¿Vos? – Aquello la confundió por un instante. Pero no iba a caer en la trampa del Príncipe, no se lo permitiría. – No me hagáis reír.  
- Sois muy osada para ser una doncella. Exijo que mostréis más respeto. – Kaileena estaba sacando al Príncipe de sus casillas.  
- Dad gracias a que no he alertado a los soldados. Aquí no sois bienvenido. Os trato como merecéis. La creación de las Arenas se presagió en la Línea del Tiempo. No puede impedirse.  
- Os he salvado la vida. – Le señaló. – Dos veces. ¡Ahora exijo como gratitud que me ayudéis! Si no evito la creación de las Arenas el Dahaka continuará persiguiéndome.  
- ¡¿Ayudaros? ¡Si la Emperatriz descubre que colaboro con vos me matará por alta traición! ¡¿Estáis loco?  
- ¿Queréis que os mate yo ahora mismo?

El Príncipe la estaba amenazando. Si seguía así, terminaría destapando su mentira. Por un momento, Kaileena dudó. Pero una idea iluminó su camino. El Príncipe venía buscando salvarse del Dahaka, tenía que evitar la creación de las Arenas. Había algo en esa frase que no convencía a Kaileena, pues aquello no encajaba con su muerte. Pero si era cierto, ambos destinos se cruzarían tarde o temprano y ello provocaría su muerte. No podía permitir que el Príncipe se saliese con la suya. Desconfiaba de él. Tenía que haber alguna cosa más para que todo tuviera sentido. Sin embargo, esto le daba una idea a Kaileena. Una oportunidad de salvarse. Si el Príncipe podía, ¿por qué ella no? Podía engañarle para hacer que abriese el Salón del Trono. Eso le daría tiempo para prepararse. Podría ganarse su confianza, y cuando lo tuviese dentro, tenderle una trampa y acabar con él. ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

El frío acero de la Espada del Príncipe en su cuello la sacó de sus pensamientos. La paciencia de su asesino se agotaba.

- Os lo preguntaré una última vez. – Le amenazó. - ¿Dónde se crearán las Arenas?  
- Ahí dentro. – Le dijo, señalando la entrada al Salón del Trono. – Pero han sellado la entrada. No podéis pasar.  
- Seguro que hay un modo. – Le insistió, aún sin quitar la espada de su cuello.  
- ¡Ja! – Aquella insistencia provocó una pequeña carcajada en Kaileena. – Tendríais que deshacer las fortificaciones del Castillo. Algo imposible para vos.  
- Cuando un hombre se enfrenta a la muerte, lo imposible no es más que un pequeño obstáculo. ¡Decidme cómo hacerlo!  
- Soltadme si queréis que os ayude.

El Príncipe dudó si creerla o no. Pero aquella mujer no era rival para él. No era más que una sierva. O al menos, eso pensaba. Kaileena le contó cómo abrir la puerta. Que tendría que activar ambas torres para ello. También le entregó la Espada de la Serpiente. La misma Emperatriz le estaba abriendo las puertas para atraerlo hacia ella. Era muy arriesgado para Kaileena. Pero al menos, esto le concedía una oportunidad.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Le preguntó.  
- Sí, por ahora. Cuando activéis la primera torre os esperaré en la Sala de acceso para daros más instrucciones. Pero os advierto, si la Emperatriz descubre que la he traicionado será el fin para ambos.  
- Por vuestro propio bien, más os vale serme leal. De la misma forma que os he salvado la vida puedo arrebatárosla. Me debéis la vida por partida doble. Ahora bien, ¿dónde está el resorte para acceder a las torres?  
- En la Sala de Acceso. Cuando lo activéis veréis una palanca. Usadla. Aunque … no habrá ninguna diferencia.  
- ¿Qué queréis decir?  
- Logréis llegar hasta la Emperatriz o no el resultado será el mismo. No podéis cambiar el destino. Lo que está escrito en la Línea del Tiempo no se puede alterar.  
- Gracias por el consejo.

Sin despedirse siquiera, el Príncipe abandonó la sala. Kaileena suspiró aliviada. Se había librado de él por un tiempo. Se retiró a sus aposentos para planear más detenidamente su estratagema. Cogió su diario y dejó una nota escrita.

___"Quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de escribir en estas páginas. He conseguido engañar al Príncipe. Si me muestro como él desea podré ganarme su confianza, y cuando haya caído en mi trampa, lo mataré. Y una vez acabe con él, me vengaré de toda su familia y de todo su Reino. ¡El caos caerá sobre toda Persia!"_

Kaileena visualizó en su mente su plan. Tras matar al Príncipe aparecería en Babilonia, y mostraría al Rey la cabeza de su hijo. Entonces acabaría con todos los miembros restantes de la Familia Real y sembraría el caos por toda Persia, asesinando a todo aquel que encontrase y destruyendo todo cuanto viese. La ira nublaba su visión con visiones de victoria. ¿Sería capaz de llevar a cabo su plan sin ser descubierta? ¿Realmente podría cambiar su destino?


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10: Semejanzas y diferencias

El Príncipe no tardó mucho en llegar a la Torre Mecánica. Era todo un espectáculo. La maquinaria que allí se guardaba era enorme. Engranajes gigantes movían los circuitos que llevaban el agua al canal. Aunque había muchísimos enemigos de diferentes rangos, como los Guardianes, los Golems, las Sombras y las Asesinas, además de los carroñeros, criaturas parecidas a perros con púas en el dorso que explotaban cuando eran vencidos. La Emperatriz los trajo de Aresura junto a los Golems. Mientras el Príncipe se empeñaba en llegar al mecanismo central de la Torre, Kaileena se había reencontrado con el Cuervo.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis fuera del Salón del Trono? – Le preguntó irritado.  
- Me hablas como si controlaseis mis acciones. – Le respondió una asqueada Kaileena.  
- ¡Era por vuestra seguridad!  
- ¡¿Por mi seguridad? ¡Desapareciste! Me las he tenido que arreglar sin ti para volver a librarme del Príncipe. ¡¿Dónde estabas tú en aquel momento?  
- Sobrevolaba la Isla.  
- ¡Sobrevolabas la Isla! ¡Eso es lo único que sabes hacer! ¡Ya estoy harta de ti y de tus excusas Cuervo! Me has utilizado para librarte de mi ira cuando los demás si la sufrían. ¡Has jugado conmigo para librarte de castigos que merecías! ¡Se acabó! ¡No quiero volver a verte! – Le gritó Kaileena, indignada.  
- ¿Pensáis acabar sola con el Príncipe? – Se encaró él.  
- No vas a conseguir confundirme esta vez. Así que no empieces con tus juegos. ¡Tengo un plan y saldrá bien!  
- ¿Tenderle una emboscada al Príncipe? ¿Pretendéis enfrentaros a él?  
- No será necesario si cae antes.  
- ¿Y realmente pensáis que lo hará? – El Cuervo utilizaba con destreza el sarcasmo para poner nerviosa a la Emperatriz.  
- Si no cae en la Torre Mecánica, cosa que dudo, caerá en la siguiente. Además, el Dahaka está en la Isla. Seguro que le habrá dado caza.

En ese momento, uno de los cierres del Salón del Trono se abrió. El Príncipe había activado la primera Torre. A Kaileena se le encogió el corazón, y el Cuervo gozaba viendo la cara de desesperación que se le había quedado a su Señora.

- Vaya … Una menos. – Le dijo, casi riéndose.

Kaileena respondió a aquella burla con uno de sus ataques mágicos, haciendo que el Cuervo se dispersase en pequeños cuervos que salieron volando de la sala. Kaileena no podía creerlo. Había superado la primera Torre, y en menos tiempo del que esperaba. Sus esperanzas se desvanecían de nuevo. Tenía que eliminarle si no quería tener que vérselas con él directamente. ¡Al menos, que estuviera débil! Ningún humano había llegado tan lejos en la Isla. Tal y como había acordado con él, ahora iría a recibirle en la Sala de Acceso. Le daría una Espada nueva, la del León. Otra más de la Orden. Sin embargo, esta Espada portaba una terrible maldición que Kaileena había sembrado en ella. Kaileena esperó impaciente a que apareciese. Rezaba para que en un fortuito accidente, el Príncipe no llegase a donde ella estaba. Pero finalmente, apareció.

- Sois vos … - Dijo en tono decepcionado.  
- Parecéis sorprendida de verme … - Dijo él, levantando una ceja.  
- Sorprendida sólo de que insistáis en prolongar lo inevitable.  
- Veo que la Emperatriz no os ha descubierto aún.  
- No lo hará. Confía en mí. No soy como los demás habitantes de la Isla.  
- Lo sé … - Cuando el Príncipe pronunció estas palabras, Kaileena se le quedó mirando. ¿Acaso estaba cortejándola indirectamente? La miraba con unos ojos muy diferentes a los de la vez anterior. Parecía mucho más relajado. – Os agradezco mucho vuestra ayuda. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacéis?  
- ¿Por qué lo hago? Me amenazasteis con vuestra espada.  
- Ya, puede que mis métodos no fueran del todo adecuados. Pero tan sólo os pregunté dónde iban a crearse las Arenas, algo de información. Sin embargo, estáis aquí de nuevo, frente a mí. ¿A qué se debe eso?  
- Pues … - Kaileena no sabía que responder. – No lo sé … Quizás porque me recordáis a la Emperatriz … O a quien me gustaría que fuera.  
- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?  
- Veréis, al igual que vos, ella conoce su destino. Lo vio en la Línea del Tiempo, no hace mucho. También ella va a morir.  
- ¿La Emperatriz va a morir? – Ello le hizo pensar por un momento que quizás cumpliría con su misión.  
- Por desgracia, sí.  
- ¿Por desgracia? La Emperatriz es un monstruo. Lleva siglos atormentando a los humanos.  
- Conozco a la Emperatriz más de lo que pensáis, Príncipe. Llevo con ella toda mi vida. Si permanece aquí es por un castigo.  
- Si fue castigada era porque se lo merecía.  
- Ella sabe que cometió un error. Pero su orgullo, sumado al miedo y a la desesperación que sufre por su destino, no le permiten actuar de otro modo.  
- Sinceramente, ¿realmente pensáis que después de todo lo ocurrido merece una segunda oportunidad? Continuó haciendo el mal tras su destierro, si no me equivoco. ¡¿Realmente lo pensáis? – Aquellas palabras hirieron a Kaileena. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón.  
- No … - Suspiró. – Pero no la conocéis. Si alguien tratara de llevarla por otro camino. De demostrarle que su odio a la raza humana no tiene fundamentos … Quizás cambiaría. – Le dijo con tristeza, hablando de sí misma. – En realidad, si pudiera librarse de la muerte que le acecha, sería otra persona. Se ha planteado varias veces todo lo que ha hecho. No sabéis cuanto sufre al saber la fecha y modo de su muerte. Cuanto más se aproxima, más sufre por ello.  
- Habláis como si fuerais vos quien lo sufriera y no ella. – Le dijo, viendo como exageraba Kaileena, al menos desde su punto de vista.  
- A esa mujer le debo mi exisencia. Si ella sufre, yo sufro también.  
- Comprendo …  
- Dicen que el conocimiento es poder, pero yo creo que es veneno. Saber ese tipo de cosas, cuándo y cómo van a ocurrir es una auténtica tortura. Nadie debe sufrir de ese modo. Esas cosas es mejor que lleguen cuando tengan que llegar, sin previo aviso. Al menos así se puede gozar de los días restantes.  
- Eso es cierto. Pero habéis dicho que esa era una parte. ¿Cuál es la otra?  
- Casi toda mi vida he sabido que lo que está en la Línea del Tiempo no se puede alterar. Pero algo en mi interior desea que vos lo consigáis.  
- ¿Y creéis que lo haré? – Le dijo con aires de superioridad.  
- No. Pero os admiro por intentarlo. La Emperatriz también lo hace. Jamás vio a nadie tan dispuesto a desafiar las Leyes del Tiempo. Nunca nadie viajó a esta Isla y sobrevivió tanto tiempo.  
- Agradezco vuestras palabras.  
- Tomad. – Le dijo, entregándole la Espada. Luego se giró para marcharse.  
- ¿Puedo preguntaros vuestro nombre? – Le preguntó.  
- Soy … Soy Kaileena.  
- Es un honor. El mío es Cyrus.  
- Es un placer. – Mintió ella. – El Reloj está medio vacío. No os queda mucho tiempo.

El Príncipe se dispuso a marcharse a la siguiente Torre. Kaileena también iba a marcharse, pero la charla que había tenido con él había hecho aflorar sentimientos que hacía siglos que no sentía. ¿Por qué se sentía bien en compañía de su asesino? No podía dejarle ir sin hacerle antes una última pregunta.

- Príncipe. – Llamó.  
- ¿Sí? –Dijo él, girándose.  
- Habéis venido a matar a la Emperatriz … ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, mostrando miedo en su mirada.  
- Si. – Respondió el únicamente. Kaileena bajó la mirada. – No lo haría si no fuera necesario, Kaileena. Pero debo hacerlo para salvarme.

Kaileena se retiró, sin despedirse. Mostraba que las palabras del Príncipe no le habían agradado. Él la vio irse lentamente, con la cabeza agachada. Parecía no tener motivos para vivir. Debía estar muy unida a la Emperatriz, pensaba él. Poco sospechaba que eran la misma persona. Kaileena seguía sin comprenderlo. ¿Cómo encajaba su muerte con impedir la creación de las Arenas? ¡No tenía lógica! El Príncipe debía pensar que matándola evitaría su creación. Pero tratar de hacerle entender la verdad ya sería inútil. Tenía que seguir adelante, ya no podía echarse atrás. Había tenido oportunidades de ser sincera y decirle quién era, de haber hablado y haber tratado de llegar a un acuerdo. Pero ya era tarde. Cuando el Príncipe descubriese la verdad, sería demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. No eran tan diferentes, al fin y al cabo. Ambos buscaban lo mismo. Pero sólo uno lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, ahora lo veía con otros ojos. Había disfrutado charlando con él. Contarle sus sentimientos le había quitado un peso de encima. Sin embargo, aquello no impediría que el Príncipe tratase de acabar con su vida. Ya sólo podía prepararse para la batalla.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: Verdad destapada

Kaileena comenzó los preparativos de la que sería, probablemente, su última batalla. Dejó las espadas, recién afiladas, en los reposabrazos de su Trono. Cuando el Príncipe entrase, cerraría la puerta principal, y allí trataría de matarlo, con la ventaja de que se encontrase desconcertado por lo ocurrido. La Emperatriz se encontraba dividida. Por un lado, deseaba matar al Príncipe. Por otro, deseaba contarle la verdad y evitar una batalla mortal, con la esperanza de que sus destinos se cruzasen sin necesidad de morir uno de ellos. Pero no veía posibilidades a lo segundo. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo se lo había dicho: venía a matarla. Escuchó un ruido a lo lejos seguido del sonido de unas puertas abriéndose lentamente. El Príncipe había activado las dos Torres. Se asomó y lo comprobó con sus propios ojos. La puerta estaba abierta. El Príncipe no tardaría en llegar y el Reloj estaba casi vacío. Se quedó mirándolo pensando en lo que estaba por ocurrir. A los pocos minutos escuchó los pasos del Príncipe tras ella. Se paró a su lado, mirando el Reloj también. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el Príncipe habló.

- Se acaba el tiempo. ¿Estáis lista? – Le preguntó, retrocediendo hacia las escaleras. Kaileena lo siguió, y conforme subían juntos las escaleras, el Príncipe le hizo una proposición que jamás le habría hecho si hubiera sabido quién era en realidad. – Lo he estado pensando, Kaileena. No hay mucho para vos en esta Isla, y habrá menos cuando me enfrente a vuestra Señora. ¡Acompañadme a Babilonia! – Le ofreció muy emotivamente. – Podréis empezar una nueva vida. ¡Lejos de los males de este lugar!

Kaileena miraba a otro lado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes …

- ¿Qué me decís? –Insistió.  
- Lo lamento, Príncipe … Pero no puedo aceptar vuestra oferta. – Contestó ella, casi sin mirarle. Quería evitar mirarle a los ojos.

Kaileena se adentró en el Salón del Trono mientras el Príncipe se quedó pensativo, sin comprender por qué Kaileena había rechazado su proposición. Aquel lugar no guardaba nada para ella. Si la Emperatriz moría, ella no tendría a quien servir. En Babilonia podría iniciar una vida desde cero en Palacio, como su propia sierva, o si el Rey lo permitía, como invitada especial. Estaría bajo su protección y podría vivir en los lujosos parajes de la Torre de Babel. Aun así, lo rechazaba. Decepcionado por no obtener la respuesta que esperaba, se adentró en el Salón del Trono, dispuesto a acabar con la Emperatriz. Más tarde insistiría a Kaileena sobre su proposición. Pero al entrar allí, no había nadie. No había rastro de la Emperatriz ni de las Arenas.

- ¡¿Dónde está la Emperatriz? ¡¿Dónde están las Arenas? – Gritó el Príncipe, confuso e irritado.

Miró a Kaileena, que le observaba muy seria. Quizás demasiado. Retrocedió varios pasos y accionó una palanca. A sus espaldas, una enorme puerta descendió hasta el suelo, sellando la sala. El Príncipe no lo comprendía. No pudo reaccionar, sólo ver cómo su única salida era cerrada.

- ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Nos habéis encerrado! – Le gritó a Kaileena, que se dirigía hacia el Trono.  
- Lo siento, Príncipe. Pero sólo uno puede engañar hoy al destino.

El Príncipe estaba más confuso conforme pasaban los segundos. Kaileena llegó al Trono y alzó ambas espadas, aun dándole la espalda. Entonces lo comprendió. Había sido engañado. Había tenido delante a la Emperatriz todo el tiempo y no lo había sabido. Confiaba en Kaileena. Pero ahora comprendía por qué le había estado ayudando. Todo era una trampa para atraerle hacia ella. Ahora todo encajaba. Entendía el por qué de las cosas que le dijo cuando le entregó la Espada del León. Ella le había visto venir. Lo había visto todo. Y desde entonces había estado tratando de eliminarle. Por eso fue atacado en el mar. Jamás hubiera imaginado semejante desenlace …

- Vos … - Masculló, incrédulo todavía. - ¡¿Sois la Emperatriz?  
- ¿Sorprendido? – Le preguntó, levantando la cabeza en señal de superioridad.  
- Decepcionado. ¡¿Cómo habéis podido ser tan cobarde? ¡Hay que tener una mente retorcida para tender semejante trampa!  
- Os advertí que la Emperatriz no sentía aprecio alguno por los humanos. Si no recuerdo mal, os dije que os largaseis varias veces. Y a pesar de mis advertencias, insististeis en continuar viniendo una y otra vez. ¡He tratado de evitar este encuentro de todos los medios posibles!  
- Porque me tenéis miedo. – La interrumpió.  
- ¡No tenéis idea de lo que he sufrido desde que vi mi destino! ¡Y no voy a permitir que se haga realidad! Si vos podéis cambiar vuestro destino, ¡yo también cambiaré el mío!

Comenzó la batalla. Kaileena optó por atacar antes de que su adversario tuviera la oportunidad de atacarla a ella. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, Kaileena apareció delante del Príncipe, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le propinó una patada en la cara que lo lanzó varios metros atrás.

- No cambiaréis vuestro destino … - Se burló ella.  
- ¡Eso habrá que verlo! – Y desde el suelo, trató de lanzarle la daga que llevaba. Pero Kaileena la esquivó.  
- Estúpido … Soy la Emperatriz del Tiempo. ¡Conozco vuestros movimientos antes que vos!  
- Y vos deberíais saber que yo soy el Príncipe de Persia … ¡Y el Rey de las Espadas! – Le respondió él, lanzándose espada en mano.  
- ¡Ja! ¡Necesitaréis algo más que una vulgar espada para traspasar mis defensas! – Se burló de nuevo, bloqueando el ataque. – Esto no está bien, Príncipe. ¿Cómo desafiáis a la Línea del Tiempo? – Le preguntó, tratando de ganar terreno mientras bloqueaba su espada.  
- No sois la más indicada para sermonearme, Emperatriz. – Respondió él, que poco a poco hacía que Kaileena cediera ante su fuerza.

Tras romper el bloqueo, Kaileena se elevó en un torbellino de Arena, y rápidamente invocó a su Guardia Imperial. Lucharían por ella mientras permaneciese en el torbellino, a salvo.

- ¡No debisteis haber venido!

El Príncipe acabó con los esbirros de Kaileena, al tiempo que su ira hacia ella crecía. Cuando los venció, permaneció allí, esperando a que bajase de aquel torbellino.

- ¡Vamos! No seáis cobarde. ¡Bajad y luchad conmigo! – Le gritó.  
- No lo comprendéis, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre estaré un paso por delante de vos!

En cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, vio como el Príncipe se abalanzaba sobre ella. Saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla, pero esta vez sí la había alcanzado. El Príncipe observó el filo de su Espada. Estaba manchado de sangre. Kaileena tenía un corte bastante profundo en el estómago. Dolorida, presionó con uno de sus brazos, maldiciendo al Príncipe.

- Esperaba que os matara el Dahaka. Esperaba que Shahdee os mantuviera lejos de la Isla. ¡O que las Torres acabaran con vos! – Le decía a gritos. - ¡Hasta maldije la espada que os dí! ¡y aun así no moristeis!

Kaileena trató de atacarle, pero el Príncipe bloqueó su ataque y la alejó de él de una patada, haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¿Por qué hacéis esto, Kaileena? – Le preguntó.  
- Ya os lo he dicho. He visto mi futuro. Moriría por vuestra mano. Pero al igual que vos, - se acercó y colocó sus espadas contra la del Príncipe. - ¡he decidido cambiarlo!  
- ¡No, Kaileena! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Por qué habéis optado por una solución violenta? ¡¿No comprendéis que haciendo esto hacéis que se cumpla lo que la Línea del Tiempo os hizo ver?  
- La Línea del Tiempo me mostró esta batalla. Me mostró cómo me apuñalabais. ¡Pero no permitiré que ocurra!

La batalla continuó durante horas, pues ninguno de los dos se rendía. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de Kaileena comenzaban a flaquear. Le estaba costando vencer a este humano más de lo debido. Finalmente, tras un último cruce de espadas, llegó el desenlace fatal.

- ¡No saldréis vivo de esta Isla! – Le gritó tras quitarse de su camino con ayuda de sus poderes, transportándose casi a la otra punta de la sala.  
- No quiero haceros daño, Kaileena. – Le dijo él, cosa que le chocó a ella. - ¡Pero debo acabar con esto!

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, espada en mano. Cuando se cruzaron, buscaron el torso del otro para atravesarle con la espada. Un estruendo llenó el Salón del Trono cuando sus espadas se rozaron. Continuaron corriendo varios metros tras el choque, de la propia inercia que les impulsaba. Cuando se frenaron, el Príncipe comprobó no tener ninguna herida. Pero su espada, en cambio, estaba partida en dos. La parte superior de la hoja ya no estaba. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kaileena, que seguía aún sin moverse. Se miró el estómago, y allí halló un el trozo de la Espada del León que le había entregado al Príncipe. Aquella misma espada que había maldecido con anterioridad ahora estaba atravesándole los órganos. Su sangre caía sobre las baldosas del suelo. Formando un charco a su alrededor. Entonces se dio cuenta: Todo había acabado para ella.

- ¡Sois un estúpido, Príncipe! – Le dijo, dándose la vuelta y dejando ver su herida mortal. – Seguro que fracasaréis, hagáis lo que hagáis … - Sus fuerzas se desvanecían poco a poco y cayó de rodillas, tirando una espada. – Exactamente igual que yo lo he intentado … - Podía sentir como sus ojos se le cerraban poco a poco, como su corazón dejaba de latir, y como ya no era capaz de respirar. En un último suspiro, pronunció sus últimas palabras. – Y he … fracasado.

Kaileena se desplomó, quedando tumbada en el suelo, bañada en el charco que su propia sangre hacía formado. Era el fin. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar una distorsionada voz que le hablaba. Era la del Príncipe, que tras verla caer muerta, se acercó a ella pronunciando una disculpa.

- Lo lamento, Kaileena. Habéis luchado hasta el final. Descansad en paz.

El Príncipe sacó el trozo de espada de su cuerpo, lo colocó boca arriba con las manos sobre el torso, y lo cubrió con un trozo de las enormes telas que adornaban el Trono. Con una mezcla de alegría por su victoria y dolor por haber tenido que matar a Kaileena, se dirigió hacia la palanca de la puerta para abrirla y salir. Pero antes de abandonar la Sala, notó algo extraño tras él. Se dio la vuelta y presenció como el cuerpo de Kaileena explotaba en un haz de Arena dorada que lanzó al Príncipe contra una El golpe fue demasiado fuerte para soportarlo y, dolorido y desorientado, cayó inconsciente. 


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: Cambio de planes

La sacudida de la explosión alcanzó zonas muy alejadas de la Isla. Se podría decir que sacudió al planeta entero. En alta mar, unos pescadores de la capital persa recogían sus redes cuando fueron golpeados por la onda expansiva. Extrañados por lo ocurrido, y sin saber qué era, trataron de divisar la fuente de aquella fuerza. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que divisaron. A lo lejos, pudieron ver algo que flotaba en el agua. Pusieron rumbo hacia su posición, y conforme se acercaban, su sorpresa y confusión aumentaba. Había cadáveres flotando en el agua junto a los restos de lo que parecía ser un barco. Algunos ni siquiera estaban de una pieza, faltándoles un brazo, una pierna, la cabeza … Comenzaron a buscar supervivientes, y tras media hora, dieron con un joven que, agarrado a un trozo de madera, flotaba a la deriva. Llevaría así días. Estaba herido, agotado y traumatizado. Los pescadores lo subieron a su barco. El joven era Jalal. Había sido el único superviviente.

- ¡Buen hombre! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Le preguntó el capitán del navío mientras lo cubrían con mantas y ponían rumbo a Babilonia.  
- Una emboscada … Los soldados de la Emperatriz … El Príncipe …- Jalal era incapaz de hablar mucho. Estaba grave.  
- ¡¿La Emperatriz del Tiempo? ¡¿El Príncipe? – El capitán se giró a sus hombres. - ¡Rápido! Tenemos que llegar a Babilonia cuanto antes. ¡Debemos llevar a este joven ante el Rey Sharaman y ante un médico!

Tan rápido como el viento pudo llevarles llegaron a Babilonia. Desembarcaron con mucho cuidado al joven, que por segundos estaba más débil. Unos soldados pasaban por allí en aquel instante, y cuando les contaron lo ocurrido, rápidamente cargaron con el joven hasta Palacio. Mientras un médico observaba sus heridas y su grave estado de salud, los pescadores, acompañados de los soldados, fueron a avisar al Rey, el cual se encontraba charlando con su hijo Malik en el Salón del Trono.

- ¡Majestad! Traemos noticias urgentes. – Anunció uno de los soldados.  
- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó el Rey.  
- Estos pescadores han recogido a un náufrago en alta mar. Su barco fue hundido por secuaces de la Emperatriz del Tiempo.  
- ¿Y qué ocurre? No es el primer barco que cae a sus manos. – Le preguntó indiferente.  
- Vuestro hijo, el Príncipe Cyrus iba como capitán de ese navío, Majestad.  
- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó con una mezcla de indignación y terror. - ¡¿Cyrus?  
- Eso fue lo que dijo el joven que recogimos, Majestad.

El Rey se quedó pensativo, caminando en círculos junto al Trono. No sabía que pensar. Si, aún estaba indignado por los crímenes de Cyrus, y no le gustaba que nadie lo llamara Príncipe, pues ya no lo era. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era su hijo.

- Padre, deberíamos hablar con ese joven. – Sugirió Malik. – Tenemos que saber qué ha sido de Cyrus.  
- Malik, si pretendes ir en busca de tu hermano, no sueñes con ello. Ya sabes que está desterrado. Está prohibido ayudarle.  
- ¡Es tan hijo vuestro como yo! ¡No podéis negar el vínculo de sangre que le une a nosotros! Si ha caído en las garras de la Emperatriz no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. – Insistió Malik.  
- Si eso ha ocurrido dudo que permanezca con vida, hijo mío.  
- Padre, Cyrus jamás abandonó Babilonia. Ha estado aquí desde que lo desterrasteis, malviviendo y luchando por sobrevivir. Se ha negado a abandonar su hogar. No podemos abandonarle tampoco.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?  
- El día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños arriesgó su vida y vino a verme. – Le confesó, muy serio.  
- ¡¿Estuviste con él y no dijiste nada? – El Rey estaba más y más irritado.  
- Si. Es mi hermano pequeño, Padre. Estoy más unido a él de lo que vos pensáis. Vos jamás le habéis comprendido. ¡Incluso con lo que ocurrió antes de su destierro! ¡Os negasteis a escucharle!  
- ¿Qué intentas decir, Malik?  
- Padre, ya sabemos que Cyrus tardó mucho en llegar a esta Familia. Somos cuatro hermanos, él es el pequeño, y Rostam, que es el segundo menor, es casi 10 años mayor que él. Los tres primeros llegamos uno detrás de otro, pero Cyrus llegó mucho más tarde que nosotros. – Le explicó, tratando de abrirle el corazón.  
- Malik, sabes que el nacimiento de Cyrus no estaba previsto.  
- ¡¿Y por ello le negasteis vuestro amor como Padre? – Le reprochó. – ¡Por Ormazd! Desde que llegó a esta Familia jamás gozó de vuestro afecto. Siempre estabais luchando en guerras. Y el poco tiempo que pasabais aquí no le prestabais atención. Jamás le dedicasteis unas palabras de apoyo.  
- Eso no es cierto …  
- ¡Por favor Padre! Si no hubiera sido por Rostam y por mí, Cyrus jamás habría aprendido a coger una espada. Nosotros le enseñamos a luchar mientras nuestra Madre y mi hermana Jannat veían vuestra falta en su vida. – Malik defendía a su hermano con todas sus armas. Le apreciaba de verdad. – Admitidlo, Padre. Jamás os importó Cyrus, a pesar de todos sus intentos por llamar vuestra atención. Todas aquellas competiciones en las que participó, la forma con la que desarrolló un talento innato para luchar aprovechando el entorno como arma, sus intentos por hacer que os sintierais orgulloso … Nunca le distéis una simple palmadita en la espalda.  
- Pero yo … - El Rey trataba de buscar una excusa, a pesar de que sabía que Malik estaba en lo cierto.  
- Padre, si Cyrus ha ido a esa Isla es para que confiéis en él y ganarse vuestro perdón.  
- Está bien … - Admitió al fin, y accedió a hablar con el náufrago. – Hablemos con ese joven.

Fueron a la sala donde el médico asistía a Jalal. Era el hospital de soldados, situado junto a los campos de entrenamiento del Palacio. Jalal estaba grave y el doctor no daba posibilidades de que se recuperase. Había estado demasiado tiempo a la deriva en el agua, y aquello le había debilitado considerablemente. Cuando llegaron, el médico les dejó solos con el moribundo. Malik se acercó un poco y comenzó a hablarle.

- Vos sois el náufrago que los pescadores han recogido, ¿verdad? – A lo que el joven asintió. - ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién os ha hecho esto?  
- Nos tendieron una trampa. Fue una emboscada. Una horda de soldados de la Emperatriz nos atacó y hundieron el barco. Acabaron con todos.  
- ¿Y Cyrus? Le habéis dicho a los pescadores que iba con vos. ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Le preguntó preocupado mientras su Padre escuchaba temeroso.  
- Cuando caí al agua herido y me aferré a un trozo de madera pude ver como la líder de aquel grupo de soldados luchaba con él. Le venció. Lo último que vi fue cómo lo tiraba por la borda, inconsciente. Cyrus se hundió. No llegó a salir a flote.

En aquel momento el Rey y el Príncipe heredero sintieron como si una daga les atravesase el corazón. Cyrus estaba muerto. El Rey se sentía fatal. Se había planteado varias veces dejarle volver y pedirle disculpas por todo. Muchas veces quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido con él. Pero ahora jamás podría, pues su hijo pequeño, que no llegaba a la treintena, estaba muerto. Para Malik el golpe fue aún más duro. Rostam y él le habían educado. Ambos eran hombres maduros que habían vivido una vida digna de un Príncipe de Persia. Pero Cyrus, que nunca fue comprendido por su Padre, jamás gozó de aquella vida. Siempre había tratado de superarse, era algo que Malik admiraba. Rostam y él ya habían desposado a las que eran ahora sus esposas, y ambos tenían unos hijos magníficos. Malik era el mayor de todos, con 42 años. Su Padre ya tenía más de 60, y pronto abdicaría en él. La segunda en la descendencia familiar era Jannat, la única hija del Rey, la cual vivía en otro Reino junto a su esposo e hijos. El tercero era Rostam, un guerrero que honraba el nombre que sus Padres le pusieron pensando en el gran soldado que honró el ejército persa siglos atrás. Tenía 38 años. Y después, tras mucho tiempo, llegó Cyrus, el incomprendido de la Familia Real. Sus Padre jamás se plantearon tener un cuarto hijo, pues la Reina comenzaba a sufrir los estragos del tiempo y ya no era seguro que soportase otro parto. Pero un día, la Reina volvió a quedar embarazada. Aquel embarazo fue el más duro para ella, y en el parto casi perdió la vida. Aquel nacimiento dejó secuelas en ella, y desde entonces le costó mucho caminar y necesitaba ayuda para poder hacer cosas que antes hacía con facilidad. El Rey, injustamente, cargó al pequeño Cyrus con la culpa. El ya era viejo para criar a un niño, y siempre estaba fuera de Palacio, atendiendo a sus deberes. Cyrus comprendió desde que era niño que su Padre no le quería, y se esforzó siempre por demostrarle que era un buen hijo. Tanto, que tuvo varios accidentes que pudieron haberle matado. Cyrus se entrenó durante años, estudió toda clase de libros con la ayuda del Anciano. Cuando Malik convenció a su Padre para que le dejara ir con él en su batalla contra la India, Cyrus vio la oportunidad de demostrarle al fin a su Padre su valía, luchando con grandeza en su primera batalla. Y lo consiguió. Pero por los problemas con las Arenas, Cyrus tuvo que borrar aquellos hechos. Se dio por vencido y desde entonces asumió su papel en aquella Familia. Nadie pensó que tras su esfuerzo por honrar a su Padre y las calamidades a las que había sobrevivido, sería el primero de los hijos en morir, con tan sólo 27 años, y de aquella manera. Lo peor de todo sería tener que darle sepultura junto a su Madre, la Reina Mehri, sin poder dejar allí sus restos mortales, pues el mar se los había llevado.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Le preguntó Malik a su Padre, destrozado. Era un gran guerrero, y un aspirante a gobernante magnífico, pero esta noticia era un enemigo contra el que no podía resistir.  
- Llamar a nuestros aliados y organizar un funeral por tu hermano. Recemos para que su alma descanse allá donde esté. – Respondió él con voz temblona.

No sabían que Cyrus sí estaba vivo, y acababa de vencer a la Emperatriz, condenándola a la desaparición. Tras varias horas inconsciente, al fin despertó. Cuando recuperó la compostura, volvió al Salón para ver qué había ocurrido. El cadáver de Kaileena no estaba. Lo único que había eran nubes de Arena procedentes de su explosión. Esta había sido muchísimo mayor que la de Shahdee, y además había dejado restos de Arena. No se preocupó por esto, pues, si teníamos en cuenta que Kaileena era la Emperatriz y Shahdee una simple criatura, tenía algo de sentido. Comenzó su camino de regreso. Tendría que construir un barco que lo llevase a Babilonia, o a la costa más cercana, pero ya era libre. Conforme regresaba por los pasillos vacíos del Castillo del Tiempo, fue recordando las Leyendas que circulaban sobre este lugar. Podría saquear la Isla y llevarse consigo los tesoros que allí había, pero sería una ofensa saquear y robar a la difunta Kaileena, pues, aunque era una mujer malvada, había llegado a confiar en ella por un instante. Los años que había pasado en las calles le habían vuelto más humilde y honrado. Era mejor dejar la Isla tal y como estaba. Se fue encontrando por el camino restos de los soldados de la Emperatriz tirados por el suelo. Eran todos los ropajes y accesorios que llevaban, pero estaban vacíos. Se arrodilló junto a uno y lo observó con detenimiento.

- Qué extraño… Se han desvanecido.

Algo confuso con esto, continuó caminando. Llegó a la entrada de la Fortaleza. Tras las espesas nubes que cubrían la Isla, pudo ver el sol. Estaba amaneciendo, así que la lucha debió durar horas. Seguro de sí mismo, y sin temor a pisar su época, atravesó el Portal que lo llevaría al Presente. Una vez allí, caminó con la cabeza bien alta hacia la playa. Llegó a una pequeña explanada desde la que se veía el mar golpear con fieras olas la dura y fría roca de la Isla del Tiempo.

- A pesar de todas las señales de que fracasaría, he cambiado mi destino. ¡He vencido a la Emperatriz y evitado la creación de las Arenas! – Pensó orgulloso. – Es hora de salir de este peñón …

Desde su posición veía todos los restos de barcos que habían sido arrastrados por la marea. Había un esqueleto de un barco perfectamente conservado. Podría construir uno desde ahí, ahorrándose el trabajo. Estaba realmente alegre por salir de aquella Isla hasta que, de pronto, notó que las cosas no iban bien. Notaba una presencia, y familiar. Sintió un escalofrío en sus piernas, y cuando miró al suelo, vio una bruma negra que le bañaba los tobillos. Sabía quién era.

- No … - Se dijo. - ¡NO, NO, NO! – Repitió y repitió, girándose.

Al mirar a sus espaldas, tras una reja de metal de un pasadizo subterráneo en la pared, estaba el Dahaka, que rompió de un puñetazo la oxidada reja. Cyrus no podía creer lo que veía. No podía seguir existiendo. Había evitado la creación de las Arenas, o eso pensaba. Trató de huir, pero mientras escalaba, el Dahaka lo agarró y tras golpearlo contra una pared, lo lanzó dentro del túnel. Comenzó una dura persecución hasta una sala en la que pudo librarse del Dahaka.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre? Vi morir a la Emperatriz. ¡No llegó a crear las Arenas! ¡El Dahaka no debería existir! – Se decía mientras escuchaba al Dahaka intentando entrar. Se fue. – Pero … Me sigue persiguiendo. ¿Qué ha salido mal?

La Sala donde estaba era una Tumba. No había tesoros, ni joyas. Nada para adornar. Un par de cabezas de leones de piedra con antorchas en la entrada y trozos desprendidos del techo llenaban la sala. En el centro, rodeado por cuatro columnas con esqueletos colgados, estaba el ataúd de piedra. Se acercó y miró la figura humana y la inscripción que llevaba grabada.

___"Aquí debía yacer el cuerpo de la Emperatriz del Tiempo según los escritos encontrados. Pero su cuerpo se convirtió en las Arenas del Tiempo tras morir. No sabemos qué o quién logró acabar con ella. Pero en esta Isla falleció y aquí debe reposar. Ya que nos llevamos el Reloj de Arena a la India, le construimos un ataúd digno de tan emblemática criatura. Descansad en paz"_

Efectivamente, el Majará de la India, en un acto de piedad por el alma de Kaileena, construyó un ataúd en aquella sala para que su alma no vagase por el universo sin un lugar donde descansar. Tras leer aquellas Líneas, el Príncipe comprendió su grave error.

- "Su cuerpo se convirtió en las Arenas tras morir …" – Repitió llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Ella no creó las Arenas … ¡Fui yo al matarla! ¡¿Qué he hecho?

En aquel instante, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. Se rindió y ofreció al Dahaka venir a por él. Y se habría dejado cazar de no ser por un mural que leyó en aquella sala. Hablaba de un artilugio, una reliquia de las Arenas: La Máscara Espectral. Este artilugio tenía la capacidad de transformar a quien se la pusiese en un fantasma de sí mismo, un Espectro de Arena, y enviarlo al pasado para poder reparar su error. La única condición era que hasta que su otro "yo" no muriese, no podría quitársela. Tendría que asesinar a su otro "yo" para poder reemplazarle y evitar que Kaileena le tendiese la trampa. Pero había más. De camino, tuvo que regresar al Salón del Trono para acceder a las Cuevas Sagradas, donde se encontraba la Máscara. Descubrió un portal tras el respaldo del Trono, y una idea le vino a la cabeza. Si mataba a Kaileena en el Presente, las Arenas no llenarían el Reloj, por lo que el Dahaka no podría perseguirle. Era sencillo. Llevaba ventaja sobre Kaileena, pues conocía sus hallar la Máscara y ponérsela, se convirtió en un Espectro, una especie de criatura cadavérica formado por Arenas. Los depósitos del Medallón siempre estaban llenos, pero se iba debilitando poco a poco. Y así, fue en busca de su otro "yo". Llegó a la Sala de Acceso, y oculto tras una de las entradas, presenció cómo Kaileena enviaba a Shahdee a buscarle. Pudo ver el miedo que sentía. No eran tan diferentes después de todo. Ambos buscaban lo mismo. Lo malo era que solo uno lo conseguiría. Comenzaba a comprender el porqué de los actos de Kaileena. Más adelante, al pasar por el Altar de los Sacrificios y presenciar cómo Kaileena asesinaba a una prisionera, vio como perdía los nervios. Su llegada realmente le producía pavor. Comenzaba a sentir pena por ella. ¿No habría alguna forma de salvarse ambos? Fue tras hacer que el Dahaka matase a su otro "yo" y la Máscara se despegase cuando una idea le iluminó el camino.

- Un momento … ¿Y si al llevarla al Presente la convenciese para aliar fuerzas contra el Dahaka? – Pensó. – Pero primero tendría que explicarle lo sucedido y convencerla de que no hay por qué ser enemigos …

Y finalmente, llegó el momento de actuar. La Cámara del Reloj de Arena, de nuevo la misma conversación, la misma oferta, el mismo rechazo. Era la hora de poner fin a todo. 


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13: Cambiando el destino

El Príncipe entró en el Salón del Trono, tal y como lo hizo la vez anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se paró a preguntar, sino que continuó sin pronunciar palabra hacia el Trono de Kaileena, que le miraba con desconfianza. Cyrus desvió la mirada hacia ella durante un breve momento, mostrándose serio. Kaileena, al ver que se acercaba a su Trono, y sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, le siguió.

- No puede ser, ¿acaso ha descubierto mi plan? ¡¿Pero cómo? – Se preguntaba para sus adentros.

Vio cómo su asesino cogía sus dos espadas de los reposabrazos del Trono, descendía las escaleras y las lanzaba a un lado de la sala gritando:

- ¡Esto no tiene por qué acabar así! – Y tras lanzar las espadas de Kaileena a un lado, mientras ella miraba confusa lo que ocurría, le ofreció. – Venid conmigo. ¡Al Presente!  
- ¿Para que me matéis en vuestra época y no en la mía? ¡Ja! – Kaileena, utilizando sus poderes, hizo que sus espadas regresasen a sus manos. Cuando las sostuvo, miró al Príncipe con ira. – Muy astuto, Príncipe. Pero lo lamento mucho. Sólo uno podrá engañar hoy al destino.

Bueno, el plan no iba como el Príncipe pensaba. Pero esto le supondría una ayuda para hacer que Kaileena cayera en el portal. Corrió hacia el Trono y destrozó el respaldo con la Espada del Escorpión, otra Espada de la Orden de la Isla que había encontrado en la Prisión. Su facultad era la capacidad de echar muros abajo, y el Príncipe no dudó en derribar aquella Nada más entrar, se giró para ver si Kaileena le seguía. Efectivamente, lo hacía, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que ya estaba sobre él, atacándole. Por suerte, pudo bloquear su ataque, y aprovechando el momento, la sujetó por los brazos y trató de explicarle.

- Kaileena … ¡Emperatriz! ¡Escuchad! – Kaileena le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber cómo aquello estaba pasando.  
- ¡No! – Le gritó, zafándose de sus manos. - ¡Escuchad vos! La Línea del Tiempo dijo que vos me mataríais. – Le decía mientras trataba de romper su bloqueo para atacar. - ¡Pero voy a cambiar la Línea del Tiempo!

El Príncipe, librándose de Kaileena, la empujó hacia atrás y salió corriendo hacia el Portal. Ella le siguió de cerca. Justo antes de llegar al torbellino de Arena, se frenó y miró atrás. Kaileena blandía sus espadas para atacar. Alzó una con la intención de atravesar al Príncipe, pero éste usó el Medallón y ralentizó el tiempo. Kaileena vio como todo se volvía distorsionado y como ella misma se movía mucho más lenta. Sintió un peso en su hombro, y al segundo, tenía al Príncipe detrás suya. Antes de poder reaccionar, el Príncipe la lanzó contra el torbellino, enviándola al Presente. La primera parte del plan estaba hecha. Se adentró en el torbellino de Arena para regresar al Presente. Pero ocurrió algo. Sintió una extraña fuerza que lo empujaba, sentía como si el Portal no funcionase bien. Al llegar al Presente, el torbellino no lo dejó caer en el suelo, lo expulsó de su interior. Al caer al suelo notó que había algo delante de él. Alzó la vista, y encontró, clavada en la roca, una enorme Espada que irradiaba una extraña luz azul.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Enfocó la vista hacia la hoja de la Espada. Tenía una pequeña inscripción. – "Espada del Agua. Su procedencia no está clara, se cree que la creó la misma Emperatriz del Tiempo. Cuenta la Leyenda que su filo puede vencer al Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo. Aquel que la empuñe sentirá su poder con cada estocada." – Se levantó, y sacándola del suelo, la observó detenidamente. - ¿Esta Espada puede vencer al Dahaka?

Seguro de sí mismo, empuñó la Espada del Agua. La luz azulada que irradiaba era hipnotizante. Con esta Espada, Kaileena y el podrían salvarse. Continuó su camino hasta la gran plataforma de las Cuevas Sagradas. Allí le esperaba Kaileena. De un salto llegó a la plataforma, tratando de calmar a una Kaileena que por segundos estaba más nerviosa y agresiva.

- Escuchad, Kaileena. Sé lo que habéis visto … ¡Lo que creéis que habéis visto en la Línea del Tiempo! - Comenzó él.  
- Entonces sabéis que no tengo elección. – Le respondió ella, siguiéndole la corriente, sin importarle sus palabras. Lo único que quería era acabar con él.  
- Siempre hay elección, Kaileena.  
- Entonces elijo vivir y que seáis vos quien muera.  
- Kaileena, no hay por qué luchar. ¡Podemos evitar esto! – Le insistió.  
- ¡La única forma que yo veo de seguir con vida es acabando con vos! – Gritó lanzándose hacia él.

Aunque el Príncipe trataba de evitar la batalla, el miedo que Kaileena sentía era tal, que la cegaba ante la realidad. El bloqueaba sus ataques mientras ella atacaba con más ferocidad. Además, Kaileena estaba usando sus poderes para ralentizar el tiempo. Aunque no contaba con que si el Príncipe lo ralentizaba con su Medallón, anularía el efecto. Esto sólo la enfureció aún más.

- Dejad de intentarlo, Príncipe. ¡No podréis herirme!  
- ¡No tengo intención alguna de dañaros, Kaileena! ¡Sois vos quién lo está buscando!  
- Perdéis el tiempo. ¡Puedo ver el futuro! – Se burló ella.  
- ¡Entonces habréis visto esto! – Y con un fiero gritó, alzó la Espada del Escorpión, de la cual aún no se había deshecho, y le hizo a Kaileena un profundo corte en el brazo. Se llevó la mano a la herida, mirando con odio a su oponente. – Kaileena, ¿acaso no lo veis? ¡Sí podemos cambiar el destino! ¡Esto no fue lo que ocurrió la primera vez que luchamos!  
- ¿La primera vez?  
- ¡Es lo que he estado intentando deciros! ¡Dejad que os lo explique!  
- ¡No! ¡Basta de palabras! – Le gritó, alejándose de él. – Si sólo habláis y no lo demostráis, ¡acabemos de una vez!

Elevándose en una columna de arena, Kaileena hizo uso de sus poderes para poder desarmar a Cyrus. A su lado aparecieron una serie de torbellinos. Sabía lo que pretendía. Iba a lanzarlos contra él.

- ¡Veamos si sois capaz de esquivar esto!

Los torbellinos fueron hacia el Príncipe, que, como podía, los esquivaba uno a uno. Kaileena no estaba por la labor. No le quedaba más remedio que frenarla por la fuerza. Bloqueando uno de sus feroces ataques, Kaileena volvió a burlarse de él, como si tratase de provocarle. Desde luego, lo estaba consiguiendo.

- ¿Sabéis una cosa, Príncipe? He visto vuestro futuro … ¡Y no tiene buena pinta! – Sonrió.  
- ¿Qué os hace pensar que me ha traído hasta aquí? ¡¿Por qué vendría a una Isla maldita habitada por una asesina despiadada si no fuera por una causa mayor?  
- El Dahaka os dará caza. – Le susurró.  
- ¡Se acabó! – Y enfurecido, lanzó a Kaileena varios metros atrás de una patada tras romper su bloqueo.

Kaileena regresó a por más. No pararía hasta que acabase con él. Alzó sus dos espadas y cargó contra el Príncipe, quien, de un rápido movimiento, atravesó el costado derecho de Kaileena. Ella dio un grito de dolor y dejó caer sus espadas. Quedó abrazada a él de la inercia de su ataque. Cyrus no pensaba que la hubiese atravesado, pero su Espada estaba inmovilizada y notaba el goteo de sangre manchar sus botas.

- No puede ser … - Se decía ella, casi sin aliento.  
- Lo lamento, Kaileena. No quería llegar a esto. Pero vos no habéis querido escucharme.  
- Después de … todo lo que he hecho … ¿Cómo es posible? – Se lamentaba, aferrándose al Príncipe con el brazo que rodeaba su cuello. – Sólo sois un humano …

Kaileena continuaba con sus lamentos. El Príncipe sentía lástima por ella. Se había esforzado mucho por evitar su llegada y burlar su destino. Pero ella no había querido escuchar sus palabras. Prefería luchar a muerte. Mientras hablaba, algo llamó su atención. Kaileena parecía estar moviendo el brazo con el que se estaba aferrando a él. Estaba alzándolo. Movió cuidadosamente la Espada del Escorpión, y a través de su reflejo la vio empuñando una daga. ¡Iba a apuñalarle por la espalda! Involuntariamente, reaccionó y la tiró de un empujón al suelo. En su Espada se quedó uno de sus cinturones enganchados. ¡Por eso no conseguía sacarla! La miró confuso mientras se levantaba y vio que no la había atravesado. Tan sólo la había rozado y ella se había aprovechado de la situación. Invocando de nuevo su magia, se elevó en otra columna y un torbellino comenzó a perseguir al Príncipe. Mientras huía se le ocurrió algo. Decidido, corrió hacia la posición de Kaileena y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a través de la columna de Arena. El torbellino hizo lo mismo. Kaileena no pudo frenarlo, y el choque provocó que su magia se desvaneciera y, tras el duro golpe, fue lanzada por los aires hasta rodar por el suelo. Ahora sí estaba débil, tirada en el suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor por el golpe recibido. Cyrus se acercó y lanzó lejos sus espadas de una patada. No podría usar su poder para atraerlas de nuevo, estaba debilitada y eso impediría que usase su magia otra vez. Kaileena trató de agarrar una de ellas antes de que el Príncipe la alejase de su alcance. Con una mano en el costado, y la otra estirada, tratando de coger su espada, Kaileena alzó la mirada buscando el rostro de su asesino, llena de temor. La estaba apuntando con la punta de la Espada del Escorpión.

- De pie. – Ordenó. Kaileena no se movía. - ¡Vamos!

Se levantó con dificultad. Comenzó a temblar cuando vio que la punta de la Espada de su oponente presionaba su barbilla, obligándola a echar la cabeza para detrás. Su paciencia se acababa.

- ¡Matadme de una vez! ¡Dejad de jugar conmigo! – Le gritó, aún sin moverse.

El Príncipe dio un paso atrás y alzó su Espada. Kaileena dejó de respirar en aquel instante. Todo acababa para ella. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, el Príncipe no la atacó y clavó la espada en el suelo. Kaileena le miraba confusa. No comprendía qué estaba haciendo. Sus esperanzas volvieron a desvanecerse cuando vio que comenzaba a desenvainar la Espada que llevaba en su espalda. Pero se quedó sin habla cuando reconoció la Espada. El Príncipe se la mostró, sujetándola con ambas manos.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? – Le preguntó ella, retrocediendo.  
- ¿Reconocéis esta Espada? – Le preguntó, sonriendo.  
- La Espada del Agua. – Afirmó ella.  
- En su filo hay un escrito que dice que la creasteis vos y que puede vencer al Dahaka. – Y apuntándole con la punta, de nuevo, le ordenó. – Hablad. Explicad qué quiere decir eso.  
- Creé esa Espada poco antes de que me confinaran aquí, tras vencer al Dahaka y convertirlo en la criatura que vos conocéis. Conseguí contener todo su poder en ese arma. Pero cuando lo encerré la destruí. ¡¿Cómo habéis dado con ella?  
- Cuando he atravesado el portal, el torbellino de Arena me expulsó, y al caer al suelo la vi clavada en la roca. ¿No la visteis vos? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, quizás los Dioses tengan otros planes para mí, y quizás también para vos.  
- ¿Qué queréis decir? – Le preguntó ella, que trataba de alejarse del filo de la Espada, que rozaba la piel de su cuello.  
- ¿Vais a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir? – Dijo, apretando la Espada contra su cuello. – Veamos. Os maté en el Salón del Trono y ello provocó la creación de las Arenas. Para evitar que la maldición de las Arenas siga sobre mí, debo evitar que muráis en el Pasado. Eso ya lo he conseguido. Ahora bien, yo necesito librarme del Dahaka. Vos deseáis libraros de mí.  
- ¿Insinuáis que os ayude a acabar con él?  
- Ya le vencisteis una vez, ¿no?  
- Sí. – Asintió. - ¿Pero cómo sé que cuando todo acabe no me mataréis?  
- No tengo intención ni ganas de mataros.  
- ¿Por qué?

El Príncipe bajó su Espada, se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

- Porque ambos hemos pasado por lo mismo.  
- No tenéis idea de lo que he pasado yo.  
- Sí que la tengo. Gracias a la Máscara Espectral pude ver todo lo que hicisteis antes de mi llegada. Estabais tan asustada de vuestro destino como yo del mío. Decidme pues, ¿qué sentido tiene que seamos enemigos? – Le tendió la mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda. - ¿Qué respondéis? Si nuestros destinos se han cruzado, aprovechemos la ocasión.

Kaileena dudó varios segundos. Tenía razón. No tenía sentido seguir peleando el uno contra el otro. Había estado ciega. El hombre que estaba destinado a matarla le estaba dando la oportunidad de trabajar juntos y escapar ambos de un destino mortal. No tenía nada que perder. Pero cuando fue a estrecharle la mano, una fuerte sacudida los separó. Desde el suelo, vio como el Príncipe era arrastrado hasta la otra punta de la plataforma. Siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que iba, y encontró la fuente de la sacudida.

- El Dahaka. – Dijo casi sin aliento.

El Príncipe, tirado en el suelo aún, se defendió de la bestia, la cual estaba literalmente sobre él, tratando de desarmarlo y matarlo. En un rápido movimiento, acertó a alcanzarle con su Espada, haciendo que el Guardián se levantase, permitiéndole respirar otra vez. Pero el Dahaka, al alzarse, vio a lo lejos a Kaileena, y las imágenes de su confinamiento no tardaron en regresar a su mente. La había reconocido. El Príncipe se dio cuenta y trató de atacar, pero el gigantesco animal lo lanzó de un manotazo varios metros por los aires, dejándolo casi inconsciente. Kaileena no era capaz de moverse. Sabía que el Dahaka venía a por ella, buscando venganza. Sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos. Reaccionó demasiado tarde, y cuando quiso escapar, el Dahaka le dio caza con sus tentáculos y, elevándola en el aire, comenzó a estrangularla y sacudirla de un lado a otro para acabar con la vida de su captora. Kaileena gimoteaba en busca de auxilio, pero su ahora aliado aún trataba de recuperarse del golpe.

- ¡Príncipe! – Llamó casi sin aire. - ¡A… Ayudadme!  
- ¿Qué? – Pensó al ver desde el suelo la cruel escena. - ¿El Dahaka va a por Kaileena? ¡¿Pero por qué? – Kaileena comenzaba a quedarse sin fuerzas, el Dahaka la absorbería en breve. - ¡No puedo permitir que la mate! – Y cogiendo la Espada del Agua, se lanzó contra él. - ¡Déjala en paz maldito monstruo!

De un saltó, el Príncipe cortó los tentáculos que aprisionaban a Kaileena, quien cayó al suelo. El Dahaka retrocedió gritando de dolor. Entonces aprovechó para atender a Kaileena.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? – Le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.  
- Sí … - Le contestó, tratando de respirar.  
- Salid de aquí. Regresad al Pasado. ¡Rápido!  
- Pero, ¿y qué hay de …? – Protestó, viendo que la echaba del escenario de batalla y así no podría colaborar.  
- ¡Largaos ya! – Le gritó empujándola, pues el Dahaka regresaba a por más.

Kaileena cogió sus espadas y salió corriendo hacia el Portal. El Príncipe trataba de llegar hasta el Dahaka para poder atacarle, pero sus tentáculos se lo impedían. Brotaban del suelo y le golpeaban desde todas las direcciones. Le estaba siendo imposible herirle. Recibió un golpe en el brazo que hizo que la Espada del Agua cayese al suelo, momento que el Dahaka aprovechó para cogerle de la pierna y sujetarlo en el aire. Eso le facilitaba las cosas.

Kaileena escuchó sus gritos desde el corredor. El eco los había llevado hasta allí. Estaba a mitad de camino. No le faltaba mucho para llegar al Portal y estar a salvo. ¿Pero y el Príncipe? Había arriesgado su vida por salvar la suya. Podría haberla dejado morir a manos del Dahaka y sus problemas se habrían acabado. La salvó por voluntad propia. Nunca nadie había hecho algo similar por ella. No podía abandonarle. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaban, y encontró al Príncipe forcejeando con él, sostenido en el aire, incapaz de defenderse. Tenía que hacer algo. La Espada del Agua estaba a los pies del Dahaka, no podría alcanzarla sin que antes la matase a ella. Tendría que recurrir a sus poderes. Aunque estaba débil, Kaileena apuntó con sus espadas al Dahaka, cerró los ojos, se concentró hasta ver al Dahaka a través de su mente, y, entonces, un enorme haz de Arena dorado brotó de sus manos y atravesó las Cuevas, llegando al Dahaka. El Príncipe cayó al suelo, sin saber qué había pasado. Vio al Dahaka colgando del borde de la plataforma, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no caer al agua. Siguió la estela que que había dejado el haz de Arena y llegó a la entrada de las Cuevas. Allí estaba Kaileena, de rodillas, tratando de sostenerse apoyándose en una de sus espadas.

- Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer, mi Príncipe. – Se dijo para sus adentros. – Ahora os toca a vos.

Como si hubiera recibido el mensaje de Kaileena, el Príncipe se levantó corriendo, cogió la Espada del Agua del suelo y cargó contra el Dahaka. Kaileena comprendió que estaba haciendo uso de uno de los poderes del Medallón, los Estragos del Tiempo. Todo se había vuelto de un tono rojo como la sangre, el tiempo se había ralentizado para todo el entorno y el Príncipe había adquirido una velocidad sobrehumana. La rapidez con la que atacaba al Dahaka era increíble. Quedó fascinada al ver cómo se desenvolvía con aquella reliquia. El Medallón estaba llegando a su límite, pero el Príncipe no paraba. Se agrietó, y entonces, una luz dorada rodeó al Príncipe, y transmitiendo esta fuerza a la Espada, atravesó al Dahaka por la cabeza. Tras varios segundos en esa posición, sacó la Espada del Guardián y éste cayó al río.

Kaileena regresó a la plataforma, colocándose junto al Príncipe, que se tambaleaba de agotamiento. Colocó su mano en su hombro. Él la miró y le respondió el gesto, haciendo lo mismo. Kaileena estaba sonriendo de felicidad por primera vez en siglos. Un rugido los sacó de sus pensamientos. Se miraron confusos y temerosos y decidieron acercarse al borde para comprobar qué ocurría. Abajo, el agua se había tornado negra, y de ella, brotó el Dahaka, más gigantesco aún, y por segundos crecía. Estaba agonizando. Acabó por explotar. Entonces toda la oscuridad desapareció y los rayos de sol comenzaron a penetrar por la zona superior de la cueva. Kaileena los sintió acariciar su piel y elevó la mirada. La tormenta había acabado, al igual que la batalla. Sonrió relajada, pero su felicidad fue eclipsada cuando volvió a mirar al Príncipe, pues éste estaba arrodillado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, incapaz de sostenerse. Tiró sus espadas al suelo y se arrodilló a su lado. Había clavado la Espada del Agua en el suelo y sujetaba su cabeza entre sus brazos, que se aferraban a la mítica Espada.

- ¡Príncipe! ¡¿Estáis bien?

Levantó su rostro y vio que reflejaba agotamiento. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, y parecía desorientado e incapaz de reaccionar. Tras varios segundos así, se desplomó a los pies de la Emperatriz. Antes de que cerrase los ojos por completo, escuchó en la lejanía la voz de Kaileena, que le llamaba: "Príncipe, no os rindáis." 


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14: La primera impresión no lo es todo.

En el mundo de los Dioses se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión sobre algo que había generado una gran polémica: la muerte de Kaileena. La mayoría de los Dioses estaban furiosos por la decisión de Ormazd, quien envió al Príncipe la Espada del Agua, rescatándola de la Línea del Tiempo. Todos sabían que Ormazd prefería a Kaileena sobre cualquier otro Dios, pero tras todo lo ocurrido, se había decretado que si Kaileena no se redimía, se buscaría un modo de eliminarla definitivamente: Las Arenas del Tiempo. Manipulando la Línea del Tiempo, eligieron a Cyrus para que abriese el Reloj. El Visir que lo engañó era el propio Ormazd bajo la misma forma con la que descubrió a Kaileena. Todo había sido planeado para que los destinos de ambos se cruzasen en una batalla que acabaría con Kaileena y crearía las Arenas del Tiempo. Aquello también sentenciaría al joven elegido, pero en situaciones desesperadas son necesarias medidas desesperadas. Muchos vieron la salvación de Kaileena como una afrenta, pero Ormazd había visto cómo estaba actuando últimamente su preferida, y creyó ver que podría haber una posibilidad de que se redimiese.

- ¡Es una locura permitir que continúe con vida! – Protestaba uno de los Dioses. - ¡Será un peligro ahora que tiene una vía de escape de su prisión!  
- Ciertamente, volverá a desencadenar el caos por el mundo de una forma desmesurada. – Se quejaba Ahriman, el hermano de Ormazd, con quien tomaba las decisiones. – Ese es mi territorio, y sin un límite, sabes tan bien como yo que el equilibrio del mundo se destruirá. No quiero tener nada que ver con esta decisión, hermano.  
- ¡Ella merece una segunda oportunidad! – Insistió Ormazd.  
- ¡Su segunda oportunidad ha durado siglos! Ormazd, es hora de que aceptéis de que la Kaileena que conocimos desapareció. ¡Esa no es la Diosa del Tiempo! – Negó otro Dios.  
- ¡¿Me he equivocado alguna vez al tomar una decisión? – Gritó Ormazd. – Habéis visto tan bien como yo que ha regresado a ayudar a ese humano. ¡Es una señal!  
- Su alma sigue estando llena de maldad. – Dijo una Diosa.  
- Es más oscura que la mía … - Añadió Ahriman, quien se tomaba esto a broma, pues no le veía sentido alguno a tratar de rescatar a Kaileena.  
- Confiad en mí. Las cosas cambiarán. Puedo sentirlo. – Sentenció Ormazd, mirando fijamente el mundo de los Mortales.

El Príncipe despertó varias horas más tarde. Estaba en un lugar desconocido para él. Parecían unos aposentos. Al menos la sala estaba decorada como tal. Al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que alguien había vendado cuidadosamente todas sus heridas. Su armadura estaba en una mesita a los pies de la cama, junto con sus botas y sus cinturones. Un par de siervas recogían los frascos y vendas que se habían empleado en curar sus heridas y ordenaban la sala. Una de ellas advirtió que el Príncipe se había despertado y corrió a la puerta a avisar a los guardias que custodiaban la sala para que se lo hicieran saber a la Emperatriz. Uno de los soldados entró en los aposentos portando una lanza. Las siervas parecían no sentirse seguras, y el soldado desconfiaba del huésped.

- Disculpad. – Les dijo para llamar su atención. El soldado se colocó en posición defensiva. No sería recomendable provocar su ira estando desarmado. – ¿Podríais decirme dónde estoy? – El soldado no respondió. Continuaba en la misma posición. Se levantó con los brazos en alto para mostrar que no era enemigo, pero se alteró aún más. - ¡Tranquilo!  
- ¡Quieto! – Ordenó una voz femenina. El Príncipe miró hacia la puerta y encontró a Kaileena. - ¡Bajad vuestra arma! Ya he dicho que este humano ya no es enemigo. Ahora es nuestro huésped. Así que tratadlo como tal. -El soldado rápidamente se colocó en posición firme y pidió disculpas. – Dejadnos solos.- Kaileena esperó a que sus subordinados se marchasen. Tras cerrarse la puerta, miró a Cyrus con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad. - ¿Cómo os encontráis?  
- Bien. – Respondió él. – Gracias. – Había un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Como si no confiasen el uno en el otro. - ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?  
- Tras la batalla perdisteis el conocimiento. Abusasteis del poder del Medallón y absorbió vuestra energía para poder realizar lo que vos deseabais. – Le explicó mientras le hacía señales para que regresase a la cama.  
- ¿A qué os referís? – Le preguntó él, sentándose apoyado en las almohadas.  
- El poder que empleasteis para matar al Dahaka. ¿Cuándo conseguisteis ese poder? – Le preguntó, sentándose a los pies de la cama.  
- Cuando me convertí en el Espectro de Arena. No sabía que se llamase así.  
- Debo suponer entonces que el otro poder que empleasteis para darle el golpe final, el Ciclón del Destino, también lo adquiristeis tras la transformación.  
- Sí. Pero cuando era el Espectro no me sentí tan bruscamente debilitado.  
- Porque la Máscara transforma la energía de quien se la pone poco a poco en Arenas del Tiempo, con la que abastece esos poderes. Sin la Máscara ni Arenas suficientes, el Medallón ha llegado a su límite y … - Cogió el Medallón agrietado y se lo mostró. – Bueno, ha sido demasiado para él.  
- ¿Se ha destruido? – Dijo Cyrus con tono triste, cogiendo lo que quedaba de él en sus manos.  
- Más o menos. Ya no podréis usarlo. Y podría romperse en cualquier momento. – Kaileena notó que el Príncipe miraba el Medallón muy deprimido. - ¿Ocurre algo?  
- Era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ella … - Pensó en voz alta.  
- ¿De quién?  
- Una antigua amante. – Se limitó a contestar.  
- ¿La Princesa de la India con la que colaborasteis en Azad?  
- ¿Cómo sabéis eso? – Preguntó extrañado.  
- La Línea del Tiempo me mostró la causa por la que el Dahaka había sido liberado. Y en una visión os vi a ambos luchando contra monstruos de Arena.  
- Entiendo. – Tras una pausa, hizo otra pregunta. - ¿Por qué volvisteis? – Kaileena se quedó en silencio y desvió la mirada.  
- No lo sé. – Respondió tímidamente.  
- ¿No sabéis?  
- Cambie de parecer … Os interpusisteis entre el Dahaka y yo cuando podríais haberme abandonado a mi suerte. No me pareció bien dejaros en manos del Dahaka. Yo … - Se frenó, como si le costase expresarse. – Gracias por salvarme.

El Príncipe le dedicó una sonrisa de aceptación y colocó su mano sobre la suya, tratando de animarla un poco. Kaileena, al ver que estaba cogiendo más confianza de la debida, trató de mantener las distancias.

- Bueno, he ordenado a mis criaturas que no os ataquen, así que podéis pasear por la Isla sin temor. Si necesitáis algo, mis siervas os atenderán. – Dijo, nerviosa, levantándose de la cama. – Me voy, tengo asuntos que atender.

El Príncipe se quedó confuso por el cambio de actitud de Kaileena. No comprendía qué le pasaba. Dejando al margen aquello, se levantó y preguntó a una de las siervas por los baños. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y asearse. La sierva le indicó tímidamente el camino y le entregó toallas y aceites perfumados. No eran criaturas como las demás. No habían sido creadas para luchar, así que su aspecto era mucho más humano.

Mientras tanto, Kaileena se encontraba en la Cámara del Reloj de Arena. El último grano de Arena había caído, y sin embargo, ella seguía con vida. Respiró aliviada. Había tomado una decisión. No volvería a mirar en la Línea del Tiempo. Si el destino de deparaba algo, prefería que llegase sin más. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar meses sufriendo por una muerte atroz. El Príncipe le había enseñado una valiosa lección: podía cambiar su destino. Sin embargo, ahora le surgían dudas. ¿Seguiría en pie su oferta de llevarla a Babilonia con él y darle una nueva vida, sabiendo que era la Emperatriz y habiendo intentado matarle? Y de serlo así, ¿sería una buena idea ir? Cierto era que no había nada que la atase a aquella Isla. Era un lugar tenebroso y no tenía sentido permanecer allí. Pero tras la reputación que se había ganado, ¿sería buena idea ir a Babilonia? No sabía si sería bien recibida. Al fin y al cabo, había hecho sufrir a muchos humanos y todos los Reinos conocían sus historias. Era una difícil decisión. Pero aquello tendría que esperar. Si el Príncipe decidía llevarla, él se encargaría de que no hubiese ningún altercado. Ahora lo que importaba era que había salvado la vida. Había contenido tantísimo tiempo sus emociones tras la apariencia de la cruel Emperatriz que ya no era capaz de expresar su alegría por continuar con vida. En sus comienzos, cuando era la Diosa del Tiempo, era todo lo contrario a lo que ahora mostraba. Pensaba en lo ocurrido el día anterior. Había destruido la Espada del Agua, ¿cómo llego entonces a manos del Príncipe? Quizás sus destinos se habían cruzado por otro motivo que no fuera la muerte. ¿Y si el Príncipe era un enviado de los Dioses? Mejor dicho, un enviado de Ormazd. Aunque fue quien la desterró, Ormazd seguía guardando aprecio hacia ella, al contrario que los demás Dioses, que la miraban con malos ojos. Tal era el aprecio que le tenía a Kaileena que era la única Diosa que tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablarle sin utilizar los protocolos. Ormazd la trataba como una hija. Lo sabía muy bien.

- Esto ha sido obra tuya, ¿verdad Ormazd? – Pensó en voz alta, elevando la vista, como tratando de ver a través del techo a sus antiguos compañeros.

Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz que para nada quería escuchar.

- Mi Señora, me alegro de veros con vida. – Kaileena se giró en busca de la voz, y en la puerta vio al Cuervo.  
- No es gracias a ti, precisamente. – Le dijo sin mirarle. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía haber dicho que no quería volver a verte.  
- De más sabéis que lo que dijisteis fue consecuencia del miedo que os dominaba en aquel momento. – Se acercó insinuante, tratando de acariciarla, pero ella apartó su mano de su piel.  
- Déjame en paz. – Masculló. – Lárgate de aquí.  
- ¿Me echáis? ¿Y qué haréis sin mí? ¿Quién satisfará vuestros deseos? ¿El Príncipe al que ahora cuidáis? – Se rió. - ¿A qué es debido ese cambio de actitud sobre él? Hace unas horas era un intruso al que había que destruir, y ahora le protegéis de vuestras antiguas órdenes. ¡¿Qué ha hecho para merecer semejante trato?  
- Perdonarme la vida y salvarme de las garras del Dahaka. Algo que tú jamás harías porque eres un maldito cobarde.  
- ¡Oh! Ya veo por donde vais. – Le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su rostro para susurrarle al oído. – Guardáis sentimientos hacia ese humano. Le apreciáis. ¿Acaso pensáis que es diferente a los demás?  
- Al menos ha hecho lo que ningún humano que haya pisado esta Isla ha hecho por mí. – Kaileena no quería mostrar debilidad por el Príncipe, pues tras todo lo ocurrido, generaría confusión entre sus subordinados. - ¿Qué te importa lo que yo sienta?  
- Oh, mi querida Emperatriz. – Le dijo riéndose. – Vos no tenéis sentimientos. Al menos, no de ese tipo. Por algo estáis aquí. Porque en vuestro interior sólo hay odio e ira contenidos. No hay nada bueno. No finjáis tener compasión de ese "Príncipe", no conseguiréis que os vea de otra manera.  
- ¡Te equivocas! Ya lo hace. – Se negó ella. Odiaba que el Cuervo jugara con ella de ese modo.  
- ¿Por qué os ha salvado? ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no conocéis a los humanos? ¡¿Qué hacen con sus mujeres?  
- Él no es así.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabéis? – Le insistió él, dispuesto a hacerla estallar.  
- ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡Lo sé y no hay más que hablar! – Kaileena estaba fuera de sí. - ¡Lárgate de aquí! Si te vuelvo a ver juro que te devolveré al montón de arena del que saliste. ¡Largo!

El Cuervo desapareció. Sabía cómo confundirla. Ya había tenido dudas antes respecto de su forma de ser. Era consciente de que se había convertido en un monstruo, pero era incapaz de recordar lo que era antes. Su antigua conducta yacía enterrada bajo siglos de rencor y desesperación. Ormazd observaba la escena desde el Mundo de los Dioses, acompañado de su hermano Ahriman. Ellos dos dirigían el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad en el Mundo de los Mortales, aunque desde que Kaileena comenzó a actuar, el protagonismo de Ahriman en la Tierra se había visto eclipsado por los hechos de Kaileena, los cuales eran mucho más crueles.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó Ahriman.  
- No lo sé … - Decía Ormazd, triste al ver la situación de Kaileena. – Mírala. Está confusa. Trata de evocar sus antiguos sentimientos.  
- ¿Y qué harás si no funciona tu plan?  
- Tendré que viajar a Babilonia y acabar personalmente con ella.  
- No se redimirá.  
- ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡¿Por qué ella no?  
- Yo me excedí en mi mandato. Rompí el equilibrio. Pero ella ha incumplido su mandato y ha actuado al margen de nuestras leyes. ¡Incluso su castigo le sirvió para continuar generando el caos! – Protestó Ahriman.  
- La odias porque ha llegado a ser más cruel que tú.  
- Yo he aprendido a contenerme. Ella debió hacer lo mismo.  
- ¡Está tratando de enderezar su camino! Necesita tiempo.  
- Pues tiempo es algo de lo que escaseamos para esto. Si no ha logrado cambiar antes de llegar a Babilonia tendrás que actuar. ¡Tendrás que insistirle!  
- ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?  
- Ya que has asumido su puesto mientras no está, ¿qué tal si le envías visiones de lo que ocurrirá si no cambia?  
- Eso podría confundirla aún más.  
- Pero la llenaría de temor. Después de lo ocurrido, si le muestras eso, será incapaz de actuar de nuevo mal. – Se quedaron en silencio un momento y Ahriman preguntó. - ¿Qué dice la Línea del Tiempo sobre su futuro con ese joven persa?  
- No hay nada escrito al respecto. Lo que pase pasará. De ella depende.

Kaileena no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza mientras miraba sus heridas. Pudo haberla matado y no lo hizo. No podía ser como los demás humanos. Antes lo habría matado sin problema alguno, pero ahora había algo que se lo impedía. Sabía que estaba en deuda con él. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas, debía hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido. No lo encontró en los aposentos donde había pasado la noche, y tampoco estaba en los baños. Lo buscó por toda la Isla pero no lo encontraba. Un soldado la avisó de que lo había visto atravesando un Portal en la zona de la playa. Ya sabía dónde encontrarle. Al llegar al Portal dudó si atravesarlo, pero tras suspirar profundamente, decidió hacerlo. Lo que vio nada más poner los pies en la época del Príncipe la dejó de piedra. El paisaje era desolador. Todo estaba derruido y sólo quedaban pequeños vestigios de lo que antes era su prisión. Las trampas que había mandado instalar en su época aquí yacían destrozadas por los pasillos, las cortinas rojas colgaban agrietadas y descosidas. Nada era como lo conocía. Finalmente, y decaída por ver lo que había visto, llegó a la playa. Allí encontró al Príncipe, inspeccionando los restos de un navío que había conservado su estructura interna. No tardó en notar su presencia.

- ¡Saludos, Kaileena! – Le dijo él muy emotivamente. Acto seguido bajó de un brinco y se colocó frente a ella.  
- ¿Qué estáis haciendo exactamente? – Preguntó ella, confusa.  
- Buscar materiales para construir una embarcación que me lleve de vuelta a Babilonia. – Se giró mirando al esqueleto del navío que había estado examinando. – La estructura de este barco no está muy dañada. Creo que me servirá. – Volvió a mirarla y notó preocupación por la forma con la que le miraba. - ¿Ocurre algo? No tenéis buen aspecto.  
- Eh … - Kaileena tartamudeó, sin saber cómo responder. – No es nada. Sólo estoy algo confusa por todo lo ocurrido. No consigo asimilarlo. – Le contestó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras de piedra y sentándose en un escalón.  
- ¿Asimilar el qué? – Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.  
- El hecho de que me hayáis salvado la vida. ¡No consigo comprenderlo! ¡Os mentí y traté de tenderos una trampa! ¡¿Por qué salvarme cuando mi vida no debía importaros? ¡Podríais haberme dejado morir a manos del Dahaka!  
- Ya os dije que la Máscara me mostró por lo que pasasteis antes de mi llegada. Yo también he provocado daños en mi tierra a causa de mi desesperación por salvarme.  
- Pero, ¿por qué lo hicisteis? ¡¿Por qué? – Kaileena estaba muy nerviosa a causa de sus dudas. - ¡Toda vuestra raza me odia! ¡¿Qué hace que vos no lo hagáis?  
- Os salvé la vida porque cuando os vi perder los nervios con Shahdee, presa del pánico, me vi a mí mismo. Estábamos en la misma situación. Ambos buscábamos salvar la vida a toda costa sin importar las consecuencias. Por eso no me pareció justo dejaros morir después de todo lo que habíais luchado. – Le explicó. Kaileena se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se apoyó en sus piernas, aún confusa. – Sois una rival digna, una gran guerrera. Debo admitir que la primera vez que luchamos caí en la trampa, y me sorprendió la habilidad con la que lo habíais tramado todo.  
- No me sirvió de nada …  
- Sí que lo hizo. De no ser porque os maté, jamás habría conseguido librarme del Dahaka. Lo que cuenta es que ambos hemos cambiado nuestro destino y estamos vivos.  
- Eso es lo que no comprendo. Ahora todo lo que creía no tiene sentido. Se suponía que lo que estaba escrito en la Línea del Tiempo no podía ser alterado.  
- ¿No hacíais eso cuando erais Diosa?  
- Sí … Pero aquella etapa de mi existencia está borrosa. No consigo recordar nada. Ni qué poderes tenía, ni cómo era … Sé que me he transformado en un monstruo, pero cuando trato de evocar la época cuando era la Diosa del Tiempo, no lo consigo. – Se decía. – Tan sólo consigo verme … ¡Como lo que soy!  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Quizás necesitéis revivir aquella época tratando de ser como lo erais antes.  
- Pero, si no recuerdo cómo era … ¿Cómo voy a …?  
- Dejando atrás este lugar. – La interrumpió. – Aquí no lograréis ser otra cosa que la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Si queréis recordar, tendréis que empezar de cero.  
- ¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?  
- Viniendo conmigo a Babilonia. – Volvió a ofrecer. – Si me acompañáis, os ayudaré a empezar una vida completamente distinta a esta.  
- Dudo que sea bien recibida en Babilonia. Os lo agradezco, pero …  
- Yo me haré cargo de que nadie os haga daño. Estaréis bajo mi protección. Una vez en Palacio nadie os podrá dañar.  
- ¿Y vuestra familia? ¿Aceptarán a la mujer más sanguinaria del planeta? ¿Realmente estarán tranquilos teniéndome allí?  
- Convenceré a mi Padre de que os de una oportunidad. En cuanto os ganéis su confianza no habrá problema. – No cesaba en su intento. Pero Kaileena no se mostraba convencida. – Kaileena, no tenéis nada aquí. ¿Qué perdéis por intentarlo?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kaileena levantase la mirada y la clavase en sus ojos. Estaba siendo sincero. Tenía dos opciones, quedarse aquí o confiar en él y acompañarle. Quizás aquella era la segunda oportunidad que tanto necesitaba para redimirse.

- Está bien … Iré con vos.

Aquella noche fue la primera que cenaron juntos. Era la primera vez que Kaileena comía en compañía de otro ser viviente. Era algo desconocido para ella. La situación era algo incómoda para ambos. Kaileena vivía algo nuevo a lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar y el Príncipe cenaba con una mujer que había intentado matarle, rodeado por numerosos soldados que custodiaban el comedor. Casi toda la cena aconteció en silencio. Tras despedirse de él, Kaileena se dirigió a sus aposentos y se sentó en la cama. Cogió su diario y comenzó a releer todo lo que había escrito. Cada página era más siniestra que la anterior. Tras leerlo por completo al cabo de una hora, cogió una pluma y comenzó a escribir más páginas, donde narraba sus nuevas impresiones y pensamientos.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15: Dudas

La Emperatriz no pasó una buena noche precisamente. Apenas logró conciliar el sueño. Las dudas crecían en su mente y comenzaba a estar insegura de todo lo que conocía y lo que era. ¿Quién era realmente ahora? ¿De qué le había servido todo lo que había hecho? ¿Tenía sentido ir a Babilonia? Había accedido a ir, pero no sabía si sería bien recibida. Y de no serlo, ¿qué haría? ¿Regresar a la Isla? Trató de mirar la Línea del Tiempo, pero no le mostraba nada. Su futuro estaba en blanco. ¿Significaba aquello que no existía semejante futuro? No lo comprendía. Intentó observar el Pasado, tratando de verse a sí misma. Retrocedió lo máximo que pudo, pero sólo lograba verse como el ser que era ahora. Aquello no le servía de nada.

Decidió ir a hablar con el Príncipe. Quizás él le ayudaría a aclarar todas sus dudas. Llamó a la puerta pero no contestaba. Se adentró un poco, no lo vio allí. Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención. Había un pequeño cofre a los pies de la cama. Estaba deteriorado. El Príncipe lo había encontrado entre los restos de su barco. En él traía sus pertenencias. Kaileena, curiosa, lo abrió en busca de algo que le fuera útil. No tardó en dar con un libro bastante antiguo que hablaba de ella. En sus páginas no se mencionaba una sola palabra de caridad o sensibilidad. Claramente ese libro la atacaba, llamándola monstruo, asesina, despiadada, insensible, inhumana. Un ser al que había que eliminar. No daba crédito a lo que leía. Estaba tan concentrada en leer aquellas duras palabras que no advirtió que el Príncipe había entrado.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Preguntó, haciendo que diera un salto y ocultase el libro tras ella. La había sorprendido con las manos en la masa y Kaileena no sabía qué responder. - ¿Qué hacíais hurgando en mis posesiones? – Al Príncipe no parecía agradarle aquello.  
- Yo … - Kaileena no sabía qué excusa poner.  
- ¿Qué escondéis ahí? - Kaileena dejó ver el libro. - ¿Estabais leyendo eso?  
- Lo que dice este libro es lo que piensa vuestro pueblo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó ella, entregándoselo.  
- Este libro lo han escrito Sabios a lo largo de la historia. Representa lo que se sabe sobre este lugar y sobre vos.  
- Entiendo … Entonces, realmente piensan que soy un monstruo.  
- Habéis aterrorizado a los humanos demasiado tiempo. La reputación que os habéis creado no es buena, francamente. Este libro es sólo una consecuencia de vuestros actos.  
- ¿Vos también lo pensáis?  
- Aunque no os culpo por lo que habéis tratado de hacerme a mí, no puedo ignorar todo lo que habéis hecho antes. – Le respondió él.  
- Entonces, eso significa que vos no confiáis en mí.  
- En parte. Pero no es algo que no podáis cambiar. Demostradme que puedo confiar en vos.  
- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.  
- ¿No deseáis volver a ser la que erais antes de todo esto? Demostradme que os arrepentís de verdad.  
- Príncipe, precisamente los Dioses me enviaron aquí con ese propósito. ¡Y sólo empeoré la situación! ¡Si estoy en esta Isla es porque no cambié cuando se me dio la oportunidad!

Cyrus se quedó mirando el libro que tenía en sus manos. Luego la miró a ella, pensativo.

- Contadme vuestra versión. – Dijo.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Contadme qué fue lo que hizo que os confinasen aquí. Veamos hasta qué punto coincide el libro con vos.  
- ¿Vais a escuchar mi versión de los hechos?- Le preguntó ella, confusa.  
- Adelante. – Insistió, sentándose en la cama e invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

Kaileena no esperaba semejante reacción por parte del Príncipe. Ningún mortal le había dicho jamás que escucharía lo que tuviera que decir. Se sentó en la cama y pensó por donde comenzar. El Príncipe la miraba con aspecto serio pero tranquilo.

_"Aunque ese libro tiene gran parte de razón, hay algunos detalles que se le escapan. Es cierto que los Dioses me confinaron en este cuerpo como castigo por causar el caos en vuestro mundo. Me divertía ver cómo los humanos se destruían los unos a los otros por mí. Llegaba a un Reino con este aspecto, seducía a su monarca, hacía lo mismo con otro, y les convencía a ambos de que destruyeran al otro.___

_Ormazd descubrió que hacía esto y fue cuando me despojaron de mis poderes, o al menos de la mayoría. Si me redimía y compensaba el daño hecho podría regresar. Pero no quise hacerlo. Lo que hice fue empeorar la situación siendo aún más cruel con los humanos. Con mi aspecto me era sencillo atraer a líderes, siempre tan cerdos e insaciables. Cuando me ganaba su confianza podía matarles mientras dormían. Entonces la gente se volvía loca por aquello, y si el líder no tenía sustituto, comenzaban a pelear por ver quién ocuparía el puesto.___

_Era de esperar que los Dioses decidieran aplicar un castigo aún mas severo. Fue entonces cuando me enviaron a esta Isla. No sé donde está exactamente. Cuando llegué lo primero que pensé fue que mi oportunidad de salvarme se había esfumado, que estaría en este cuerpo para siempre. Entonces, si moría, mi espíritu se convertiría en las Arenas del Tiempo y sería condenada a desaparecer. Estaba claro, tenía que evitar morir. Por eso creé este Ejército. Cuando alguien naufragaba y llegaba a la Isla, suponía un entretenimiento en mi monótona vida. He usado prisioneros para divertirme matándolos lentamente, sacrificarlos, o simplemente hacer que peleasen a muerte con la promesa de "liberar" superviviente.___

_El problema llegó cuando comencé a tener visiones de vuestra llegada. Mi mundo se vino abajo. Pensé que era el fin. Me vi en un callejón sin salida. Fue entonces cuando comencé a dudar de todo. No le veía sentido a mi existencia. Creí que eráis un enviado de los Dioses para acabar conmigo. He sido así tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo ni por qué me desterraron."_

Kaileena se llevó las manos a la cabeza, confusa por todo. Cyrus había escuchado todo atentamente, y lo analizaba palabra por palabra.

- Entonces, todas vuestras dudas han surgido a partir de mi aparición. ¿Cierto?  
- Supongo que sí. Quizás estaba cegada por todo mi odio a vuestro mundo.  
- Y ahora que habéis visto algo contrario a lo que vos pensabais, estáis confusa y pensáis que vuestra conducta no tiene sentido. – Kaileena se le quedó mirando. Era justamente eso. - ¿De verdad no recordáis por qué comenzasteis todo?  
- No lo sé … - Se levantó casi tirándose del pelo. – Todo está borroso, no consigo recordar.  
- ¿Qué lleva a un Dios a incumplir las leyes divinas? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Desesperación? ¿Venganza? ¿Envidia?  
- ¡Esperad! – Algo vino a su mente. – Envidia … Sí … ¡Fue eso! ¡Estaba harta de ver cómo los demás Dioses usaban su poder mientras yo no podía! Mi única misión era mirar la Línea del Tiempo, no podía tocar nada. ¡Por eso hice lo que hice! Estaba cansada de tener que estar sin mover un dedo para que los humanos pudieran vivir en paz. ¡Todo giraba en torno a los humanos! – Se giró hacia el Príncipe. – Decidme, ¿cómo podríais vivir teniendo un tremendo poder sin poder usarlo? ¡¿Cómo podríais mantener todo ese poder contenido en vuestro interior?  
- No erais feliz como Diosa, según veo. ¿Lo sois así?  
- No lo sé. – Le respondió, bajando la cabeza. – La vida de un Dios es muy diferente a la vida en vuestro mundo. Allí es siempre lo mismo, pero aquí … todo es diferente.  
- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué ese castigo?  
- Porque sólo hay una cosa a lo que un Dios teme: Ser humano.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque sentís dolor, podéis morir. Para un Dios, experimentar el dolor humano y la muerte es algo horrible.  
- ¿Teméis sentir lo que nosotros sentimos? – Kaileena asintió. – Eso es una estupidez. No todo es dolor en nuestra vida.  
- ¿Y la muerte?  
- Bueno, a todos nos llega nuestra hora. Pero tratamos de sacarle partido a nuestras vidas y vivirlas lo mejor posible. Disfrutamos de los placeres de la vida.  
- No lo comprendo.  
- Lo haréis cuando lleguéis a Babilonia. – Le dijo, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. – Esta tarde empezaré a construir el barco. No creo que tarde más de 5 días en ensamblar todas las piezas. – Le decía mientras se lavaba las manos en un recipiente.  
- Príncipe, una última pregunta.  
- Preguntad, pues.  
- ¿Qué debo hacer para que confiéis en mí?  
- Demostradme que realmente estáis arrepentida de todo y que deseáis cambiar de verdad.

Kaileena salió de los aposentos del Príncipe, pensando en lo que el Príncipe había dicho. Pensó en cómo podría demostrarle que deseaba cambiar. Entonces una idea iluminó su mente: los presos. Si los liberaba, sería un punto a su favor. Corrió a la prisión. No quedaban muchos con vida, unos 15 en total. Cuando apareció y se acercó a las celdas, los presos retrocedieron asustados.

- ¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagáis daño! – Suplicó uno.  
- No voy a haceros daño. – Le respondió ella.  
- ¿Entonces qué es lo que queréis?  
- Voy a liberaros.  
- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron todos al unísono.  
- ¡No puede ser! Tiene que ser una trampa.  
- No es ninguna trampa. Os dejaré libres con una condición: Nos ayudaréis al Príncipe de Persia y a mí a construir un barco.

Los presos se miraron los unos a los otros, no muy convencidos. No tenían nada que perder, así que, aunque desconfiados, accedieron. Al poco rato Kaileena apareció en la playa con el grupo de marineros, algo que sorprendió al Príncipe. Kaileena se acercó a su posición mientras el grupo aguardaba órdenes.

- ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? – Le preguntó.  
- Prisioneros a los que he liberado. – Respondió ella.  
- ¿Habéis liberado a vuestros prisioneros? – El Príncipe no daba crédito.  
- A los que quedaban con vida … - Añadió a su respuesta anterior, avergonzada. – Nos ayudarán a construir el barco.  
- ¿Nos? ¿Acaso vais a colaborar también? – Le preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
- Si.  
- Vaya … Estoy realmente sorprendido. Supongo que tendremos que organizarnos. Venid.

El Príncipe comenzó a dar órdenes a los marineros. Les motivó prometiéndoles que una vez en Babilonia les proporcionaría a todos medios para regresar a sus hogares. Los marineros trabajaban de maravilla. Kaileena no se despegaba del Príncipe, pues su presencia cerca de los otros les ponía nerviosos. Les había torturado y había matado a muchos de ellos. Era normal que le temiesen. El Príncipe y ella charlaban sobre los hechos acontecidos en la Isla desde que él llego. A ella le sorprendía su agilidad y la forma con la que se desenvolvía en el combate. Le admiraba en ese aspecto. El, por su parte, insistía en lo sorprendido que se quedó cuando descubrió que era la Emperatriz, pues no sospechaba nada. Kaileena se sentía alagada en cierto modo.

El grito de uno de los hombres les interrumpió. Uno de ellos había quedado atrapado bajo un enorme mástil, el cual no eran capaces de levantar. Kaileena observaba. No conseguirían quitárselo de encima, pero quizás ella sí. Alzó la mano y usó sus poderes para levantar el mástil. Su peso se redujo y los hombres pudieron levantarlo con más facilidad. El marinero quedó libre y los demás lo alejaron de allí para poder atenderle. Por suerte, estaba ileso.

- Habéis tenido suerte. Podríais haberos roto una pierna. – Le dijo uno de sus compañeros.  
- Gracias a todos. – Agradeció el joven que había quedado atrapado.  
- Yo diría que alguien más nos ayudó. – Sugirió el Príncipe.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Quién?  
- ¿No os parece extraño que pasáramos de no poder moverlo a levantarlo con facilidad? – Les preguntó.  
- ¿Y quién pudo haber hecho eso?  
- Según he comprobado, la Emperatriz puede mover objetos con sus poderes. – Les explicó.

Todos se giraron y la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Habéis sido vos, ¿verdad Kaileena? – Le preguntó. Ella asintió levemente.

Los marineros se miraron unos a otros, completamente perplejos. No podían creer aquello. El joven, aún sentado en el suelo, rompió el silencio para agradecer a la Emperatriz su ayuda.

- Supongo que debo agradeceros que me halláis salvado. – Le dijo, tratando de levantarse.  
- No es necesario. – Negó Kaileena, que le dio la espalda.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó el Príncipe.  
- Es la primera vez que hago esto … Estoy confusa.  
- No lo estéis. Vais por buen camino.

Tras este pequeño incidente, continuaron con la construcción del barco. Kaileena colaboró con sus poderes para mover las piezas pesadas. En cuestión de pocos días, el barco estaba terminado.

Aquella noche la Emperatriz sirvió un gran festín para sus huéspedes. Comida y bebida por doquier. Una gran fiesta de despedida. A la mañana siguiente abandonarían aquel lugar y regresarían a sus hogares. Los marineros estaban eufóricos. Kaileena presidía la gran mesa, a su derecha se encontraba el Príncipe, y a su izquierda el marinero al que había rescatado. En aquellos días había empezado a ver a los humanos con otros ojos. Empezaba a comprender las palabras del Príncipe sobre disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Jamás había visto sacarle más partido a una cena. Uno de los hombres se levantó para proponer un brindis.

- Compañeros, mañana será un gran día. ¡Brindemos por nuestra libertad!  
- ¡Y por el Príncipe, que nos ayudará a regresar a nuestras ciudades! – Dijo otro.  
- Y por la Emperatriz, que me salvó de ese endiablado mástil. – Añadió el joven.  
- ¡Y por el navío que nos llevará a casa! – Añadió como final el primero.  
- Esperad, no hemos bautizado el barco aún. – Interrumpió uno.  
- Cierto, no podemos brindar por la nave que hemos construido sin bautizarla. ¿Cómo podríamos llamarla? – Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando.  
- ¿Kaileena? – Sugirió el Príncipe. – Como la Señora de esta Isla. – Los hombres se miraron y murmuraron unos segundos. Finalmente, asintieron.  
- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Brindemos pues!

Pasaron varias horas bebiendo y festejando. Kaileena prefirió mantenerse al margen de tal celebración. El Príncipe, por cortesía, se quedó acompañándola.

- Realmente están disfrutando. – Comentó ella.  
- Sí. – Le respondió entre risas. – El problema será mañana, cuando despierten con resaca.  
- Venid. – Le dijo, levantándose de la mesa. – Demos un paseo.

Se dirigieron a la Torre Vegetal. De noche, sus jardines lucían aún más hermosos. El agua de las fuentes le daba un toque relajante. Era una noche despejada, y la luna y las estrellas iluminaban junto a las pequeñas antorchas aquel hermoso paraje.

- Este jardín siempre me ha ayudado a relajarme cuando lo necesitaba. – Dijo Kaileena, rompiendo el silencio.  
- Entonces seguro que os gustan los Jardines Colgantes de Babilonia. – Aseguró él.  
- He leído que son muy hermosos. Me encantará verlos.  
- Os mostraré toda la ciudad cuando lleguemos. – Le dijo, sonriendo. – Decidme, ¿por qué habéis querido abandonar la fiesta?  
- Quería daros una cosa, y el alboroto de la fiesta no me parecía un buen lugar. – Sacó algo envuelto en un pañuelo. – Sé que su valor emocional no será el mismo, pero espero que lo aceptéis como al anterior. – Le entregó el objeto y esperó pacientemente que el Príncipe lo desenvolviera.  
- ¡El Medallón! – Exclamó al ver la reliquia colgada de un fino hilo de oro. El Príncipe mostró estar gratamente sorprendido. - ¡Habéis construido uno idéntico! Es todo un detalle por vuestra parte. Os lo agradezco de veras …  
- Me alegro de que os guste. – Respondió sonriendo. Era algo nuevo para ella mostrar felicidad no motivada por muerte y destrucción, pero le hacía sentir mucho mejor.  
- Sin embargo … - Añadió. – Creo que un colgante como este luciría mejor colgado de vuestro cuello. – Dijo, colocándole el Medallón a Kaileena. – Así luce mejor. – Sonrió.  
- ¿Vos creéis?  
- Por supuesto. – La condujo hasta la fuente de la Dama del Agua y la invitó a mirar su reflejo. – Mirad.  
- Yo sigo viendo a la Emperatriz del Tiempo. – Retrocedió tras ver su reflejo, decepcionada. – Esto no lleva a ninguna parte.  
- Kaileena, tranquila.  
- ¡Sigo viendo al monstruo que soy!  
- Uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana, Kaileena. – Insistió él.  
- Yo no cambiaré …  
- Claro que sí. En estos días vuestra actitud ha cambiado. – Le dijo animándola. – Ya lo veréis, vivir entre humanos os cambiará por completo. Confiad en mí.  
- Yo confío en vos, Príncipe. Pero no veo que vos confiéis en mí. – Se giró y vio que estaba hablando sola. - ¿Príncipe? – Le buscó por un por el jardín hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. - ¿Príncipe? – Volvió a llamar. Pero, de pronto, se vio cayendo al agua. Al salir a la superficie vio a Cyrus fuera, riéndose. - ¡¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡El agua está helada!  
- ¡Sois más deprimente que los sacerdotes del Templo de Babilonia! – Seguía riéndose. Notó que una fuerza lo lanzaba al agua. Al recuperarse de la caída, vio a Kaileena frente a él, sonriendo pícaramente con una ceja arqueada.  
- Deprimente, ¿no? Pues vos sois un entrometido. – Le contestó.  
- Seré un entrometido, pero este entrometido os ha salvado la vida. – Le echó en cara, siguiéndole el juego.  
- Permitidme pues que os devuelva el favor. – Tras estas palabras, Kaileena se lanzó sobre el Príncipe, hundiéndolo bajo el agua. Tras unos segundos pensó que ya era suficiente y lo soltó, pero no lo vio salir a flote. - ¿Príncipe?

Notó una presión en los pies y luego una fuerza que tiró de ella hacia el fondo. Al salir, la larga melena castaña le tapaba por completo la visión. El Príncipe, riéndose aún, apartó parte del pelo de su cara. Kaileena le miraba molesta, odiaba el agua fría y él había vuelto a sumergirla en un agua helada.

- No tiene gracia. – Se quejó ella.  
- Para vos no, pero para mí sí.  
- Os lo prometo, Príncipe. Si consigo regresar a mi lugar, le diré a Ormazd que suelte algún tipo de maldición sobre vos.  
- ¡Ah! ¿Pero queréis volver al mundo de los Dioses a no hacer nada? – Kaileena cambió su rostro drásticamente. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Es eso o desaparecer para siempre …  
- Pero, ¿realmente deseáis volver a ser la Diosa del Tiempo?  
- No lo sé …

Kaileena aún dudaba de que consiguiera salvar su alma. Lo veía muy difícil. Salió del agua. Ya le daba igual el frío o las bromas del Príncipe. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo. Cyrus la siguió apresuradamente y le habló.

- Kaileena, no pretendía sacar ese tema. Lo siento. – Se disculpó.  
- No pasa nada. Da igual. – Volvió a mostrarse seria y cambió el tema, evitando parecer débil. – Debemos secarnos. Vamos.

El Príncipe notó que Kaileena no sabía que quería exactamente. Las nuevas experiencias que había vivido en tan pocos días ya la estaban haciendo dudar de si quería salvar su alma pare regresar al mundo de los Dioses o no. A la mañana siguiente partirían hacia Babilonia, su nuevo hogar. Tendría que resolver sus dudas tarde o temprano.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16: Regresando a Babilonia

La noche se hizo eterna para el Príncipe. Estaba eufórico por regresar a su hogar. Podría cambiar tantas cosas ahora que su cabeza sólo se centraba en lo que haría cuando llegase allí. Correría a Palacio, eso seguro. Hablaría con su hermano primero. Él conseguiría que su Padre se reuniera con él y hablasen de todo. Kaileena era una gran prueba de que todo lo que le ocurrió estaba justificado y no era ninguna mentira. Por la noche, seguro que habría una gran fiesta para celebrar su regreso. Sería allí donde presentaría a Kaileena en sociedad. Su Padre podría mostrarse reacio a tenerla en Palacio, pero un primer contacto con ella en ese momento sería idóneo. Siempre disfrutaba de las fiestas. Lo tenía todo planeado. Mientras su Padre saludaba y daba la bienvenida a todos los invitados, se mantendría al margen con Kaileena, explicándole quién era cada uno. Cuando los ánimos del Rey subiesen sería el momento para presentar a Kaileena ante él, y más adelante a los demás presentes durante la cena. Y no podía olvidarse del Anciano. Seguro que le encantaría conocer a la protagonista de todas las Leyendas que tanto le atraían.

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de Sol, el joven Cyrus contemplaba el panorama mientras sus compañeros terminaban de cargar provisiones. Ya sólo quedaban las pertenencias de la Emperatriz, la cual aún no había aparecido. No tardarían en partir, así que sería recomendable que fuera embarcando ya. Se acercó a un marinero y preguntó por ella.

- ¿Sabéis dónde está la Emperatriz? – Le preguntó a uno que cargaba provisiones.  
- Está en el Salón del Trono. Creo que quiere despedirse de su Isla. – Respondió.  
- Sí. – Añadió otro riéndose. – Echará de menos esto cuando tenga que obedecer las órdenes de otro.  
- Teniendo en cuenta que fuera de esta Isla no puede mandar sobre nadie … El Rey bien podría echarla de Palacio sin más.  
- Oh, vamos … Eso no pasará. – Interrumpió Cyrus tras analizar aquellas palabras, tratando de suavizar aquella perspectiva del cambio de vida que tendría la Emperatriz. – La tomaré bajo mi protección, para mí seguirá siendo una Emperatriz.  
- Pero, Príncipe, ¿Emperatriz de qué? – Le preguntó uno de ellos. – Su "Imperio" es esta Isla. Fuera de aquí no es nadie.  
- Cierto. – Asintió el primero. – Además, ¿realmente pensáis que le agrade tener que pasar el resto de su vida bajo vuestra sombra?  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo que la convierta en mi protegida? – Les preguntó Cyrus, de brazos cruzados.  
- Es una Diosa encerrada en un cuerpo humano, degradada. Ser vuestra protegida implica estar por debajo de vos. Abandonar esta Isla e ir con vos ya implica renunciar a su título. ¿Realmente pensáis que lo soportará?  
- ¿Por qué iba a acceder a venir si no? – Los dos marineros no supieron que responder. Ni él mismo sabía qué responder. Era mejor no seguir hablando del tema y provocar más desconfianza hacia ella. – Iré a buscarla.

El Príncipe se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el Salón del Trono, donde Kaileena observaba por última vez el lugar donde tanto tiempo había pasado sentada, meditando y tramando planes. Sentada en él, examinó el gran Salón. Era la última vez que se sentaba en él. Ya nunca jamás sería utilizado. Su vasta fortaleza acabaría convertida en lo que la época del Príncipe le había mostrado: unas ruinas sin vida. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a mirar la Línea del Tiempo o utilizar sus poderes. Si la muerte tenía que llegar, prefería que fuera sin previo aviso. Y si iba a pasar el resto de sus días entre humanos, lo mejor sería olvidarse de lo que le quedaba de los poderes sobre el Tiempo. Sí, sería mejor así. Uno de sus soldados, un Guerrero, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Emperatriz. – Llamó tímidamente a sus espaldas. Kaileena se giró sobresaltada.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó tras calmarse.  
- ¿Os marcháis?  
- Sí … Bueno … - Kaileena no sabía qué decir. – Es posible que regrese pronto. Pero las cosas aquí deben seguir como si yo estuviera presente.  
- Por supuesto, Emperatriz.  
- ¿Kaileena? – Escuchó al Príncipe llamarla desde la puerta del Salón del Trono. Se adentró en su busca. – El barco zarpará en breve, deberíamos embarcar ya.  
- Claro. – Kaileena pudo ver como el soldado miraba con malos ojos al Príncipe. Había sido un intruso y ahora se la llevaba lejos de sus súbditos. – Soldado, podéis retiraros.

Tras una leve reverencia y una mirada de reojo al Príncipe, el Guerrero abandonó el Salón del Trono. Kaileena le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, al igual que el Príncipe. Una vez solos, volvió a mirar al Príncipe, quien la miraba con semblante serio.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Le preguntó casual.  
- Quería despedirme de esto por última vez … - Respondió acariciando el reposabrazos del Trono. – Cuando suba a ese barco todo cambiará. Dejaré atrás siglos de … En fin, crueldad y desprecio.  
- ¿Y estáis segura de ello?  
- ¿Qué queréis decir?  
- No os llevaré conmigo si no es vuestro deseo. ¿Por qué habéis accedido venir?  
- Bueno, vos insististeis … - Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Si no hubierais querido venir habríais dicho que no igualmente. ¿A qué vino ese cambio de opinión? – Insistió.  
- Supongo que abristeis una puerta en el callejón sin salida en el que me encontraba.  
- Pero esa puerta os llevará a un lugar donde nada será como aquí. Tendréis que empezar de cero.  
- Lo sé. – Asintió ella. – No será sencillo. Estaré en un lugar donde, seguramente, toda la gente me odie.  
- Es posible. Por ello he pensado tomaros bajo mi protección. Estaríais a salvo y podríais vivir en Palacio como una más de la Familia Real.  
- No. – Le dijo, suspirando, pero tratando de mostrar una leve sonrisa. – Sabéis tan bien como yo que no seré una más de vuestra Familia. A lo máximo a lo que aspiro es a ser una invitada. Supongo que una amenaza y un estorbo para algunos, también.  
- Entonces, ¿sabéis lo que conllevará viajar allí?  
- Sí. Lo he pensado muy a fondo. Por ello he tomado la decisión de no volver a utilizar ninguno de mis poderes ni a mirar la Línea del Tiempo otra vez. – El Príncipe la miró sorprendido al oír semejante frase. – Vais a darme una segunda oportunidad, a permitirme empezar de cero en vuestro propio hogar, aún sabiendo el peligro que supongo. Os debo mi vida. Si alguna vez puedo hacer algo por vos, lo haré, sea lo que sea. – Dijo finalmente, inclinándose a modo de reverencia. Jamás la Emperatriz había mostrado respeto hacia un humano.  
- ¿Puedo preguntaros una cosa?  
- Adelante.  
- ¿Hacéis esto porque queréis marcharos de aquí? ¿O es por salvaros?  
- No lo sé. – La verdad era que Kaileena temía decidir lo que deseaba. – Para que mi espíritu sea juzgado para salvarse, primero debo morir. Si no, seguiré viva para siempre. Pero no sé si sería capaz de soportar eso.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque … creo que os estoy empezando a apreciar. Os veo con otros ojos. ¿Y si me apego a vos o a otros humanos?  
- Ya veo, teméis aprender a querer a los humanos y luego perder a los cercanos a vos. Lo comprendo.  
- Sois mortales y vuestra vida no es muy larga. Tendría que morir para tener la oportunidad de salvarme … Pero, ¿cómo sabré cuándo será el momento? ¿Cómo sabré que me salvaré? Ni siquiera estoy segura de poder soportar el hecho de morir …  
- Teméis perder a vuestros seres queridos pero no queréis afrontar la muerte … Es una difícil decisión. – Le dijo tras meditarlo varios segundos. – Sin embargo, tenéis tiempo de decidir que deseáis. Vayamos al barco.

El Príncipe cargó con un saco donde Kaileena llevaba algunas pertenencias y comenzó a caminar. Tras dar unos pasos y ver que Kaileena no le seguía, paró y se giró. Kaileena seguía mirando el Trono y las grandes cortinas que descendían desde el techo hasta él.

- Kaileena, vamos. No queda nada para vos aquí. Venga, larguémonos de aquí. – Se quedó esperando varios segundos a que contestase.  
- Sí … - Respondió finalmente. – Supongo que tenéis razón …

La Emperatriz fue mirando tristemente por última vez cada detalle de los lugares por los que pasaba. En la playa les esperaban los marineros junto al barco. El Príncipe les lanzó el saco de Kaileena y subió por la pasarela rápidamente. Ella se giró para echar un último vistazo a su Isla. Tras suspirar, subió finalmente al barco.

Los marineros pusieron en marcha el navío. Poco a poco se fueron alejando de la orilla, y Kaileena vio cómo se alejaba del lugar que había sido su prisión durante siglos. Ahora desaparecía entre la espesa niebla que rodeaba a la Isla. Parecía un manto de olvido que aislaba aquel lugar del resto del mundo. Cuando la perdió de vista miró al frente. A los pocos minutos la niebla se disipó y vio brillar el Sol como hacía siglos que no lo veía. Se colocó en la proa del barco. La brisa del mar, el viento en la cara y los rayos del Sol iluminándolo todo le producía una sensación indescriptible. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar unos instantes. Al regresar en sí algo llamó su atención. Comenzó mirando sus manos, pero continuó por los brazos y llegando al resto del cuerpo.

- ¿Tanto tiempo he pasado enclaustrada que estoy pálida? – Se preguntó. Una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el Príncipe.  
- ¿Disfrutando de la brisa marina? – La había estado observando. Se notaba por la pequeña sonrisa que mostraba. Se colocó en su lado y se apoyó en la barandilla del barco.- ¿Os gusta el mar?  
- Me encanta. Siempre me ha gustado. – Le respondió ella, contemplándolo. – Es inmenso, y a la vez misterioso. Nadie sabe las maravillas que puede esconder.  
- También es un asesino. – Kaileena le miró al decir aquello. – Cuando una tormenta se desata, el mar es capaz de engullir el barco más sólido de todos. Nadie escapa de su ira.  
- Hermoso pero peligroso, entonces. – Resumió ella.  
- No es lo único hermoso y peligroso que hay por aquí. – Miró a Kaileena con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su cara. Ella le miraba algo sorprendida, pero acabo por reír.  
- Trataré de cambiar ese segundo aspecto por algo mejor. – Le dijo con tono orgulloso.

Kaileena cada vez veía a los humanos más diferentes a lo que ella pensaba. Cyrus, por su parte, comenzaba también a verla como una mujer diferente a la que mostraban las Leyendas. Era la temible Emperatriz, sí. Pero comenzaba a aflorar una segunda Kaileena que parecía menos mortífera. Quizás la personalidad de la Diosa del Tiempo estaba dando señales de vida.

También había algo más, algo que le preocupaba. Se estaba dando cuenta de que se preocupada por ella, demasiado. Era posible que nuevos sentimientos hacia ella comenzaran a surgir. Y eso no le gustaba. Las historias que narraban cómo seducía a monarcas para luego provocar la guerra entre los reinos seguía presente en su mente. En ese aspecto no podía confiar en ella. Sin embargo, aunque eran personas muy diferentes, ambos compartían una cosa que había hecho que sus caminos se cruzasen: un destino mortal. Pero, ¿sería ese cruce permanente y sus destinos continuarían el mismo camino convirtiéndose en uno solo o sería una simple coincidencia? Sólo el Tiempo lo diría.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17: Nuevos sentimientos

Ormazd observaba cómo la Emperatriz del Tiempo abandonaba su prisión. Sólo unas semanas la separaban de Babilonia, unas semanas para resolver sus dudas. Esperaba con preocupación la decisión de Kaileena sobre qué quería hacer, si quería cambiar y redimirse por sus actos. Si no, él mismo tendría que descender al Mundo de los Mortales e intervenir. Si lo hacía, tendría que destruirla, y eso era algo que no quería hacer.

Le extrañaba verla apegada al Príncipe. Nunca se había mostrado así con nadie, ni siquiera con los Dioses. Cuando eligió a Cyrus para abrir el Reloj de Arena e involucrarse en todo lo que conllevaría, no esperaba que aquella decisión desembocaría en lo que estaba viendo. Parecía como si comenzara a surgir algo entre los dos.

Los días iban pasando y la situación no parecía avanzar. Kaileena evitaba cualquier contacto con el resto de la tripulación y pasaba el tiempo pensando sobre lo ocurrido o sobre lo que podría ocurrir. Tenía la tentación de mirar la Línea del Tiempo para ver su futuro, pero no podía hacerlo. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a utilizar sus poderes o mirar la Línea del Tiempo. A Ormazd le preocupaba aquello, pero le sorprendió no ser el único. El Príncipe también comenzaba a preocuparse. Kaileena sólo salía de su camarote para comer. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrada.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que zarparon de la Isla. Necesitaba hablar con ella para resolver sus propias dudas, pero conseguir que saliera de su camarote o comenzar una conversación con ella era algo muy difícil. Un día, Kaileena salió del camarote en busca de una cosa, pero acabó encontrando al Príncipe, y por supuesto, él no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad de hablar con ella. Al no verle venir, terminó chocando con él.

- ¡Eh, cuidado! – Exclamó al tiempo que la sujetaba para mantener el equilibrio. – Al fin salís.  
- Iba a la bodega a buscar unas cosas. – Se excusó ella.  
- ¿De qué se trata?  
- Unos libros, los metí en un pequeño baúl.  
- ¿Os echo una mano? – Se ofreció él.  
- No, gracias. Podré sola. – Rechazó ella.  
- ¿Puedo saber si os preocupa algo? Lleváis ahí encerrada desde que partimos, apenas salís.  
- Sólo necesito algo de soledad para poder pensar.  
- ¿Pensar en qué? – Insistió, cruzándose de brazos.  
- En … - Kaileena desvió la mirada. – Cosas mías. No os preocupéis.

Evitando mirarle a los ojos, continuó con su camino. El Príncipe la observó hasta que desapareció escaleras abajo. La bodega era también el camarote de los marineros. Tras sortear las improvisadas camas, pasó por un estrecho pasillo y llegó a la bodega. Había muchas cajas amontonadas. Vio su baúl en lo alto de la montaña de cajas. Apartó las otras cajas y se estiró para alcanzarlo.

De pronto, una horrible sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, concentrándose en su cabeza. La visión de Ormazd se estaba llevando a cabo. El dolor hizo que tirase al suelo el baúl y empezase a tambalearse de un lado a otro, con las manos en la cabeza, tirándose del pelo, chocándose con las paredes y tropezando con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Aunque el dolor era insoportable, era incapaz de gritar.

Todo estaba en llamas, la gente corría por las calles. Los soldados caían ante un ejército enemigo. Cyrus trataba de rescatar a una joven que era prisionera del enemigo. Ella no le encontraba, estaba perdida en aquel caos. Un duro golpe, ella cayendo al suelo, todo se vuelve oscuro.

Tras la visión no pudo sostenerse. La mirada perdida, la vista nublada, un sudor frío cayéndole por la espalda y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Tras varios segundos así, se desplomó inconsciente.

Lejos de allí, en la Isla del Tiempo, las cosas comenzaban a empeorar. Todo el Ejército del Tiempo había sido reunido en el Salón del Trono. Nadie sabía quien había convocado la reunión, los cuervos habían dejado mensajes por toda la Isla. Desde que la Emperatriz se fue, la confusión se había apoderado de los habitantes de la Isla y alguien pretendía sacar partido de ello. Ante los soldados apareció el Cuervo. Estaba muy serio. Alzó la vista y barrió con la mirada el Salón.

- ¡Compañeros! – Comenzó, alzando los brazos. – Me alegra ver que habéis respondido a mi llamada.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Cuervo? – Preguntó uno descaradamente.  
- ¡Si! ¡¿Por qué nos has mandado llamar?  
- He oído que la Emperatriz se ha marchado de la Isla … No esperaba esto de nuestra líder. Ha demostrado con esto que no le importamos nada. Nos ha abandonado por un humano … ¡Un miserable humano que ha acabado con muchos de los nuestros!  
- ¿Qué te importa a ti eso? ¡Seguro que lo estabas deseando! – Protestó uno.  
- Me importa porque la Emperatriz nos ha traicionado. Nos ha abandonado a nuestra suerte. ¡Esta Isla necesita un líder! Y yo me ofrezco para tan duro puesto.  
- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron muchos, sin poder creer sus palabras.  
- ¡No puedes reclamar el Trono de la Emperatriz! – Se encaró uno.  
- ¡Ella ha renunciado a su Trono largándose con esa escoria!  
- ¡Per te echó de la Isla!

El Cuervo lo miró con ira y lo atravesó con su espada. El soldado cayó muerto ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros y se convirtió en Arena.

- ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? – Todos guardaron silencio. – Bien. Entonces me proclamo líder de la Isla, y como los traidores deben ser castigados … - Sonrió malévolamente. - Os diré que vamos a hacer.  
Tras un rato pensando, el Príncipe decidió ir a hablar con Kaileena, quisiera o no. Llamó a su puerta, pero no contestó. Extrañado, abrió la puerta un poco para asomarse. Allí no había nadie. Ya hacía más de una hora desde que había bajado a la bodega. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Preocupado, descendió las escaleras en su busca. Al llegar al final del pasillo, tirada en el suelo entre las cajas de provisiones, estaba Kaileena, inmóvil sobre el áspero suelo de madera.

Corrió hacia ella y la sujetó entre sus brazos, tratando de reanimarla. No había suerte. Al menos respiraba. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y pudo ver una herida. Debió golpearse cuando aquello ocurrió. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su camarote.

Cerró la puerta para que nadie le molestara y la dejó sobre la cama cuidadosamente. Buscó ungüentos para sanar la herida y una toalla mojada en agua fresca para ver si despertaba. Se quedó observándola. Algo llamó su atención. Tenía unas extrañas marcas que le iban desde las muñeras hasta la mitad del brazo. Antes no las tenía. Tampoco se las había visto cuando chocó con ella antes del accidente. Cyrus comenzaba a preocuparse.

Al cabo de dos horas, Kaileena por fin abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su camarote. En aquel momento no recordaba nada. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba débil. Al conseguir incorporarse notó un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Al rozar la zona dolorida con la mano notó la herida.

- Si fuera vos no tocaría mucho esa herida. – Escuchó al Príncipe decir. Acababa de entrar. Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. – Al fin despertáis. Me teníais preocupado.  
- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí? – Repitió ella, confusa.  
- Os encontré tirada en el suelo de la bodega. Creo que es una buena razón para preocuparse. – El Príncipe apartó su pelo y examinó la herida. – Tenéis suerte de que se esté cicatrizando. No tenía buena pinta.  
- Debí golpearme con algo al caer.  
- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó con tono serio.  
- Prefiero no mencionar nada al respecto … - Respondió ella, agachando la cabeza.  
- Kaileena, estoy cansado de secretos. Decidme qué pasó allí abajo y por qué habéis estado aislada estos días.  
- Estos días … - Suspiró. – He estado pensando en si quiero volver a ser una Diosa o no. No consigo decidir.  
- ¿Y qué ha pasado en la bodega?  
- Estaba a punto de coger el baúl y una visión me asaltó … Traté de pedir auxilio, pero era incapaz de gritar. Comencé a golpearme con todo lo que se interponía en mi camino hasta que me desmayé cuando la visión finalizó.  
- ¿Habéis tenido una visión?  
- Sí, pero no alcanzo a comprender qué significa. – Se lamentó ella.  
- ¿Por qué no miráis la Línea del Tiempo?  
- ¡No! No volveré a mirarla. Ni hablar.  
- Está bien. Pero … ¿Qué habéis visto? – Se interesó, preocupado de que fuera algo malo.  
- Fuego. Había fuego por todos lados. Se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla y vos buscabais a alguien. El resto de la visión está borroso. – Kaileena ocultó su cara con sus manos, reprimiendo las lágrimas. – Tengo miedo …  
- Tranquila. – Le dijo él, abrazándola para que se sintiera más segura. – No pasará nada. Todo saldrá bien.  
- No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero tener que enfrentarme de nuevo a mi muerte.  
- Eso no va a pasar. – Insistió él. – Igual ha sido un simple lapsus y no volvéis a tener otra visión.  
- No. Cuando una visión acontece, se repite más y más veces, mostrando más detalles. Me atacará cuando menos lo espere …  
- No dejaré que os pase nada malo. – Alzó con su mano la cara de Kaileena para verle la cara. – Tranquila. Confiad en mí.  
- ¿Confiáis vos en mí? – Le preguntó ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Cyrus no respondió con palabras. En lugar de eso, empleó la mano que acariciaba la cara de Kaileena para acercarla más a él. Aunque su conciencia le aconsejaba desconfiar de ella, había algo más poderoso que le tentaba a hacerlo. Y así, poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más el uno al otro. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. Y entonces …

- Príncipe, os necesitamos aquí arriba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos salieron instantáneamente del trance en el que habían entrado segundos antes y trataban de disimular lo evidente. El Príncipe se separó un poco de Kaileena.

- ¿Príncipe? – Volvió a llamar el marinero.  
- ¡Si! ¡Voy! – Respondió él.  
- Parece que os reclaman fuera … - Dijo ella, retirándose un poco sin mirarle.  
- Sí … - Respondió él, sin mirarle tampoco. – Yo … Eh … Me voy.

Y sin decir nada más, se levantó y salió del camarote. Las piernas le temblaban y casi se cayó al ponerse de pie. Kaileena, por su parte, suspiró nerviosa. No daba crédito a lo que casi acababa de pasar.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18: Cediendo ante los sentimientos

Cyrus y Kaileena no se volvieron a ver en el resto del día. Se evitaban el uno al otro, aún tratando de comprender qué les había hecho actuar así. Kaileena evitaba la tentación de mirar en la Línea del Tiempo su futuro, pero estaba realmente preocupada por lo que podría pasar. Vio las marcas en sus brazos. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

Ormazd seguía observando, paciente, esperando a que la situación cambiase. La visión había dejado a Kaileena desconcertada, pero Ormazd había hecho algo más. Al enviarle aquella visión, utilizó también sus poderes sobre ella, anulando toda magia que le quedase latente a la Emperatriz. Poco a poco el efecto de ese hechizo iría arrebatándole el resto de sus poderes, dejándola como si fuera una humana más. Y para comprobar que realmente hubiera hecho efecto, hizo que comenzaran a brotarle aquellas marcas en los brazos. Cuando se viesen completamente claras, Kaileena ya no tendría poderes.

Otra visión asaltó a Kaileena, más breve, pero igual de desoladora. Esta vez pudo verle la cara a la joven que buscaba el Príncipe. También vio la corona del Rey, rodando por unas escaleras. Eso era la señal de que el Rey moriría en aquella batalla. De nuevo, la visión se volvió oscura. Tras la visión no perdió el conocimiento, como en la anterior. Respiraba con dificultad y te temblaba todo el cuerpo. Tenía que contárselo al Príncipe.

Salió corriendo en su busca. Lo encontró reunido con los marineros. Seguramente tendrían que hacer una parada en un pueblo de pescadores para comprar más provisiones. Además, una de las velas del barco se estaba agrietando y necesitaba una reparación. Kaileena no tuvo más remedio que interrumpirle.

- Príncipe Cyrus, necesito hablar con vos.  
- Esperad un momento, esto es importante. – Le respondió él, sin girarse siquiera.  
- Príncipe, lo que tengo que contaros también es importante. – Masculló ella, insistente. - ¡Por favor! – Le suplicó tirándole del brazo.  
- Está bien … Espero que sea importante.

Los marineros se quedaron mirando, confusos. Alguno llegó a pensar que quizás la Emperatriz se había vuelto loca por permanecer tanto tiempo en el barco. Kaileena cerró la puerta nada más entrar y se acercó con rapidez al Príncipe. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y él imitó su gesto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os ocurre? – Le preguntó, ya preocupado. Parecía una loca.  
- He vuelto a tener esa visión. – Parecía incapaz de respirar cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.  
- ¡¿Otra vez? ¿Qué habéis visto esta vez? – Preguntó sujetándola por los brazos.  
- Una batalla horrible. De eso estoy segura. Debe ser una guerra o algo así.  
- ¿Una guerra? – El Príncipe se quedó helado al pensar que su reino podría estar en guerra con otro. - ¿Y qué más?  
- Buscabais a una mujer.  
- ¿A vos?  
- No. Tenía el pelo negro, recogido con una trenza. Los ojos marrones … - No he alcanzado a ver más.  
- Farah … - Murmuró. - ¿Farah está en Babilonia?  
- ¿La conocéis?  
- ¡Claro que la conozco! Fue mi primer amor … La conocí cuando abrí el Reloj de Arena. Jamás olvidaré lo que vivimos juntos, aunque ella no lo recuerde. Me prometí a mi mismo que haría lo que fuese con tal de que creyera mi historia.  
- Parece que sigue estando muy presente en vos …  
- ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba allí? – Se interesó él.  
- Estaba prisionera. Al menos, eso fue lo que vi.  
- ¡Dioses! ¡¿Qué ha podido provocar eso?  
- Calmaos, Príncipe. – Le dijo rozando su mano con la suya.  
- Tenemos que evitar eso. – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el camarote.  
- ¿Y cómo pretendéis hacerlo? ¡Estamos en alta mar!  
- Algo habrá que vos podáis hacer, Emperatriz. – Sugirió él, colocándose a centímetros de ella. – Usad vuestros poderes para ver qué provocará eso.  
- ¡Ya os he dicho que no los utilizaré más! – Protestó ella.  
- ¡Es una orden, no una petición!  
- ¡He dicho que no! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a exigirme nada! – Se encaró ella.  
- ¡Aquí no sois nadie! ¡Dependéis de mí si queréis sobrevivir! ¡Si no queréis acabar en un burdel de Babilonia o mendigando en sus calles, obedeced!

El Príncipe perdió el control y golpeó a Kaileena, tirándola contra un armario. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba aquello. No sabía qué le había dolido más, si la bofetada o las palabras del Príncipe. Tras aquello, Cyrus volvió en sí. No sabía qué decir o hacer.

- Kaileena … Yo … - Trató de disculparse, pero al tratar de acercarse a ella, Kaileena se apartó.  
- Dejadme sola … - Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin mirarle.  
- Kaileena, no pretendía … - Insistió.  
- Salid de aquí, por favor.

Cyrus suspiró, incapaz de hacer nada por disculparse. Si giró lentamente y salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Cuando se quedó sola, Kaileena se dejó caer al suelo, apoyada en el armario. Encogió las piernas y las rodeó con los brazos. Aún estaba asimilando las duras palabras del Príncipe y la bofetada que tuvo lugar después. Lo había dejado todo … por eso. Desconsolada, escondió su cabeza entre las rodillas y lloró en silencio. Kaileena lloró toda la noche hasta caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de Sol que penetraban por las grietas de la madera la despertaron. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas irritadas de secarse las lágrimas. Miró hacia la mesa que tenía allí y vio el baúl sobre ella. Alguien había entrado allí mientras ella dormía. Lo abrió y cogió su diario. Leyó sus últimas entradas, parándose en la que escribió cuando tramó aquel traicionero plan contra Cyrus.

Unos ruidos la distrajeron. Dejó el libro abierto sobre la mesa y salió a ver qué ocurría. Era el Príncipe, entrenando el lanzamiento de armas contra un monigote hecho para eso. La vio allí, observándole. Se le quedó mirando un rato, pero ignoró su presencia y continuó entrenando. Ella se asomó por la borda, apartándose el pelo de la cara conforme el viento lo ondeaba. Su presencia desconcentraba al Príncipe, le hacía pensar en lo que había hecho. Estresado, lanzó un hacha que atravesó la cabeza del monigote, y cuyo estruendo resaltó hasta a Kaileena.

Volvió a mirar al Príncipe, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Al ver que no reaccionaba, volvió a mirar el mar, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Cyrus respiró profundamente, suspiró, colocó el otro hacha que sujetaba en sus manos en su cinturón y se dirigió hasta su posición.

- Kaileena, ¿puedo hablar con vos? – Le preguntó apoyándose con una mano en la barandilla de la borda.  
- ¿Sobre qué? – Ella no deseaba mirarle a los ojos, seguía mirando el mar.  
- Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer.  
Aquella frase hizo que Kaileena girase la cabeza con rapidez y le mirase con una mezcla de miedo y desconfianza.  
- No creo que sea necesario decir nada al respecto. – Respondió ella, apartando la mirada de nuevo.  
- Quiero disculparme. – Insistió él, colocando su mano en su cara, obligándola a mirar. Sospechaba que había estado llorando, y los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas irritadas confirmaron sus sospechas.  
- ¿Disculparos por qué exactamente? – Preguntó con voz temblona.  
- Por lo que os dije … y por haberos golpeado. Sé que habéis estado llorando por ello y mi actitud es imperdonable, pero aún así, imploro vuestro perdón.  
- Voy a haceros una pregunta, Príncipe. – Cyrus apartó la mano de su cara, atento. - ¿Qué ocurrirá si esa guerra está provocada por mi presencia allí? ¿Y si la causa soy yo? ¿Qué haréis?  
- ¿Qué pretendéis decir con eso?  
- Si lo que esa visión me ha mostrado es culpa mía, ¿qué haréis vos conmigo al respecto?  
- ¿Por qué iba a ser vuestra culpa? – Le preguntó, confuso.  
- Es una suposición. Decidme, ¿permaneceríais a mi lado o apoyaríais a vuestro ejército? – Insistió ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
- Os hice una promesa. Pase lo que pase, permaneceré a vuestro lado. Si vuestra suposición acontece, buscaré una forma de solucionar las cosas.

Kaileena sonrió aliviada. Incluso se sonrojó. Cyrus descendió la mirada hacia el Medallón y lo sujetó un momento.

- Os sienta bien. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kaileena se sonrojase aún más. El Príncipe miró el hacha y la cogió. - ¿Os apetece entrenar?

Kaileena no se esperaba aquella reacción, pero aceptó de todos modos. Iban a practicar tiros. El Príncipe le ofreció tirar ella primero y le entregó el hacha. La lanzó y dio en el hombro del monigote. El Príncipe se rascaba la perilla mientras Kaileena lo miraba en espera de una respuesta.

- Intentad apuntar un poco más arriba. – Se colocó tras ella y, sujetándole la mano, le indicó los movimientos. – Tened en cuenta el peso del hacha. Lanzad siempre algo más arriba de donde queráis apuntar.

Kaileena lo miró un breve instante tras soltarla y lanzó el hacha de nuevo. Esta vez dio justo en el corazón del monigote. El Príncipe se quedó sorprendido, aunque no quiso mostrarlo. Se quedó mudo.

- No está mal … - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Parecía como si hubiese sido él a quien le hubiera lanzado el hacha. Directo al corazón. - ¿Qué os parece si luchamos un poco?

Nada mejor para romper el hielo que una lucha amistosa. Solo había una norma: No hacer daño al otro. Cada uno con sus espadas, comenzaron a batallar. Kaileena no pudo resistirse y empleó una de sus habilidades. Cuando el Príncipe trató de saltar sobre ella, desapareció y reapareció en otro lugar.

- ¡Creía que no deseabais volver a usar vuestros poderes! – Protestó entre risas.  
- ¡No he podido resistirme! – Se burló ella.

Fueron subiendo el nivel, y todo parecía ir bien hasta que, de pronto, a Kaileena le pasó algo. Por lo que el Príncipe había podido comprobar, cuando Kaileena se transportaba de un lugar a otro, aparecía una pequeña nube de Arena en el lugar donde debía aparecer. Pero esta vez, Kaileena apareció a mitad de camino, cayendo torpemente al suelo. Él corrió a socorrerla y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? – Le preguntó extrañado.  
- No lo sé. No he podido llegar al lugar donde quería.  
- ¿Estáis cansada?  
- No, me encuentro perfectamente. – Kaileena no lo entendía. – Probaré otra vez.

Quiso llegar a la proa del barco, pero no llegó ni a la mitad. Rodó por el suelo hasta frenarse. De nuevo, el Príncipe la ayudó a levantarse. Kaileena estaba realmente confusa.

- No lo entiendo … ¿Qué me está pasando?  
- Venid, os llevaré a vuestro camarote para que descanséis.

El Sol se estaba poniendo, ya era hora de terminar el entrenamiento de todas formas. Nada más entrar en el camarote, Kaileena se paró en seco, observando el interior.

- No comprendo qué está pasando. Las visiones, esto …  
- No os preocupéis. Todo saldrá bien.  
- ¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro? – Le preguntó ella, girándose para mirarle a la cara.  
- Confío en ello.

La expresión de Kaileena cambió al oír su respuesta. Con los rayos del Sol entrando desde la puerta a sus espaldas, Cyrus parecía brillar. Era como si fuera su salvador, aquel destinado a rescatarla de su destino, en lugar de acabar con su vida, como se había planeado en un principio. ¿Y si las cosas no eran como se habían planeado? ¿Y si había algo más tras aquello?

Sin saber por qué, se acercaron el uno al otro y Cyrus la cogió de las manos. Poco a poco sus caras volvieron a acercarse hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaban. Ese era el punto donde se habían quedado antes. Pero ahora no había nadie para interrumpirles.

Al fin, tras varios intentos inconscientes de acercamiento, habían logrado lo que ambos deseaban pero temían: mostrar sus sentimientos. La voz interna que advertía a Cyrus de no confiar en Kaileena fue callada en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los de ella.

Kaileena había besado a otros humanos para conseguir sus planes, pero jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Era algo nuevo, algo que la hacía sentirse como nunca y que la hacía desear poder quedarse con él en su mundo.

De una patada, el Príncipe cerró la puerta del camarote, dejándolos casi a oscuras. Continuó besando a Kaileena, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Ella ya se había aferrado a él. Continuaron besándose durante un rato, intercambiando caricias y abrazos.

El beso se vio interrumpido por el inconfundible sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

- Príncipe, ¿estáis ahí? – Llamó un marinero.  
- Debes irte. – Susurró una seductora Kaileena entre suspiros.  
- ¿Príncipe? – Volvieron a llamar.  
- No. – Susurró él, bloqueando la puerta y cogiéndola en brazos. – Tengo algo más importante que hacer aquí. – Y continuó besándola.  
- Dejadlo, no estará ahí dentro. La Emperatriz estará durmiendo. – Dijo otro marinero.  
- Pero no está en ningún otro lugar. – Insistió el primero.  
- Sigamos buscándole por el barco. Estará moviéndose por el barco. Vamos.

Para cuando se fueron de allí, el Príncipe ya había dejado a Kaileena sobre la cama. Se había quitado la armadura, y tumbado en la cama junto a Kaileena, ella acariciaba sus cicatrices, concentrándose sobre todo en la de la cara, obra de Shahdee. Él la acariciaba también, en busca de los cierres de sus cinturones y del vestido.

Ormazd había estado observando la situación hasta segundos antes, cuando prefirió darles algo más de intimidad. Era lo que había estado esperando, que Kaileena mostrase afecto al que debería haber sido su asesino. Aunque no esperaba que ocurriese tan deprisa.

Los marineros buscaron durante horas tras la puesta de Sol, pero no dieron con el Príncipe, quien, silenciosamente, intimaba con la Emperatriz del Tiempo hasta un punto que jamás llegó a imaginar. Kaileena cayó rendida, y sobre ella, Cyrus. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero estaban relajados tras los intensos minutos que habían vivido en aquel rato. Poco a poco acabaron por dormirse, desconocedores de la pequeña sombra que los observaba desde la pequeña apertura que daba al mar. La sombra de la pequeña criatura desapareció tras un batir de alas. Ninguno de los dos sabía las consecuencias que traería lo que habían hecho aquella apasionada noche. 


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19: ¿Amor o traición?

El Príncipe en mitad de la noche. Kaileena dormía tranquilamente junto a él. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello. La miró y los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido antes volvieron a su memoria. Le había confesado sus sentimientos mientras hacían el amor. Pero por alguna razón, había algo que no le daba buena espina.  
Con mucho cuidado, se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama sin despertarla. En silencio, se puso los pantalones y los ató con sus cinturones. Miró brevemente la mesa y vio un libro abierto. Curioso, lo cogió y le echó una ojeada. Nada más ver el comienzo de la página supo que era el diario de Kaileena. Se frenó un instante y pensó si era buena idea leerlo. No le parecía bien adentrarse en la intimidad de otra persona. Pero la vio allí, profundamente dormida.

- Bueno, nunca lo sabrá.

Y comenzó a leer. La expresión de su cara fue cambiando conforme leía las palabras allí escritas.  
_  
__"Quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de escribir en estas páginas. He conseguido engañar al Príncipe. Si me muestro como él desea podré ganarme su confianza, y cuando haya caído en mi trampa, lo mataré. Y una vez acabe con él, me vengaré de toda su familia y de todo su Reino. ¡El caos caerá sobre toda Persia!"_

- ¿Engañarme? – Se decía mientras releía el texto. - ¿Matarme? ¿Vengarse de mi Familia? ¡¿Qué significa esto? – Desvió su mirada hacia Kaileena. – Kaileena me está… ¿engañando?- Algo cambió en el interior del Príncipe en aquel momento. Cualquier tipo de sentimientos en su corazón fue remplazado por ira. – Pues lamentará el momento en que escribió esto … Veremos quién engaña a quién.

De pronto, una enorme sacudida desequilibró el barco. El Príncipe cayó al suelo rodando y Kaileena se despertó conforme se veía expulsada de la cama y golpeándose con el suelo. Enredada en las sábanas, trató de levantarse, desconcertada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó al Príncipe.

Unos gritos en el exterior alertaron al Príncipe, quien, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Kaileena, corrió al exterior. Todos los marineros estaban allí. Había estallado una tormenta y debían recoger las velas para evitar que el viento las rompiese y el barco volcase. Las olas golpeaban el casco del barco con violencia, y mantener el equilibrio en cubierta era casi imposible. No estaban lejos del pueblo al que querían llegar, tenían que apresurarse.

- ¡Atención todos! – Llamó el Príncipe, tratando de calmar a sus marineros. – El puerto no debe estar lejos. Así que llevemos este montón de madera hasta allí. ¡Moveos!

Los marineros se organizaron y comenzaron a llevar el barco hacia el puerto. Las velas tenían que aguantar. Las cuerdas que sostenían el mástil y las velas estaban muy tensadas. Si se rompían jamás llegarían a puerto y el barco quedaría a merced de la tormenta.

Kaileena se vistió corriendo y salió a cubierta. Vio al Príncipe tratando de mantener el rumbo, sosteniendo el timón con todas sus fuerzas. La lluvia caía con fuerza. Una ola golpeó al barco y la mayoría de sus ocupantes terminaron en el suelo. Kaileena se levantó con dificultad, casi resbalando en el intento.

Aún aferrado al timón, el Príncipe vio que una de las cuerdas que sostenía los listones de madera de las velas en la posición adecuada se tensaba demasiado. No tardaron en cumplirse los temores y la cuerda se rompió, quedando libre uno de los extremos de los listones, que empujado por el viento, se sacudió violentamente.

Kaileena escuchó el ruido que provocó aquella cuerda al romperse. Dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente del sonido y vio cómo el soporte de una de las velas se dirigía precipitosamente hacia ella. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se la llevó por delante. Kaileena cayó al mar.

- ¡Kaileena! – Gritó el Príncipe desde el timón. Tenía que recatarla. - ¡Coged el timón! – Ordenó a los marineros al tiempo que corría y cogía el extremo de una cuerda y se lanzaba al agua.  
- ¡Príncipe! – Gritaron los marineros al verlo lanzarse al agua.  
- ¡Rápido! ¡Sostengamos la cuerda! ¡No podemos perderle! – Gritó otro marinero.

Bajo el agua, luchando contra la fuerza de las olas, estaba Kaileena. Nadaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograba salir a la superficie. Necesitaba aire. Comenzaba a desesperarse. De pronto un fuerte dolor sacudió su cabeza. Dejó de nadar para llevarse las manos a la cabeza. De nuevo aquella visión.

El Príncipe pudo ver a Kaileena bajo el agua. Se retorcía de dolor mientras trataba de salir a la superficie. Lentamente se acercó a ella, a causa de la fuerza de las olas. La visión cesó y Kaileena quedó desorientada. Se estaba ahogando. Cerró los ojos y quedó a merced de la tormenta que agitaba al mar.

Tras varios segundos, Cyrus logró llegar hasta la posición de Kaileena. La sujetó por la cintura y nadó hacia la superficie. Los marineros permanecían atentos, preocupados al no verles salir. Al fin vieron la cabeza del Príncipe brotar entre las olas.

- ¡Tirad con fuerza! ¡Rápido! – Ordenó uno de los marineros.

Tras tirar entre todos contra la fiereza del mar, lograron subir al Príncipe y a la Emperatriz al navío. Cyrus trataba de recuperar el aliento tumbado en el suelo, pero aún no podía respirar tranquilo.

- ¡La Emperatriz no está respirando! – Dijo un marinero.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Cyrus corrió hacia ella. Hizo todo lo posible para reanimarla. Aunque estaba indignado por lo que había leído, no podía dejarla morir. No, dejarla morir no era una solución satisfactoria. Era mejor fingir que no sabía nada y sorprenderla al final del viaje. Entonces la haría sufrir por su traición.

Al fin, Kaileena comenzó a toser y a escupir el agua que había tragado. Abrió levemente los ojos y vio a todos a su alrededor. Suspiró agotada y volvió a cerrarlos. El Príncipe la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a su camarote.

- Mantened el rumbo hacia la costa. – Ordenó. – No debemos estar muy lejos. Asegurad las piezas de la vela destrozada y vigilad la otra. No podemos permitirnos más daños.  
- Como ordenéis.

Mientras los marineros se organizaban para llevar el barco al puerto, el Príncipe desvistió a Kaileena y la cubrió con mantas para evitar que cogiese frío. También se quitó él la ropa y se cubrió con una manta. Sentado en el borde de la cama, observaba a inconsciente Kaileena. Parecía inofensiva en ese estado. Pero esta vez no se dejaría hipnotizar por sus encantos.

Al día siguiente lograron llegar al puerto. El barco estaba destrozado. Necesitarían varios días para poder repararlo. Kaileena continuaba inconsciente. Con ella en brazos, aún cubierta con la manta, el Príncipe comenzó a dar órdenes.

- Escuchad, tenemos que encontrar provisiones y materiales para reparar la nave. Dividíos y conseguid lo necesario. – Se dirigió a dos marineros. – Vosotros dos me acompañaréis a buscar cobijo. Vamos.

Los marineros comenzaron a evaluar daños y a hacer una lista con las cosas que debían conseguir. Mientras, el Príncipe, acompañado por los dos marineros que había seleccionado, había dado con una pequeña posada en la que todos podrían pasar la noche. Entraron y uno de los marineros se dirigió al posadero.

- Saludos, buen hombre.  
- Bienvenidos seáis. – Saludó el posadero. - ¡Vaya! Estáis empapados. ¿Qué os ha ocurrido?  
- La tormenta nos sorprendió en alta mar y nuestro barco necesita una reparación. Precisamos cobijo hasta que consigamos repararlo. – Explicó el Príncipe.  
- Por supuesto. Disponemos de espacio para los que seáis.  
- Es preciso que preparéis una habitación digna. Tenéis ante vos al Príncipe de Persia. – Anunció el otro.  
- ¡Por supuesto, Alteza! Es todo un honor.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia. - ¿Deseáis otra habitación para … la joven a la que sostenéis?  
- No será necesario. No quiero perderla de vista. Recibió un fuerte golpe en el barco y cayó al mar. Desde entonces ha estado inconsciente. – Dijo Cyrus.  
- ¿Deseáis pues que llame a un médico?  
- Sí. – Asintió él.  
- De acuerdo pues. – Se dirigió a uno de sus empleados. – Tú, ve y busca un médico. Rápido. – Luego se dirigió hacia unas escaleras. – Seguidme. Os llevaré a nuestra mejor habitación.

La habitación no era gran cosa. La cama, como en toda posada, era un montón de cojines en el suelo. Conforme más cara era la habitación, más y mejores cojines tenía. No obstante, aunque no era gran cosa, serviría.

Mientras esperaban la llegada del médico, lejos de allí, en Babilonia se llevaba a cabo el funeral en honor al hijo del Rey que creían muerto. Todos los miembros de la Familia Real que quedaban vivos habían venido, y numerosos amigos como el Sultán de Azad e incluso el Marajá de la India con su esposa e hijos habían venido.

La noticia se había difundido por toda la ciudad y gran parte del Reino. Muchos ciudadanos se acercaron al Templo donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral. Cuando el Anciano se enteró de aquella noticia sintió como si le arrojasen un jarro de agua fría encima. No quería creer que Cyrus había muerto, nadie quería.

Los mejores escultores del Reino habían esculpido una estatua conmemorativa del joven Cyrus que colocarían junto a su tumba en el Templo, que estaría emplazada cerca de la de su Madre.

Mientras los asistentes mostraban sus respetos al ataúd que contenía posesiones del Príncipe, el Sultán y el Marajá, acompañado de su hija, trataban de consolar al Rey Sharaman y al Príncipe heredero, Malik.

- Es un día realmente triste, viejo amigo. – Dijo el Sultán mientras abrazaba al Rey.  
- Realmente lo es. – Se limitó a contestar él. – Jamás pensé que Cyrus tendría un final así.  
- Vuestro hijo se esforzó por demostrar su valía. Es una gran pérdida. – Añadió el Marajá, quien había hablado en las negociaciones con el Rey sobre desposar a su hija Farah con Cyrus cuando fuera perdonado.

Farah, que era un alma caritativa, trataba de consolar a Malik junto a sus hermanos.

- No debí dejarle ir. ¡Podría haberle detenido! – Se decía Malik.  
- No, Malik. No es vuestra culpa. – Insistía Farah.  
- ¡Mandaré a nuestro ejército a esa Isla y vengaré la muerte de mi hermano! ¡Traeré la cabeza de la Emperatriz si es necesario!  
- ¡¿Estáis loco? ¡Acabaríais como él! Vuestra Familia ya ha sufrido suficiente a causa de las Arenas del Tiempo. – Le respondió Farah.  
- Cierto, Príncipe Malik. Sois el Heredero al Trono Persa. Vuestro Padre no puede perderos. Ya ha tenido suficiente. – Añadió uno de los hermanos de Farah.

Nada podría llenar el vacío que había dejado la muerte de Cyrus en el corazón de Malik. De todos los hermanos, era el que estaba más apegado al joven incomprendido, y siempre lo había defendido ante su Padre.

De vuelta a la posada donde el supuestamente muerto Cyrus se alojaba, un médico acababa de llegar para examinar a Kaileena. Él esperaba pacientemente fuera de la habitación. Tras un rato, el médico salió portando buenas noticias.

- Parece ser que el listón que me comentasteis le ha golpeado en el estómago. Por suerte no le ha roto ninguna costilla. – Anunció el médico. – Intentad que no se mueva mucho y que guarde reposo unos días.  
- Entendido. Os agradezco que halláis venido a atenderla.

El médico abandonó la posada y Cyrus se adentró en la habitación, donde Kaileena aún permanecía inconsciente. Tras mirarla brevemente se asomó a la ventana, pensativo, con los brazos cruzados. Tenía que planear alguna forma de sorprender a Kaileena a su llegada a Babilonia para que pudiera capturarla. Seguro que con eso su Padre le permitiría regresar.

Una idea iluminó su mente. Salió decidido y preguntó al posadero si había algún mensajero por el pueblo. Por suerte para él, había uno que enviaba halcones adiestrados con mensajes a donde fuera, siempre que se le pagase bien. No le costó dar con él, y tras mostrarle un par de monedas de oro, el mensajero no tardó en traer un pergamino y pluma para que el Príncipe escribiese su mensaje. Decía así:

_"Querido Hermano, necesito tu ayuda una última vez. Voy de regreso a Babilonia con la Emperatriz del Tiempo. He descubierto que planea traicionarme una vez lleguemos allí, pero no pienso dejar que eso ocurra. Quiero que me esperes a mi llegada en el puerto con un escuadrón de soldados. Puesto que confía en mí, podrán acercarse sin que sospeche. Una vez la tenga presa, la llevaré ante Padre y conseguiré que me permita regresar de mi destierro. Llegaré en tres días."__  
_  
Tres días. Dos para reparar el barco y un último día de viaje. Estaban muy cerca de Babilonia. Cyrus sonrió victorioso. Tenía a Kaileena completamente acorralada y ella no sospechaba nada.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20: Matrimonios concertados

A su regreso a la posada, Kaileena ya había despertado, aunque seguía tumbada en la cama. Trataba de levantarse, pero al moverse sentía un fuerte dolor en la zona donde se dio el golpe. Aún persistiría un par de días más. Los recuerdos de la visión le volvieron a la cabeza. Le preocupaba la visión, aunque Ormazd no volvería a mostrársela más, ya que el futuro que le esperaba era otro bien distinto. Poco sospechaba la Emperatriz de lo que le preparaba Cyrus a su llegada.

- Al fin despiertas. – Saludó él, fingiendo felicidad.  
- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó ella, mostrando inocencia, algo muy extraño en ella.  
- Inspeccionando la reparación del barco. – Mintió él. Se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
- Bien … Supongo que bien. – Se quedó mirándole en silencio un rato. – Lo de anoche … - Recordó lo ocurrido y dejó sin terminar la frase, inmersa felizmente en esos recuerdos.  
- ¿Qué? – Preguntó él, sacándola de su fantasía.  
- Fue maravilloso. – Le confesó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. – Jamás he sentido nada así por nadie.  
- Sigue mintiendo, arpía, que no sabes lo que te espera. – Pensó. Para seguirle la corriente, continuó fingiendo. – Debo admitir que lo disfruté. Aunque no esperaba descubrir esa faceta tuya.  
- Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces.  
- Eso es lo que crees … - Pensó otra vez. – El médico ha dicho que debes guardar reposo. Has tenido suerte de no haberte roto nada.  
- Me preocupa más la visión que romperme algo. – Dijo, agachando la cabeza.  
- ¿Otra vez?  
- Mientras estaba bajo el agua … - Dijo tras asentir.- Vi muy poco, sólo el fuego de la batalla. Y luego están estas marcas …  
- ¿Tienes idea de qué pueden ser?  
- Han comenzado a brotarme tras empezar a tener estas visiones, y desde entonces mis poderes se han visto reducidos … - Kaileena dejó de hablar y descendió la mirada al suelo.  
- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Cyrus. -¿Qué ocurre?  
- Los Dioses saben que he escapado de la Isla. Ormazd debe estar drenando mis poderes.  
- Esto supone una clara ventaja para mí … - Pensó Cyrus, imaginando la emboscada. En su mente sonreía victorioso. - ¿Y eso os preocupa?  
- Jamás he vivido sin mis poderes. Sin ellos, sería como ser …  
- Una humana. – Terminó él. - ¿Y eso os asusta? ¿Os asusta vivir como una humana?

Kaileena no respondió a esa pregunta. Sólo se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. Cyrus tenía que admitir que fingía muy bien. Si no fuera porque conocía sus planes, podría asegurar que estaba siendo sincera y realmente estaba confusa. Pero no caería en su trampa, sería ella la que probaría su propia medicina.

En Babilonia comenzaban a haber problemas debidos a la muerte inesperada de Cyrus. El Rey Sharaman y el Marajá de la India habían acordado que la Princesa Farah, la única mujer de los tres descendientes del Marajá, se desposaría con un Príncipe Persa. El Rey había pensado en Cyrus, quien sentía cierta atracción por ella desde hacía años, aunque él nunca llegó a comprender cómo podía sentirse atraído por una mujer a la que jamás había visto.

Habían acordado que cuando Cyrus regresase de su destierro todo esto acontecería. Pero no contaban con su muerte y ahora tenían que elegir a otro marido. Todo apuntaba a que sería Malik, el heredero al trono. El problema era que tanto uno como el otro no deseaban semejante unión.

El Rey explicaba sus motivos a su hijo, a quien no parecía entusiasmar la idea. Podía verse desposado con muchas otras mujeres además de su actual esposa, pero Farah, desde luego, no era una de ellas.

- Pero Malik, ¿qué tienes en contra de Farah? – Insistía su Padre.  
- ¡Es una mocosa! ¡Sólo tiene 25 años y no obedece a nadie! Es una insolente y una consentida. – Protestaba Malik.  
- Yo desposé a tu Madre con muchos menos. Además, es una mujer joven, ideal para aumentar tu descendencia. ¡Y uniríamos los dos Reinos!  
- ¿Realmente pensáis que tendré hijos con "eso"? ¿Para que sean como ella?  
- Malik, has batallado en numerosas guerras y eres un hombre maduro. Su insolencia se acabará en el momento en el que le pongas límites. – Le explicó colocándole la mano en el hombro. – Será tu segunda esposa. Hay otra por encima suya en la jerarquía familiar. Vamos, has doblegado a soldados con más carácter. Acabará acatando órdenes.  
- Sigo pensando que reemplazamos a Cyrus muy pronto.  
- Hijo, esto no puede esperar. Hay que asumir que tu hermano ha muerto. No podemos mirar atrás constantemente.

Mientras tanto, El Marajá se esforzaba por hacerle entender a su hija la situación. Pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ninguna excusa.

- ¡No Padre! ¡No lo comprendéis! No deseo casarme con ese … ¡Bárbaro!  
- ¡Muestra algo más de respeto, Farah!  
- Pero Padre, ¡me dobla en edad! – Protestó ella. – De los tres hermanos el único con el que veía una remota posibilidad de que esto tuviera sentido era Cyrus.  
- Está muerto, Farah. Asúmelo.  
- Me hubiera gustado conocerle … - Dijo, mirando unas cartas que traía en una pequeña caja de madera perfectamente pintada y decorada. – Deseaba que me explicase el significado de todas estas cartas que me envió.  
- Lo sé, hija. Pero no es posible. Tendrás que vivir con esa duda para siempre. – El Marajá se sentó junto a ella y acarició su mano.  
- Padre, por favor … - Suplicó Farah, casi echándose a llorar. – No me obliguéis a casarme con ese hombre. No le conozco de nada. A Cyrus al menos lo conocía mediante sus cartas, pero Malik es un completo desconocido.  
- Farah, necesitamos esta unión. Sabes que el Reino quedó destrozado tras el ataque de los persas y el de los Daevas. Somos poderosos, pero no más que Persia.  
- ¿Anteponéis vuestro Reino a vuestra propia hija? – Le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- A veces los gobernantes debemos hacer sacrificios. – Le contestó, apartándole el mechón de pelo que siempre llevaba suelto tapando parte de su rostro. – Lo comprenderás con el tiempo.

Cuando ambos monarcas hicieron entrar en razón a sus hijos, se reunieron para cenar. Aquella noche, la esposa de Malik, Darya, y sus tres hijos, cenarían en otro momento junto con Rostam y los suyos. Malik y Farah estaban sentados el uno junto al otro. Él no se dignaba a mirarla siquiera, ella miraba de vez en cuando disimuladamente, no muy agradada.

Tras la cena, ambos Padres propusieron a sus hijos que dieran un paseo por los jardines, a solas. Ambos pasearon sin decir palabra hasta que Farah rompió el silencio.

- Si os soy sincera, este matrimonio no me entusiasma para nada. – Comenzó ella.  
- ¡Vaya! Al menos una cosa en común sí que tenemos. ¡Magnífico! Así me será menos agobiante aguantar vuestras niñerías.  
- ¡¿Niñerías? ¡¿Cómo osáis? – Se indignó Farah. - ¡Sois un descarado y un maleducado!  
- Os aconsejo que comencéis a mostrar respeto hacia vuestro futuro marido. – Masculló él. Malik odiaba la rebeldía en una mujer. Era algo que le sacaba de sus casillas.  
- ¿Es una amenaza? – Se encaró Farah. – Porque si mi Padre se entera tendréis un problema.  
- No, Princesa. El problema lo tendréis vos. No creo que a vuestro Padre se le ocurriese atacar a Persia en el estado en el que está su Reino. – Negó él, orgulloso.

Farah no respondió a eso. En lugar de ello, desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección para sentarse tras un árbol. Malik pensó en lo que había dicho. Había oído rumores de que la India no lograría recuperarse del ataque de su Reino y el de los Daevas, pero siempre había sido una nación fuerte. ¿O el motivo de la unión no era sólo por reparar las amistades entre ambos Reinos?

- ¿He dicho algo que os haya ofendido? – Preguntó en tono de disculpa.  
- Mi Padre me obliga a casarme con alguien a quien apenas conozco sólo por salvar su Reino … No le importa lo que yo piense. – Dijo ella, sin mirarle.

Entonces era cierto. La India deseaba aquella unión para salvar el Reino de la destrucción que los amenazaba. A Malik le extrañaba que el Marajá concertase un matrimonio con un persa para su hija. Era su preferida, su hija del alma. Jamás había visto a un Padre tan unido a su hija. Pero ahora lo comprendía. Farah había sido la víctima de una medida desesperada ante una situación desesperada.

- Pero, entonces … ¿tal mal está la India?  
- Mi gente sufre en agonía. Las calles están llenas de muertos, los edificios derruidos, apenas hay comida o agua. Los Persas destruisteis nuestras defensas y los Daevas arrasaron con todo lo demás.  
- Farah, vuestro Padre hace lo que puede. – Malik se sentó junto a ella y trató de animarla. - ¿Qué haríais vos si estuvierais en su lugar?  
- Pero, ¿por qué sacrifica la felicidad de su hija de ese modo? – Farah no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar.  
- Estoy seguro de que vuestro Padre también sufre por ello, os adora. – Le dijo, tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas. – A veces un Rey debe anteponer su Reino a su propia Familia … A veces incluso a él mismo. En los momentos de desgracia, el Rey vive por y para su Reino, sin importar nada.  
- Os habéis aprendido muy bien esa lección.  
- No he dejado de verlo en mi Familia toda mi vida. Nuestro Padre apenas tenía tiempo para mis hermanos y para mí. Mi hermana pasaba más tiempo con nuestra Madre, pero Rostam y yo debíamos entrenarnos para combatir algún día junto a Padre … Había veces que no le veíamos en meses. Y con Cyrus … - Malik se paró ahí, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Cuando él llego, mi Padre se cerró por completo. Vivía sólo para el Reino. Nunca quiso a Cyrus, empleó el Reino como medio para evitarle. – Malik se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. – Tuvimos que ser Rostam y yo quienes le adiestramos en el arte de la Espada. Él jamás estuvo ahí. Aunque Cyrus se esforzaba por sorprenderle, jamás le dedicó una simple mirada de aprobación.

Farah escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Malik. Ahora comprendía por qué era tan serio. Su educación no había sido como la suya. Ella había se crió con su Madre, y cuando ésta falleció, su Padre le asignó multitud de siervos para tener todo tipo de comodidades. En cambio, él y sus hermanos, sobre todo Cyrus, tenían que esforzarse para ganarse el respeto de su Padre. Él, sobretodo, al ser el heredero, tenía que probar que valía para tal puesto.

- Supongo que la forma con la que me han criado a mí no ha sido la misma que la vuestra … - Dijo ella.  
- Vos habéis vivido como una Princesa rodeada de comodidades. Además sois la única mujer de tres hermanos, y la más pequeña. Vuestra educación se ha basado en libros de poemas, historia y literatura. La nuestra se ha basado en cómo manejar la espada … De no ser por nuestra Madre, no sabríamos ni leer o escribir.  
- Son situaciones diferentes … - Farah le devolvió el pañuelo. – Lamento haberme puesto así.  
- No tenéis que disculparos. Habéis tenido una vida llena de comodidades y esto choca con vuestra perspectiva, nada más.  
- Sois comprensivo para ser un guerrero. – Le dijo levantando una ceja.  
- Un buen guerrero nunca olvida la compasión y comprensión hacia sus semejantes. – Le dijo sonriendo.

A lo lejos escucharon unos pasos. Alguien venía corriendo hacia ellos apresuradamente. Tras los arbustos apareció un joven con un trozo de papel.

- ¡Alteza! – Llamó el chico casi sin respirar.  
- Calma, ¿qué ocurre?  
- Esto. – Le dijo, extendiéndole el papel. – Acaba de llegar un ave mensajera con él. Es para vos.

Malik comenzó a leer mientras Farah observaba atenta. Se alertó al ver que la expresión de su cara comenzaba a cambiar. Tenía una mezcla de asombro y alegría dibujada en su rostro.

- No puede ser … - Dijo casi sin poder creer lo que leía.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Farah, preocupada.  
- Cyrus está … ¡vivo!  
- ¡¿Está vivo?  
- Sí, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente. – Malik tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¡Dice que trae a la Emperatriz con él! ¡  
- ¡¿A la Emperatriz del Tiempo? – Farah no se lo creía. – Es una broma, ¿no?  
- No, no. Aquí lo dice bien claro. Quiere que le espere en el puerto con soldados para tenderle una emboscada. Mirad. – Y le enseñó el mensaje.  
- Entonces, ¿ha sobrevivido a la Emperatriz del Tiempo? ¡No puedo creerlo!  
- ¡Rápido! Tenemos que decírselo a mi Padre.

Salieron corriendo hacia el Salón del Trono, donde el Rey Sharaman continuaba charlando con el Marajá sobre la unión de sus hijos. Malik estaba eufórico y no podía esperar a contárselo a su Padre. Cyrus estaba vivo, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21: Emboscada nada más llegar

Aquella noche había luna llena y el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. Kaileena las observaba desde la ventana de la habitación. En la Isla, la niebla que había alrededor jamás le permitió ver un cielo así. Pensaba en su futuro. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho tras aquella extraña noche en la que se mostró ante el Príncipe como nunca antes lo había hecho por nadie. Se sentía extraña, pero a la vez una sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad recorría su cuerpo. Se preguntaba a sí misma si estaba enamorada de él, pues no hallaba otra explicación.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su hombre acababa de entrar. Sin decir nada, se desvistió y se tumbó en la cama. Kaileena se sintió decepcionada, pero también preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó, sentándose junto a él.  
- Estoy cansado. – Mintió él. En realidad quería evitar hablar con ella. – Ha sido un día duro.  
- ¿Tan cansado estás que no tienes fuerzas ni para mirarme al entrar? – Insistió ella.  
- No va a parar hasta que muestre algo de afecto … Víbora, sabes muy bien cómo jugar con los hombres, pero pienso sacarle partido. – Pensó él, mientras Kaileena esperaba impaciente una respuesta. Se giró, y con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida, comenzó su actuación. – No quisiera quedarme cegado por tu belleza, no podría seguir contemplándola el resto de mis días.

Kaileena respondió con una sonrisa. No sospechaba nada. Cyrus estaba probando que también era muy buen actor, casi tanto como ella.

La Emperatriz se tumbó junto a él si quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban hasta en la más oscura noche. Tenía aquella mirada seductora y provocativa que había tenido la noche en la que se dejaron llevar. Sabía lo que buscaba y no tardó en dárselo. Pero esta vez Cyrus no empleó ninguna palabra cariñosa, ningún piropo. Se limitó a cumplir con su papel, y Kaileena lo notó, pero prefería pensar que estaba muy agotado a pensar que había algo más que le tuviera descentrado.

No muy lejos de allí, en Babilonia, el Príncipe Malik mostraba a su Padre la carta que le había llegado de su hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, la reacción del Rey no fue la que esperaba Malik.

- Malik, ¿pretendes que me crea esto? – Preguntó su Padre, indiferente.  
- ¡Claro que sí! Es de Cyrus. ¡Es su caligrafía! – Afirmó rotundamente él.  
- Malik, esto lo ha podido escribir cualquiera para tratar de confundirte. ¡¿Cómo va a estar tu hermano vivo y traer a la Emperatriz con él? ¡Eso es imposible!  
- Siendo Cyrus de quien hablamos me creo esto y más. – Insistía Malik, que no abandonaría su creencia en su hermano. – Hay una remota posibilidad.  
- Tu hermano está muerto. ¡Es hora de que lo admitas!  
- ¡No! ¡Está vivo! Creo lo que pone en esta carta, y con vuestro consentimiento o sin él, le esperaré en el puerto tal y como me ha pedido.

Malik se marchó irritado y se enclaustró en sus aposentos. Se sentía indignado por la actitud tan negativa de su Padre. Deseaba tanto volver a ver con vida a su hermano pequeño …

Cyrus no podía dormir. No paraba de pensar en lo que había descubierto sobre Kaileena. La odiaba por ello. Deseaba retorcerle el cuello mientras dormía. Pero la veía allí, profundamente dormida, abrazada a él y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Lo cierto es que cuando le hacía el amor, se sentía bien. Sentía como si ella fuera la persona que le completaba, su alma gemela. Pero, ¿cómo amar a alguien a quien debes odiar? ¿Cómo iba a confiar en ella?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kaileena se dio la vuelta. Aún confuso, y sin saber si realmente debía tenderle una trampa, la rodeó con el brazo y la acercó a él. Acercó su cara a su larga melena castaña, y tras dar un gran resoplido, le dio un beso en la sien y esperó a caer dormido.

Llegó la hora de zarpar. El Sol acababa de salir. Si el viento les era favorable, llegarían a Babilonia en cuestión de pocas horas. El barco estaba completamente reparado y tenían agua y comida para lo que quedaba de viaje.

El navío comenzó a moverse y se adentraron en el mar. Cyrus estaba concentrado en los componentes de la embarcación, comprobando que todo iba como debía ir. Kaileena le observaba sentada sobre unas cajas mientras escribía en su diario. Sonreía cada vez que escribía algo.

El día fue bastante tranquilo. No hubo ningún contratiempo. La noche se preparaba para caer sobre ellos mientras el Sol se ocultaba tras el basto mar. Cyrus no había dejado de pensar en Kaileena. La veía cambiada, sí, pero según lo que había leído, ella sólo fingía. Sin embargo, parecía tan real, tan natural que a veces llegaba a pensar que había cambiado realmente.

Kaileena miraba la puesta de Sol, imaginando qué le deparaba el futuro. Ya no había vuelto a tener la visión, así que pensó que quizás algo había cambiado en la Línea del Tiempo para que ya no fuera así. Cyrus se colocó a su lado. La curiosidad le podía, no sería capaz de esperar a llegar a su nuevo hogar para ver cómo era. Necesitaba saber algo, lo que fuera.

- Cyrus, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Comenzó ella.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- No, no es nada. Sólo me gustaría que me contases algo sobre Babilonia. ¿Cómo es?  
- Es un lugar maravilloso. Las calles están llenas de vida, la gente es muy amable, las construcciones son espléndidas y los Jardines Colgantes … son simplemente lo más hermoso que hay en la ciudad. – Explicó él mientras pensaba algo bien diferente. – Lástima que no llegues a verlos. Pasarás el resto de tus días en la Prisión, el único lugar que jamás desearías pisar. – Pensaba.  
- Estoy deseando ver cómo es. – Dijo sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué hay de la visión? – Preguntó en tono serio, desviando la conversación.  
- No he vuelto a tenerla. Debe haber pasado algo que ha debido de cambiar la Línea del Tiempo. Sea lo que sea, estoy más tranquila.

Cyrus la miró sin que ella lo notase. No estaba seguro. ¿Y si se equivocaba y la condenaba injustamente? La traicionaría y rompería su promesa. Pero no era posible. Lo que había leído lo había dejado claro. Kaileena trataba de confundirle actuando como si hubiera cambiado y fuera mucho más humilde y sumisa. No, no caería en esa trampa.

El Sol comenzó a salir al día siguiente, iluminándolo todo. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar, los marineros preparaban sus barcos y los vendedores del bazar comenzaban a llevar sus mercancías. Malik esperaba en el puerto. Sus soldados estaban ocultos por los alrededores, esperando su señal para actuar.

Habían pasado varias horas y no había señales de Cyrus. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido. De pronto, de entre las rocas del estrechamiento que llevaba a mar abierto, comenzó a dejarse ver un pequeño navío, y subido en el mástil, estaba Cyrus. Malik no pudo creerlo cuando lo vio venir. Estaba realmente vivo.

Varios marineros del puerto ayudaron a inmovilizar el barco. Entonces, Cyrus bajó de un salto. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándose durante varios segundos, sin decir nada. Cyrus decidió romper aquel ridículo silencio, sonrió y alzó los brazos buscando abrazar a Malik.

- ¡Hermano! – Dijo un eufórico Cyrus sonriendo ampliamente.  
- ¡Cyrus! ¡Estás vivo! – Saludó Malik sin soltar a su hermano pequeño. Podría haberse echado a llorar. – No puedo creerlo.  
- Pues créetelo, porque estoy aquí.  
- Te habíamos dado por muerto.  
- ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió él.  
- Si. ¡Hace unos días celebramos un funeral en tu honor! Han colocado tu estatua en el Templo.  
- Vaya … No esperaba ese trato. Supongo que a Padre le alegrará saber que estoy vivo entonces …  
- Por supuesto, no te quepa la menor duda. – Le aseguró él. – Hablé con él …  
- ¿Y has conseguido algo?  
- Lo comprobaremos cuando te vea. Pero, por el momento … ¿De verdad traes a la Emperatriz del Tiempo? - Cyrus asintió, lo que puso más nervioso a Malik.  
- ¡Kaileena! – Llamó él, girándose hacia el barco. - ¡Ven!

Conforme escuchó sus pasos acercarse a la pasarela del barco, Cyrus se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano. Cuando la vio aparecer, Malik se quedó de piedra. Los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión. No podía creer que su hermano pretendiese arrestar a aquella mujer. Kaileena le miró brevemente antes de bajar del barco. Entonces, Malik descendió su mirada hasta su hermano, quien, muy seriamente, asintió a modo de aprobación. Era el momento.

Malik dio la señal llevando la mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Los soldados comenzaron a salir de sus posiciones y a acercarse hacia la Emperatriz, quien nada más poner un pie en suelo firme, vio como era rodeada por una veintena de hombres armados. Las lanzas de algunos de ellos se acercaban demasiado a ella y comenzó a alarmarse.

- Cyrus … - Le llamó aún sin dejar de prestar atención a los soldados. Pero no movía un dedo. Insistió. – Cyrus, di algo.  
- Arrestadla. – Ordenó él fríamente.  
- ¡¿Qué?

Kaileena no pudo decir nada más, pues los soldados se lanzaron sobre ella nada más oír aquella orden. Trató de zafarse de ellos, intentó huir, ¿pero dónde podría ir? No conocía aquel lugar, y aunque quisiera usar sus poderes no le serviría de nada.

Salió corriendo hacia lo primero que alcanzó a ver. Los soldados la seguían de cerca. Pero al pasar entre dos edificios, su huida se vio cortada por una trampa. Dos soldados situados en los tejados de los edificios lanzaron una red con pesas en los extremos. Kaileena cayó al suelo y quedó atrapada bajo la red. La caída fue dura y estaba dolorida. Pero aquello no lograría silenciarla. Los soldados, una vez le colocaron unos grilletes en las manos y en los tobillos para evitar que escapase, la llevaron ante los dos Príncipes.

- La Emperatriz ha sido arrestada, tal y como ordenasteis. – Anunció uno de ellos.  
- ¡Cyrus! – Le gritó la ahora indignada y furiosa Kaileena, tratando de lanzarse sobre aquel que había traicionado su confianza. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?  
- Lee tu diario y sabrás por qué te has ganado esto. – Dijo en tono repulsivo.  
- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Has leído mi diario? – Kaileena no podía creerlo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? No había nada que pudiera haber motivado esa traición.  
- Llevadla a la Prisión. – Ordenó Cyrus, ignorando las palabras de la Emperatriz del Tiempo. – Dadle algún tipo de droga que la adormezca un poco para poder mostrársela a mi Padre sin riesgo alguno.  
- ¡Cyrus! – Insistía ella. - ¡Dame una explicación! ¡No me hagas esto!

Entre forcejeos, Kaileena fue llevada a la Prisión de Palacio mientras Cyrus y Malik observaban. Cyrus parecía no querer saber nada de ella. Malik, en cambio, necesitaba saber más.

- No lo entiendo, ¿cómo has sobrevivido a esa mujer y la traes aquí engañada? – Le preguntó, incapaz de entenderlo. – Hablamos de la Emperatriz del Tiempo, la mujer más temida del mundo.  
- Le salvé la vida. El Dahaka me encontró cuando luchábamos y en lugar de atacarme a mí, fue a por ella. La convencí para que viniese, prometiéndole que aquí tendría una segunda oportunidad.  
- Y has roto tu promesa según veo.  
- No he sido yo el único deshonesto. – Negó él. – Cuando empecé a pensar que había cambiado, leí en su diario que planeaba traicionarme y acabar con todo cuanto hallase aquí. Pero parece ser que al final el cazador ha sido cazado … Bueno, "cazadora". – Explicó, riéndose.  
- No parecía estar aquí con esa intención cuando la han arrestado mis hombres.  
- Es buena actriz. Lo puedo asegurar.

Poco a poco, fueron caminando hacia el Palacio. Cyrus reservaría su historia para cuando estuviese ante su Padre. Aquel relato de sus batallas en la Isla y la Emperatriz como prueba serían más que suficiente como para que fuera readmitido.

Kaileena comenzaba a adentrarse en la Prisión. El pasillo y las escaleras que daban acceso a ella eran sólo un adelanto de lo que habría tras las puertas. Aquel lugar era igual de tenebroso que la Prisión de su Isla. Según veía, no era la única que era cruel injustamente.

En las celdas había prisioneros de todo tipo: ladrones, asesinos, o simples campesinos que no habían podido pagar los impuestos. Al parecer, los soldados aplicaban la ley según les parecía. Conforme pasaba, los prisioneros se quedaban mirando, curiosos y a la vez compadeciéndose de ella. Al parecer, la llevaban hacia la sala de torturas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver su contenido. Aquellos artilugios eran iguales o peores que los que había en su Isla. Sarcófagos con púas en su interior, mesas de tortura donde se tiraba de las extremidades del preso hasta que confesase, cadenas y columnas para inmovilizar al torturado mientras le azotaban, hierros para marcar la piel como si de animales se tratasen, y otras muchas que no quiso mirar.

Kaileena sabía que no tramaban nada bueno. Dos soldados se quedaron sujetándola mientras los demás observaban. Su torturador entró en la celda. Era aún más grotesco que los que ella tenía trabajando en su Isla. Tragó saliva, tratando de mostrar serenidad.

- ¡Así que vos sois la Emperatriz del Tiempo! ¿No? – Le dijo riéndose delante de su cara. Su aliento era fétido y repugnante.

Kaileena miró hacia otro lado y se negó a responderle. El hombre reaccionó ante aquello con un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. Kaileena contuvo el grito de dolor que quiso escapar de su garganta. No iba a mostrarse débil ante ellos. Pero sus torturadores no se lo pondrían fácil.

- Parece que esta arpía necesita una buena dosis de disciplina …


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22: Engañada, traicionada y humillada

Kaileena vio como aquel grupo de hombres se le echaba encima. Ahora comprendía por qué no había vuelto a tener la visión. Al haberla traicionado, Cyrus había cambiado el curso de su destino. Al menos antes tenía una breve pista de lo que ocurriría. Ahora no sabía nada de lo que le esperaba. Si hubiera sido en otra situación podría haber escapado, pero con sus poderes desvaneciéndose, no podía hacer nada salvo aguantar y rezar para que Cyrus viera el tremendo error que había cometido.

Debilitada por momentos, Kaileena suplicaba a sus torturadores que parasen, obviamente, en vano. Cada vez que decía algo recibía golpes más fuertes. Aquellos soldados parecían disfrutar oyendo sus gritos de dolor. Recibió patadas, puñetazos, tirones de pelo, incluso latigazos. Uno de ellos le habría roto un brazo de no ser por uno de los hombres de confianza de Malik, quien les recordó que la Emperatriz debía llegar intacta a la celebración de aquella noche.

Llegó un momento en el que Kaileena no era capaz de levantarse. Su ira creía a la vez que se incrementaba su dolor, pero se desvanecía al recordar, que ella, al igual que aquellos soldados, había torturado a cientos de personas inocentes por puro placer. Comprendió que estaba recibiendo lo mismo que había dado.

De pronto, notó que entre varios de ellos la levantaban y la sujetaban de espaldas a una columna. Uno de ellos apartó su pelo hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo. Kaileena no comprendía nada. Giró la cabeza como pudo y miró a sus espaldas. Uno de los soldados se acercaba con un hierro al rojo vivo para marcarla con el sello de la ciudad.

Comenzó a retorcerse con el objetivo de librarse de aquello, pero la tenían bien sujeta. Los soldados comenzaron a reírse al ver sus intentos de escapar.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Eso no! ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Os lo suplico! – Les rogó por primera vez desde que vio que suplicarles piedad era inútil, arriesgándose a recibir de nuevo más golpes.  
- ¿De qué estáis asustada? Vamos a marcaros para que todo el mundo sepa que la Emperatriz del Tiempo es esclava del Rey Sharaman.  
- ¡No! – Gritó ella. - ¡No podéis hacer eso! Enfureceréis a los Dioses.  
- ¿Los mismos que os encerraron en este cuerpo como castigo a vuestra osadía? – Se burló uno.

Kaileena no respondió. Aquello era cierto. No podía ampararse en los Dioses, sus compañeros, su única familia. Le habían dado la espalda tras su destierro, y seguramente alguno estaría satisfecho al ver la situación en la que se encontraba. El ardiente tacto del hierro al rojo vivo la devolvió al mundo real, haciéndola gritar como jamás había gritado.

La dejaron caer al suelo y observaron orgullosos su trabajo. Entonces, la encadenaron en una de las celdas y la dejaron allí, a la espera de que Cyrus diera la orden de llevarla ante el Rey.

Ormazd observaba desolado lo ocurrido. Inmediatamente, convocó una reunión. Los demás Dioses asistieron, confusos ante la rapidez con la que se les había llamado. Ormazd les mostró lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Kaileena. Sin embargo, las cosas no saldrían como el deseaba.

- Ya habéis visto hasta donde llega la crueldad humana. No les importa quien sea. – Dijo Ormazd. – Si no intervenimos, matarán a Kaileena del modo más horrible que puedan imaginar.  
- ¿Insinúas que quieres traer de vuelta a Kaileena? – Preguntó Ahriman.  
- Kaileena está recibiendo lo que merece. Torturó a mucho de los humanos, y ahora ellos están devolviéndole lo recibido. – Declaró Aesma, el Dios de la violencia.  
- Sería desperdiciar tiempo y poderes en rescatarla. No serviría de nada. – Dijo Buyasta, un Dios que ante todo, jamás quería mover un dedo.  
- Pero han pasado muchos años y ha cambiado, ¿no? – Preguntó Mithra, uno de los Dioses descendientes de Ormazd, quien tenía a Kaileena como a una hermana.  
- ¡En los últimos días! – Exclamó Agas, quien no apreciaba mucho a Kaileena. - ¿Pretende compensar tantos siglos de crueldad con un par de semanas de buenas intenciones? ¡Ja!  
- ¿No es eso lo que pretendíamos con ese castigo? – Preguntó Rashnu, cuyo criterio ayudaba en las decisiones sobre el destino de las almas de los mortales. – A mi parecer, Kaileena ha cambiado. Está siendo la que era cuando estaba entre nosotros.  
- Cierto. Yo apoyo lo que dice Rashnu. Merece una segunda oportunidad. – Añadió Fravashis, una de las guardianas del mundo de los Dioses.  
- Vuestra opinión no cuenta como la nuestra. Los guardianes no sois Dioses puros. – Interrumpió Aesma, alterado.  
- Puede que seamos sólo semidioses, pero estamos aquí al igual que vos. – Respondió ella. – Vos os guiais por vuestro odio para juzgarla. Pero está soportando más de lo que jamás soportaríais vos.  
- Fravashis tiene razón. Poneos en el lugar de Kaileena. – Sugirió Ormazd. – Vive continuamente con el miedo de sufrir la muerte humana. Y me atrevo a decir que ninguno de los aquí presentes se cambiaría por ella, ya que TODOS tememos lo que les ocurre a los humanos.  
- En las semanas que Kaileena ha pasado con el Príncipe Cyrus, ha aprendido a ser más humana que en los siglos que ha estado encerrada. – Declaró Rashnu. – Ciertamente, su alma es ahora más pura que la de muchos de nosotros.  
- Yo digo que votemos. – Insistió Aesma. – Que la Familia de Dioses decida qué hacer con ella.

Al hacer la votación, las esperanzas de Ormazd cayeron en picado. La mayoría pensaban que Kaileena no estaba lista para regresar con ellos. Sólo Fravashis, Rashnu, Mithra, y unos cuantos más que siempre apoyaban sus ideas votaron que sí. Ahriman se negó a votar ya que no quería saber nada del tema. Buyasta, simplemente, jamás votaba.

- Creo que está claro. – Declaró Aesma, victorioso. – Kaileena se queda con los humanos.

Ormazd barrió la sala con la mirada, decepcionado y triste.

- ¿Vais a abandonarla? – Les preguntó a todos. - ¿En serio vais a abandonarla a su suerte entre esos bárbaros?  
- Hemos votado, Ormazd. La decisión está tomada. – Repitió Aesma.  
- Me decepcionáis. Es una de los nuestros. La conocéis y sabéis cómo era. Aún así, preferís dejarla sufrir algo que ninguno de vosotros sería capaz de soportar.

Indignado, dio la reunión por terminada y se marchó. El grupo que apoyaba su idea le siguió. Sin embargo, aunque se había dictado que Kaileena permaneciese en la Tierra, Ormazd planeaba algo más.

- Voy a descender en su busca. – Dijo en voz baja.  
- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó Ahriman, que también le había seguido. - ¡¿Estás loco?  
- Ormazd, no puedes hacer eso. – Le dijo Mithra.  
- Ya conoces las normas. No puedes romperlas como hizo Kaileena. – Añadió Fravashis.  
- Yo la desterré y yo la puedo traer de vuelta. – Dictó Ormazd.  
- Ormazd, si haces eso, te ganaras enemigos entre la Familia. Podría haber disputas. – Dijo Rashnu, tratando de convencerlo.  
- No voy a abandonar a Kaileena. Si continua entre ellos acabarán matándola. Descenderé allí abajo y pondré fin a su vida humana yo mismo. – Afirmó muy seguro.  
- Si vas a ir a por ella, date prisa. – Interrumpió tras ellos Nairyosangha, el mensajero de los Dioses, quien vigilaba los movimientos de los humanos. – Ha habido una rebelión en la Isla del Tiempo, y por lo que sé, planean atacar Babilonia. Kaileena podría sufrir las consecuencias.  
- No hay tiempo que perder entonces …

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Cyrus había llegado al Palacio. Se había dado un buen baño de agua tibia y se había acicalado como era debido. Su aspecto había mejorado mucho. Para su sorpresa, Asha, la vendedora del puesto ambulante de flores, trabajaba como sirvienta en Palacio, y había venido a saludarle.

- ¡¿Asha? – Dijo sorprendido.  
- ¡Príncipe Cyrus! ¡Estáis vivo! – Corrió a abrazarle.  
- ¡Qué alegría me da veros, Asha! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
- Las sorpresas que da el Destino. Los soldados me apresaron un día, pero vuestro hermano me liberó, y como habían destruido mi puesto de flores, me ofreció trabajar aquí como sierva suya.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal?  
- ¡Genial! Vuestro Hermano es un buen hombre. – Le respondió ella, muy contenta.  
- No deberíais intercambiar palabras con la puerta abierta. – Interrumpió una voz. Era Malik. – Asha, ya sabéis que a mi Padre no le agrada que los sirvientes hablen con la gente de la realeza.  
- Lo lamento, Príncipe Malik. – Se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia.  
- No ha sido culpa suya. – Dijo Cyrus, culpándose a sí mismo.  
- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Les dijo Malik, sonriendo. – Veo que os conocéis. Siento interrumpiros, pero creo que me has mandado llamar, ¿no hermano?  
- Sí, tenemos que ir a la Prisión. – Le respondió.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Quiero ver si la Emperatriz está lista para la celebración de esta noche. – Sonrió. – Vamos.

Asha se quedó preparando los aposentos de Cyrus, que hacía años que no se usaban. Nada más salir, Malik le mostró a Cyrus sus dudas sobre lo que planeaba hacer.

- ¿Estás seguro que deseas tenerla cautiva? – Le preguntó.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- No me parece buena idea. Es propiedad de los Dioses, podrían enfurecerse si mancillas algo que les pertenece.  
- Entonces, haga lo que haga, ya la mancillé durante el viaje.  
- ¡¿Qué? – Malik lo frenó agarrándole del hombro. - ¿Qué has hecho, Cyrus?  
- Lo que cualquier hombre desearía al tenerla en sus manos. – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.  
- ¡¿Estás loco?  
- Ella también me buscó. Creía que había algo entre nosotros, y sin embargo, resultó mentira.  
- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – Le preguntó un insistente Malik.  
- Por supuesto. Además, los Dioses no moverán un dedo por ella. Al contrario, sin intenta algo, irán a por ella.

O eso pensaba Cyrus. Malik desconfiaba de lo que pudiera pasar. Había oído algunas Leyendas de las Arenas y tener a la Emperatriz en su Prisión le parecía una osadía hacia los Dioses.

Llegaron a la celda donde estaba Kaileena. Cyrus tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que lo que vio le horrorizó. La Emperatriz yacía encadenada, sin moverse y llena de heridas provocadas por la brutalidad de los soldados. La clásica paliza, una forma de dejar débil hasta al más duro guerrero. Cyrus la miraba complacido, Malik preocupado.

- Bueno, Kaileena, ¿qué se siente al probar tu propia medicina? – Le preguntó con ironía. Pero ella no respondía. Le dio un puntapié e insistió. - ¡Respóndeme!  
- Confié en ti … - Murmuró ella con dificultad. – Y tú me has traicionado … Mentiste.  
- Tú también mentiste. Ibas a traicionarme a mí. Pero me he adelantado.  
- No sé de qué me hablas. – Negó ella.  
- Ya, seguro. Bueno, más vale que estés lista, porque esta noche serás la atracción principal de la fiesta.

Cyrus salió de la celda para cómo llevarían a Kaileena a la fiesta. Los grilletes en lugar de estar unidos con cadenas, estaban unidos con una barra de metal, y a su vez, los de las manos se unían con otra barra a los de los tobillos que bordearía la espalda del preso. Dejarían a Kaileena encadenada tras una cortina en el Salón del Trono, donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

Malik se quedó en la celda, observando a Kaileena. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Al hacerlo vio aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con desconfianza y miedo.

- Así que vos sois la Emperatriz del Tiempo … ¿Por qué habéis venido a Babilonia? – Le preguntó.  
- Si confiáis en vuestro hermano, dudo que queráis escuchar mis motivos …  
- Adelante.

Kaileena alzó un poco la cabeza, mirándole sorprendida. Malik estaba dispuesto a escuchar su versión.

- Vuestro hermano me prometió una segunda oportunidad, me dijo que podría empezar de cero aquí bajo su protección … Confié en él. Hasta he llegado a pensar que él me … - Kaileena se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo las lágrimas.  
- ¿Es lo que creo que es?  
- Pensad lo que vos queráis, no importa lo que yo diga. Ya nada importa … - Kaileena tenía asumido que su estancia en Babilonia no sería la que le habían prometido, sino la de una esclava.  
- Según mi hermano, pretendíais traicionarle al llegar aquí y matarnos a todos. ¿Es eso cierto?  
- Príncipe Malik, ¿por qué iba a intentar arrasar con una ciudad como Babilonia si mis poderes se están desvaneciendo? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Malik. La Emperatriz parecía abatida del todo, pero no sólo físicamente, sino psicológicamente también. Era como si realmente se sintiese traicionada por alguien que le había prometido una nueva vida, y que, según lo que había podido intuir, aspiraba a ser algo más que una simple amistad.

Esto preocupaba a Malik. Sus años de experiencia le habían enseñado muchas cosas y viendo la situación, quizás Cyrus estuviese equivocado y la Emperatriz del Tiempo si era inocente. De ser así, habría problemas.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23: La celebración

Llegó la hora de la fiesta. Malik bajó acompañado de su esposa y su hijo. Cyrus iba con ellos. El Sultán de Azad los vio y corrió a saludarles. Otros muchos hicieron lo mismo. Parecía mentira, pues hacía unos días, se estaba celebrando su funeral, y ahora estaba allí, presente ante ellos.

La cena fue de lo mejor que se había visto. Se sirvió comida de toda clase, traída de diferentes lugares, con bebidas de muchos tipos. De fondo, para el deleite de los invitados, los músicos tocaban mientras numerosas jóvenes vestidas con hermosos atuendos bailaban.

En todo ese tiempo, Cyrus no recibió ninguna palabra de su Padre, quien le observaba, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Entre los invitados, había podido distinguir a Farah, algo que le sorprendió mucho.

Al fin, llegó el momento que todos esperaban: la gran presentación. Cyrus fue tras la cortina con la que ocultaban a Kaileena para comprobar que todo estuviese listo. Allí estaba ella, encadenada con aquel sistema que la tenía inmovilizada, de rodillas.

- Cyrus, te doy una última oportunidad. – Le amenazó. - ¡Déjame marchar! Regresaré a mi Isla, desapareceré de tu vida si es lo que deseas, ¡pero no me hagas esto!  
- No estás en posición de amenazarme, Kaileena.  
- ¡Pero es que cometes un grave error!  
- ¡Mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres recibir otra paliza antes de que acabe la noche! – Amenazó él, agarrándola del cuello.

Kaileena se encogió ante la amenaza de Cyrus, aún le chocaba verle así. Los grilletes le molestaban mucho y no podía moverse. Cada segundo que pasaba su ira contenida aumentaba más y más.

Cyrus salió de la cortina para presentar su gran hallazgo ante los invitados. Entre ellos, en primera fila, pudo ver al Marajá y a Farah, algo que le sorprendió y a la vez motivó.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! – Saludó alzando los brazos. – Hace unos años, en una invasión a la India, descubrimos las Arenas del Tiempo. Su Visir me engañó para liberar las Arenas, desatando el caos sobre nosotros. Tuve que aliar fuerzas con la hija de mi enemigo y acabar con mis seres queridos. – Explicó, llevándose la mano al corazón mientras miraba fijamente a Farah. – Logré evitar este horrible acontecimiento, pero debido a ello, nadie lo recuerda salvo yo. Meses después, el Dahaka, Guardián de la Línea del Tiempo, comenzó a perseguirme. Tras varios intentos en vano de librarme de él, hace casi 3 meses decidí viajar a la Isla del Tiempo, tras años viviendo como un vagabundo escondido en mi propia ciudad. – Decía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro junto a los invitados. – Viajé allí buscando limpiar mi nombre y allí encontré algo que, sin duda, dejará boquiabierto a más de uno.

Se giró hacia la cortina. Los invitados estaban expectantes. El Rey le miraba con serenidad, incapaz de hablar con él debido a su propio orgullo. Malik, en cambio, lo miraba con una preocupación enmascarada bajo seriedad.

- ¡He aquí la criatura más temida del mundo! – Anunció. - ¡Os traigo a la Emperatriz del Tiempo!

Las cortinas se abrieron mostrando a una mujer encadenada de rodillas, mirando hacia el suelo y llena de heridas. Los invitados se quedaron mudos durante un segundo, observando a la Emperatriz derrotada ante ellos. El Rey contuvo su sorpresa, aunque se le notaba tenso. Malik suspiró con más preocupación. Farah se estremeció al ver a la criatura de la que tanto había leído ante sus ojos, encadenada y víctima de una paliza.

- ¿Cómo sabéis que es la Emperatriz del Tiempo? – Preguntó un invitado.  
- Gobernaba la Isla del Tiempo y lleva tatuada en el cuello el símbolo de la Diosa del Tiempo. – Respondió Cyrus.  
- ¡Eso podría tenerlo cualquier mujer! – Replicó un miembro del Consejo. - ¡Demostradnos que realmente es la Emperatriz!  
- ¿Queréis una demostración? Bien … - Se acercó a Kaileena y soltó las cadenas. - ¡Aquí tenéis vuestra demostración!

Nada más ser liberada, Kaileena cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues la postura en la que estaba obligada a permanecer le dificultaba la respiración. Miró a los invitados a través del pelo que le ocultaba la cara. La melena le dejaba al descubierto uno de sus ojos verdes, que buscaban entre los invitados alertados al causante de su martirio.

- Adelante, Kaileena, ven a por mí. – Le incitó no muy lejos de ella.

Kaileena se levantó y centró todos sus esfuerzos en emplear los pocos poderes que le quedaban lanzándole jarrones y todo tipo de objetos, que Cyrus esquivaba con facilidad. Dejando salir toda su ira, se dispuso a lanzar un haz de Arena como el que lanzó contra el Dahaka. Alzó los brazos formando una bola brillante. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo contra el Príncipe, que sintió temor al verla así, sus poderes decidieron abandonarla de nuevo. Las marcas de los brazos comenzaron a arderle y cayó al suelo dolorida.

- Soldados, encadenadla de nuevo. – Ordenó.

La gente se quedó muda e inmóvil. Tras varios segundos comenzaron a aplaudir. La muchedumbre se acercó a él y los invitados le felicitaron por su hazaña. Mientras, Kaileena sufría en silencio.

A lo lejos, asomada a una ventana, vio a Farah. Los recuerdos de Azad inundaron la mente de Cyrus en aquel momento, y se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Disfrutáis de la fiesta, Princesa Farah? – Saludó él, haciendo una reverencia.  
- Sí, bastante. – Sonrió ella. Al fin se encontraba con él. – Parece que vuestros súbditos se alegran de vuestro regreso.  
- Es un alivio para mí ser bien recibido tras todo lo ocurrido.  
- Bueno, le habéis entregado a vuestro Padre a la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Seguro que Persia será admirada por ello. – Dijo usando un tono de voz que no agradó al Príncipe.  
- Detecto sarcasmo en vuestra voz …  
- Desafiáis a los Dioses manteniendo cautiva a una criatura tan mística como la Emperatriz del Tiempo.  
- Esa mujer planeaba asesinarme cuando llegásemos. Le ofrecí mi hogar para que comenzase una nueva vida. Creía que había cambiado tras nuestro encuentro. ¿Qué habríais hecho vos? – Le preguntó él, irritado.  
- Nunca debisteis sacarla de la Isla. Y haberla maltratado de esa forma es una ofensa para los Dioses.  
- Los Dioses no están de su parte. Además, sus poderes se están debilitando.  
- Pues os sugiero que tengáis precaución. La Emperatriz es una mujer muy astuta y puede apañárselas para destruir esta ciudad aún sin tener sus poderes. – Advirtió ella.  
- Ahora detecto preocupación. ¿Tenéis miedo de ella?  
- No. Sólo sé que si voy a tener que vivir en este lugar, preferiría que fuera un lugar seguro.  
- Esperad … ¿Vivir aquí?  
- Nuestros Padres decidieron que para poner fin a las disputas entre ambos reinos, yo me casaría con vos. Pero al creer que estabais muerto, asignaron a vuestro hermano como pretendiente. No sé si habrán cambiado de parecer ahora que habéis regresado.  
- No sabía nada al respecto. Aún no he hablado con mi Padre. ¿Vos qué pensáis al respecto? – Preguntó él, curioso.  
- Si tuviera que elegir entre uno de los dos, os elegiría a vos. Vuestro hermano me parece demasiado mayor para mí, y después de todas las cartas que me enviasteis … Siento curiosidad por conoceros.  
- Y yo siento curiosidad por saber si seguís siendo la misma Farah que conocí en mi primera batalla. – Se insinuó él, seductor.  
- ¿Esa que no llegó a ocurrir? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja.  
- Sí, la misma.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Malik y el Rey les observaban atentos desde no muy lejos.

- Parece ser que ya han roto el hielo. – Murmuró el Rey.  
- Sí. Es como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. – Dijo Malik.  
- Quizás no tengas que casarte con Farah después de todo.

Malik se le quedó mirando un breve instante, y tras sonreír ambos, continuaron siguiendo los pasos de Cyrus. Si las cosas continuaban así, la boda sería inminente. Parecía como si realmente hubieran estado enamorados antes.

Farah aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con él sobre las cartas que le había enviado. Fueron tantas las palabras con las que trató de expresarle su amor con el intento de convencerla … Hasta en la más oscura noche cuando el Dahaka le acechaba, Cyrus lograba sacar tiempo para escribirle más. Conforme pasaron los años, las cartas fueron perdiendo su contenido romántico, mostrando cada vez más desesperación. Ella era la única persona con la que Cyrus había sido sincero. Podía parecer duro, pero el miedo que sentía era tremendo.

- Me alegra saber que llegaron todas a su destino … - Le dijo él.  
- ¿Por qué dejasteis de escribir?  
- El Dahaka comenzó a seguirme más y con más insistencia. No tenía ánimos para nada.  
- Pensé que os había dado caza finalmente. – Le confesó ella.  
- Hubo momentos en los que hubiera deseado estar muerto … - Le dijo, cogiéndole de la mano. – Pero pensar en vos y en volver a veros me daba ánimos. Me propuse convenceros de que todo lo que os narré en mis cartas era real si regresaba de la Isla con vida.  
- Bueno … Lo estáis logrando. – Farah sonrió al pronunciar aquellas palabras.  
- Venid. – Le dijo, llevándola hacia Kaileena. – Os mostraré a la Emperatriz de cerca.

Farah no se atrevía a acercarse. Para ella, la Emperatriz era una criatura sagrada que no debía ser molestada. Por desgracia, Cyrus pensaba todo lo contrario, cegado por lo que había leído en el diario.

- Fijaos. La mujer más poderosa del mundo, y ahora no es nada.  
- Príncipe, basta. – Le pidió Farah.  
- Vamos, Farah. Es imposible que provoque algún daño. Además, sé cuáles son sus temores … Hará lo que sea por evitarlos.  
- No tentéis más a vuestra suerte. – Insistió ella.  
- Esperad. – Se agachó junto a Kaileena, y de un tirón le arrancó el Medallón del cuello.

Kaileena no se lo podía creer. En aquel momento deseó que alguien llegara y acabase con su vida. Ahora no sólo la había traicionado. También la había reemplazado por Farah.

Cyrus le colocó el Medallón a Farah con cuidado mientras sonreía.

- A vos os sienta mejor.

Farah miró a Kaileena con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza. La notaba muy tensa y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Era como si le fuera a dar un ataque de ansiedad.

- Creo que le ocurre algo … - Se dispuso a acercarse a ella, siempre preocupada por los demás.  
- No. Dejadla, estará bien. – Le dijo Cyrus, impidiéndole que se acercara. – Vosotros dos. – Llamó a los soldados. – Llevaos a la Emperatriz a su celda y aseguraos de que no pueda escapar.

Y así fue. Kaileena fue llevada a la Prisión de nuevo. Ya no ponía resistencia alguna. Mientras la llevaban a rastras, podía ver como el único humano que había podido abrirse camino hasta su corazón pasaba página, dejándola en el olvido.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24: El ataque

Los soldados dejaron a Kaileena en su celda, encadenada a la pared, no sin antes propinarle varios golpes. Pero ya no se quejaba. Estaba ausente, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. No se movía. Los soldados llegaron a pensar que estaba muerta, pero respiraba.

Todo había acabado. Tantos años encerrada en aquella Isla, y ahora que por fin había cambiado, alguien la había traicionado para convertirla en su esclava y limpiar su nombre.

Alzó la mirada y se observó a sí misma y al lugar donde pasaría el resto de sus días. Podría suicidarse y acabar con todo aquello, arrebatándole a Cyrus la oportunidad de hacerla sufrir. Pero él se las apañaría para impedirlo y tenerla allí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- Ormazd, te lo ruego … - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Sácame de aquí. Haré lo que sea ...

Cerró los ojos, suplicando una y otra vez que aquello acabase. Desde su celda podía escuchar la música de la fiesta. Se suponía que ella iba a estar allí como invitada, cogida del brazo de su Príncipe, integrándose en una nueva sociedad. Pero las cosas no sucedieron así.

Mientras tanto, el Príncipe recuperaba el tiempo perdido con Farah. La llevó a dar un paseo por los Jardines Colgantes. Él intentaba buscar una conversación íntima, pero Farah parecía tan inmersa en el mundo de las Arenas que no quería salir de ese tema.

- Parecéis saber mucho de Las Arenas del Tiempo …  
- Mi Madre solía contarme historias sobre la Emperatriz del Tiempo y sus orígenes. Siempre quise viajar a la Isla del Tiempo y descubrir lo que oculta tras sus muros.  
- Allí no hay nada que ver. Es un lugar triste y lúgubre. La prisión de un monstruo. – Respondió él.  
- ¿Os referís a la Emperatriz? – Cyrus asintió y ella suspiró decepcionada. – Estáis jugando con fuego.  
- Farah, no insistáis.  
- La Emperatriz es una criatura sagrada para los Dioses. Y vos la habéis humillado y mancillado.  
- Los Dioses no se molestarán por esto.  
- Eso vos no lo sabéis.  
- Farah, la abandonaron a su suerte. La encerraron en el cuerpo de una humana para hacerla sufrir por lo que había hecho. Lleva siglos así, ¿realmente pensáis que ahora se van a preocupar por ella? – Le preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
- Vos mismo lo habéis dicho, ahora. Ahora está encerrada en la prisión de un humano que la ha sacado de su Isla engañada. Eso de donde yo vengo lo llamamos inocencia. Y si muestra inocencia es porque no es la misma Emperatriz que entró en esa Isla.  
- ¡Ya os dije que planeaba traicionarme!  
- ¿Acaso la habéis interrogado? – Cyrus guardó silencio. Sabía que había ignorado ese paso a conciencia. – Los Persas sois así. Os encanta destruir y hacer sufrir a la gente sin motivo alguno. Cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo con vosotros es brutalmente torturado hasta la muerte.  
- Farah, por favor, dejad ya de pensar en eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ahora debemos centrarnos en nosotros. Si vamos a contraer matrimonio …  
- Hasta que vuestro Padre comunique lo contrario, sigo estando prometida con Malik. – Interrumpió ella fríamente. No le estaba gustando Cyrus. No era quien parecía ser en sus cartas.  
- Farah … - Cyrus no sabía qué responder. La estaba perdiendo.  
- Por vuestras cartas pensé que eráis otro tipo de persona. Pero no sois quien parecíais ser. – Comenzó a caminar para regresar al Salón.  
- ¡No me habéis dado una oportunidad! – Insistió él, cortándole el paso. – He cambiado en estos siete años, sí, pero lo que siento por vos sigue ahí presente. Dadme una oportunidad de demostrároslo.  
- ¿Y cómo vais a demostrarme semejante cosa?  
- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. – Suspiró y sujetó las delicadas manos de Farah entre las suyas. – Pero no me deis la espalda, no de nuevo …

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, tratando de adentrarse en la mente del otro. Para Farah era frustrante no poder recordar lo ocurrido. Cyrus pensó que quizás podría usar a Kaileena para hacerla recordar. El problema era que sus poderes se estaban agotando, y Kaileena se negaría en rotundo a mostrarles su pasado juntos después de lo ocurrido.

Algo alertó a Cyrus.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Farah.  
- ¿No lo oís? – Cyrus miraba de un lado a otro.  
- ¿Oír el qué?

Cyrus salió corriendo hacia una torre de vigilancia. Farah le siguió de cerca. Al asomarse, no pudo creer lo que veía.

- Un ejército … - Dijo Farah preocupada.  
- Pero no un ejército cualquiera. – Añadió Cyrus.

Aquel ejército no era otro que el de la Isla del Tiempo. Decenas de barcos se adentraban en la bahía y algunos soldados ya se habían abierto paso hacia el Palacio. Habrían matado a los Guardias que vigilaban la puerta de la ciudad.

De pronto, una daga apareció clavada cerca de la cabeza de Farah. Aquello era obra de las Sombras.

- No … ¡Ya están dentro! – Cyrus corrió hacia la campana de la torre y comenzó a gritar mientras la golpeaba. - ¡Dad la alarma!

Farah se asomó de nuevo. Efectivamente, los soldados ya estaban en la puerta de Palacio, y algunos ya habían escalado la muralla. Una asesina apareció de la nada junto a la Princesa, pero Cyrus agarró la Daga de la Sombra con rapidez y acabó con ella.

- ¡Rápido! Tenemos que buscar a mi Padre. – Le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

El caos se apoderó del Palacio con la misma rapidez con la que un fuego se expande por un campo seco. Los enemigos ya habían entrado y estaban arrasando. Los Golems destruían todo a su paso, sepultando a la gente bajo los escombros.

Fuera del Palacio, el Cuervo observaba como ardía mientras contemplaba su destrucción. Su plan se estaba llevando a cabo. Un Guerrero se acercó a él corriendo.

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó.  
- No hay rastro de la Emperatriz. No está con el Príncipe. – Anunció el Guerrero.  
- Seguid buscando. Tiene que estar aquí. Puedo sentirlo …

A lo lejos pudo ver al Príncipe dirigiendo a su Familia a un lugar seguro. Se fijó en un detalle: la joven que le acompañaba. No era Kaileena. Eso no le encajaba con lo que había visto desde la ventana de su camarote en el barco hacía varias noches, cuando les espió oculto en su forma animal. Algo más había pasado, y no le cabía la menor duda de que Kaileena no había salido beneficiada.

Mientras el Rey organizaba a su ejército como podía, Cyrus trataba de llevar al resto de su Familia a un lugar seguro. Rostam se había llevado a su otra hermana y con sus correspondientes familiares a un sitio alejado. Ahora tenían que refugiar a la familia de Malik.

Todo comenzó a agrietarse, la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Miraron al cielo y vieron una enorme torre que poco a poco se derrumbaba. Malik trató de alertar a su esposa e hijos, pero poco pudo hacer. No llegó a tiempo y la torre cayó sobre ellos.

- ¡Nooo! – Gritó desesperado.

Esperó impaciente a que el polvo se disipase, con la esperanza de que no hubieran sido sepultados. Les llamó, pero no obtenía respuesta. Al borde de un ataque, comenzó a apartar escombros, tratando de encontrarles. Farah corrió a ayudarle. Cyrus, en cambio, se había quedado de piedra.

Finalmente, Malik dio con el brazo de uno de sus hijos. Continuó apartando ladrillos. No quería creerlo, pero al final tuvo que aceptar que todos estaban muertos. Estaba desolado. Había perdido a su esposa e hijos.

- Esto no puede estar ocurriendo … - Se decía a sí mismo.  
- Lo siento, Malik …

Farah abrazó a Malik en un intento de consolarle. Miró de reojo a Cyrus, quien sabía que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo por su culpa. A Farah le sorprendía ver a Malik llorando con tal amargura. Trataba de decirle palabras de consuelo, pero de nada servían.

De pronto, Malik cesó su llanto y se giró muy serio hacia su hermano.

- Tú … - Le señaló. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él. - ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Farah no pudo reaccionar para contener a Malik. Se lanzó sobre Cyrus y comenzaron a forcejear el uno con el otro. En este aspecto, Malik era bastante superior a Cyrus, pues su constitución le hacía ser más efectivo en un combate a puñetazos. Cyrus sólo podía tratar de esquivarle, pero estando tirado en el suelo con él encima, era algo difícil.

- ¡Parad! – Les gritaba Farah. - ¡Ya basta!

Era inútil, la ignoraban por completo. Una idea vino a su mente. Era una estupidez, pero podría funcionar, al menos, con Cyrus. Haciendo honor a los tópicos de Princesa delicada que circulaban sobre ella, se dejó caer al suelo, fingiendo desmayarse.

No pasó ni un segundo para que Cyrus y Malik se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido. De una patada, se quitó a Malik de encima y ambos corrieron hacia ella.

- Farah, ¿estáis bien? – Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Antes de poder decir nada más, ambos recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cara que les hizo un corte en la mejilla. Del propio impacto se cayeron de espaldas. Farah se levantó, y usando su arco como bastón para señalarles, les riñó como si fuera su Madre.

- ¡Ya estoy harta! – Les gritó. Malik y Cyrus se miraron brevemente, sorprendidos de aquel cambio de humor tan brusco. Daba miedo. – ¿Nos están atacando y os ponéis a pelear entre vosotros? ¡¿Es que estáis mal de la cabeza? – Malik fue a decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió. – Malik, ya sé que estáis destrozado y que es todo culpa de Cyrus, pero contened vuestra ira hasta que esto acabe, y entonces podréis darle cuantas palizas deseéis. ¡¿Os ha quedado claro?

Los dos Príncipes asintieron repetidas veces con los ojos muy abiertos. Aún impresionados, se levantaron con cuidado y recuperaron la compostura.

- Bien, Cyrus, puesto que vos sois el causante de todo esto, ¿qué sugerís que hagamos? – Preguntó ella, muy seria.  
- Son criaturas de Arena … Su único punto débil es el agua.  
- Bueno, tú has combatido solo contra muchos de ellos. ¿Qué tal si te enfrentas a ellos solo y aprendes de una vez? – Sugirió Malik con sarcasmo.  
- ¿Vas a estar así todo el tiempo? ¡Porque si es así me largo ahora mismo! – Se encaró él.  
- ¡Adelante, vete! – Le invitó él.  
- ¡Si! Me voy. A ver cómo os enfrentáis a esas criaturas sin mí. – Y con estas palabras, Cyrus se marchó.

Malik se giró hacia Farah, pero ella no estaba ahí. La vio a lo lejos corriendo en dirección a la Prisión. Tenía que seguirla.

Cyrus caminaba entre los edificios derruidos, buscando a sus enemigos. Escuchó a lo lejos algo que parecía una conversación. Escondido tras unas cajas de madera vio al Cuervo hablando con los capitanes de cada categoría de soldados.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? – Les preguntó.  
- Nada aún. – Contestó un Guardián.  
- Tiene que estar aquí, puedo sentirlo. – Decía el Cuervo.  
- ¿Qué están buscando? – Se preguntaba Cyrus.  
- Quizás se ha marchado. – Sugirió una Asesina.  
- No estando el Príncipe aquí. – Negó el Cuervo. – Seguid buscando, la Emperatriz tiene que estar en la ciudad. Acabad con los habitantes uno a uno si es necesario. ¡Torturadlos! Pero averiguad dónde está.  
- ¿Quieren a Kaileena? Eso tiene fácil solución …

En la Prisión, Kaileena permanecía en silencio con los ojos cerrados, tratando de evadirse del mundo. Unos pasos la desconcentraron. Pudo reconocer la voz de las dos personas que se acercaban.

- Farah, ¿qué pretendes? – Le preguntó Malik tras alcanzarla.  
- Si nos enfrentamos a criaturas de Arena, quizás tener a la Emperatriz en nuestro bando nos sea una ventaja para vencerles.  
- ¡¿Estáis loca? Farah, es muy arriesgado.  
- Es cuestión de saber hablar con ella.  
- ¿De qué habláis?  
- Malik … - Le dijo en voz baja. – Negociemos con ella. Ofrecedle la libertad a cambio de que colabore con nosotros. Está débil, no podrá hacernos gran daño en su estado.  
- Cierto … Está bien, intentémoslo.

Atravesaron en silencio el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la celda de Kaileena. Ella los miraba con desconfianza. Farah esperó mientras Malik buscaba las llaves. Pero no estaban.

- ¡¿No hay llaves?  
- El guardia las llevará consigo.  
- ¿Y dónde está ese guardia?  
- ¿Luchando, tal vez? – Farah le miró con mala cara. Detestaba que le hablasen con sarcasmo. – Apartaos, la abriré con mi espada.

Malik apuntó y de un espadazo arrancó el cerrojo. La puerta se abrió sola. Se acercaron a Kaileena y se arrodillaron a su lado. Ella se encogió como un animal asustado, no sabía qué pretendían.

- Emperatriz, hemos venido a hablar con vos. – Comenzó Farah.  
- Si nos ayudáis, os sacaremos de aquí y seréis libre. – Aseguró Malik. Pero ella no respondía.  
- ¿Emperatriz? – Farah le quitó el pelo de la cara para comprobar que estaba consciente, pero se encontró con algo muy desagradable.  
- Por todos los Dioses … - Dijo Malik al mirarle a la cara.  
- Malik, esto no lo tenía antes de la fiesta.  
- Los soldados han debido aprovechar cuando la trajeron de nuevo aquí.

Kaileena tenía un ojo morado, el labio inferior reventado y sangraba por la nariz. Estaba claro que los soldados se excedían en su mandato, algo que Malik odiaba.

Un fuerte temblor sacudió la sala. Los Golems debían estar destruyendo los edificios sobre la Prisión. Tenían que salir de ahí.

- Malik, hay que sacar a los demás prisioneros.  
- ¡¿Qué? Farah, son reclusos.  
- ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Hay ancianos y niños! ¡¿Qué han hecho para estar aquí? – Aquella pregunta convenció a Malik.  
- Está bien …

Malik empezó a abrir todas las celdas, ordenando a los reclusos que salieran corriendo. Farah no lograba desencadenar a Kaileena. Había podido dejarle libre una mano, pero la otra le era imposible, y el techo comenzaba a venirse abajo.

- ¡Malik! ¡Ayudadme! – Llamó ella mientras seguía forzando la cerradura.  
- Farah, apartaos. – Le dijo. Luego se dirigió a Kaileena. – Emperatriz, tirad con todas vuestras fuerzas de esa cadena.

Farah ayudó a Kaileena, quien cuando vio a Malik alzar su espada cerró los ojos, temiendo que Malik fallase en su intento. Al romperse la cadena, tanto ella como Farah cayeron al suelo.

Malik la cogió en brazos y salieron de allí. Al salir los tres se lanzaron al suelo. Kaileena y Farah cayeron sobre el suave césped. Malik, al ver que ambas estaban bien, se acercó a la entrada de la Prisión, ya derrumbada, para examinar qué había pasado.

Kaileena respiraba con dificultad. Miró a Farah, que estaba tumbada boca arriba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Descendió su mirada hasta su tobillo, donde vio una pequeña daga. Comprobó que Malik estaba distraído. Entonces, con una rapidez asombrosa, se la arrebató, se colocó sobre ella y la amenazó con la daga, rozándole el cuello con su filo.

- Ni se os ocurra gritar, Princesa. – Advirtió amenazante. – Podría mataros aquí mismo.  
- ¿Qué queréis? – Le preguntó ella, sin mostrar debilidad.  
- Venganza.  
- ¡¿Venganza?  
- Sí, venganza por haberme arrebatado lo que era mío. – Respondió Kaileena, asqueada.  
- No sé de qué me habláis.  
- ¡Oh, yo creo que sí! ¿Qué me decís de este Medallón?  
- Cogedlo si lo queréis de vuelta.  
- No es el Medallón en sí. ¿Sabéis acaso el significado que tiene?  
- Fue un regalo de Cyrus, una muestra de aprecio. – Respondió ella. – En sus cartas me dijo que ese Medallón lo llevé en Azad.  
- Sabéis entonces lo que significa para Cyrus. ¿No es así?  
- ¡Quitaos de encima! – Le ordenó, pero Kaileena no hacía ningún caso.

Farah decidió aprovechar la ventaja física que tenía sobre Kaileena. Sabía que había recibido patadas en el costado. Y seguro que aún le dolía. Como si fuera un gato, clavó sus dedos en el costado de Kaileena. Ella dio un grito de dolor que alertó a Malik, y con rapidez, la agarró de un brazo y la lanzó al suelo varios metros lejos de Farah.

Malik recordó que uno de sus hombres le informó de que casi le rompieron un brazo. A juzgar por el aspecto del izquierdo, que estaba muy castigado, debía ser ese. Antes de que Kaileena pudiera levantarse, le pisó el brazo cerca de la mano y dejó caer parte de su peso, el suficiente para que la Emperatriz gritase de dolor.

- A ver si os queda una cosa clara, Emperatriz. – Amenazó él, apuntándola con su espada. Ella se retorcía mientras trataba de liberar su brazo entre gritos. – No estáis en condiciones de amenazar a nadie. Lleváis las de perder. Así que si queréis seguir con vida y tener una mínima posibilidad de arreglar las cosas, mas os vale obedecer. ¡¿Queda claro?

Kaileena no respondía, seguía tratando de librarse de él. Pero una flecha que le rozó la cara y quedó clavada junto a ella hizo que se quedase quieta y mirase hacia Malik. Farah estaba junto a él, y tenía otra flecha preparada para ser disparada.

- De vos depende que esta flecha acabe entre vuestros ojos. – Amenazó Farah, apuntándole.  
- ¡Está bien! ¡Os ayudaré! ¡Pero parad ya!

Malik quitó el pie del brazo de Kaileena. Ella se agarró el brazo con la otra mano, dolorida.

- ¿Para qué me queréis? – Les preguntó, aún tirada en la hierba.  
- Son vuestros soldados los que están destrozando la ciudad. – Respondió Malik.  
- ¿Mis soldados?  
- Eso dijo Cyrus. – Dijo Farah. Su forma de ser no le permitía ignorar las heridas de Kaileena y se arrodilló para examinarlas.  
- ¿Qué hacéis? – Se alertó Kaileena cuando Farah trató de tocar su brazo.  
- Dejadme ver ese brazo. – Le dijo. Kaileena, desconfiando aún, le mostró el brazo y Farah comenzó a examinarlo. Tenía nociones de medicina tras haber pasado largos días curando soldados en las Guerras en las que entraba su Reino.  
- Se supone que como soberana suya, deberían obedeceros. ¿No? – Le dijo Malik.  
- Sí, pero no sé por qué han venido. Mis órdenes al marcharme fueron claras … ¡Ah! – Se quejó cuando Farah hizo presión en la zona que Malik le había pisado.  
- Malik, creo que le habéis hecho bastante daño en el brazo. – Le dijo Farah.  
- Ya lo tenía así, casi se lo rompieron antes de la celebración.  
- Pues si vos no se lo habéis terminado de romper, os habéis quedado a punto. Deberíamos curarle las heridas. De lo contrario podrían ser más graves, y no nos conviene que ocurra eso.  
- No necesito que hagáis nada por mí. – Replicó Kaileena, orgullosa.  
- Si, seguro … - Y disimuladamente, Farah volvió a golpearla suavemente en una de las zonas que más le dolían, enfureciendo a Kaileena.  
- ¡Os voy a …! – Amenazó, pero Malik tosió para llamarle la atención y Kaileena bajó la cabeza.  
- La enfermería no está muy lejos. Allí habrá ungüentos y vendas. – Dijo él. - ¿Podéis caminar?  
- Sí … - Respondió ella, levantándose con dificultad. – Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme. – Comenzó a dar varios pasos, pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía moverse.  
- Demasiado lenta … - La cogió en brazos y comenzó a caminar. – Ya os recuperaréis por el camino.

Y así, comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería. Si querían que Kaileena pudiera serles útil, tendría que estar en buenas condiciones físicas. Se sintió incómoda al principio, pues no esperaba ese trato, pero poco a poco, el cansancio se fue apoderando de ella. Sabía que en manos del Príncipe Malik estaría segura. Era más sensato que Cyrus. Finalmente, acabó por cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño. 


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25: Un amargo reencuentro

Tras un tiempo caminando, llegaron al edificio de la enfermería. Kaileena llevaba ya un buen rato dormida. Por suerte, no había nadie allí, ni humanos ni criaturas de Arena. Por el momento estarían a salvo.

Malik dejó a Kaileena sobre una camilla y se apresuró a asegurarse que no hubiese nadie escondido por los alrededores. Farah comprobó los armarios y estantes. Había medicinas de sobra.

Se acercó con vendas y ungüentos a Kaileena, que ya había despertado, y comenzó a sanar sus heridas. La Emperatriz tuvo que admitir que, aunque la odiaba por lo ocurrido, Farah era buena persona. Era la primera en ayudar a alguien, fuese quien fuese, sin importarle su pasado.

- Tenéis suerte, vuestras heridas cicatrizan muy rápido. – Le dijo mientras le vendaba la muñeca.  
- Será por las Arenas. – Respondió ella. Se la veía cansada.  
- Quizás. – Tras terminar con el brazo de Kaileena, le recogió el pelo para dejar su rostro al descubierto y así poder sanar las heridas que tenía allí. – Os han dejado la cara desfigurada …  
- El mayor daño está por dentro … Creedme. – Le dijo, pensando en Cyrus.  
- Supongo que no vinisteis a Babilonia con estas expectativas ...  
- No. Cyrus me prometió muchas cosas. No es esto lo que entendí por "empezar una nueva vida". –Suspiró.- Me dijo que se aseguraría de que nadie me hiciera daño jamás …  
- Él dice que vos planeabais traicionarle y matarle.  
- ¡¿Matarle? ¿Sin mis poderes? Por favor, Princesa Farah, no me hagáis reír. – Kaileena se alteró. – Sin mis poderes no puedo hacer daño alguno. No sé vivir sin ellos. Sin mi magia, soy …  
- ¿Humana?  
- Sí … - Afirmó ella, bajando la cabeza. – Es en lo que me estoy convirtiendo. No quiero ser humana, no pertenezco a este mundo. Jamás podría vivir entre humanos, no soy como vosotros.  
- ¿Seguro que no sois como nosotros? ¿Ni un poco? – Le preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
- ¿Qué queréis decir? – Preguntó extrañada.  
- Cuando os hacen daño, ¿sentís dolor?  
- Sí … Todo el mundo siente dolor.  
- Bien, ¿alguna vez habéis cometido algún error?  
- Venir aquí fue un error … - Suspiró ella.  
- Ajá … ¿Y qué pasó por vuestra mente cuando Cyrus os quitó el Medallón para ponérmelo a mí? ¿Qué sentisteis?  
- ¡¿Qué? – Aquella pregunta la pilló totalmente desprevenida.  
- Estabais tensa. Lo sé. Vi que aquello os hirió. Responded pues a mi pregunta. ¿Qué sentisteis?  
- Rabia, ira, impotencia … - Kaileena comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido hasta aquella horrible noche, y finalmente, confesó reprimiendo las lágrimas. – Celos …  
- ¿Celos? – Repitió Farah, quien se había olido algo por lo que Cyrus había dicho de ella. Se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. - ¿Es por lo que pienso que es?  
- Pensad lo que queráis, ya no importa. Él ha tomado su decisión y no hay marcha atrás.  
- No hay marcha atrás si así lo queréis, Kaileena. Si realmente pensáis que está equivocado respecto a vos, hablad con él.  
- ¿Realmente pensáis que hablará conmigo estando vos en medio? – Los ojos de Kaileena reflejaban su dolor. Muchas lágrimas querían escapar, una por cada golpe recibido, y otras muchas por la traición de Cyrus.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis reprimiendo vuestros sentimientos, Emperatriz? – Kaileena no le respondió, sólo la miró extrañada. – No podréis estar así siempre. Tarde o temprano acabaréis por explotar.  
- Pensaba que era un ser cruel y sin sentimientos. – Le dijo con un leve tono de sarcasmo.  
- Cruel no lo sé. Pero estáis demostrado tener más sentimientos de los que había llegado a pensar. – Aquello provocó una leve sonrisa en Kaileena. – Los Dioses sólo os diferenciáis de nosotros en que poseéis la vida eterna, algo que muchos mortales ansían.  
- ¿Lo ansiáis vos?  
- No. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver morir a todos mis seres queridos? No … Prefiero tener una vida corta y morir rodeada de la gente a quien aprecio a tener que vivir eternamente sola.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Kaileena asimilando las palabras de Farah, y ella viendo cómo reaccionaba lentamente.

- Bueno, será mejor que termine de curaros esas heridas antes de que se pongan peor. – Le dijo y se puso de nuevo manos a la obra. No tardó en sanar los cortes del rostro de Kaileena.  
- ¿Por qué hacéis esto? – Le preguntó cuando vio que estaba terminando.  
- ¿Hacer el qué?  
- Compadeceros de mí. Deberíais odiarme. Las leyendas no dicen mentiras. He matado a muchos inocentes.  
- No me importa el pasado que hayáis tenido, por oscuro que sea. Lo que cuenta para mí es quien sois ahora.

Kaileena no sabía si Farah lo hacía a conciencia o era así siempre, pero lo cierto era que le daba ánimos para seguir. Ignoraba las palabras que Cyrus había pronunciado sobre Kaileena. Desde niña, soñaba con conocer a la Emperatriz del Tiempo, y ahora que la tenía delante poco importaban las Leyendas. Quizás sólo necesitaba alguien que creyese en ella para poder ser una persona diferente.

Malik interrumpió aquella conversación más propia de amigas que de enemigas tras regresar de comprobar que no había peligro, aunque no era eso lo único que había hecho. Traía un saco con algo en su interior.

- Lamento tener que interrumpir, pero traigo algo que quizá os interese. – Les dijo sonriendo y les mostró el contenido del saco.  
- ¿Habéis traído comida? – Dijo Farah gratamente sorprendida. – Entonces, ¿nos habíais dejado solas? ¿Y si nos hubiesen atacado?  
- Sois hábil con el arco, estoy seguro de que no hubierais tenido ningún problema frente a una emboscada. – Le dijo, ofreciéndole algo de pan y un par de manzanas.  
- Vaya, gracias.  
- Tomad, Emperatriz. Supongo que lleváis mucho sin comer. Tendréis hambre. – Kaileena parecía desconfiar. Seguía pareciéndole raro ser tratada así después de lo ocurrido. – Vamos, coged. – Insistió él.

Finalmente, Kaileena aceptó la comida y comenzó a comer. Estaba realmente hambrienta. Llevaba más de un día sin comer y necesitaba alimento.

- Tengo algo más para vos. – Le dijo. – Los aposentos de mi hermano no quedaban muy lejos, y dejó allí un baúl con posesiones vuestras. – Se dispuso a sacar algo de una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón. – Tomad.  
- La Daga del Tiempo … - Kaileena se sorprendió de volver a tener aquel místico objeto en sus manos.  
- Supongo que siendo vuestros soldados criaturas de Arena, la Daga podrá funcionar, ¿no? Eso evitará que tengáis que usar vuestros poderes.  
- Gracias, Príncipe Malik.

Malik improvisó una hoguera para estar alumbrados y no pasar frío. Mientras comían, tuvieron una agradable charla. Malik y Farah no paraban de hacerle preguntas a Kaileena. Era algo normal, no todos los días uno se encuentra con una Diosa encerrada en el cuerpo de una humana. El tiempo fue pasando y el cansancio se fue apoderando de ellos.

- Parece que alguien necesita dormir un poco. – Bromeó Farah al ver a Kaileena bostezar.  
- Sí. ¿Por qué no os tumbáis junto a la hoguera y descansáis? – Preguntó Malik. Kaileena no tardó en tumbarse junto al fuego, pero Farah no se movió. – Vos también, Farah.  
- ¿Yo?  
- Se os ve cansada. Dormid. Yo me quedaré despierto y vigilaré por si los enemigos vienen.  
- Está bien …  
- Que durmáis bien.

Farah se tumbó junto al fuego, no muy lejos de Kaileena, que la miraba con una sonrisa peculiar. Sobraban las palabras, ambas contuvieron la risa floja que la situación sugería. Farah veía a Malik con otros ojos, y Kaileena lo sabía.

Malik era un buen hombre. Aunque su aspecto y edad sugerían que era serio y brusco, por dentro era todo lo contrario, y sabía ser muy cortés y amable cuando debía serlo. Además, era sensato y justo, conceptos que para Cyrus eran materias por aprender.

A la mañana siguiente, ya descansados, decidieron continuar moviéndose. Aunque intentaba caminar lo más deprisa posible, Kaileena no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de Malik y Farah. Las piernas le ardían con cada paso, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. Finalmente terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo.

- No puedo más … - Dijo.  
- No, no … Tenéis que seguir. Vamos. – Insistió Malik. – Haremos un descanso en cuanto lleguemos a una zona segura.  
- Esto tiene que acabar ya, Malik. No aguantará con lo que he hecho yo. – Advirtió Farah. – Necesita que la vea un médico y recuperarse del todo. Esto no es bueno para ella.  
- Lo sé, Farah, pero la situación no nos es favorable. Tenemos que aguantar hasta que esta pesadilla acabe. Hay que encontrar a sus soldados para que los frene. – Se acercó a Kaileena y le tendió la mano. – Vamos, os llevaré si no podéis caminar.  
- No es necesario que carguéis conmigo. Haré un esfuerzo. – Se negó ella.  
- No tratéis de haceros la dura, Emperatriz.

De nuevo, Malik cargó con Kaileena. Esta vez, la llevó a sus espaldas. Se dirigieron a la ciudad. En las callejuelas tendrían facilidades para ocultarse, y seguramente hallarían a algún soldado de Kaileena.

Tras unas horas llegaron a una calle donde escucharon murmullos. Kaileena reconoció aquellas voces. Eran características de los Guardianes. Los tres se ocultaron tras una pared y Malik dejó a Kaileena en el suelo.

- ¿Son peligrosos? – Preguntó Malik.  
- No mucho. – Respondió Kaileena con la mirada clavada en los dos Guardianes.  
- ¿Creéis que podréis con ellos? – Le preguntó analizando la situación.  
- Son mis subordinados. Deberían temerme por haberse presentado aquí. – Le respondió indignada. – Bien, voy para allá. – Y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.  
- Farah, estad en guardia … - Ordenó Malik.  
- Descuidad, siempre lo estoy.

Kaileena se acercó a sus soldados tratando de disimular las consecuencias de las palizas que había recibido. Lo cierto era que no entendía qué hacían allí. Jamás habían desobedecido una orden.

- ¡Vosotros dos! – Les llamó. Los soldados se giraron y la miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
- ¡Es ella! – Gritó uno. El otro no tardó en mostrar su espada de forma amenazante al igual que su compañero.  
- ¿Qué estáis …? – Kaileena no lo comprendía. - ¡¿Cómo osáis amenazarme con vuestras espadas? ¡Soy vuestra Emperatriz!  
- No sois nuestra Emperatriz ya … - Negó uno.  
- ¡A por ella! – Ordenó el otro.

Acto seguido, ambos soldados se lanzaron sobre Kaileena. Por suerte, y gracias a la Daga del Tiempo, pudo matarlos. Pero a estos les siguieron un grupo muy numeroso que Kaileena no estaba segura de poder controlar. Eran más de 30 los que se acercaban desde el final del callejón.

Kaileena estaba paralizada. No podía creer que hubiese perdido su autoridad sobre sus propias creaciones. Los soldados se le echaban encima. Por suerte, Malik y Farah estuvieron alerta, y mientras ella disparaba flechas a los que se acercaban más, Malik salió de su escondite y sacó a Kaileena de allí. Tras ponerla a salvo, acabó con los que Farah no había matado aún. No eran rival para él, ni mucho menos. No tardó en matarlos a todos.

Tras esto, lo mejor era buscar un lugar seguro. Recorrieron las calles mirando en cada esquina, con las armas a mano por si les tendían una emboscada. Tenían que encontrar un sitio de difícil acceso para las criaturas de Arena, y bien sabía Kaileena que un lugar rodeado de agua sería el perfecto escondite. Se dirigieron a los baños públicos y se encerraron en una de las salas. El embriagador aroma de los aceites perfumados aún flotaba en el aire. Sin embargo, aquello no lograría calmar a Kaileena.

- No lo entiendo … - Se repetía. – No me han hecho caso … - Malik y Farah la miraban atentos, tratando de animarla. – Han tratado de …  
- Está claro que vuestros soldados se han revelado contra vos. – Dedujo Malik. – Creo que eso os asigna finalmente a nuestro bando.  
- Querían matarme … Podía verlo en sus ojos. – Se lamentaba ella.  
- No le busquéis más lógica. Os han traicionado. No hay otra explicación. – Le dijo Farah.  
- ¡No es la única traición que he recibido desde que llegué aquí! – Desolada, Kaileena se sentó en unos escalones. - ¿Por qué tuve que confiar en Cyrus?  
- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras … - Dijo Malik. - ¿Qué pasó entre mi hermano y vos en ese barco?  
- ¿Qué? – Kaileena trataba de hacerse la tonta.  
- No lo neguéis. Está claro que algo ha tenido que pasar. – Añadió Farah. – Y hasta que no conozcamos vuestra versión no podremos juzgar quién de los dos lleva razón.  
- Claro. ¿Y debo suponer que si digo la verdad me apoyaréis? – Preguntó con sarcasmo. – Es un poco difícil de creer.  
- Bien es sabido que mi hermano comete errores muy graves. – Malik estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. – Adelante, os escuchamos.  
- Pues … Resumidamente, se podría decir que Cyrus y yo … - Suspiró tratando de recordar por qué hizo lo que hizo. – Llegamos a un punto que jamás pensé que llegaríamos …  
- ¿Os acostasteis con él? – Preguntó Malik de pronto.  
- ¡¿Qué? – La pregunta pilló a Kaileena desprevenida.  
- ¿Os acostasteis con él o no? – Repitió él.

Tras un largo silenció, Kaileena se armó de valor y confesó sin mirarles a los ojos.

- Sí … Creí que había algo entre nosotros. Pero … - No pudo continuar. Estaba batallando contra las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.  
- No lo entiendo … Os dio el Medallón. – Dijo Farah. – Tenía que sentir algo por vos cuando lo hizo.  
- Eso pensé yo hasta que llegamos aquí. Las noches anteriores a nuestra llegada estuvo … raro. Pero me dijo que estaba agotado por la reparación del barco.  
- Él no reparó barco alguno. – Interrumpió Malik.  
- ¿Qué?  
- En esos días fue cuando me envió una carta contándome su plan. – Le explicó.  
- Entonces … ¿Me estuvo mintiendo todos esos días? ¿Estuvo fingiendo? – Poco a poco, Kaileena iba cediendo a sus sentimientos y poco le faltaba para derrumbarse.  
- Eso me temo. – Respondió Malik.  
- No, esperad un momento. – Saltó Farah. – Aquí hay algo que no encaja. Si le dio el Medallón fue porque realmente guardaba algún tipo de sentimientos hacia ella. Algo más ha tenido que pasar para haberle hecho cambiar de opinión.  
- Mi diario … - Pensó Kaileena en voz alta.  
- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron Farah y Malik al unísono.  
- Me acusó diciendo que había leído mi diario.  
- ¿Había algo que pudiera malinterpretar? – Le preguntó Malik.  
- Algo que pudiera malinterpretar … - Y pensó en la página por la que dejó abierto el diario antes de aquella frenética noche. – No … Sería una locura … No puede ser.  
- ¿Qué? – Insistieron ambos.  
- Cyrus ha leído una página que escribí antes de enfrentarme a él … - Kaileena se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
- ¡¿Cómo? – Malik y Farah no lo comprendían.  
- Dejé el libro abierto por esa página en la mesa de mi camarote. ¡Esa noche ocurrió todo! – Les explicó, alterándose más por momentos. – Por la noche una tormenta sacudió el barco, ¡pero cuando desperté él ya estaba de pie! ¡Debió leerlo mientras dormía!  
- Ahora todo encaja … - Dedujo Malik. – Con lo que Cyrus me contó y vuestra versión, está claro que Cyrus se ha hecho un lío. Si ha leído lo que vos creéis Cyrus habrá pensado que erais vos quien le engañaba.  
- Y al final ha resultado ser él quien la ha engañado a ella … - Terminó Farah.

De pronto, una puerta abriéndose los alertó. Farah preparó una flecha y Malik empuñó su espada. Ambos estuvieron a punto de atacar a una sombra que vieron acercarse a la entrada de la sala donde estaban, pero reaccionaron a tiempo y no lo hicieron. Resultó ser Cyrus.

- ¡Por los Dioses! La ciudad está plagada de criaturas de Arena … - Maldecía él.

Cyrus necesitó unos minutos para recuperarse, pues había estado corriendo por las calles de Babilonia, evitando a los soldados de Arena. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Kaileena se recuperó al instante. Malik y Farah le miraban extrañados y con cierto grado de desconfianza.

- ¡Vaya, Kaileena! Al fin te encuentro. – Le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia ella.  
- ¿Qué? – Dio varios pasos atrás, desconfiando de él.  
- Ven conmigo. Te llevaré con tus soldados. En cuanto regreses con ellos nos dejarán en paz. – Le dijo, y añadió para sus adentros. – Y tú desaparecerás de mi vida para siempre.  
- ¡¿Qué? – En ese momento, Kaileena trató de regresar a donde estaba, pero Cyrus tiraba muy fuerte de ella y la tenía sujetada por el brazo que tenía vendado. - ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Finalmente, Kaileena le dio una bofetada a Cyrus que hizo que la soltase. Pero no le agradó y trató de irse directo a ella para vengarse. Sin embargo, se encontró con Farah y Malik en medio.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis? – Les preguntó irritado.  
- No vas a llevártela a ningún lado. – Amenazó Malik.  
- ¡¿Qué? – Cyrus no se lo podía creer. - ¡¿Estáis de su parte? ¡Estáis locos!  
- El único que está demostrando estar loco aquí, sois vos. – Dijo Farah.  
- Pero … Si la llevamos con sus soldados … - Trató de explicarse.  
- La matarán. Ya lo hemos intentado y casi la matan. Eso deja a Kaileena en nuestro bando.  
- Pero la quieren a ella. – Insistió Cyrus. – Si entregándola podemos salvar el Reino hagámoslo.  
- ¡¿Cómo podéis deshaceros tan fácilmente de una persona? – Por minutos que pasaban, Farah le iba cogiendo más asco a Cyrus. – Me repugnáis.  
- ¿Qué queréis dec …?

Cyrus no pudo terminar la frase. Una horda de enemigos se lanzó sobre ellos. Era una emboscada.

- Cyrus, cuando esto acabe podrás hablar con Kaileena y arreglar las cosas. Pero ahora ocupémonos de esto. – Dijo Malik.  
- ¡¿Arreglar las cosas? ¡¿De qué hablas? – Cyrus estaba muy molesto. Sentía que hasta su propio hermano estaba en contra suya.  
- Cuando hables con ella lo entenderás. – Añadió Farah en tono muy serio.

No era momento para seguir hablando. Tenían una gran cantidad de enemigos que matar y estaban en una seria desventaja numérica. 


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26: "Cuando todo acabe"

El grupo de enemigos era muy variado. Había ladronas, asesinas, Sombras, Guardianes, Guerreras invisibles … Cyrus se centró en las ladronas y asesinas, las odiaba a muerte. Malik fue a por los Guardianes y Farah trataba de eliminar a las Sombras.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Cyrus era incapaz de rozar a sus contrincantes, que saltaban en cuanto se acercaba a ellas. Malik terminó con los Guardianes pronto y se unió a su hermano, pero ni siquiera entre los dos podían alcanzarlas. Farah, por su parte, disparaba flechas al vacío. Las Sombras se movían demasiado rápido.

De pronto, las Guerreras Invisibles hicieron su aparición y arrebataron su arco a Farah, tirándola al suelo. Comenzó a rodar tratando de esquivar la espada de una que intentaba atravesarla. Las otras se fueron directas a Malik y Cyrus, quienes no daban abasto.

- ¡Maldición! – Mascullaba Malik. - ¡Son demasiados!  
- Han mejorado desde la última vez que luché contra ellos. – Dijo Cyrus.

Un grito tras uno de los soldados les hizo temer lo peor. Sin embargo, se sintieron aliviados al ver al soldado caer muerto, siendo sus Arenas absorbidas por la Daga del Tiempo. Kaileena había intervenido. Estaba usando los poderes de la Daga. Tenía que llenar todos los depósitos si quería facilitar mucho las cosas. Tras varios enemigos más derribados, la Daga estaba lista. Entonces Kaileena invocó el poder de la Daga para congelar el tiempo sobre todos sus enemigos. Los soldados quedaron petrificados.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Atacad! – Les gritó a sus compañeros al tiempo que clavaba la Daga en uno de los soldados.

En cuestión de segundos arrasaron con el grupo entero. Quedaron agotados. Habían sido unos minutos muy intensos. Malik fue a ayudar a Farah, que aún estaba en el suelo. Cyrus se quedó mirando a Kaileena. Su actitud no encajaba con la que debería mostrar según lo sucedido.

Kaileena se alejó de ellos hacia un callejón. Había dejado a una criatura de Arena viva. Era una ladrona. Malherida, trató de alejarse, pero las numerosas heridas que dejaban ver tras su vestimenta roja destellos de Arena le impedían huir.

La Emperatriz se acercó furiosa, sacando fuerzas para atemorizar a la ladrona. Agarrándola por la ropa le dio la vuelta y sujetándola por el cuello amenazó Daga en mano:

- ¡¿Qué hacéis en Babilonia? – Le preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima. No obtenía respuesta. - ¡Os dije que os quedaseis en la Isla! ¡¿A qué habéis venido?  
- No diré nada. – Respondió la guerrera casi sin poder moverse.  
- ¡Es una orden! ¡Habla! – Insistió Kaileena.  
- Vos ya no dais órdenes. Ya no sois nuestra líder …  
- ¡¿Qué? – A Kaileena le cambió la cara al oír aquellas palabras. Se quedó callada varios segundos hasta que supo reaccionar. - ¡¿Quién os lidera ahora? ¡Responde! – Ni una palabra. - ¡Dime quién os lidera ahora mismo! – Se le agotaba el tiempo. La ladrona iba a morir.  
- El … Cuervo …

Kaileena había temido oír ese nombre desde que supo lo del ataque. Temió que el Cuervo usurpara su lugar en la Isla cuando la abandonó. Finalmente, sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Había sido derrocada.

La guerrera se desvaneció y sus Arenas fueron absorbidas por la Daga del Tiempo. Kaileena ignoró aquello. En ese momento se había quedado inmóvil, de rodillas, con la mirada perdida. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Sabía que no había sido una buena idea cederle parte de sus poderes al Cuervo.

- ¿Kaileena? – La voz de Cyrus a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar. Sin embargo, no le miró. Él insistió. - ¿Estás bien?

Continuó ignorándole. Miró la Daga del Tiempo que descansaba en sus manos. Se fijó en las Arenas que contenía. Su respiración comenzó a ser más brusca. Explotando finalmente, Kaileena lanzó la Daga contra el suelo con un grito ahogado. Derrotada, la antes Emperatriz del Tiempo se puso de pie de nuevo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido.

Farah y Malik observaron la escena y corrieron tras ella. La joven Princesa sabía que Kaileena ya no podía soportar la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Cyrus no les siguió. Se quedó allí, de pie, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Descendió la mirada y encontró la Daga. La cogió. El cristal de su depósito de Arena estaba agrietado. Miró en la dirección por donde Kaileena se había marchado, tratando de comprender el porqué de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Kaileena caminaba a paso ligero seguida de cerca por Malik y Farah. No sabía dónde iba, tampoco le importaba. Solo quería ir lejos. Pero no lo conseguiría. Estaba herida y débil, y sus perseguidores eran más rápidos que ella. No tardaron en alcanzarla.

- ¡Kaileena! ¡Eh! – La llamó Farah, colocándose delante de ella y empujándola para frenarla. - ¡Parad, parad!

Ella miraba al suelo, evitando que sus miradas se cruzasen. El pelo le tapaba los ojos. Seguía tratando de caminar, ignorando las insistencias de Farah.

- ¡Kaileena, por favor! – Seguía, pero no había forma.  
- ¡Maldita sea! – Le gritó Kaileena apartándola de ella. - ¡Dejadme sola de una vez y largaos ya! ¡Sois un incordio!

Ante este ataque de rabia, Farah decidió frenarla del modo más drástico que se le podría haber ocurrido, dándole una sonora bofetada a Kaileena. En efecto, dejó de gritar y se quedó muda, llevándose la mano a la mejilla enrojecida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kaileena desató su ira sobre Farah y se lanzó sobre ella, gritando como una loca. Quizás fue un error provocarla así … o quizás no. Debido a su estado, Farah no encontró dificultad en reducirla e inmovilizarla.

- Malik, dadme una cuerda. – Le dijo mientras sujetaba a Kaileena.  
- ¿Una cuerda? – Le preguntó, confuso y aún perplejo por lo que había visto. - ¿Para qué?  
- ¡¿Para qué va a ser? ¡Para atarla! – Le insistió. - ¡Venga! Dadme algo que sirva.

Malik buscó entre los escombros pero no halló nada que pudiera servirles. Pero al mirar de nuevo hacia Kaileena, se fijó en un pequeño cinturón de cuero que llevaba en su pierna izquierda. Rápidamente, se lo quitó y lo utilizó para atarle las manos.

- Bien, ahora cargad con ella. – Ordenó Farah entonces.  
- ¡¿Qué? – Malik ya empezaba a pensar que Farah tramaba algo. - ¿Se puede saber qué queréis hacer?  
- Asegurarme de que no hace ninguna locura. – Le explicó. - ¿Tenéis idea de lo que podría ocurrir si la matan y se liberan las Arenas del Tiempo?  
- Está bien … - Aunque Malik, al igual que Cyrus, odiaba que una mujer mandara sobre él, tenía que admitir que Farah tenía razón.

Malik cargó con Kaileena a hombros mientras ella se retorcía, gritaba y maldecía tanto a Malik como a Farah. Pero aquello no sería un problema por mucho tiempo, ya que Farah la amordazó. Aquello sólo la enfureció más. Malik fue muy paciente con Kaileena, quizás demasiado. Se pasó todo el rato pataleando, y todas esas patadas y rodillazos acabaron en el pecho de Malik. Suerte que llevaba armadura.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa de la zona media de la ciudad. Buscaron refugio allí. Malik cargó con Kaileena al piso superior, donde la sentó sobre una silla.

- Dejadnos solas. – Le pidió.  
- Estaré abajo encendiendo un fuego. Pronto anochecerá. – Respondió él.

Malik bajó por las escaleras y las dos mujeres se quedaron a solas. Farah miraba a Kaileena con seriedad. Ella la miraba indignada y cabreada.

- Bueno … - Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio. - ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a sincerarnos o no? - Kaileena no hizo ningún gesto o movimiento. – Voy a des amordazaros. Pero os lo advierto: otro numerito como el de antes y os vuelvo a amordazar. – Y procedió a hacerlo.  
- ¡¿Qué es lo que queréis? – Le preguntó con indignación.  
- Saber lo que os pasa.  
- No me pasa nada. –Negó ella.  
- Yo creo que sí os pasa algo. – Aquellas palabras hicieron que Kaileena se sintiese acorralada. – Tengo la sensación de que hay otra Kaileena asomando por debajo de vuestra piel. Pero por algún motivo, no queréis dejar que la veamos los demás.  
- No sé de qué me habláis … - Respondió en un triste intento de evitar el tema.  
- Una pregunta, ¿a quién tengo delante, a la Emperatriz del Tiempo, o a la Diosa del Tiempo? – Le preguntó.  
- A ninguna de las dos …  
- Una de las dos tenéis que ser, y no hablo de título ni posición, sino de carácter. ¿Quién de las dos sois? ¿A cuál de las dos estáis tratando de ocultar?– Volvió a preguntar.  
- Farah, por favor, no insistáis. – Le pidió, aún sin mirarla, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
- Os diré lo que a mí me parece … - Continuó ella, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Kaileena. – Yo creo que Cyrus se abrió camino hasta alcanzar a la Diosa que eráis antes de convertiros en el demonio que narran las Leyendas. Y habríais seguido así de no ser por lo ocurrido. Tratáis de haceros la fuerte e insensible, pero ambas sabemos que en vuestro interior, esa otra Kaileena está deseando gritar y decir lo que tiene que decir sobre la situación. – Kaileena la miró al fin, Farah lo estaba consiguiendo. - ¿Qué os duele más, haber perdido vuestro Trono, que los Dioses se hayan olvidado de vos, o que Cyrus os haya confundido por alguien que no sois y os haya hecho esto?

Kaileena comenzó a ponerse tensa y empezó a temblar. Tragó saliva. Su mirada quedó perdida, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Farah se acercó lentamente y la desató. Kaileena se miró las manos, ya libres, luego miró a Farah un momento, y finalmente, rompió a llorar.

El tiempo pasó y la noche cayó sobre Babilonia, y con ella, llegó una terrible tormenta. Malik había logrado encender un fuego y había encontrado algo de comida por la casa. Seguía esperando a que Farah y Kaileena bajasen. Había escuchado la conversación y lo que siguió a ésta. Comprendió por qué Farah había estado actuando así de brusca con Kaileena.

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente. Era Cyrus, que venía empapado. Entró y, lentamente, se aproximó al fuego y se sentó junto a éste, tiritando de frío. Malik se levantó, pero lo ignoró. Segundos más tarde se vio con una manta sobre sus hombros. Su hermano mayor se sentó a su lado. No se atrevía a mirarle. Sabía que todo lo ocurrido era culpa suya.

- La ciudad está muerta. No hay nadie. – Se lamentaba. – Creía que al fin todo acabaría …  
- Lo sé, Cyrus. Lo sé ...

Transcurrió un largo rato en silencio. Cyrus escuchaba voces en el piso de arriba. Sabía que eran Farah y Kaileena. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Por supuesto, Malik acabó sacando el tema.

- Sabes que te has equivocado con Kaileena, ¿verdad?  
- Malik … - Cyrus sabía que sus excusas no tendrían bases para su hermano.  
- Cyrus, no es cómo crees. ¿No ves lo equivocado que estás? Sus soldados la han traicionado. Ella los dejó por ti y mira lo que le has hecho.  
- Malik, yo sé lo que leí. – Afirmó él.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes que eso no lo escribió cuando ibas buscando su cabeza? – Cyrus no supo responder. – Cyrus, has hecho sufrir mucho a Kaileena y es inocente. Los Dioses estarán furiosos. Si le pides disculpas …  
- ¡No pienso disculparme! – Interrumpió él. – No la conoces, Malik. Es muy buena actriz. Sabe engatusar a la gente.  
- Cyrus, está completamente sola, herida, débil y sin poderes. ¿Realmente piensas que miente? ¡Por los Dioses! Sería un suicidio para ella.  
- Tú y yo tenemos perspectivas diferentes. ¿Qué pretendes que haga para cambiar la mía?  
- ¡Habla con ella! – Insistió. – Cuando hables con ella comprenderás que has estado equivocado todo el tiempo. Cuanto más esperes, mayor será su sufrimiento. No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Aún puedes recuperarla.  
- ¿Para qué quiero recuperarla si Padre quiere que despose a Farah?  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó Malik, nervioso.  
- Me lo dijo ella mientras charlábamos. Pienso desposarla cuando esto termine.  
- Si ella quiere … - Añadió Malik en voz baja.  
- ¿Qué insinúas?  
- Nada … - Malik se levantó muy serio. – Pensaba que habías madurado. Pero ya veo que jamás dejarás de ser el que eras hace 7 años. Tus viajes no te han enseñado nada. – Se dirigió hacia la mesa a prepararles algo de comer a Kaileena y Farah. – Persia tiene suerte de que no seas tú el primogénito.

Cyrus no respondió. No tenía nada que responderle a su hermano. La duda seguía recorriendo su mente. Pero su orgullo le impedía ceder.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kaileena se desahogaba bajo la atenta mirada de Farah. Le contó todo su pasado desde que empezó a engañar a los Dioses hasta su llegada a Babilonia. Farah escuchaba cada palabra y la relacionaba con la situación actual. Y a cada segundo que pasaba comenzaba a estar más de parte de Kaileena.

- No entiendo por qué me pongo así … No es propio en mí. – Balbuceaba Kaileena entre lágrimas.  
- Tenéis un cuerpo humano, no os queda otro remedio que sucumbir a nuestros placeres y pesares. – Le decía ella abrazándola amistosamente.  
- Me equivoqué con Cyrus … Creía que era diferente.  
- Y es diferente … Pero no sois vos quién está equivocada, sino él. – Se quedó pensando en un modo de animarla. – Mirad, esperad a que esto acabe. Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, hablad con él. ¡Mostradle el diario de nuevo!  
- Puede que para cuando esto termine yo ya no esté aquí …  
- No, Kaileena. Malik y yo no vamos a dejar que os hagan daño de nuevo.  
- No es necesario que me haga daño otra persona …

Farah se quedó mirando a Kaileena con preocupación. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en quitarse la vida? Claro que eso acabaría con su sufrimiento. Pero era la solución cobarde. Había logrado derribar los muros que encerraban sus sentimientos, pero también había derribado los muros que la hacían sentirse fuerte.

Malik subió las escaleras. En cuanto escuchó sus pasos, Kaileena trató de secarse las lágrimas. Pero no le serviría de mucho, tenía los ojos enrojecidos a más no poder. Aunque esperaba que en la oscuridad Malik no se diese cuenta.

- Espero que tengáis hambre. – Les dijo a modo de  
- ¡Vaya! De nuevo nos traéis alimento. – Se sorprendió Farah, sonriéndole. – Sabéis cuidar de una mujer.  
- No … - A Malik le cambió la cara. Aquello le hizo pensar en su difunta esposa. – No pude proteger a mi esposa …  
- Lo siento, no debí sacar el tema. – Se disculpó Farah.  
- No os preocupéis. Es mi deber cuidar de ambas.  
- Entiendo lo de cuidar a Farah, ¿pero por qué cuidarme a mí? – Preguntó la pesimista Kaileena.  
- Estáis en nuestro bando. Y como Príncipe, mi deber es velar por la seguridad de mis aliados. – Malik le colocó el plato de comida cerca. – Vamos, comed.  
- No tengo hambre.  
- Tenéis que comer, Kaileena. – Insistió Malik.  
- Malik, dejadla. – Interrumpió Farah. – Dejad la comida aquí, ya le entrará hambre luego. – Farah sabía que en su estado Kaileena tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero comer no era una de ellas.  
- Está bien. Como gustéis.

Malik se retiró para hacer la primera guardia nocturna. Cyrus haría la siguiente. Aunque mientras no cesase la lluvia, las criaturas de Arena no podrían atacarles, al menos en teoría.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27: Viendo las cosas con otros ojos. Infectado por las Arenas del Tiempo. **

El turno de Malik fue tranquilo y sin ninguna incidencia. Tras varias horas vigilando, decidió que ya era suficiente y que le tocaba a Cyrus velar por la seguridad del grupo. Lo despertó y le dio las instrucciones. Una vez Cyrus se colocó en su puesto, Malik se tumbó junto al fuego y se durmió.

Cyrus observaba la Daga del Tiempo que Kaileena había tirado al suelo. No estaba seguro de que funcionase todavía, al menos no bien del todo. Kaileena había agrietado el depósito de cristal, y no era un cristal que se rompiese fácilmente. Había lanzado la Daga con todas sus fuerzas.

Se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello. Los Soldados de Arena habían intentado matar a su Emperatriz, y ella, además, parecía tener la misma conducta que había tenido en el barco. Pero, por supuesto, hacia los demás. A él ni siquiera le miraba. Tampoco sabía qué le había dicho a Malik o a Farah, pero muy convincente tenía que ser para que la defendieran así.

¿Se habría equivocado? ¿La habría juzgado injustamente? Porque de ser así, le había hecho mucho daño. Había sido cruel con ella, la había maltratado tanto física como psicológicamente, sin contar la humillación que recibió en su presentación de la fiesta y el detalle de haberle quitado el Medallón para ponérselo a Farah.

Estaba indeciso. Si estaba en lo cierto, Kaileena estaba siendo muy buena actriz y tendría que desenmascararla, o si no, volvería en su contra incluso a su propia familia. Pero si estaba equivocado, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle disculpas. Bueno, pedirle no … Suplicarle. Porque estaba seguro que tras lo ocurrido, Kaileena no querría saber nada de él.

Una parte de él desconfiaba de Kaileena y la miraba con ira, esperando que cometiese un error para aprovechar y hacerles ver a su hermano y a Farah el monstruo que era en realidad, para, incluso, devolverla a la Isla del Tiempo y asegurarse de que jamás escapase de allí con vida. Pero otra parte de él deseaba tenerla cerca y pedirle disculpas, compensarla por todo lo que le había hecho. Pero bien sabía él que el daño ya estaba hecho, y nada podría aliviarlo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Silenciosamente, subió y se asomó. Kaileena y Farah yacían dormidas en el suelo usando como almohada unos cojines que habían encontrado allí. Se acercó a ellas. Apenas había luz, pero le bastaba para mirarlas.

Primero miró a Farah. Había sido su amor no correspondido durante años y ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla. Pero tendría que deshacer el vínculo entre Malik y ella. Aunque no sabía si funcionaría de algo tras lo ocurrido. Ella no parecía quererle como marido. No era el mismo Cyrus que le había escrito todas aquellas cartas.

Luego, miró a Kaileena, centrándose en las vendas que Farah le había puesto para tratar de evitar que sus heridas fueran a peor hasta que la viera un médico. La Emperatriz del Tiempo, que tan temida había sido, ahora era una prisionera víctima de la crueldad de sus carceleros … y del único hombre en el que había confiado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué se había convertido? Convenció a Kaileena para que cambiase, y ahora era él el cruel y sanguinario que gozaba viendo sufrir a sus prisioneros. Era él el malo del grupo, la oveja negra de la Familia Real. Se había convertido en lo que había vivido, en todo lo que le había perseguido.

De pronto, un extraño ruido le alertó. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y una criatura de Arena se le lanzó encima. Nunca había visto a este tipo de criatura. Parecía un animal, como un perro. Los ojos y la boca brillaban con un tono dorado.

Aquella criatura le atravesó la armadura de un zarpazo, haciéndole varios cortes en la espalda. En el suelo, Cyrus se retorcía mientras aquel monstruo le mordía el hombro y el brazo izquierdo. Kaileena y Farah se habían despertado y habían avisado a Malik, pero no lograban quitárselo de encima.

La Daga del Tiempo se desprendió del cinturón de Cyrus y cayó al suelo. Kaileena la vio y se apresuró a clavársela a la criatura de Arena. Murió en el acto, siendo absorbido por la Daga. Pero ésta, cuando terminó de absorber las Arenas, desprendió chispas que obligaron a Kaileena a soltarla de golpe.

Se giró hacia Cyrus, que yacía en el suelo, sangrando y gritando en agonía. Además de las heridas que el zarpazo de aquella criatura le había provocado en la espalda, tenía el brazo lleno de heridas. Lo peor era que Cyrus estaba temblando y respiraba con demasiada rapidez.

¡Cyrus! Calmaos, por lo que más queráis. – Le decía Farah mientras trataba de frenar la salida de sangre.

¿Qué te ocurre Cyrus? ¡¿Qué te pasa? – Malik comenzaba a asustarse.

Dejadme ver … - Kaileena se acercó y observó a Cyrus. Dirigió su mirada hacia la herida. – No puede ser …

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le está pasando? – Insistió Malik.

Las Arenas le han infectado … - Respondió poco preocupada.

Haced algo entonces. – Sugirió Farah.

¿Cómo qué?

¡Sanadle!

No tengo poderes ni ganas de sanar esa herida. – Respondió ella. Se dispuso a levantarse, pero Cyrus le cogió la mano.

Kaileena … - Masculló dolorido. - Por favor …

No puedo hacer nada. – Fue su única respuesta, y sin mirarle.

Kaileena se retiró del lugar. Farah no tuvo otro remedio que coser las heridas de Cyrus y vendárselas. Le fue difícil. Y para colmo, Cyrus comenzó a tener fiebre. Las Arenas corrían por sus venas. Todo lo que le ocurría era una reacción de su cuerpo frente a la invasión de aquella sustancia.

Malik siguió a Kaileena hasta la planta inferior. Estaba sentada junto al fuego. Sabía que había algo más, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Kaileena, ¿qué ocurre?

¿A qué os referís?

Sé que no nos habéis contado todo sobre lo que le pasa a mi hermano. Decidme qué le pasara.

No sobrevivirá … - Respondió mirando al suelo. – Las Arenas irán consumiéndole poco a poco y se apoderarán de su cuerpo.

¿Qué? – Malik se quedó perplejo, tratando de visualizar lo que Kaileena le contaba.

Cuando las Arenas se hagan con su voluntad, Cyrus se convertirá en un monstruo de Arena. Dejará de ser él … Y buscará matar a todo ser viviente.

¿Y vos no podéis hacer nada para evitarlo?

No … Lo único que podemos hacer es alejarle de la batalla. Evitando que ese fuego se avive podremos retrasar la transformación lo máximo posible.

Entendido.

Kaileena se había mostrado indiferente ante Cyrus. Pero ahora que no lo tenía delante, dejó claro a Malik que la situación le preocupaba más de lo que parecía. Se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada por salvarle. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero sin sus poderes …

El resto de la noche Malik trató de consolar sin éxito a Kaileena mientras Farah hacía lo imposible por sanar las heridas de Cyrus. Por suerte, logró frenar la hemorragia y consiguió que le bajase la fiebre. No obstante, Cyrus no podría luchar si la situación lo requería. Era algo estrictamente necesario.

A la mañana siguiente, continuaron su camino a través de la ciudad. Tenían que bordear el Palacio y llegar a la parte norte de éste. Por el camino, nadie dijo una palabra. Farah y Malik iban detrás de Cyrus y Kaileena, ambos cubiertos con vendas. No se miraban, ni una palabra. Malik y Farah se preocupaban por aquello.

Al paso de Cyrus y Kaileena, les llevó todo el día llegar hasta Palacio y rodearlo. Cuando llegaron al punto propuesto, se encontraron con un tremendo incendio que arrasaba el Taller Real y unos edificios que estaban en obras.

No podemos quedarnos aquí sin mover un dedo. ¡El fuego lo consumirá todo! – Exclamó Farah.

Hay que ayudar a apagarlo. – Malik se giró hacia Cyrus y Kaileena. – Quedaos aquí. Ninguno estáis en condiciones para apagar el fuego.

Malik y Farah corrieron hacia el Taller Real y comenzaron a echar cubos de agua sobre el abrasador fuego, que crecía por momentos. Kaileena y Cyrus se quedaron apartados del lugar, sentados en el suelo. Ninguno miraba al otro, y mucho menos le decía una palabra. Kaileena lo daba por perdido. A sus ojos, Cyrus no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, y para ella, era más que improbable que le pidiese disculpas.

Él era la única razón para vivir que tenía. Pero viendo la situación, ¿qué más daba poner fin a su vida humana? Le daba igual regresar a su puesto de Diosa, casi prefería más desaparecer. Así su sufrimiento cesaría.

El fuego iluminó su camino. No muy lejos de donde se encontraban había un pequeño almacén siendo devorado por las llamas. La estructura no tardaría mucho en ceder, y una vez atrapada, no podría sobrevivir. Además, con Cyrus ignorándola y Malik y Farah ocupados, podría dirigirse allí sin problemas.

Entonces, en silencio, Kaileena se levantó. Dejó la Daga del Tiempo en el suelo para que Cyrus la viera después y se dirigió al almacén. El calor que desprendía era sofocante. Suspiró para calmarse y se adentró en él.

Cyrus había estado pensando en decirle algo a Kaileena. Llevaba concentrado en ello todo el día. Se había planteado hablar con ella y acordar zanjar el asunto cuando la invasión cesase. Decidió ir a por ello.

Kaileena … - Se giró para hablarle, pero no estaba allí. - ¿Kaileena?

Vio la Daga tirada en el suelo. Cyrus temió lo peor. A pesar de lo que Malik había dicho, cogió la Daga del Tiempo y se dirigió hasta su posición para alertarles de la desaparición de Kaileena.

¡Malik!

¡¿Qué haces aquí? – Se enfadó Malik por su desobediencia. - ¡Dije que Kaileena y tú os quedaseis al margen!

¡Kaileena ha desaparecido! – Le gritó desesperado.

¡¿Qué?

Hay que encontrarla. – Suplicó Cyrus con gran preocupación.

A saber lo que podría hacer … ¡Podría cometer una locura! – Dijo Farah con miedo.

Los tres buscaban desesperados. Sabían que Kaileena, en su estado, podría resultar herida fácilmente, y no era seguro que estuviese sola en aquella zona.

Mientras tanto, Kaileena continuaba en el almacén. El humo llenaba poco a poco el lugar. ¿Moriría carbonizada? ¿Asfixiada? ¿O quizá sepultada por los escombros? Poco le importaba … Hasta que vio a un niño de unos 5 años escondido en una esquina.

Se quedó mirándolo, dudando sobre qué hacer. La Emperatriz que llevaba en su interior la incitaba a ignorarle. Pero la Diosa que antes había sido la empujaba a sacarlo de allí. El pobre crío estaba llorando, llamando a sus padres, pero allí dentro nadie le escucharía. Kaileena alzó la vista hacia el techo. No aguantaría mucho tiempo. Tenía que sacarlo de allí de inmediato.

Se acercó corriendo al pequeño y lo cogió en brazos. El niño se abrazó a ella con fuerza, llorando, temiendo por su vida. Trató de dirigirse a la puerta por la que había entrado, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, se vino abajo.

Estaban atrapados. Kaileena no podía pensar con claridad, el humo comenzaba a llegar a sus pulmones, el fuego acariciaba su piel, y el niño lloraba más y más.

Escuchó una voz que decía su nombre en el exterior. Era Farah, y venía seguida de Malik y Cyrus.

¡Kaileena! ¡¿Dónde estás? – Llamaba Farah.

¡Kaileena, responde! – Insistía Malik.

¡Aquí dentro! – Les gritó. - ¡Estoy aquí!

¡¿Kaileena? – Cyrus hubiera deseado oír otra voz que no fuera la suya. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro?

Cyrus, ¡ahora no es el momento para dar explicaciones! – Le riñó Malik. – Tenemos que sacarla de ahí antes de que esto se venga abajo.

¡Daos prisa! ¡Hay un niño conmigo! – Les gritó desde el interior.

Kaileena examinó el lugar en busca de alguna grieta que pudiera servirle de vía de escape. Los demás hacían lo mismo desde el exterior mientras los campesinos echaban agua con la esperanza de extinguir el fuego antes de que la vieja estructura del almacén se viniese abajo.

¡Kaileena! – Le gritó Farah desde lo que antes fue una ventana. - ¡Rápido! Salid por aquí.

No cabemos por ese hueco. – Respondió desolada al ver que el hueco que quedaba no era lo suficientemente grande. – Ni siquiera cabe el niño.

¡¿Y qué hacemos? – Le preguntó.

No lo sé … - Le respondió alejándose. – Trataré de encontrar una salida.

Kaileena se alejó de aquella ventana que el fuego había destrozado ante la preocupada mirada de sus compañeros. Cyrus no aguantaba más. No se quedaría sin mover un dedo. La estructura estaba debilitada, pero tenía que intentar algo.

Tan rápido como pudo, agarró una cuerda enrollada que había en un carro y comenzó a escalar el almacén. Malik, al verlo, decidió seguirlo. Una vez arriba, entre los dos, arrancaron varios trozos del techo para abrir un hueco.

¡Kaileena! – Gritaron los dos. - ¡Aquí!

Kaileena los miró y se fijó en la cuerda que dejaron caer. No estaba segura de si funcionaría. Se acercó y ató la cuerda alrededor de la cintura del pequeño.

Agarrate fuerte. – Le dijo. – No te sueltes.

¡Kaileena! Sube tú también. – Gritó Malik.

¡No aguantará el peso de ambos! ¡Subid al niño! – Y luego dijo en voz muy baja para que no la escuchasen. – Si luego queda tiempo y la cuerda resiste, quizá pueda subir yo …

Malik y Cyrus no tardaron en subir al niño hasta el techo. El pequeño se aferró temeroso a Malik, temblando de miedo. Cyrus volvió a lanzar la cuerda.

¡Corre! ¡Te subiremos! – Le gritó Cyrus.

Kaileena dudó unos instantes antes de agarrarse a la cuerda. Pero el destino no estaba de su parte. Un listón de madera se desprendió del techo y le golpeó la cabeza. No quedó inconsciente, pero si cayó al suelo. Más trozos se desplomaron sobre ella.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: El Príncipe Oscuro, la encarnación del Pasado de Cyrus**

Cyrus, Farah y Malik tuvieron que ver cómo el almacén se desplomaba ante sus narices sin poder hacer nada. El fuego comenzó a extinguirse cuando la estructura cedió, y los campesinos lo tuvieron más fácil para apagarlo a base de agua.

Cyrus corrió hacia la zona donde vio a Kaileena por última vez. Malik y Farah le siguieron de cerca. La llamaron, gritaron su nombre tan fuerte como pudieron, pero no respondía.

Desesperado, Cyrus comenzó a quitar los escombros en busca de algún rastro que pudiera llevarle hasta Kaileena. Ignoraba el dolor que recorría su brazo izquierdo, tenía que sacarla de allí con vida.

Malik dio con algo. Tras quitar varios trozos de madera halló una mano.

¡Oh no …! – Se dijo cuando la vio.

Había encontrado a Kaileena. Estaba sepultada bajo una gran cantidad de escombros. Llamó corriendo a los demás. Cyrus y varios campesinos colaboraron en apartar los escombros con él mientras Farah no perdía de vista la mano de Kaileena. No la soltaría. Estaba preparada por si debía tirar de ella en algún momento.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de Kaileena salió a la luz. Estaba tumbada de lado, inmóvil y cubierta de cenizas. Malik se aproximó a su cara.

Respira … ¡Está viva! – Anunció con alegría. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

Apartaos un poco, dejad que respire. – Pidió Farah a los otros.

Malik colocó a Kaileena bocarriba y la sujetó entre sus brazos. Empezó a toser. Poco a poco, recuperó el aliento y abrió los ojos momentáneamente. Vio allí a Malik, Farah y Cyrus, suspiró, y volvió a cerrarlos aliviada. Antes de caer dormida, alcanzó a escuchar a Malik hablar.

Buscad a un médico.

La suerte parecía haber cambiado para ellos. Había un médico de la Corte Real sofocando los incendios que habían acontecido. Llevaron a Kaileena al templo, donde se había improvisado un hospital. Fueron a la sala de descanso de los sacerdotes, una pequeña habitación con una mesa baja rodeada de cojines para sentarse a su alrededor y tomar infusiones o charlar. La ventana daba a un pequeño jardín con una fuente en la que había una estatua del primer y gran gobernante de Persia: Cyrus el Grande.

Amontonaron los cojines junto a la pared a modo de cama y Malik dejó a Kaileena allí. Farah se quedó allí con el médico para ayudarle a sanar sus heridas. Cyrus tuvo que esperar fuera en compañía de Malik. El menor de los hermanos parecía bastante preocupado por el estado de Kaileena, demasiado.

¿Qué te preocupa? – Le preguntó Malik, sabiendo la respuesta.

¿Tú qué crees?

¿Kaileena? – Cyrus le miró brevemente. - ¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe?

¿Qué insinúas?

¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho y temes por su vida?

No. Sólo me preocupo de que se liberen las Arenas. No he llegado hasta aquí sólo para eso. – Respondió con voz temblona.

Ya …

Malik sabía que Cyrus se estaba dando cuenta de la gran metedura de pata que había cometido con Kaileena. Sin embargo, trataba de fingir que seguía siendo igual de insensible. Malik prefería seguirle la corriente. Ya terminaría cediendo.

Al poco rato Farah salió de la sala sonriendo. Ambos Príncipes se aproximaron corriendo.

El médico ha podido sanar sus heridas. – Anunció. – Dice que se recuperará pronto. Sólo necesita descansar. Yo me haré cargo de cambiarle los vendajes.

Gracias a los Dioses … - Suspiró Malik.

Entonces … ¿Podrá continuar? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Pues … - A Farah le cambió la cara. – Es mejor que se quede aquí. Estará a salvo y bajo los cuidados de un médico.

¿Y quién asegura que no puedan venir y atacar este lugar? – Preguntó Cyrus.

Es por eso que he pensado quedarme aquí. – Respondió ella. – A no ser que vos queráis quedaros.

Deberías quedarte tú, Cyrus. – Añadió Malik. – No estás en condiciones de seguir.

Claro, eso lo dices para que puedas ir tú con ella, ¿no? – Se encaró Cyrus.

¡¿Qué? Escucha, soy tu superior, y si digo que no estás en condiciones de seguir es porque no lo estás. – Le respondió Malik, indignado.

¿Y por qué no se queda Farah también? Si no estoy en condiciones de seguir, ¿de qué me sirve quedarme? No podré defender a nadie en mi estado.

Malik, me quedaré yo. – Interrumpió Farah, temiendo que ambos hermanos comenzaran a pelear de nuevo.

¡No, Farah! Ya es hora de que mi hermano acate las órdenes de sus superiores.

¡Tú no mandas sobre mí! – Le gritó Cyrus.

¡Soy el heredero al Trono! Tu lugar en la Familia pende de un hilo. Obedecerás por las buenas o por las malas.

¡Sólo Padre puede darme órdenes!

¡¿Cómo cuando ignoraste lo que te dijo y te llevaste medio ejército provocando una invasión por parte de la India que se cobró la vida de nuestra madre?

Cyrus se quedó callado.

Aquello fue por tu culpa. El castigo por lo que hiciste era la muerte, pero convencí a Padre para que te perdonase la vida. Se suponía que el destierro debería haberte enseñado a valorar las consecuencias de tus actos. Pero sigues siendo un egoísta …

Malik, ya basta. Por favor … - Suplicaba Farah.

Tú no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido a causa de Las Arenas del Tiempo. – Continuó Cyrus, ignorando las palabras de Farah.

Si asumieras las consecuencias de tus actos en lugar de tratar de corregir constantemente tus errores usando su magia, no nos habrías metido en esto. De la misma forma que ese sufrimiento no te daba derecho a torturar a Kaileena.

No empieces otra vez, Malik . – Amenazó Cyrus.

Es una Diosa, Cyrus. ¡Una Diosa! Has dejado que tu odio por ella te dominase, cegándote a pesar de que sentías algo por ella. ¡No lo niegues! – Cyrus permanecía callado. Malik sabía que cuando no contestaba era porque sabía que lo que le decían era cierto. – Y ahora que tienes a Farah aquí pretendes conseguir su afecto. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Le harás lo mismo que a Kaileena?

¿Qué? – Cyrus no tenía respuesta. – Yo no …

Decídete de una vez, Cyrus. Actúa de una vez como un hombre y deja de ser un crío.

Farah no sabía cómo calmar a ambos hermanos. Temía que se enzarzaran en una pelea otra vez. Por suerte, el médico vino buscando a Cyrus.

La Emperatriz ha despertado. – Anuncio y añadió mirando a Cyrus. - Desea hablar con vos.

Cyrus se dirigió a la sala. Malik no le quitó el ojo de encima hasta que cerró la puerta.

No puedo creer que Kaileena haya cedido antes que él. – Dijo indignado.

Al menos así hablarán, Malik. – Se quedó mirándolo. Estaba muy nervioso a causa de la discusión con Cyrus. – Venid. Bajemos al jardín a pasear un poco. Necesitáis tranquilizaros.

Cyrus cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Miró al fondo de la habitación y vio a Kaileena tumbada en la improvisada cama. El médico los dejó solos, pues supuso que desearían tener intimidad para conversar. Cyrus suspiró nervioso y se acercó.

Kaileena estaba cubierta de vendas. Por suerte, algunas de sus anteriores heridas ya estaban casi curadas. Pero su brazo estaba inmovilizado. Entre los torturadores y Malik casi se lo rompieron. Tenía algunas quemaduras, nada grave. Su vestido rojo, tan característico, estaba destrozado. Manchas de sangre, cortes, quemaduras … le daban un tono entristecedor.

La antigua Emperatriz abrió los ojos cuando sintió a Cyrus arrodillarse junto a la cama. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero ya estaba agotada de aquella situación. ¿Qué importaba quién comenzase la conversación? Lo que contaba era el final de ésta.

Hola Cyrus. – Saludó con voz débil.

Hola … ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó tímidamente.

Hay muchas palabras para describir cómo me siento, pero no son suficientes. – Cyrus no le dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que todo era su culpa. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿El qué?

Tratar de rescatarme. No lo comprendo.

Yo tampoco …

No entiendo por qué me hiciste lo que me hiciste … Me pediste que cambiara, lo hice, y me arrestas alegando que pretendo traicionarte … - Cyrus no la miraba. Aquellas palabras ya eran bastante duras para él. - ¿Escuchaste tus motivos? ¿Mataros y arrasar con Babilonia? Explícame cómo.

Yo … Leí …

¿Leíste? ¿Te molestaste al menos en ver la fecha de lo que leías? – Cyrus negó con la cabeza, avergonzado por semejante despiste. – Te cegó la desconfianza y el odio que sentías por mí antes de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Porque, dime, ¿sentiste algo aquella noche en el barco? ¡¿O sólo fingías como en la posada?

Cyrus seguía sin responder. ¿Qué iba a decir en su defensa? Kaileena estaba en lo cierto. No había más que decir.

Respóndeme Cyrus.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es tu palabra contra la mía. Todo lo que te diga será inútil.

Kaileena se puso más seria aún. Se incorporó y agarró con fuerza la mano de Cyrus.

Si quieres pruebas de mi inocencia, las tendrás. Fue algo muy grave que te atrevieses a leer mi diario. Lo vas a leer otra vez. Pero esta vez, leerás las páginas siguientes y yo estaré delante.

Vale. – Respondió él, tragando saliva.

Tienes hasta entonces para darte cuenta de tu error tú solito. Porque una vez leas mi diario otra vez no aceptaré ninguna disculpa. O te tragas tu orgullo, o vives con él lo que me quede de vida.

Kaileena le soltó la mano y se tumbó de nuevo, esta vez dándole la espalda. Cyrus pudo ver entonces la cicatriz que había dejado la quemadura con el sello de la ciudad. Lo que había pasado había quedado grabado en la memoria de Kaileena como aquella quemadura en su piel. Jamás desaparecería.

No eres quien creía que era …

Kaileena …

Dime, ¿qué ha sido de aquel Cyrus que hizo que sintiera por él lo que jamás había sentido por otro hombre? – Volvió a mirarle. Cyrus podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos. – Cambié por ti … Lo dejé todo … por ti. De haber sabido esto me habría quedado en la Isla para siempre.

Mientras Kaileena continuaba echándole en cara a Cyrus todo lo ocurrido, Malik y Farah paseaban por el jardín. Aunque ya se había olvidado de la pelea con su hermano, Malik continuaba callado y muy serio, algo que contrastaba mucho con la felicidad que rebosaba Farah, hasta en los peores momentos, siempre era optimista.

¿Qué os ocurre? – Le preguntó.

¿A mí? Nada.

Estáis muy callado.

Estoy pensando.

¿En qué?

Sois muy curiosa, Princesa. – Le dijo con una leve risa.

¿Qué hay de malo en saber en qué piensa mi futuro marido? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

La cara de Malik cambió por completo cuando Farah hizo aquella pregunta.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó preocupada.

Veréis … Mi Padre os vio a Cyrus y a vos charlar en la fiesta. – A Malik le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. – Seguramente será él quien se despose con vos.

¿Qué? – A Farah no pareció agradarle la noticia. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

Yo … Pues … - Malik tartamudeaba como un adolescente. – No importa.

Malik trató de marcharse de allí, pero Farah se interpuso en su camino y no le dejó.

Sí que importa.

Farah, mis motivos no importan. La decisión está tomada. – Le dijo acariciándole la cara.

Sois el Príncipe Heredero … Hablad con vuestro Padre. Después de lo ocurrido con Cyrus …

Da igual lo que haya ocurrido con Cyrus, Farah. Quizás el matrimonio hará que Cyrus siente la cabeza …

¡Pero yo no quiero a Cyrus! – Negó ella casi a gritos. Luego se acercó a él y se apoyó en su pecho, buscando que la abrazase. – Os quiero a vos …

Farah, no hagáis esto más difícil de lo que lo es ya …

Podríamos estar juntos en secreto, mientras él no lo sepa.

¡No Farah! ¡Ni lo penséis! Si se enterase las consecuencias serían nefastas para vos.

Farah ignoró la negación de Malik y se lanzó a por un beso. Aquello logró sorprenderle. El beso fue breve y algo forzado. Pero cuando Farah se separó de él, se quedó mirándola. Miró aquellos ojos marrones, y ella contemplaba los suyos, azules como el cielo mismo.

Malik no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que si Cyrus se enteraba tendría problemas con él. Pero Farah se había ganado su corazón, y Cyrus no la merecía. Tampoco merecía que Kaileena le perdonase y que hiciera como si aquello no hubiese pasado para continuar con su relación. Merecía quedarse sólo y sufrir hasta el día de su muerte.

Los dos amantes comenzaron a besarse sentados en la fuente de aquel jardín. Se arriesgaban a que alguien los viese y se corriera la voz. Pero el mayor riesgo para ellos era que Cyrus podría verles a través de la ventana.

La conversación entre Cyrus y Kaileena no iba a ningún lado. Cyrus no decía nada sobre lo que Kaileena le decía.

Cyrus, ya no lo soporto más … ¿Me quieres? – Le preguntó. - ¿Me has querido en algún momento?

Cyrus apartó la mirada, no quería mirarla a los ojos. Pero la desvió hacia la ventana con la mala suerte de encontrarse a la feliz pareja besándose. Se quedó helado. Por un momento, se le cortó la respiración. Y poco a poco, su ira comenzó a aflorar.

Cyrus, respóndeme. – Insistió Kaileena.

Discúlpame un segundo …

De un salto, Cyrus bajo por la ventana al jardín. Kaileena se levantó corriendo y miró por la ventana. Al ver a Malik y a Farah besándose entendió aquella reacción de Cyrus. No sabía cómo sentirse, si preocupada por lo que Cyrus pudiera hacer o dolida porque Cyrus se sentía ofendido porque Malik besaba a Farah.

Pero no podía quedarse quieta. Tenía que avisarles.

¡Malik! ¡Farah! – Les gritó.

Los amantes se separaron corriendo al escuchar los gritos de Kaileena. Miraron hacia la ventana y vieron que les hacía señales. Al descender la mirada al suelo vieron a Cyrus acercarse enfurecido.

Oh no … - Murmuró Farah.

Tú … - Masculló apretando los dientes, dirigiéndose a su hermano. - ¡Aléjate de ella!

Cyrus … - Malik se levantó con intención de calmar a Cyrus, pero era perder el tiempo.

¡Malnacido!

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelear tirados en el suelo. Farah le gritaba a Cyrus que dejase a Malik en paz. Pero era inútil. Tras un duro forcejeo, Malik logró quitarse de encima a Cyrus y se colocó encima de él, inmovilizándole.

La sorpresa llegó cuando Malik miró a Cyrus a los ojos. Estaban dorados y Cyrus comenzaba a emitir sonidos impropios de un humano.

¡¿Pero qué? – Se dijo al ver a su hermano.

¡Malik! – Le gritó Kaileena, que se acercaba tan rápido como podía. - ¡Alejaos de él! ¡Rápido!

Farah escuchó las palabras de Kaileena y automáticamente tiró del brazo de Malik para levantarlo y alejarse de Cyrus. Se quedaron perplejos al ver cómo se transformaba en un monstruo de Arena.

Su piel se volvió negra como el mismo carbón. Su pelo ondeaba como si de fuego se tratase. Los ojos desprendían una luz amarilla que se extendía por todas las heridas de Cyrus, dándole un aspecto de criatura mitológica al Príncipe.

Aquel ser era la encarnación de todo lo que había vivido Cyrus en sus años de exilio. Todo su odio, sufrimiento, frustración y demás habían tomado el control de su cuerpo. Dejaba ver los pensamientos más oscuros de Cyrus. Era, como muchos lo conocen, el Príncipe Oscuro.

Cyrus trató de saltar sobre Malik para matarlo, pero Kaileena se interpuso y, de un rápido movimiento, le atacó con la Daga. El corte producido por ésta pareció herirle.

Se alejó de ellos un poco, dolorido, y tras mirarles con odio, salió corriendo. Malik quiso ir a por él, pero Kaileena se lo impidió.

No. – Le dijo. – Dejadle ir.

¿Qué le ha pasado? – Le preguntó.

Las Arenas han tomado el control de su cuerpo … Ahora sólo la Daga puede herirle.

¿Y qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Farah.

Sólo hay una alternativa.

¿Y cuál es esa alternativa? – Le preguntó Malik, mirando en dirección por donde Cyrus se había ido, imaginando la respuesta.

Matarle … - Respondió Kaileena, bajando la cabeza.

¿Matarle? Pero Kaileena … - Farah no quería usar esa alternativa.

No hay otro camino. Ya no es el Cyrus que conocemos. Es una criatura de Arena y no tengo el poder para revertir el proceso.

¿Y no hay alguna posibilidad de que revierta solo? – Preguntó Malik.

No lo sé …

El tiempo se agotaba y corría en su contra. Tendrían que enfrentarse a Cyrus tarde o temprano, pues cuando se sintiese débil buscaría Arenas, y la fuente más poderosa de Arenas era la misma Kaileena. Si no lo mataban a él, él mataría a Kaileena.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29: Un nuevo aliado y un nuevo enemigo**

Muchos asistentes a la fiesta habían quedado sepultados bajo los escombros del Palacio. Algunos soldados y los invitados que habían sobrevivido removían todo en busca de supervivientes, pero no había suerte. El Rey observaba pacientemente, esperando dar con alguien con vida.

Esto ha sido una masacre … - Se decía, hundido.

Los Dioses han descargado su furia sobre nosotros. – Dijo el Marajá de la India.

No debí dejar a mi hijo marchar a aquella Isla.

No os culpéis. Centrémonos en encontrar supervivientes …

¡Majestad! – Llamó un soldado. Su cara daba a entender que no era portador de buenas noticias.

¿Qué? ¿Habéis encontrado a alguien? – Preguntó Sharaman, impaciente.

Sí, Majestad. Pero me temo que muertos …

El soldado condujo al Rey hasta el lugar donde habían hallado varios cadáveres. Aunque estaban en malas condiciones, se podía reconocer quiénes eran. Por desgracia para el Rey Sharaman, los conocía.

No … - Al ver los cuerpos sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. – Son los hijos de Malik …

Y ahí está su mujer … - Añadió el Sultán de Azad.

Podrían estar aquí … - Murmuró el Rey al pensar en Malik y Cyrus. Rápidamente se giró hacia los soldados muy enérgicamente. - ¡Rápido! Seguid removiendo los escombros. Malik y Cyrus podrían estar ahí.

Si vuestros hijos están ahí, mi hija estará con ellos. – Dedujo el Marajá, muy preocupado.

Que los Dioses nos ayuden …

Lejos de allí, en el Mundo de los Dioses, Ormazd y sus aliados observaban la situación a la que había llegado la ciudad. Les sorprendía la forma con la que todo aquello que Kaileena había empleado en el pasado para atemorizar a los humanos se volvía en su contra ahora.

Esto se nos va de las manos … - Decía Ahriman al ver la ciudad. Ese ejército es realmente destructivo, casi tanto como el mío.

Tengo que descender ya. – La paciencia de Ormazd se agotaba.

Ormazd, ¡no! – Exclamó Rashnu.

Ya no es sólo por salvarla del destino de los humanos. ¡Fijaos en lo que está ocurriendo! – Les dijo. – Si ese "Cuervo", como se hace llamar, la mata, absorberá sus poderes. ¡Entonces tendremos un problema aún más serio! Tenemos que evitarlo ahora que aún estamos a tiempo.

Es muy arriesgado. – Dijo Fravashis.

Lo sé. Y también sé que esto crearía polémica entre los Dioses. Pero no tenemos otra alternativa.

Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. – Dijo Ahriman. – Te encubriremos el tiempo que podamos. Date prisa.

Malik y Farah habían devuelto a Kaileena a la habitación donde debía descansar. El futuro Rey de Persia la llevó en brazos hasta la cama, donde la dejó. Ella se quedó sentada, apoyada sobre varios cojines que usaba de almohada.

El silencio se apoderó de aquella habitación. Kaileena bebía una infusión de hierbas aromáticas silenciosamente mientras miraba a Farah y Malik. Ambos parecían abatidos, sobre todo Malik. Se sentía culpable por la reacción de Cyrus. Al fin y al cabo, era su prometida.

Todo esto ha sido culpa mía … - Se culpaba a sí mismo.

No, Malik. – Negó Farah, cogiéndole la mano. – Ha sido mi culpa. Yo he iniciado esto. Si no hubiera buscado que me besaras …

No es culpa de ninguno. – Interrumpió Kaileena. – Cyrus está recibiendo lo que merece, al igual que yo he recibido las mismas torturas que hice sufrir a cientos de prisioneros …

Kaileena, no os comparéis con él. – Le dijo Malik. – Al menos vos habéis demostrado estar arrepentida. Os habéis redimido por vuestros actos.

Que los Dioses escuchen lo que acabáis de decir. – Rogó ella.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Farah tras un largo silencio.

¿No hay ninguna manera de hacer que vuelva a ser él? – Preguntó Malik a Kaileena.

No sé hasta qué punto ha sido contaminado por las Arenas del Tiempo. Si tuviera mis poderes podría extraérselas. Pero se desvanecen por momentos.

¿Y qué le ocurrirá cuando las Arenas se hagan con el control de su cuerpo por completo? – Preguntó Malik de nuevo.

No quiero saberlo … Cyrus es un hombre fuerte, pero su alma ha estado torturada durante años por el Dahaka. Podría transformarse en un ser realmente poderoso …

Entonces … ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Evitar que llegue a ese punto. – Les respondió. – Tendremos que matarle antes de que se haga más poderoso.

El Príncipe Oscuro vagó por las calles de Babilonia sin rumbo fijo. Cyrus aún era consciente de lo que hacía, pero la voz del monstruo en el que se había convertido resonaba en su cabeza.

¿De qué os lamentáis? Sois más fuerte. – Le decía.

¿A qué precio? – Le preguntó él. – ¿He de perder a los pocos seres queridos que me quedan para ganar poder?

Con ellos pereceríais, no son rivales para el Ejército del Tiempo. En cambio, vos habéis evolucionado. Podéis cambiaros al bando de los ganadores.

¡¿Cambiarme de bando? ¡¿Unirme al enemigo? – Aquello le indignó.

Pensadlo bien … Sois un guerrero extraordinario. Aún cuando erais débil arrasasteis con ese ejército.

¿Y qué?

¿Sois idiota? ¡Ganaos el puesto de su líder!

¿Qué? ¿Ocupar el puesto que le fue arrebatado a Kaileena? ¡¿Estáis loco?

Está claro que no sabéis pensar … - Su álter ego gozaba insultándole e insinuando que era inútil. – Si ocupáis ese puesto, esos soldados os obedecerán, ¿cierto?

Sí.

Entonces, podríais ordenar que se retirasen. ¿O no?

Si.

Todo acabaría. ¿Verdad? La guerra llegaría a su fin, vuestro pueblo os aclamaría por haberles salvado, y podríais devolverle a Kaileena su puesto … Seguro que con eso os perdonaría lo que le hicisteis. ¿Qué me decís?

El Príncipe Oscuro era listo. Conocía los sentimientos y temores de su otro "yo" y sabía cómo jugar con ellos para conseguir que su cuerpo hiciese lo que deseaba.

Mirad. – Le avisó. – Ahí está el campamento de los soldados de Arena.

Inseguro, se adentró en aquel lugar. De haber ido en su forma normal, habría sido un suicidio. Pero al verle así, las Criaturas de Arena no se atrevían a acercarse a él.

Poco a poco, se abrió paso hasta llegar a su líder, El Cuervo. Éste reconoció a Cyrus en aquella criatura de inmediato, pero no le mató. No … Podría serle de ayuda.

¡Vaya! Al fin nuestro mayor enemigo se rinde ante nosotros. – Exclamó alzando los brazos. – Veo que habéis cambiado de aspecto.

Vuestras criaturas son las responsables de esto … - Respondió él de mala gana.

¡Pero miraos! Ni la mismísima Kaileena habría sido capaz de crear una criatura así. – Se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. – A decir verdad, estoy muy sorprendido. No pensé que podríais dar lugar a una criatura tan sorprendente. Decidme, pues … ¿A qué habéis venido?

Deseo … - Dudó un instante, no sabía si era lo correcto. – Deseo unirme a vuestro ejército.

¡Fabuloso! ¡Enhorabuena pues! Habéis hecho lo correcto. – Le respondió gratificado. Se giró y se dirigió a sus esbirros. - ¡Dadle un arma!

Varios Guardianes le escoltaron hasta la zona donde tenían las armas. Algunas eran suyas, otras las habían robado de la Armería Real. Hachas, espadas, mazas, dagas, lanzas … Había de todo. Sin embargo, su voz interior ignoró todas estas armas para centrarse en una en concreto: una cadena formada por eslabones a modo de cuchillas afiladas.

Coged la cadena. – Le ordenó.

¿Esa cadena? Hay mejores armas. ¡No sé manejar una cadena!

Hacedme caso. Elegid ese arma.

Pero … ¿Cómo la sostengo?

Dejad que yo tome el control y la cadena pasará a formar parte de vos.

No estoy seguro …

¿Queréis que todo esto se solucione o preferís ser recordado como el Príncipe que acabó con la ciudad más próspera de Persia? ¡Hacedlo!

Y así, Cyrus se rindió al Príncipe Oscuro, cediéndole el control sobre sus sentimientos y su mente. Ahora no era más que un mero soporte para aquel monstruo.

Sin ningún miramiento, el Príncipe Oscuro obligó a Cyrus a rodearse el brazo izquierdo con aquella cadena y, después, apretar hasta que las cuchillas de los eslabones atravesaron su piel. El dolor que sufrió fue indescriptible, un dolor que alimentaba al Príncipe Oscuro.

Una vez armado, se dirigió de nuevo al Cuervo para fijar su objetivo.

Habéis elegido la cadena, curioso. – Le dijo sorprendido.

¿Qué debo hacer? – Le preguntó.

¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra la Emperatriz?

Sí.

Bien, pues traedla ante mí. Tomad un grupo de mis soldados. No hagáis que me arrepienta de haberos admitido.

Un grupo de Guardianes apareció tras él. Eran unos quince. Decidido, el Príncipe Oscuro se giró y comenzó a alejarse del lugar seguido por su pelotón.

Una vez se alejaron lo suficiente, El Cuervo se giró hacia las líderes de los grupos de Asesinas y Ladronas.

Formad un grupo de reclutas y mantenedme informado de sus avances. No les perdáis la pista.

Kaileena sabía que si querían vencer al Príncipe Oscuro tendrían que buscar aliados y mejores armas. A Farah comenzaban a faltarle flechas, y Malik quería reunir a los soldados supervivientes al ataque para asegurar la victoria sobre su hermano.

Cautelosamente, abandonaron el Templo en dirección a Palacio. Malik llevaba a Kaileena a su espalda mientras Farah inspeccionaba cada callejón en busca de enemigos. El camino no era largo, pero sí peligroso.

¿Qué tal vais? – Le preguntó Malik a Kaileena.

Bien. – Respondió ella, aún incómoda por tener que ser llevada en brazos.

¿Alguna novedad? – Alzó un poco la voz para preguntarle a Farah, que se había subido a un edificio para inspeccionar una plaza que tenían que atravesar.

Está limpio. – Contestó ella tras bajar. - No hay rastro de ellos.

No estéis tan segura. – Dudó Kaileena. – Creé criaturas sigilosas y hábiles, criaturas que pusieron nervioso incluso a Cyrus. Silenciosas en el acecho, intocables en la batalla…

¿Pensáis que puedan estar planeando una emboscada? – Le preguntó Farah, sin soltar su arco.

Me quieren a mí. Harán lo que sea para conseguir atraparme.

Entonces no bajemos la guardia. – Ordenó Malik al tiempo que retomaba la marcha.

Sin perder detalle de lo que les rodeaba, se adentraron en la plaza. Farah apuntaba con su arco a todos los puntos, haciendo un barrido del lugar. Trataban de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Todo iba bien hasta que un sonido a sus espaldas alertó a Farah.

¡¿Qué ha sido eso? – Se giró bruscamente apuntando con su arco. No le quedaban ni diez flechas, y aquello la ponía muy nerviosa.

¿Qué ocurre? – Malik siguió la mirada de Farah, inquieto.

Están aquí …

De la nada, brotaron criaturas de entre los edificios. Estaban rodeados. Farah apuntaba de un lado para otro, contando el número de enemigos que salían por doquier.

Malik vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, desconfiado. No les quitaba los ojos de encima. Estaba muy inquieto. Se habría lanzado sobre ellos aunque le hubiese costado la vida. Pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar a Kaileena y a Farah solas.

Curiosamente, los enemigos no se movían de sus posiciones. A Kaileena no le gustaba aquello.

¿A qué están esperando para atacar? – Dijo Malik entre dientes en voz baja.

Planean algo … - Le respondió Kaileena, también en voz baja. – No os fieis …

Malik dirigió su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada lentamente. Pero antes de poder alcanzarla, una voz siniestra interrumpió aquel incómodo silencio que les rodeaba.

Si yo fuera tú no haría eso … - Le dijo la voz.

¡¿Qué?

Y entonces, de entre los soldados de Arena, apareció el Príncipe Oscuro, mostrando una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro que reflejaba sus malas intenciones.

¡¿Cyrus? – Malik no daba crédito a lo que veía. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

Arreglar las cosas. – Le respondió, pero no era Cyrus quién lo hacía, sino su otro "yo".

¡¿Estás loco? – Malik dejó a Kaileena en el suelo, dispuesto a luchar contra él. - ¡Te has aliado con el enemigo! – Le acusó.

Tú eres quien protege a la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Eres tú quién alarga esta guerra. – Le respondió él, señalando a Kaileena.

¡Sabes que sólo tú eres el causante de esto! – Le respondió.

Ya te he dicho que voy a arreglar las cosas. Llevaré a Kaileena con los suyos. Y si te interpones, Malik, no me quedará otro remedio que matarte … - La sonrisa de su cara se hizo aún más grande al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – Gritó Farah, disparando una de sus flechas.

El Príncipe Oscuro esquivó la flecha por muy poco. Aquello sólo acrecentó su ira y, finalmente, comenzó a acercarse a ellos seguido de todo su pelotón.

Sabían que no podían enfrentarse a ellos en su situación. Necesitaban ayuda. Malik no dudó un instante. Volvió a coger a Kaileena en brazos, agarró la mano de Farah y salieron corriendo de allí. De cerca les seguían las Criaturas de Arena lideradas por Cyrus.

En los tejados de los edificios, las espías del Cuervo observaban todo.

Se dirigen a Palacio. – Dijo una. – Avisemos al Cuervo.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30: Confesiones**

Las piernas de Malik comenzaban a flaquear. Ya no podía seguir corriendo, y menos cargando con el peso de una mujer a su espalda. Hacía ya muchos años que no batallaba. Desde que regresó a Babilonia por su cumpleaños, permaneció allí acompañando a su Padre en su rutina diaria. El Rey le enviaba de vez en cuando a firmar tratados con Reinos vecinos.

Siete años inactivo habían sido demasiados. La armadura le pesaba y apenas podía moverse. Sólo se la ponía en ocasiones especiales, y jamás pensó que aquella fiesta fuera a acabar convertida en una guerra. Era en estos momentos de flaqueza cuando se daba cuenta del enorme tamaño de su espada, y del peso que conllevaba aquel tamaño. Además, la llevaba en la cintura para poder cargar con Kaileena, lo que le desequilibraba aún más.

Por último, llevaba a Kaileena, quien aunque era una mujer de complexión delgada, tenía un peso. Eso sin contar que iba aferrada a su cuello para no resbalar.

¿Aún nos siguen? – Preguntó desesperado.

¡Sí! – Le respondió Farah.

Se acabó, Malik había llegado a su límite. Poco a poco se fue frenando hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas para no caer. Kaileena se bajó de su espalda al verle así. Farah, que seguía corriendo por delante, frenó bruscamente al ver que no la seguía.

Malik tuvo que apoyar también los brazos. No era capaz de sostener su propio peso. Le faltaba el aire y le sobraba la armadura. En aquel momento el mundo parecía ir ralentizado. Era como si estuviese aislado tras un cristal empañado. No lograba enfocar la vista, estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Un tirón en el brazo le hizo volver en sí. Era Kaileena, que trataba de ponerle en pie de nuevo al ver lo cerca que estaban las criaturas de Arena.

¡Malik! ¡Levantaos! – Le gritaba. - ¡No podemos perderos ahora!

¡Oh no! – Pensó Farah al ver a Malik en el suelo. Salió corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Malik!

Conforme se acercaba, vio a un soldado de Arena que llegaba hasta la posición de Malik y Kaileena. Sin parar de correr, Farah colocó una flecha en su arco y apuntó a su objetivo.

¡Kaileena! – La llamó. - ¡Detrás!

En el tiempo que Kaileena empleó para girar la cabeza hacia sus espaldas, Farah disparó. Nada más ver a aquel soldado sobre ellos la flecha impactó en su pecho. Kaileena, reaccionando ante aquello, se agachó junto a Malik, temiendo que aconteciese una lluvia de flechas.

Farah llegó finalmente hasta ellos. Tenían que sacar a Malik de allí. El problema era que para poder tirar de él, ambas tendrían que colaborar, y entonces, ¿quién iba a defenderles de los enemigos?

De pronto, una sombra pasó sobre ellos y los soldados más cercanos fueron cortados en dos. Su salvador era Rostam, el segundo hijo del Rey. De los tres hijos varones, era el más sanguinario y feroz en la batalla.

Vestía con un simple chaleco con bordados de oro, sin ningún tipo de armadura que cubriese su torso. Llevaba medio rostro oculto tras un turbante. Además, llevaba un pañuelo atado alrededor de la cara que le tapaba el ojo derecho, del cual perdió la visión en una batalla muchos años atrás.

Su fama en el Reino estaba más que justificada, pues era imposible dejarlo desarmado. Siempre iba con su fiel lanza, con hojas afiladas a ambos lados. Si la lanza no le era útil, tenía sus dos espadas, forjadas a medida para su mejor manejo. Y por si fuera poco, llevaba dagas escondidas en las botas, bajo el refuerzo que cubría su antebrazo y en el cinturón.

Rostam era muy veloz en la batalla. A su lado, Cyrus parecía un novato. Tal era su velocidad que lo primero que vieron Farah y Kaileena fue la hoja de la lanza bañada en sangre.

¡¿Pero qué …? – Exclamó Farah, atónita.

¡Yo los distraeré! – Les dijo. - ¡Sacad a Malik de aquí! Dirigíos a Palacio, ¡rápido!

Mientras Rostam entretenía a las criaturas de Arena que se acercaban, Kaileena y Farah cargaron con Malik hasta las cercanías de Palacio. Él, aunque exhausto, trataba de caminar para facilitarles las cosas.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con soldados del Rey, que acudieron rápidamente en su auxilio. Varios llevaron a Malik dentro mientras otros escoltaban a ambas mujeres. Rostam no tardó en llegar.

Llevaron a Malik a la Sala del Consejo, donde se habían atrincherado. Lo dejaron suavemente en el suelo, y mientras unos soldados velaban por su seguridad, otros fueron a avisar al Rey.

Farah y Kaileena se acercaron corriendo a Malik para comprobar su estado, preocupadas, sobre todo Farah.

Malik, ¿estáis bien? – Le preguntó Farah.

La armadura … - Respondió con dificultad, tratando de alejársela del cuerpo. – No puedo …

Kaileena, ayudadme a quitarle la armadura. – Entre las dos, dejaron a Malik sólo con la camisa blanca que llevaba bajo la pesada armadura. – No entiendo cómo podéis moveros con eso.

Calmaos, Malik. – Le dijo Kaileena. – Recuperad el aliento.

Tranquilo, hermano. – Dijo Rostam, apartando el turbante de su rostro, dejando a la vista su cara al completo, salvo por el ojo. Al igual que sus hermanos, tenía los ojos azules. Sin embargo, su pelo era de un color castaño. – Ya estás a salvo.

El Rey apareció al fin en la sala. Al ver a Malik vivo sintió un tremendo alivio. Corrió a abrazarle con gran entusiasmo. El Padre de Farah hizo lo mismo con ella.

Malik, hijo mío. Gracias a los Dioses, creía que habías muerto. – Le dijo aún abrazándole. – Tu esposa e hijos …

No sigáis, Padre. – Le pidió, poniéndose muy serio. – Lo sé … Ocurrió delante de mí …

Lo siento.

Al menos … fue una muerte rápida.

El Rey desvió su mirada hacia la otra mujer que les acompañaba, y no tardó en reconocer quién era.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Les preguntó a Malik y a Farah.

Majestad … Esto tiene una explicación. – Respondió Farah, poniéndose delante de Kaileena.

Espero que así sea. – Respondió amenazante.

Los soldados que nos atacan son sus subordinados. Han venido buscando su sangre. – Explicó Malik.

¿Y qué motivos os impulsan a ambos a proteger a una prisionera como ella? – El Rey se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación lógica.

Farah, - Malik interrumpió el intento de Farah de explicar lo ocurrido.- Dejad que hable yo. Es mi deber. – Ella asintió y le dejó hablar. – Padre, si la Emperatriz del Tiempo muere, su alma podría salvarse y regresar a su lugar como Diosa. Pero si no se ha redimido por sus actos, es posible que se liberen las Arenas del Tiempo. No podemos correr ese riesgo.

¿Las Arenas? Malik, ¿tú también? – El Rey parecía decepcionado con Malik. – Consiento esas excusas en tu hermano, ¡¿pero tú?

Pero, Rey Sharaman, es cierto. – Insistía Farah.

Dejadlo … - Interrumpió Kaileena, dirigiéndose a Farah y Malik. – No va a escuchar nada de lo que digáis. Quizás cuando vea mi cuerpo convertido en las Arenas tras mi muerte se lo crea. – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar dándoles la espalda.

¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así? – El Rey estaba indignado. Era una prisionera. No tenía derecho alguno a hablar sin permiso, y mucho menos de aquella manera.

O … quizás cuando veáis a vuestro hijo Cyrus convertido en una criatura de Arena creeréis lo que os dicen. ¿Quién sabe?

¡Basta! – Gritó Rostam al tiempo que colocaba el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de Kaileena, amenazante. - ¡Mostrad respeto! ¡Estáis ante el Rey de Persia, arpía!

Muestro el mismo respeto que mostráis hacia todo aquello que no sea lo que vuestras creencias dictan. – Rostam apretó más el frío acero de su espada, provocando un corte en la piel de Kaileena. Sin embargo, ella no mostraba dolor. - ¿Creéis que os tengo miedo? Después de todos los años que he estado en este mundo, ¿aún pensáis que os tengo miedo?

Desde luego parecéis ignorar las consecuencias que podrían traer vuestras palabras. – Amenazó el Rey.

No tengo nada que perder, Rey Sharaman. Todo lo que tenía me lo arrebató vuestro hijo injustamente. Solo me queda mi vida, y perdí las ganas de vivir después de lo que vuestro hijo me hizo. – Respondió ella.

Si guardáis rencor a Cyrus por haberos torturado como castigo por vuestro intento de traición, sois una estúpida. – Rostam estaba deseando poder rebanarle el cuello.

Traición … Os encanta usar esa palabra. Habría sido una traición si así lo hubiese planeado. ¡Pero cuando no existe algo no podéis actuar en su contra!

¿De qué estáis hablando? – La tranquilidad con la que hablaba Kaileena en su defensa confundía al Rey.

De que Cyrus ha cometido un grave error. – Interrumpió Farah.

¡¿Qué? – Rostam y el Rey Sharaman no comprendrían nada.

Mi hermano se basó en lo que leyó en su diario para acusarla, pero no se molestó en leer la fecha. – Explicó Malik. – Lo que leyó lo escribió antes de que se enfrentasen, cuando aún eran enemigos.

¿Me estáis diciendo que un error de Cyrus ha provocado todo esto?

La invasión no ha sido provocada por Cyrus. Eso sí es mi culpa. – Todos se quedaron callados cuando Kaileena pronunció aquellas palabras. – Cuando Cyrus llegó a la Isla y asesinó a mi guardaespaldas, me encontraba acorralada. Uno de mis subordinados … "mi favorito" como lo llamaban los demás habitantes de la Isla, jugó conmigo para que le entregase parte de mis poderes. Por desgracia, ha empleado esos poderes para arrebatarme mi lugar como Emperatriz del Tiempo, y ahora quiere aniquilarme para absorber las Arenas del Tiempo y ser aún más poderoso.

Entonces, ese "Cuervo" que vuestros soldados mencionaron … ¿también es creación vuestra? – Preguntó Farah, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

Una creación que se volvió en mi contra. – Kaileena suspiró. – Creé un ejército temible, pero el Cuervo lo ha perfeccionado y ha creado nuevas criaturas. Hay que pararle los pies.

Pues buena suerte con vuestra misión. – Rostam no estaba por la labor. – No moveré un dedo por un monstruo como vos. Me marcho.

Espera, Rostam. – Habló el Rey, que miraba a Kaileena fijamente. – Si nunca os han importado los mortales, ¿por qué ahora queréis frenar a vuestro ejército? Podríais huir de ellos a un lugar seguro. ¿Por qué evitar que sigan destruyendo Babilonia?

Para demostrarle a vuestro hijo que se equivocó conmigo.

A Kaileena no le importaba con quién estuviese hablando, no se callaría la traición de Cyrus. Rostam desconfiaba de ella, solía desconfiar de cualquier persona que no conociese perfectamente. Al Rey le sorprendía la osadía de aquella mujer. Sabía que por semejante atrevimiento podrían matarla en el acto, y aún así ignoraba las amenazas. No sabía si admirar su valentía o temer su locura.

Farah y Malik observaban la escena preocupados. Él tumbado en el suelo apoyado sobre ella, que estaba de rodillas. Si el Rey se cansaba de la actitud de Kaileena y la mataba todos sus esfuerzos por protegerla, incluso de Cyrus, habrían sido en vano.

Parecéis ofendida por lo que habéis sufrido.

Cada segundo que he pasado encerrada en esa celda ha sido una daga atravesándome el corazón. – Tras varios segundos de silencio, el Rey comenzó a reírse levemente. Aquello para Kaileena era un insulto. - ¡¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?

Tenía una vaga sospecha de que mi hijo en un principio os trajo con otras intenciones que no eran apresaros. Vos lo habéis confirmado. – Aunque se reía, en su interior deseaba gritar. Se dirigió a sus soldados con semblante serio. – Quiero que encontréis a Cyrus, vivo o muerto. Va a pagar por lo que esta ciudad está pasando, y ésta vez el destierro no le salvará.

¡No! – Gritó Malik, tratando de levantarse.

Sí, Malik. Tu hermano siempre ha sido una plaga para esta familia, y ya has visto hasta donde alcanzan las consecuencias de sus actos. ¡¿O acaso haber perdido a tu mujer e hijos no es suficiente?

¡No podéis tratar así a vuestro propio hijo! – Replicó él.

¡Si no quieres perder tu lugar en esta Familia te aconsejo que guardes silencio! – Amenazó.

Malik se quedó de piedra. Su Padre se había vuelto loco. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle. Jamás recibió una reprimenda de su parte. Él siempre gozó de su apoyo a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa. Aquella amenaza arrebatarle su lugar en la Familia después de tantos años de preparación dejaban al Príncipe heredero helado.

Farah no soltaba a Malik. No quería que se levantase y se enfrentase a su propio Padre. Estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Kaileena, sin embargo, miraba al Rey con sorpresa. Sharaman pretendía condenar a Cyrus, o matarlo si no se dejaba capturar. No quería escuchar a Malik, la voz defensora que siempre había apoyado a su hermano pequeño. Pero eso no le sorprendía. Ya había visto esa actitud antes.

¡Sois un hipócrita! – Le dijo sorprendida.

¡¿Qué? – El Rey se giró bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. - ¡¿Qué acabáis de llamarme?

¡Pretendéis castigar a vuestro hijo por lo que su actitud ha ocasionado cuando vos sois exactamente igual que él! – Kaileena movía la cabeza tratando de negarse a sí misma lo que veía, pero le era imposible. – Pretendéis aparentar ser un Rey justo, pero en realidad sois tan egoísta como Cyrus. Nunca le aceptasteis porque heredó un rasgo vuestro que tratabais de ocultar.

¡Cerrad la boca! – El Rey se estaba enfureciendo.

¿Por qué? Porque es la verdad, ¿no? ¡Os duele! – Mientras Kaileena decía esto, el Rey miró hacia sus hijos. Malik lo miraba con una mezcla de decepción y desolación. – Educasteis a todos vuestros hijos para endurecer su carácter. Pero como ignorasteis a Cyrus, ha mantenido su carácter, el mismo que vos. Trata de ser fuerte, pero su propio miedo a decepcionar a los demás y mostrar debilidad hacen que se niegue a escuchar a nadie. ¿O me equivoco? – No contestó, sólo miró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior. - ¿Lo veis? Sois idénticos … Vuestro hijo os ha necesitado y nunca habéis estado ahí para él. Jamás comprenderéis lo que siente.

Os equivocáis. – Negó él. – Si que lo comprendo … Mi Padre jamás apoyó nada de lo que hice. Si me convertí en Rey fue porque el heredero al trono murió antes de ser coronado.

Padre, ¿de qué habláis? – Preguntó Rostam, confuso.

Mi hermano mayor falleció en un accidente mientras íbamos en unas cuadrigas a las afueras de la ciudad. Me crucé en su camino y en un intento de esquivarme volcó y cayó por un barranco que había cerca. – Confesó. – En lugar de contarle a mi Padre la verdad le mentí diciendo que mi hermano perdió el control de sus caballos.

La Sala del Consejo se había quedado en silencio. Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra al oír aquella confesión. Rostam perdió la confianza que había depositado sobre su Padre. No era quién creía que era. Para él, aquel hombre era un completo desconocido.

Malik, en cambio, estaba más afectado. Había sujetado la mano de Farah con gran fuerza, casi haciéndole daño. Ella sabía que trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos. Todo lo que creía sobre su Padre, la persona que más admiraba, era mentira. ¡Persia estaba en manos de un farsante!

Los soldados se miraban los unos a los otros. Ya no sabían qué hacer. El Marajá de la India y el Sultán de Azad se miraban mutuamente, sorprendidos. Kaileena, sin embargo, no se veía afectada.

Vuestro hijo no tenía la culpa de haber heredado vuestro carácter. – Le dijo en un tono suave. – Él buscó vuestro aprecio, una palabra de ánimo. ¿Por qué le disteis la espalda?

Porque desde que era un crío vi en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. No aprobé ninguno de sus actos. Pero por dentro me mataba el remordimiento de no llevarle por el camino adecuado …

Pues ahora Cyrus está en un grave problema. Las Arenas del Tiempo le han infectado y se ha transformado en un monstruo. Todo su dolor y odio reprimidos ha salido a la luz.

Y debo suponer que no hay nada que podamos hacer.

No lo sé … Sin mis poderes me es inútil ayudar … - Kaileena empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando.

Padre … - Dijo Malik, rompiendo el silencio. Estaba indignado. - ¡¿Cómo habéis podido mentirnos?

Malik comenzó a toser. Los nervios le hacían respirar con demasiada rapidez y le faltaba el aire. El Rey le miraba sabiendo que había perdido el respeto de su hijo. No respondió nada. Sólo miraba cómo Farah atendía a Malik con gran preocupación.

Tomad, Malik. – Le dijo tras ir en busca de una jarra y un vaso. – Bebed un poco de agua.

Agua … - Kaileena se paró en seco con los ojos muy abiertos, analizando lo que pasaba por su cabeza. - ¡Agua!

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Farah.

¡Eso es! – Corrió a sentarse junto a la pareja. – Ninguna de mis criaturas puede tocar el agua. ¡Aún hay una posibilidad de salvar a Cyrus!

¿Es eso posible? – Le preguntó el Rey muy interesado, acercándose cautelosamente hacia donde estaba ella, cerca de Malik.

Si no es muy tarde y queda algo de Cyrus en esa criatura, quizás con agua podamos revertir el efecto de las Arenas.

¿Qué debemos hacer, Kaileena? – Preguntó Malik, tratando de sentarse.

Escuchad atentamente. Esto es lo que haremos …


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31: La trampa del Cuervo**

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Príncipe Oscuro y su grupo de esbirros llegaron a la Sala del Consejo. Derribaron la puerta sin demora alguna. Junto con la puerta se desprendió parte de la pared. Cuando el polvo se disipó, el Príncipe Oscuro se adentró en la Sala con la intención de matar a todos los que estuviesen allí. Su sorpresa fue que allí sólo encontró al Rey Sharaman, esperando en el centro de la Sala.

¿Padre? – Pensó Cyrus. Sin embargo, la reacción de su cuerpo fue bien distinta.

¡¿Qué? – Exclamó el Príncipe Oscuro, confuso al no ver a sus presas allí.

¿Cyrus? – El Rey se extrañó. - ¿Eres tú?

El Cyrus que vos conocéis está muerto. ¡Ahora soy más poderoso que él! – Le dijo amenazante. - ¡¿Dónde están los demás?

Hijo …

¡No me llaméis así!

Cyrus, sé que me guardas rencor por …

¡Ya es tarde para intentar arreglarlo! – Interrumpió a gritos. - ¡¿Dónde están?

Cyrus …

De nada servían las palabras con él. Ignorando lo que su Padre trataba de decirle, se lanzó a gritos sobre él, cadena en mano. El Rey de Persia no movió un dedo. No estaba dispuesto a atacar a su propio hijo.

Sharaman habría acabado muerto de no ser por la rápida intervención de Rostam, que con una rapidez sobrehumana interceptó la cadena con su lanza.

¡Padre! ¡Marchaos! – Le gritó.

En cuanto el Rey se alejó, comenzó una sangrienta batalla entre Rostam y el Príncipe Oscuro. A pesar de su gran destreza, la velocidad de su contrincante con aquella cadena le superaba. Rostam bloqueó tantos ataques como pudo, pero el ser en el que se había convertido su hermano era demasiado para él y la cadena terminó por alcanzarle en un brazo, haciendo que se desprendiese de su lanza.

Malik, viendo la desventaja en la que estaba su hermano menor, decidió empuñar su arma y lanzarse al ataque. Con mucha dificultad, Malik fue llevándolo hacia el jardín.

Agotado, cayó al suelo tras una patada del Príncipe Oscuro. De nuevo, volvía a faltarle el aire. No estaba recuperado. Cuando consiguió enfocar su vista de nuevo y miró a su enemigo, pudo verlo alzando su cadena, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia … a su propio hermano.

¡No! – Gritó Farah desde su escondite al tiempo que colocaba una flecha en su arco y apuntaba.

¡Farah! – Kaileena intentó detenerla. - ¡¿Qué haces?

Nada pudo hacer ella. Farah disparó y la flecha dio de lleno en el torso del Príncipe Oscuro, haciéndole caer al suelo del propio impacto. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, sobre todo Farah, que acababa de asimilar lo que había hecho.

¿Qué … es lo que he hecho? – Se preguntó a sí misma, dejando caer el arco.

Malik, al ver que su oponente no se movía, se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a él para comprobar si estaba vivo. La flecha, curiosamente, había desaparecido.

Cyrus, ¿estás bien?

No respondió. En lugar de eso, Malik sólo sintió algo que le rozaba la cara. El Príncipe Oscuro le había atacado con la cadena aprovechando que había bajado la guardia. Malik cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano a la cara. Por suerte, su enemigo había fallado en su intento de degollarle y sólo le había causado un corte en la mejilla.

El Príncipe Oscuro no pensaba abandonar ese objetivo de cortarle el cuello de oreja a oreja a Malik, y se acercó a él agarrando la cadena con ambas manos, dispuesto a rodearle el cuello y tirar de la cadena hasta que sus cuchillas atravesasen su garganta.

Malik se arrastró con rapidez hasta alcanzar su espada, y consiguió colocarse de rodillas y bloquear el ataque de su enemigo con ella. El problema era que los dientes de aquella cadena se habían enganchado con la hoja de su espada y ninguno podía alcanzar al otro. Su única esperanza era agotar las fuerzas de su contrincante y devolverle el ataque.

Sin embargo, y pese a su fuerza, el Príncipe Oscuro era aún más poderoso que él. No tenía a nadie que le sirviese de refuerzo. Si su Padre intervenía aquello sería un suicidio, Rostam trataba de frenar la hemorragia de su herida, y los soldados no eran rivales. Los que quedaban vivos eran en su mayoría novatos, simples guardias. No podían perder más hombres.

Kaileena observaba atenta la batalla. Malik y el Príncipe Oscuro no andaban lejos de la zona donde debían llevarle. Quizás había una posibilidad de llevar a cabo su plan desde allí.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo hacia la posición de los dos batallantes y se lanzó sobre el Príncipe Oscuro. La cadena de cuchillas se desprendió de su brazo tras aquello, y tanto él como Kaileena cayeron en un estanque de nenúfares que se había construido en aquel jardín. Era profundo, pues albergaba peces exóticos de diversos tipos, así que podría hundir al Príncipe Oscuro por completo.

Todos corrieron hacia el borde del estanque tras la intervención de Kaileena. Ambos se habían ido al fondo, y al ser de noche, era imposible verles.

En el fondo, Kaileena sujetaba al Príncipe Oscuro por los hombros, mirándole fijamente mientras se retorcía para librarse de ella. Por suerte, en el agua le era más difícil moverse.

Su plan comenzó a dar sus frutos. Las marcas de Arena que recorrían el cuerpo del Príncipe Oscuro comenzaron a brillar. El dolor que la transformación le provocaba hizo que comenzase a patalear bajo el agua y a dar gritos, que no eran audibles. Kaileena se alejó de él aguantando la respiración. Todo su cuerpo brillaba.

El brillo era visible desde la superficie, pero todos estaban desconcertados y preocupados. Sólo veían el agua agitarse y aquel brillo cegador, pero no había rastro ni de Kaileena, ni de Cyrus.

Finalmente, el milagro aconteció. El brilló cesó, dejando ver al Cyrus que todos conocían. Débil y desorientado, tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba suspendido en el agua varios metros bajo la superficie. Cuando volvió en sí, hizo un intento en vano de recuperar el equilibrio y salir a flote, pero al estar sin aire, sólo consiguió ponerse nervioso y mover sus extremidades sin sincronización alguna.

Creía que moriría allí. Pero, por suerte, Kaileena estaba allí. Se acercó a él aprisa y, sujetándolo, le ayudó a impulsarse hacia la superficie.

Cyrus salió desesperado por encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse y recuperar el aliento. Los demás les ayudaron a salir del estanque. Una vez fuera, Cyrus se dejó caer sobre el suelo, temblando y aún desorientado.

¿Qué … ha … pasado? – Preguntó mientras dos soldados lo sujetaban para incorporarle un poco. - ¿Por qué estáis todos … así? – Añadió al ver las heridas del grupo.

Te transformaste en una criatura de Arena. – Respondió Kaileena a sus espaldas, levantándose. – Se apoderaron de ti.

Entonces, la voz que me hablaba … ¿era consecuencia de las Arenas?

En parte. – Respondió ella, uniéndose al grupo. A Malik y a Farah les sorprendía el cambio de actitud que mostraba al estar ante Cyrus, mucho más seria y distante. – Las Arenas aprovecharon tus recuerdos más dolorosos y tu rencor para crear a ese "ser" que acabó controlando tu mente.

Decidme que no habéis luchado contra mí … - Suplicó examinando las heridas de sus hermanos.

Era la única manera de frenarte. – Le contestó Malik.

Te habías convertido en un ser increíblemente hábil. – Admitió Rostam.

Espero no haber causado muchos daños.

Curiosamente, el Rey no habló. Apenas se atrevía a mirar a sus hijos. Si Cyrus supiera lo que Malik y Rostam le habían oído decir … Cuando aquello acabase, reuniría a todos sus hijos para hablar con ellos y aclarar la verdad, en especial con Cyrus.

Y … ¿Cómo se os ocurrió tenderme esta trampa? – Preguntó, curioso. - ¿Cómo sabíais que el agua me haría volver en mí?

Kaileena ideó todo. – Respondió Farah. – Las cosas se nos pusieron difíciles cuando Malik y tú os quedasteis enganchados, pero ella se lanzó contra ti y te tiró al agua.

¿Kaileena? – Cyrus, confuso y sorprendido, la miró sin saber qué decir. - ¿Tú has …?

Preferiría no hablar sobre eso. – Le interrumpió, mirando hacia otro lado.

En aquel momento, sus heridas le ardían, a pesar de estar cicatrizando. No era por el dolor en sí, sino por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido. No quería recordar. Malik, Farah, e incluso el Rey y Rostam se quedaron mirándola. Aquel era un momento incómodo para todos, pero sobre todo para los 4 guerreros que habían formado grupo para abrirse paso a través de las calles de la ciudad.

Esperad un momento … - A Cyrus se le olvidaba algo. - ¿No me acompañaban unas Criaturas de Arena?

¡En efecto! – Respondió una voz no muy lejos. Alzaron la vista y vieron al Cuervo sobre uno de los muros.

¡Vos! – Cyrus lo reconoció al instante.

Para la mayoría, aquel ser era desconocido y se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo, sin saber cómo actuar. Cyrus le hablaba a gritos, indignado. Kaileena, aunque mantenía silencio, lo miraba llena de ira.

¡¿A qué habéis venido? – Le preguntó a gritos.

A por lo que vine a esta ciudad.

De pronto, un Golem enorme irrumpió en el jardín, destrozando la muralla. El grupo trató de defenderse, pero el titán lanzó de un manotazo a un lado a todos, dejándolos fuera de combate. Aprovechando el momento, el Cuervo descendió, apareciendo justo delante de Kaileena, quien, al igual que el resto, trataba de ponerse en pie a pesar de que su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Al verle aparecer, enfocó sus fuerzas en matarle. Sacó la Daga dispuesta a apuñalarle, pero sus intentos de venganza se vieron esfumados cuando el Cuervo bloqueó su ataque agarrándole la muñeca. Ese, precisamente, era el brazo que llevaba vendado, y el Cuervo aprovechó aquello para retorcérselo.

Gritando de dolor, Kaileena se vio obligada a soltar la Daga del Tiempo. Entonces, el Cuervo la sujetó de espaldas, pegada a él, aún retorciéndole el brazo.

¡Soltadla! – Gritó Cyrus levantándose y corriendo hacia ellos.

Quieto, Príncipe. – Ordenó al tiempo que colocaba la hoja de la Daga rozando el cuello de Kaileena. – Un paso más y la Emperatriz será Arena …

¡Maldito rufián! – Se dijo, impotente.

Y a los demás os digo lo mismo. – Amenazó mientras apretaba la Daga contra el cuello de Kaileena. Ella, con su brazo libre, trataba de alejar la mano del Cuervo de ella. – Dime, Kaileena. – Le dijo en voz baja, aunque Cyrus alcanzaba a escucharle. - ¿Te has divertido con esta escoria? Porque yo también me quiero divertir.

Como si de una señal se tratase, un Guardián golpeó a Cyrus en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Dos Verdugos lo agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a caminar hacia el hueco que había abierto el Golem, arrastrándo a Cyrus tras ellos.

El Cuervo obligó a Kaileena a caminar hacia el portal que habían abierto fuera. Ella trataba de resistirse, pero no podía librarse de él. Vio al Golem adentrarse en el portal, y tras él, los Verdugos arrastrando a Cyrus. Ella no quería entrar.

Veamos qué piensa Ormazd de todo esto.

Y tras esto, empujó a Kaileena al interior del portal. Antes de que los demás pudieran acercarse, se cerró. El tiempo se agotaba.


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32: Plan de rescate. Arrepentimiento.**

Los soldados examinaron en lugar donde estaba el portal, pero no había rastro de él. Se había desvanecido. Dentro, todos intentaban recuperarse.

Rostam, todavía sangrando, ayudó a su Padre a levantarse. Aún estaban confusos sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Los soldados se acercaron a ellos para asegurarse de que el Rey estuviese bien. Malik aprovechó que nadie les miraba para acercarse a Farah y ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al oído.

Sí, tranquilo. – Le respondió ella. – No te acerques tanto, si nos ven así tu Padre podría sospechar.

Tranquila …

¡Farah! – El Padre de Farah apartó a Malik de ella y la abrazó. A Malik no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero era mejor guardar silencio. – Menos mal que estás bien, hija mía … Escúchame, regresa a la India. No quiero que estés en peligro. La situación empeora, y si algo te llega a pasar …

Tranquilizaos, Padre. El Príncipe Malik me ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo. Con él cerca estoy a salvo.

¿Estás segura? Puedes regresar si quieres.

No, Padre. Deseo quedarme. Viajad vos y traed ayuda. Yo me quedaré. Debo prestarles tanta ayuda como me sea posible.

Yo cuidaré de ella, Majestad. – Insistió Malik. – Vuestra hija es una gran guerrera y su habilidad con el arco nos ha sido de gran ayuda. Si es necesario, sacrificaré mi vida con tal de salvar la suya.

Me alegra que deseéis proteger a mi hija, Malik. Os recompensaré por ello una vez esto acabe. Tenéis mi palabra.

No será necesario. – Le respondió haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

El Marajá quería alejar a su hija del peligro de aquella guerra. Para él, su única hija era su tesoro más preciado, y no quería que estuviese expuesta a semejante riesgo. Sin embargo, la presencia de Malik aliviaba su temor. Era un soldado experimentado y tenía su reputación. A fin de cuentas, era uno de los dirigentes Persas más temidos. Podía confiar en él.

Está bien … - Miró a Malik y le habló con preocupación. –Traeré a mis hombres tan pronto como pueda. Resistid.

Lo haremos. Toda ayuda es bienvenida. Y no os preocupéis por vuestra hija. Estará a salvo.

Confío en que la protejáis de esos monstruos.

Tras informar al Rey, el Marajá y sus escoltas partieron a la India tan rápido como podían. Allí quedó la Familia Real persa y algunos supervivientes de la fiesta. Farah vendaba con cuidado las heridas de Rostam mientras los hombres planeaban una táctica de ataque.

Hay que ir a rescatarles, en eso estamos todos de acuerdo. – Decía Malik mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Sí, pero, ¿qué pretendes hacer? – Le preguntó Rostam, más atento a la conversación que a su propia herida. – Ni siquiera sabemos adónde han ido.

Al antiguo Templo de Ormazd. – Respondió él.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ese Cuervo mencionó algo de Ormazd antes de entrar al Portal. Es el único sitio que se me ocurre.

¿Y dónde está ese Templo? – Preguntó Farah, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

A las afueras de la ciudad. En las montañas que hay antes de llegar al desierto. – Explicó Malik, señalando hacia la zona en cuestión. – Es una zona de difícil acceso si queremos que no nos localicen.

¿Y cómo vamos a llegar entonces? – Rostam veía la situación muy complicada.

No lo sé …

Malik, esto es un suicidio. – Interrumpió el Rey. – Si nos descubren no habrá salida. Tu hermano está herido, apenas nos quedan soldados que puedan luchar, y tú …

¡Yo me encuentro perfectamente! – Le gritó.

Pero Malik, ¡te han tenido que traer Farah y Kaileena tirando de ti porque no podías respirar! – Le respondió su Padre, indignado por la osadía de su hijo.

¡Estoy recuperado y pienso luchar hasta quedarme sin aliento y sin sangre!

¡Ya basta! – Interrumpió Rostam, silenciando a ambos.

El silencio se apoderó de la escena. Saltaban chispas entre Malik y su Padre. Se miraban de tal forma que parecían odiarse hasta la muerte. Los soldados se miraban entre ellos, temiendo que Malik hiciera una locura, pues sin su general no eran capaces de combatir. El Consejo, en cambio, miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. Les asombraba la inestabilidad que había dentro de la Familia Real, y a algunos de los miembros les encantaba echar en cara problemas de este tipo.

Finalmente, el silencio fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Farah.

¿Creéis que habrá soldados de Arena aún por la ciudad? – Preguntó Farah, pensativa.

¿Por qué lo preguntáis? – Le preguntó Malik.

Podríamos utilizar sus vestimentas para infiltrarnos sin que nos descubran.

Sería difícil engañarles … La mayoría de esos monstruos tienen una voz extraña, distorsionada. Si nos escuchan hablar nos descubrirán. Sólo las mujeres tienen … - Farah se quedó mirando a Malik, y entonces, él entendió cuál era su plan. - ¡No! Ni hablar. Le he prometido a vuestro Padre que os protegería. No seréis vos quien entre allí sola.

¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a entrar sola? – Todos la miraron confusos. – Escuchad, podría entrar con alguien como si le hubiese capturado, y una vez dentro, eliminar a los guardias de la zona y dejar entrar al resto. ¿Qué os parece?

Es muy arriesgado … - Le dijo con preocupación.

Ya lo sé, Malik. Pero si no nos arriesgamos, jamás lograremos entrar en el Templo. Ese monstruo podría matar tanto a Cyrus como a Kaileena. ¡Ahora mismo podría estar torturándoles!

¿Alguien tiene algo que decir al respecto? – Preguntó Malik.

¿Quién va a fingir haber sido capturado? – Rostam parecía entusiasmarse con la idea poco a poco, y aunque estaba herido, era algo positivo.

Yo me ofrezco voluntario. – Era de esperar que Malik se ofreciese para fingir aquella farsa. – Esperaréis con mis armas fuera.

Bien, entonces vayamos en busca de alguna criatura de Arena. – Propuso Farah, muy entusiasmada.

Lejos de allí, en el Templo de Ormazd, Cyrus y Kaileena eran conducidos al interior del gran edificio. Era muy antiguo. Cuando se construyó un Templo en la ciudad, aquel quedó abandonado. Ahora sólo era un montón de rocas agrietadas habitadas por las ratas y algunas aves migratorias.

Descendieron a los sótanos del Templo, una zona donde los monjes solían habitar en sus largos periodos de alabanzas. Los pasillos estaban muy oscuros. Sólo las grietas que daban al exterior permitían que se filtrase algo de luz.

Llegaron al final del pasillo principal. Abrieron una puerta que daba a un viejo almacén, en el que ya sólo quedaban antiguos escritos que habían sido olvidados tras el traslado. Los soldados lanzaron a ambos al interior.

Cyrus seguía inconsciente tras el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Kaileena, preocupada, se arrodilló junto a él, colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas, tratando de alzársela un poco. No se movía.

Mírate … - Le dijo con desprecio el Cuervo. – Eras la mujer más temida del mundo y ahora no eres nada. No eres más que una esclava al servicio del Rey de Persia. ¡Qué gran final para la Emperatriz del Tiempo! Y todo por este humano.

Kaileena trataba de hacerse la sorda. No quería escuchar al Cuervo. Sabía que no se cansaría de echarle en cara sus errores. Lo miraba con desprecio, más no le respondía a ninguna de sus acusaciones.

Dime una cosa, Kaileena. ¿Qué viste en este humano para que me reemplazaras por él? ¡¿Eh? Confiaste en él sólo porque te salvó la vida. ¡Y mira lo que te ha hecho! ¡Torturarte! ¡Ese es el amor de los humanos por sus semejantes!

¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez! – Masculló ella, apretando los dientes tanto como podía.

¡Oh! ¿Te duele la verdad? – Comenzó a reírse. – Fíjate, te ha hecho pasar por calamidades, hasta te ha sustituido por otra mujer. Y aún así, parece como si aún te importase …

A Kaileena le cambió la cara cuando dijo aquello. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El Cuervo la había calado con aquella mirada, y aquello no le causó otra cosa más que gracia. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras ella miraba al suelo, sintiéndose humillada por la situación.

¡No me lo puedo creer! – Se reía. - ¿Aún sientes algo por él? ¡¿A pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar? – Ella seguía sin responder. – Vaya, debo admitirlo. Me sigues sorprendiendo. – Poco a poco, se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Pues espero que disfrutéis vuestras últimas horas juntos. Ahora sí que me voy a divertir …

La puerta se cerró con un sonoro estruendo. Aún se podían escuchar las carcajadas del Cuervo. Entonces, Cyrus abrió los ojos. Allí, sobre su cabeza, pudo ver a Kaileena con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza girada, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Él lo había escuchado todo.

¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho? – Le preguntó.

Kaileena, al escuchar su voz y ver que había oído todo lo que el Cuervo le había echado en cara, se alejó de él. Cyrus se incorporó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, pues aún le dolía, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kaileena.

¿Es cierto que aún sientes algo por mí a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho? – Ella no respondía. Ni siquiera le miraba. – Kaileena, responde a mi pregunta.

No importa nada de lo que haya dicho … Ese es su modo de jugar con la mente de las personas.

Ya, y supongo que eso le sirvió para que fuese tu amante durante tu estancia en la Isla, ¿no?

Dejemos el tema, ¿vale? ¡No quiero hablar de nada relacionado con eso! – Kaileena se alejó más y más y se sentó en una esquina.

Aún no me has respondido a mi pregunta …

¿Y por qué te interesa ahora? Esto debería haberte importado la noche en que leíste mi diario mientras yo dormía y decidiste condenarme por el resto de mis días. – Kaileena estaba muy alterada. – Confié en ti. ¡Confié hasta un punto que ni puedes imaginar! Te pregunté si tú también confiabas en mí y tu respuesta fue intentar besarme. Y … aquella noche … ¡Aquella maldita noche! ¡¿A qué estabas jugando?

La reacción de Kaileena era respuesta suficiente para Cyrus. Si no le importase, no estaría tan irritada. Según lo que veía, a Kaileena le dolía más la herida de su corazón que todas las que tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo. El no podía hacer otra cosa más que agachar la cabeza como un niño que recibe una reprimenda de sus padres.

Me diste el Medallón … Pero cuando apareció Farah me lo arrancaste del cuello para dárselo a ella. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí en aquel momento? No … Estabas demasiado centrado en la Princesa de la India. Ella sí se dio cuenta de que aquello me afecto. ¿Pero tú? – Kaileena suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Pero aún no había acabado con él. – Te haré una pregunta, Cyrus. ¿Piensas desposarla aún sabiendo que ella y Malik se aman?

Cyrus la miró con una seriedad como nunca antes la había mirado. Se quedó mirándola un rato hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual.

Si les aprecias, permíteles estar juntos. Ya has hecho daño a una persona. Ellos no tienen por qué pagar por tu orgullo y egoísmo.

Ni tú tampoco …

Kaileena volvió a mirarle, sorprendida y confusa por aquella contestación. Seguía allí, quieto, de rodillas, mirándola fijamente con expresión seria. Ella quiso ignorarle y se centró en tratar de quitarse la venda de su brazo, pues le estaba apretando demasiado. Pero no era capaz de quitar el nudo ella sola.

De pronto, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Obviamente, era Cyrus. Con mucha delicadeza, le puso la mano sobre la venda y le desató el nudo poco a poco, dejando al descubierto aquellas extrañas marcas, que cada vez eran más oscuras. Acto seguido miró de nuevo a Kaileena. Ella también le miraba, pero apartó la vista.

No sé a qué estás jugando, pero no pienso participar. Sólo quiero que esto acabe pronto, acabe como acabe.

¿Es que no te importa morir?

Dame una sola razón para vivir.

Hay gente que te aprecia en este mundo. Gente que te ha estado protegiendo sin importarle quién eras.

Entre esas personas no está quien iluminó mi camino. Sin esa persona, nada tiene sentido.

¿Y qué le pasó a esa persona?

Desapareció. Comenzó el viaje conmigo, pero cuando llegué aquí ya no estaba conmigo.

Kaileena sabía que, aunque hablase así, Cyrus deducía que lo decía por él. Y él, a su vez, sabía que Kaileena era consciente de eso. Sin embargo, ambos respondían al otro mientras él se acercaba más y más a ella, acariciándole la mano que tenía sujeta. Ella, a su vez observaba ambas manos unidas y se dejaba caer sobre el hombro de Cyrus. En realidad, daría lo que fuera por regresar a aquel barco y revivir aquella noche, pero se lo negaba a sí misma.

¿Y no has pensado que esa persona podría volver algún día?

No creo que vuelva … Ha tenido tiempo de volver y no ha vuelto. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo en un futuro si no lo ha hecho cuando más lo he necesitado? Para cuando quiera volver quizás sea demasiado tarde …

No muy lejos de allí, a los pies de las montañas, estaban los otros, preparándose. Habían logrado arrebatarle parte de la armadura a una de las guerreras de Kaileena. Farah ya se la había colocado, y parecía una de aquellas guerreras, sin lugar a dudas.

La falsa guerrera ya estaba lista. Ahora faltaba el falso prisionero. Rostam fue en busca de alguna cuerda con la que atarle las manos a su hermano. Mientras regresaba, a Malik se le ocurrió que agrietarse la camisa un poco haría la situación más real. Y así, tiró de ella por la parte del cuello, rompiéndola y dejando parte de su torso al descubierto. También se echó algo de tierra por encima, para que pareciese que había forcejeado con los soldados y había sido tirado al suelo.

Farah se quedó mirando a su protector mientras hacía todo esto. Una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo mientras contemplaba la escena. Cuando terminó de rasgarse la camisa, Malik la vio allí, observándole fijamente.

¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

No, ¿por qué? – Respondió ella, haciéndose la loca.

¿Qué estabas mirando, entonces?

Nada. – Se sonrojó al negar lo evidente.

¿Seguro? – Insistió él, acercándose. – Estás sonrojada.

Malik … - Se reía ella. Se acercó más y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.– Quieto.

Lo cierto era que para Malik, el afecto de Farah suponía un gran alivio, y aunque era pronto para olvidar a su fallecida esposa, le daba la oportunidad de darle alguien a quien proteger, una compañera fuerte y valiente que no se detenía ante nada y, a su vez, una joven dulce y caritativa que era incapaz de ver a alguien sufrir.

Sería una gran candidata para convertirse en Reina. El pueblo la adoraría más de lo que llegó a adorar a la difunta Reina Mehri. Con ella a su lado, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. La amaba.

Pero había un problema. Si las cosas seguían como estaban antes del ataque, su Padre la desposaría finalmente con Cyrus, tal y como se planeó en un principio, antes de pensar que había muerto. ¿Por qué tuvo que rechazar la propuesta de su Padre? ¿Por qué se negó a desposarla sólo por ser mucho más joven que él? Claro que no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, pero ya era tarde para rectificar. La tuvo en sus manos hasta que Cyrus y ella se reencontraron. Hasta aquel momento, pudo asegurar que sería suya.

Podría hablar con su Padre e implorarle que desposase a Farah con él en lugar de con Cyrus, pero tras saber la verdad sobre cómo llegó a ser Rey, le había perdido todo el respeto y no quería dirigirle la palabra.

Tenía que asumirlo, Farah no sería su esposa. Tendría que despertar por las mañanas solo, sin nadie a su lado. Jamás sentiría su calor en las frías noches de invierno. Y mientras tanto, Cyrus la tendría para él. La imagen de su hermano yaciendo en la misma cama con ella le enfurecía.

Pero, ¿y Kaileena? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Kaileena seguía queriendo a Cyrus a pesar de lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso Cyrus sería capaz de dormir con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que había destrozado las vidas de tres personas?

Farah tendría que soportar a Cyrus como marido durante el resto de su vida, incluyendo tener hijos con él aunque no fuese su deseo. Kaileena se sentiría sola en un mundo desconocido para ella y él no sería capaz de convertirse en Rey de Persia si no era con ella.

Para él, que Farah se hubiese enamorado de él, a pesar de llevarle casi 20 años, había sido un milagro. ¿Qué otra joven hermosa como ella sería capaz de amar a un vejestorio como él? Los años comenzarían a dejar su marca en él dentro de poco. ¿Cuánto le quedaría de vida?

Rostam regresó, sacando a Malik de sus pensamientos. Traía una pequeña cuerda. Por suerte, no llegó cuando Farah y él habían estado jugueteando, porque de haberlo hecho, habría tenido que dar explicaciones a su Padre.

¿Reúno a los demás? – Preguntó Rostam.

Sí, permaneced cerca. – Le respondió Malik, por primera vez, inseguro de sí mismo.

Bien, iré con ellos.

Tras marcharse, Malik ofreció sus manos a Farah para que se las atara.

Adelante, Princesa, atadme. – Le dijo en tono seductor, algo que Malik no solía hacer. Siempre era muy serio, en todo momento. Pero si cuando aquello terminase iban a estar separados, quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos para mostrarle sus sentimientos.

Procuraré no atárosla demasiado fuerte … No quisiera haceros daño, Príncipe Malik. - Le sonrió ella.

¡Oh! ¡Piedad, Princesa! – Fingía sonriendo. - ¡Piedad!

Deja de moverte. – Le riñó mientras hacía el nudo. – Ya está. ¡Listo!

Pues vamos allá …

Kaileena había cerrado los ojos con la esperanza de caer en un profundo sueño del que nadie pudiera despertarla. Cyrus seguía acariciándole la mano, observando las marcas que había dibujadas en su pálida piel. Aquello le hacía pensar en la acusación que había dejado caer sobre ella. Desde que comenzaron a brotar, había ido perdiendo poderes. ¿Por qué iba a atacar una ciudad tan poderosa como Babilonia en semejante estado?

Quizás había sido demasiado cabezota. Y ahora, aunque comprendía que se había equivocado, era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle perdón. ¿Pedirle? No … Suplicarle. Porque tras lo que le había hecho pasar, una simple disculpa no sería compensación suficiente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo algo por él a pesar de las cosas tan horribles que le había hecho? Una cosa estaba clara: ella había cumplido su promesa. Dijo que intentaría cambiar, y lo había hecho. Había cambiado por él. Y él, sin embargo, se había convertido en el monstruo que era Kaileena.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el almacén. Se acercó a una estantería donde estaban los antiguos escritos. Cogió uno al azar. Aquel códice databa de hacía más de 5 siglos y estaba escrito en una lengua muerta. Conocía parte de este dialecto gracias al anciano, y pudo traducir palabras tales como "demonio", "muerte", "sanguinaria" …

Al final de aquel escrito había un dibujo. Era una figura femenina, de pelo largo y cuerpo perfecto. Estaba destruyendo una ciudad. Pudo reconocer quién era y sus ojos apartaron la vista de aquellas palabras para mirar a Kaileena. La Diosa más temida por los mortales lo había perdido todo. Todo por él.


	34. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33: Sentimientos a flor de piel**

En el mundo de los Dioses, Aesma no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado últimamente. No había visto a Ormazd en días, y ello le preocupaba. Quizás él y los demás Dioses que votaron en contra de traer de vuelta a Kaileena fueron demasiado severos.

Tras varias horas debatiendo, decidieron ir a hablar con él. Le darían una segunda oportunidad a Kaileena. Se dirigieron a sus aposentos, pero no estaba allí. Fueron a los antiguos aposentos de Kaileena, donde pasaba los días observándola a través de la Línea del Tiempo que allí se encontraba, pero tampoco lo encontraron.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. La Línea del Tiempo estaba abierta, mostrando lo que ocurría en el mundo de los mortales en aquel momento. Por norma general, permanecía cerrada a la vista de todo Dios que no fueran Ormazd o Kaileena.

Curiosos, decidieron mirar, y lo que vieron les hizo comprender por qué Ormazd quería traerla de vuelta lo antes posible. Vieron lo que había ocurrido, la rebelión de las Criaturas de Arena, y el secuestro de Kaileena junto a aquel humano.

La veían allí, sentada en un rincón, sin esforzarse por escapar. Aquello no era normal en la Kaileena que había sido desterrada. No era ella.

¿No intenta escapar? – Pensó Aesma en voz alta. - ¡¿Qué pretende? Ese loco con plumas la matará.

Si ese demente la mata y absorbe las Arenas del Tiempo el equilibrio de ambos mundos estará en grave peligro. – Dijo otro Dios. - ¡¿Dónde está Ormazd?

En el Mundo de los Mortales. – Contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Ahriman, acompañado de los aliados de Ormazd. – Ha decidido descender por su cuenta para salvarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí abajo? – Preguntó Aesma.

No lo sé.

Debe darse prisa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Tras ella apareció el Cuervo, seguido de varios soldados. Cyrus trató de acercarse lentamente a Kaileena, pero se lo impidió enviando a los soldados hacia donde estaba él. Le ataron las manos a la espalda. Otros soldados hicieron lo mismo con Kaileena.

Los condujeron a la sala principal del Templo, donde había una estatua de Ormazd y, a sus pies, un altar donde los sacerdotes ofrecían sus sacrificios y rezaban sus plegarias. Los soldados colocaron a Cyrus sobre el altar, mirando al techo. Se aseguraron de que le fuera imposible moverse. A Kaileena la colocaron de rodillas frente al altar, a unos metros de Cyrus. Dos Guerreros la custodiaban espada en mano.

¡¿Qué pretendes hacer, Cuervo? – Le preguntó mostrando serenidad, aunque, en realidad, estaba asustada.

Voy a hacer algo a lo que estás más que acostumbrada. – Le contestó, acercándose al altar. – Seguro que te haces una idea de lo que es.

No … - Pensó. – Cuervo, no lo hagas …

¿Hacer el qué? – Preguntó Cyrus, preocupándose por instantes.

¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? – El Cuervo descendió los tres escalones que separaban el altar del resto de la sala y se dirigió hacia Kaileena. – Hace unos años te habría encantado. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Adorabas asesinar lentamente a los humanos!

¿Acaso no puedo cansarme de hacerlo? ¡He estado siglos haciendo lo mismo!

No te has cansado … - Le dijo en voz baja. – Has perdido el gusto por la sangre … ¡Admítelo! Ya no te resulta placentero torturar a los humanos. – Kaileena guardó silencio. – Ya no eres la misma, Kaileena. Me decepcionas. Y no solo eso …

Escucha, Cuervo, si quieres que regrese a la Isla del Tiempo … ¡Está bien! ¡Llevadme con vosotros! Regresaré y volveré a convertir la Isla en lo que era antes.

¡No, Kaileena! Tú jamás volverás a ser la líder de la Isla. Ya no tienes madera para ser la Emperatriz. Es necesario ser despiadado para ello, y tú ya no eres así. Te has vuelto una blanda.

Pues llevadme prisionera, torturadme a mí si lo deseáis. ¡Pero dejad en paz a esta gente! ¡No han hecho nada malo! ¡Son inocentes! ¡Y este humano tampoco merece que lo tratéis así! – Insistía ella, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras.

¿Seguro? – El Cuervo comenzó a caminar hacia el altar. – Veamos … Te atormentó durante meses con visiones en las que eras fríamente asesinada a sus manos, perdimos a medio ejército por su culpa y, curiosamente, después de todo, logró convencerte para que abandonaras tu Isla, tu Imperio, ¡todo!

El Cuervo se colocó junto a Cyrus y le agarró bruscamente la cabeza, clavando sus dedos en su cara.

Lo dejaste todo por este humano. – Le giró la cabeza y lo miró con asco. – Despertó algo en ti, ¿no es cierto? – Kaileena no contestaba. – Se te veía muy feliz con él, sobre todo aquella apasionada noche que tuvisteis en el barco …

¡¿Cómo sabes …?

¡Lo vi todo! – Le gritó sin dejarle hablar. – Te entregaste por completo, sin duda. ¡Disfrutaste como nunca lo habías disfrutado! Mucho más que conmigo, seguro …

Cuervo, ¡¿acaso estás haciendo todo esto por puros celos?

No, Kaileena. Los celos sólo prendieron la mecha de mi odio hacia ti… Han sido muchos años bajo tus órdenes, sin poder aspirar a nada, soportando tus lamentos y groserías constantemente. Pero ahora tengo mi oportunidad de vengarme, y dado que este humano te inspira cierta debilidad …

Alzó la mano y, empleando los poderes que Kaileena le había dado, comenzó a torturar a Cyrus. Se retorcía de dolor mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Kaileena no podía soportarlo. Tenía que parar aquello.

¡Basta! – Gritó. – Está bien, ¡lo admito! Abandoné la Isla del Tiempo porque me enamoré de este humano … Creí que era diferente a los demás, me dio esperanzas cuando lo veía todo negro … ¡Y sí! ¡Me equivoqué! No debí venir a Babilonia. ¡Pero ya he pagado el precio por mi error! – Agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Se podían ver las lágrimas caer sobre las frías baldosas. - Su traición ya es bastante castigo … Ni él ni nadie de este lugar merece pagar por un error que yo he cometido.

El Cuervo dejó a Cyrus y comenzó a caminar hacia Kaileena, que seguía hablando. Él, tratando de recuperarse, la miraba con preocupación. Aquello no acabaría bien. Tenían que escapar.

Dejad que se vaya … Dejad a la gente de Babilonia. Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero no dañéis a estos humanos. No merecen semejante castigo.

Los Dioses observaban la escena sorprendidos. Los que habían estado en su contra, sobre todo, no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Aquella Kaileena no era la misma que había sido desterrada. Tampoco era la misma que dominó la Línea del Tiempo. La Kaileena que tenían ante ellos se había rendido, anteponiendo el bienestar de los humanos al suyo propio.

¿Kaileena ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho? – Preguntó Fravashis, sorprendida.

Ha dicho que se enamoró de él … - Aesma no daba crédito. Si no lo veía, no lo creía. – No me lo puedo creer.

Kaileena se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza al sentir que alguien le agarraba el pelo bruscamente. Al alzar la vista, vio al Cuervo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Sus caras estaban a centímetros. De pronto, sintió el frío acero de la Daga del Tiempo en su cuello. El Cuervo sonreía.

Veamos si esto te ha servido para salvar tu alma. – Le dijo. Kaileena cerró los ojos, desolada. Era el fin. – Y si Ormazd tiene algo que decir al respecto, que venga.

El tiempo pareció pararse en el Mundo de los Dioses cuando el Cuervo apretó la Daga del Tiempo contra la piel de Kaileena.

¡Ormazd aparece ya! – Exclamaban.

Justo cuando iba a degollar a Kaileena, el Cuervo fue misteriosamente tirado al suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los soldados que la sujetaban cayeron al suelo, abatidos. No comprendía qué estaba pasando.

Miró en todas las direcciones hasta que vio a Cyrus. Él también estaba confuso. Estaba claro que él no podía haber causado aquello.

¡Kaileena! – La llamó. - ¿Estás bien?

Antes de poder responder, Kaileena vio que el Cuervo se le echaba otra vez encima, enfurecido. Trató de cubrirse. Pero, sorprendentemente, no llegó a tocarla. Una extraña fuerza parecía protegerla.

Pero, ¿qué está pasando? – Se preguntó.

Volvió a mirar en dirección contraria a la que había sido disparado el Cuervo y vio allí la figura de una persona. No podía verle, llevaba una túnica y la cara oculta tras una capucha y un pañuelo. Llevaba un báculo en su mano derecha.

Se acercó a ella con rapidez y se arrodilló a su lado. Tan rápido como pudo, le desató las manos. Mientras lo hacía, Kaileena trató de ver de quién se trataba, y aquel rostro le pareció muy familiar. Un anciano, y por lo que podía ver, llevaba barba.

¿Ormazd? – Murmuró. Pero el anciano no le hizo caso.

Rápido. – Le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Cyrus y desatándole a él también. – Tenéis que huir. – El Cuervo comenzó a levantarse otra vez. - ¡Venga! ¡Salid de aquí!

Vamos, Kaileena. – Le dijo Cyrus, cogiéndola del brazo.

¡No! Espera … - Quería asegurarse de la identidad de aquel hombre.

¡No podemos esperar! ¡Tenemos que escapar!

Ambos salieron corriendo de allí. Tenían que encontrar una salida que no estuviese custodiada por soldados.

No muy lejos, en la entrada principal, Malik y Farah se disponían a infiltrarse. Se colocaron frente a la gran puerta de madera que daba acceso al interior del muro que rodeaba al Templo. Dos Guardianes que custodiaban la enorme muralla se asomaron al verlos aparecer.

¡Abrid la puerta! – Gritó Farah, fingiendo su papel. - ¡Traigo un prisionero!

¿De quién se trata?

Del hijo heredero del Rey Persa. – Respondió ella, tirando de Malik para que cayera al suelo. El fingía estar débil para hacer la escena más real.

Está bien. ¡Entrad!

La puerta se abrió y Farah se adentró con Malik tras ella. Cuando se cerró, varios soldados se acercaron a felicitarla por su captura.

¡Gran trabajo! Nuestro Líder estará satisfecho.

Llevémoslo ante él. – Sugirió otro soldado. – Está torturando a los otros dos.

El soldado se giró un momento y vio que algo se acercaba a su cabeza con gran rapidez. Una daga.

¡¿Pero qué?

No les dio tiempo a decir nada más. Farah utilizó sus habilidades para acabar con todos ellos. Malik, aunque atado, se las apañó para ponerle las cosas fáciles a su compañera tirando a varios soldados al suelo.

Tras haberlos matado a todos, dejaron entrar a los demás.

Debemos darnos prisa. Han dicho que El Cuervo está torturándoles. – Dijo Farah mientras desataba a Malik.

Nos dividiremos. – Sugirió Malik. – Id por el ala oeste del Templo. Farah y yo iremos por el lado opuesto para dejar libre el camino de salida.

Rostam dejó la espada de Malik y el arco de Farah junto a ellos y se marchó con los demás. La Princesa comenzó a caminar muy segura, buscando la puerta más cercana. Malik la seguía desanimado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de separarse de ella.

Seguramente, tras desposarla con Cyrus, su Padre los enviaría al Reino que él había estado gobernando hasta que tuvo que regresar para atender los asuntos que su Padre no podía. Aquel oasis en el desierto. Su adorado Palacio. Posiblemente jamás sería suyo de nuevo. No podría gozar de sus numerosos lagos y fuentes con ella.

No. No podía dejarla ir sin luchar. No la dejaría marchar sin confesarle sus sentimientos, pues, aunque la había besado, Farah no sabía hasta qué punto la amaba.

Caminando, se fijó en la entrada de un pasillo que recorría el Templo de punta a punta. Los Templos de la ciudad se construyeron siguiendo los planos de aquel, por lo que, si su memoria no le fallaba, sabía adónde conducía la red de pasillos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró a Farah de la mano y se adentró en el pasillo, tirando de ella.

¡Malik! ¡¿Qué haces? – Protestaba ella.

Calla y sígueme. – Respondió él con tono serio, mirando a un lado y a otro, vigilando todas las salidas.

¡¿Qué? – Farah trató de zafarse de él, pero la fuerza de Malik era muy superior a la suya. - ¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tenemos que rescatar a Cyrus y a Kaileena!

¡Calla y escucha! – Le gritó, frenando de pronto y girándose bruscamente hacia ella. - ¡He mandado a los demás directos a la sala principal! ¡Darán con ellos!

Pero, Malik, ¡¿se puede saber qué pretendes? – Le preguntó muy alterada, pero él estaba mirando la sala que había tras ella. Era lo que venía buscando.

¡Venga, entra! – Le ordenó, aunque no sabía para qué lo hizo, pues mientras aquellas palabras salían de su boca, la empujó al interior de la sala.

Farah entró perdiendo el equilibrio debido al empujón de Malik. Estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía qué le ocurría. Aquel lugar era la tumba de un antiguo sacerdote del templo. En mitad de la sala estaba el ataúd de piedra y, en la pared del fondo, una estatua de Ormazd que parecía vigilar el descanso eterno del difunto.

Malik cerró la puerta. Acto seguido, se giró y miró a Farah. Su expresión seria cambió por una de tristeza.

Siéntate. – Le invitó.

Farah no sabía dónde hallar asiento, así que se apoyó sobre el ataúd. Estaba cubierto de polvo. Malik, aparentemente más tranquilo, se sentó a su lado.

Malik, ¿qué ocurre? – Le preguntó, preocupada por verle así. – Me has traído forzada a una tumba. ¡¿Qué pretendes?

Farah, necesito hablar contigo, ser sincero ... – Le dijo, mirando al suelo. - No puedo soportarlo más.

¿Soportar? ¿El qué?

El hecho de que cuando todo esto termine será casi seguro que mi hermano te despose. – Le explicó, apretando el puño. – No puedo soportar la idea de que vaya a tenerte en su cama todas las noches de su vida. El simple hecho de pensar que será él quien sienta tu calor y no yo …

Malik no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Suspiró y cogió las manos de Farah sosteniéndola entre las suyas. Aquellas delicadas manos eran tan pequeñas comparadas con las suyas... Parecían frágiles, como si estuviesen hechas de cristal. Eran las manos más suaves que jamás había tocado. Y ahora estaban dañadas y sucias a causa de aquella batalla. Pero no le importaba.

Farah … Tú eres lo único que tengo … Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que sea otro quien se quede contigo.

¿Lo único que tienes? Malik …

¡Farah! Estoy solo. ¡Mi esposa y mis hijos están muertos! No me queda nada … - Le soltó una de sus manos y le acarició la cara. – Sólo me quedas tú. – La miró a los ojos y finalmente confesó. – Te quiero.

A Farah le brillaban los ojos. Aquellas palabras le habían emocionado. Se habría echado a llorar de no ser por el beso que recibió instantes más tarde. Aquel beso no era como los anteriores. Era muy diferente.

Dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, Malik se inclinó sobre Farah, y ambos se dejaron caer sobre el ataúd de piedra, intercambiando besos y caricias.

Mientras tanto, el Cuervo luchaba contra aquel hombre que había ayudado a sus prisioneros a escapar. Aquel encapuchado lo contuvo tanto como le fue posible, pero, finalmente, el Cuervo pudo apartarlo de su camino e ir en busca de su objetivo.

¡Maldición! –Pensó el hombre. – Es más fuerte de lo que creía …

Malik, como cualquier otro hombre en aquella situación, no pudo resistir la tentación de dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Era difícil resistirse teniendo entre sus brazos a una mujer como Farah.

Poco a poco, fue deslizando su mano, que en aquel momento se encontraba acariciando el brazo de Farah, hasta llegar a sus piernas. Aquello la alarmó y rompió el beso, tensa. Se alejó de él un poco.

Malik … - Le dijo. - ¿Qué haces? No pod …

Shhh … - Llevó ambas manos a su cara y la miró a los ojos. – Tranquila. – Volvió a besarla tímidamente. – Piensa que puede que ésta sea nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos. No la desaprovechemos.

Pero, Malik … - Se negaba ella, tratando de resistirse. – Si nuestros Padres se enteran …

Yo cargaré con la culpa. Diré que te forcé. – Afirmó él, muy seguro.

¡No puedes hacer eso!

Farah, por favor … Compréndelo. – Se dejó caer sobre ella y le susurró al oído. – Te deseo … No puedo soportarlo más. Antes de que mi hermano se quede contigo, quiero disfrutar de ti una sola vez.

Malik, esto es muy peligroso … - Farah trataba de negarse a sí misma lo que sentía. Pero en su interior lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo sé … Pero arriesgaría mi futuro como Rey sólo por sentir tu calor una sola vez.

Estás loco.

Por ti.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Farah se acercó más a él y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Entonces, mientras se besaban, Malik comenzó a desnudarla muy despacio.

La joven Princesa llevaba un conjunto similar al que llevó en Azad. Era muy parecido. Sin embargo, tras aquella noche, la tela roja había quedado llena de cortes y manchas de sangre.

Farah hizo lo mismo con Malik. Obviamente, él no puso resistencia alguna. No fue difícil desprenderse de su camisa. Estaba hecha añicos. Aún así, a Farah no le hubiera importado que se la hubiese dejado puesta. Le gustaba ese aspecto en él. Le daba un toque rebelde, distinto al usual.

Dejaron caer sus ropajes al suelo. Estaban completamente desnudos. Malik se alejó un poco de Farah para observar su belleza. Era tan hermosa … Tenía un cuerpo muy atlético, fruto de sus duros entrenamientos con el arco. Su piel bronceada combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos marrones. Y, además, aquella melena negra recogida con una trenza que ahora estaba medio despeinada la hacía parecer aún más seductora. Era una perdición para él.

Farah, por su parte, veía a Malik muy diferente a lo que aparentaba ser en un principio. Era muy distinto a su hermano. Él tenía un estilo mucho más serio que Cyrus. Al contrario que él, llevaba el pelo muy corto. Nada de melenas. Y puesto que siempre había admirado a su Padre, deseando seguir sus pasos, Malik optó desde muy joven por dejarse barba, al contrario que Cyrus, quien sólo se dejaba perilla, algo que para él, era sagrado.

También era cierto que Malik era mucho más corpulento que su hermano pequeño. Sus músculos estaban mucho más desarrollados, algo que imponía miedo a sus enemigos. Ni siquiera su otro hermano, Rostam, tenía la fuerza que poseía él, a pesar de ser un afamado guerrero también.

Curiosamente, su cuerpo no estaba cubierto de cicatrices, como el de Cyrus. Sólo había una en el hombro izquierdo, pero Malik jamás mencionó a nadie su procedencia. Sólo su Padre lo sabía, y le había hecho prometer que jamás diría nada.

Ciertamente, al comparar a ambos hermanos, se notaba mucho la diferencia de edad. Cyrus parecía tener mucho que aprender aún, a pesar de tener casi 28 años. Malik, en cambio, le llevaba 15 años de ventaja. Tenía una gran experiencia del mundo en todos sus aspectos.

Farah se vio rodeada por aquellos musculosos brazos. Por un instante se estremeció, pero Malik le sonreía. Recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras ella suspiraba.

Malik continuó recorriendo su cuerpo a base de besos y caricias mientras ella se debatía consigo misma. Su mente le decía que frenase a Malik, pues ningún hombre debía tocarla, salvo su futuro marido y una vez fuera desposada. Sin embargo, su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario, y ella ya sabía a quién pertenecía su corazón.

Llegó el momento crítico. Malik cesó sus caricias y se quedó mirándola, esperando una señal de aprobación. No le haría nada sin su permiso. No sería capaz de forzarla a hacer algo que no desease, a ella no. Tras varios segundos de insufrible espera, Farah sonrió y Malik comprendió lo que quería.

Cada movimiento de Malik era una oleada de placer que sacudía el cuerpo de la joven Princesa. A pesar de que deseaba guardar silencio para que nadie les descubriera, le era difícil contener los gemidos y suspiros que deseaban escapar de su garganta.

Y así, llevados por el sentimiento mutuo de amor que guardaban el uno hacia el otro, rompieron todas las barreras que les separaba, sobre aquel ataúd de piedra vigilado por la estatua del Dios Ormazd.

Mientras tanto, Cyrus y Kaileena buscaban una salida a través del laberinto de pasillos. Estaban perdidos. Cyrus jamás había visitado aquel lugar, y hacía años que no entraba a un Templo de Babilonia, pues, debido a su destierro, se le prohibió la entrada a todos los edificios sagrados del Reino.

Cyrus, ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí? – Le preguntaba Kaileena. – Ya hemos pasado por esta puerta tres veces.

No lo sé, Kaileena. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. – Le respondió él, enfadado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de salir de aquel lugar. – Tiene que haber un modo de salir … ¡Algún pasillo tiene que llevar a una salida!

¡Pues debemos darnos prisa! Si el Cuervo nos sigue no tardará en darnos caza. No quiero saber lo que nos hará cuando nos encuentre … - Se lamentaba ella, temerosa.

¡Oh, si! Yo creo que sé lo que tu antiguo amante nos hará a ambos. – Cyrus parecía molesto por algo por la forma con la que hablaba. – A ti te matará por haberle reemplazado por mí y haber abandonado la Isla, y a mí me descuartizará por haber sido el responsable de eso. ¿Tan difícil es de imaginar?

Pareces molesto por algo …

Cyrus se paró de golpe y se giró hacia ella, con una expresión seria en la cara.

Nunca me contaste que tenías un amante en tu Isla. – Le dijo, indignado. – Debió disfrutar viendo el espectáculo que le brindamos la noche que nos dejamos llevar en tu camarote.

¡Oh, perdona! – Le respondió con sarcasmo en su voz. - Tú me ocultaste el pequeño detalle de que ... No sé … ¡¿Quizás que sentías algo por otra mujer?

¡¿Qué?

No lo niegues, Cyrus. Hablaste mucho de Farah durante el viaje. Seguías sintiendo algo por ella entonces. – Kaileena estaba siendo muy dura con Cyrus. – Permíteme una pregunta. ¿Pensabas en ella aquella noche mientras hacíamos el amor?

No … - Negó él, muy seguro y serio. – Aquella noche me entregué por completo a ti. Creí haber hallado a la mujer ideal para mí. Aquella a la que convertiría en mi esposa. Aquella noche te amé con todo mi corazón. – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Sí … Ya veo lo rápido que cambias de opinión. – Cyrus se paró al escuchar aquellas palabras. - ¿Y qué harás cuando confirmes que estabas equivocado? ¿Seguirás negando esos sentimientos?

¿Qué sentimientos? – Cyrus, a pesar de estar confuso, trataba de dejar claro a Kaileena que no sentía nada por ella. Pero él sabía que se mentía a sí mismo. Lo ocurrido aquella noche no podría borrarlo de su mente y de su corazón con tanta facilidad.

Claro … - Se rindió ella. – Olvidaba que hablo con el hijo del Rey Shahraman.

Continuemos caminando … No vaya a ser que ese pajarraco nos encuentre.


	35. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: Descubiertos**

El grupo llegó a la sala principal del Templo. Iban dispuestos a lanzarse sobre cualquier enemigo que encontrasen allí. Sin embargo, todos se frenaron en seco. Miraron de punta a punta, pero no había rastro de nadie.

¿No se suponía que estarían aquí? – Preguntó Rostam.

No lo entiendo, no hay señales de haber torturado a nadie … - Pensaba Shahraman en voz alta. - ¿Estarán en otro lugar?

No lo sé. Pero será mejor que continuemos moviéndonos. – Sugirió Rostam.

Malik y Farah deberían andar cerca.

Esperemos que no los hayan sorprendido esos monstruos. – Dijo Rostam mientras caminaba junto a su Padre.

No deberían ser rival para tu hermano. Pero … - Shahraman pensó en cómo lo encontró en la Sala del Consejo. – Si vuelve a pasarle lo de antes …

Lejos de estar librando una dura batalla contra Criaturas de Arena, Malik estaba plácidamente tumbado junto a Farah. Sí, estaba agotado, habían sido unos minutos muy intensos para ambos. Pero ahora podían recuperar el aliento con tranquilidad. Malik no sentía ninguna clase de estrés, el resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido para él. En aquel momento no pensaba en la batalla que estaban librando. Tan sólo existía su Princesa.

Farah respiraba profundamente, al igual que su amante. Aquella experiencia había sido algo nuevo para ella. Y le había encantado.

Eso ha … sido … increíble. – Confesó ella, exhausta. – Ha sido …

Como estar en el Paraíso. – Terminó él la frase, mirándola con gran felicidad.

Ambos estaban tumbados mirando al techo. Malik tenía su brazo izquierdo extendido, y Farah estaba acurrucada a su lado. Estaban desnudos, con la respiración aún acelerada, y cubiertos por el polvo depositado sobre el ataúd de piedra, que se mezclaba con su sudor.

Parecía mentira que estuviesen en mitad de una guerra entre humanos y Criaturas de Arena. Bien podrían estar en sus lujosos aposentos, en una cómoda cama alumbrados por pequeñas lámparas de aceite y saboreando alguna fruta para recuperar fuerzas. Nadie les molestaría. Aunque el escenario era todo lo contrario, ellos se sentían como si estuvieran en el mejor lugar del mundo.

¿Te ha gustado? – Le preguntó sonriéndole.

Mucho. – Respondió ella, acercándose más a su cuerpo.

Ojalá pudiésemos repetir esto cuando lo deseáramos.

Malik, habla con tu Padre. – Le dijo. – Convéncele para que seas tú quien me despose. Cuéntale lo que sientes, lo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de estos días.

¡¿Estás loca? No puedo decirle a mi Padre que amo a la prometida de mi hermano. Sospecharía de todo esto.

¿Y qué podemos hacer?

Quizás podría tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Cyrus. Aunque no sé si me escuchará …

El futuro Rey de Persia acercó más a su Princesa a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente. En aquel momento le era difícil saber cómo sentirse: bien por estar junto a ella, o mal por saber que posiblemente aquello no se volvería a repetir. Ambos cerraron los ojos, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.

Kaileena y Cyrus parecían seguir sin encontrar un camino que les sacase de allí. Habían llegado a un cruce de pasillos. Había escrito algo en la pared en el mismo dialecto antiguo con el que estaba escrito el pergamino que había leído en aquel almacén.

Parece que vamos por buen camino … - A pesar de que la inscripción y el mapa estaba medio borrados, Cyrus pudo descifrar algunas palabras. – Si continuamos caminando por el pasillo de la izquierda llegaremos a una salida.

Cyrus, al girarse hacia Kaileena, vio que ésta no le estaba prestando atención. Estaba apoyada en la pared. Parecía cansada y no se quitaba la mano del brazo que tenía lastimado.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó. Ella asintió, pero aún así, se le acercó. – Pareces cansada. ¿Quieres que paremos un rato?

No … Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Le respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer su negativa más evidente. – Ya habrá tiempo de descansar cuando esto acabe.

Déjame ver ese brazo. – Le pidió agarrándola del otro.

Estoy bien.

Deja que le eche un vistazo. – Tenía el brazo inflamado por la zona de la muñeca. Era normal que le doliese. Se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y partió un trozo, atándolo alrededor del brazo y mano de Kaileena. – Procura no moverlo hasta que te vuelva a ver un médico. No tiene buen aspecto.

No has visto todas mis heridas … - Cyrus se quedó en silencio, sin responder nada a aquello. Quiso ignorar aquellas palabras y continuó atando el pañuelo.

Venga. – Dijo al terminar. – Caminemos.

Malik había caído dormido tras un par de minutos. Farah continuaba despierta. Su mente aún permanecía en lo ocurrido un rato atrás. Había sido algo excitante.

Se fijó en la cicatriz de su amante. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se la hizo. Estaba a la altura del corazón. Por lo que si Malik fue herido, podría haberle costado la vida. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la misteriosa marca cuando él la interrumpió.

Deja eso … - Le dijo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – Le preguntó.

No importa.

Quiero saberlo.

Olvídalo y relájate.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?

Farah, por favor … No hagas preguntas. – Le pidió, con un tono semi irritado .

La joven Princesa volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero algo llamó su atención. Oía el eco de unas voces por los pasillos. Alguien se acercaba.

Malik … - Llamó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

¿Qué? – Preguntó él, suspirando.

Hay alguien fuera.

¡¿Qué?

En el pasillo, Cyrus también escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Se paró y se giró hacia Kaileena.

¿Has oído algo? – Le preguntó en voz baja.

¿Qué? – Ella parecía estar perdida en su mundo. No estaba atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No paraba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando todo acabase.

Juraría haber oído algo …

Dentro, Malik y Farah reconocieron aquella voz.

¡Es mi hermano! – Exclamó él. - ¡Rápido! Hay que salir de aquí.

Se bajaron del ataúd para coger sus vestimentas, pero al hacerlo, vieron por debajo de la puerta una sombra.

Viene de aquí … - Se decía Cyrus, buscando el origen del sonido. Trató de abrir la puerta. – Cerrado …

Se fue por donde habían venido y fue en busca del soporte de una antorcha. Pretendía forzar la puerta. Regresó con la larga barra de metal un minuto después.

Cyrus, ¿qué pretendes? – Le preguntó Kaileena, confusa.

Estoy seguro que hay algo ahí dentro. Los ruidos vienen de ahí.

Malik y Farah veían sus esperanzas de huir desvanecerse al notar cómo la puerta iba cediendo a los intentos de Cyrus. Estaban acorralados. Antes de que la puerta se abriese, Malik agarró a Farah de un brazo y la empujó detrás del ataúd.

Cyrus terminó abriendo la puerta de una patada. Examinó la sala con la mirada, buscando alguna pista que le llevase a la fuente de aquellos sonidos. Al mirar a sus pies, vio tirada una espada enorme.

¿Qué te parece? – Le preguntó a Kaileena, sospechando que su hermano estaba en aquella sala. – La espada de Malik.

¿Y aquel no es el arco de Farah? – Preguntó ella, señalando un arco que había junto al ataúd.

Tras el ataúd, los dos amantes se miraron. Malik se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido dejar a la vista semejante cosa? Estaban perdidos. El último ser que deseaban que los descubriese en semejante situación, desnudos y juntos, estaba a unos metros de ellos, y, para colmo, con sus armas.

Muy bien, Malik. – Alzó la voz, clavando la espada en el suelo. – Sal de tu escondite. – Cyrus esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Pacientemente, se acercó al ataúd a coger el arco de Farah. – Sé que estás con Farah, así que más vale que ambos salgáis de donde quiera que estéis.

La vista de Cyrus se clavó en el ataúd. Estaba cubierto de polvo, pero sólo en parte. Y había unos surcos y huellas un tanto extrañas. Sus sospechas comenzaban a crecer.

Malik. Mi paciencia se agota.

Era inútil seguir tentando a la suerte. Habían sido descubiertos. Malik se rindió y decidió salir. De detrás del ataúd Cyrus y Kaileena pudieron ver asomar el cuerpo del heredero al Trono.

Sólo se le veía de cintura para arriba, con el torso al descubierto y despeinado. Pero por la posición en la que estaba, Cyrus pudo deducir que también estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo, y que estaba cubriéndose con su ropa.

Kaileena se sorprendió al verlo así. Su cara era la prueba, pues levantó ambas cejas del asombro, abriendo más los ojos. No esperaba que Farah y él fueran capaces de arriesgarse tanto.

Malik estaba muy serio. Tenía la mirada clavada en su hermano.

Ahora tú, Farah. – Volvió a ordenar.

Farah salió cubriendo su cuerpo con su ropa. Estaba completamente desnuda y despeinada. La trenza apenas sujetaba su larga melena. El miedo se reflejaba en su rostro.

Cyrus, al ver el aspecto de ambos, miró al suelo y se rascó la perilla.

Malik, tú eres unos años mayor que yo, y creo que conoces mejor que nadie las leyes y el protocolo. – Volvió a mirarle. - ¿Qué dicen nuestras leyes respecto al matrimonio y este tipo de cosas?

Malik temía que sacase ese tema. Sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello. La tranquilidad de Cyrus era muy mala señal. Estaba esperando a que dijese lo que quería para explotar.

¿Malik? – Insistió.

Viendo que no había escapatoria, suspiró y recordó todas las leyes que había tenido que memorizar en su aprendizaje para gobernar el Reino de su Padre.

"Ninguna mujer debe ser tocada hasta el día de su matrimonio, y sólo y exclusivamente con aquel que la despose. Cualquier contacto que mantenga con otro hombre será considerado delito"

¡Bravo! – Le aplaudió. – Te sabes muy bien la lección. ¿Y sabes cuál es el castigo por quebrantar esa ley para ambos?

La muerte …

Farah, Kaileena. – Les dijo. – Salid fuera y cerrad la puerta.

Farah miró a Malik aterrorizada. ¿Qué pretendía Cyrus? ¿Acaso iba a matar a su propio hermano? No quiso moverse de allí. Pero Malik le hizo señales con la mirada para que se marchase de aquel lugar. De lo contrario, sería peor.

Ambas mujeres salieron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la Princesa. Dentro, Cyrus comenzó a caminar hacia Malik con pasos lentos. Aún tenía su espada y lo miraba amenazante.

Malik, aunque mostraba serenidad, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Fue retrocediendo poco a poco, conforme Cyrus se acercó a él. Finalmente, quedó acorralado contra una pared. Al sentir el metal de su propia espada en el cuello, no tuvo otra alternativa que alzar los brazos en señal de rendición.

De acuerdo, Cyrus. Me rindo. – Le dijo, nervioso. – Deja la espada.

No … - Cyrus apretó más la espada, haciéndole un corte a Malik en el cuello. – No te vas a librar de esto tan fácilmente.

Cyrus, hablemos como hombres razonables. Suelta la espada. – Insistía él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Razonables? ¡Ja! ¿Contigo si hay que ser razonable? Conmigo nunca lo ha sido nadie. – Le miró de arriba a abajo asqueado. - ¿Qué diría Padre si te viese así, desnudo y siendo amenazado con su propia espada? Se llevaría una gran decepción. Su heredero, su favorito en semejante situación. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Cyrus, entiendo que tengas cierta envidia. ¡Pero esta no es la forma de arreglarlo!

He soportado muchas cosas. Siempre he tenido que vivir a tu sombra. Padre jamás me apoyó. ¡Había veces en las que, a pesar de que hacía las cosas mejor que nadie, eras siempre tú quién se llevaba los aplausos! – Cyrus parecía estar perdiendo el control. – Ya estoy harto …

Te recuerdo que también he sido yo quien te ha defendido siempre ante Padre y ante el Consejo. – Cyrus alejó la espada de él.- Comprendo que ahora te sientas herido por lo que has visto, pero comprende mi situación también.

¿Comprender? Malik, tú siempre te lo has llevado todo. ¡¿Y ahora mancillas a la que se supone que es mi prometida?

Kaileena y Farah escuchaban pegadas a la puerta toda la conversación, y aquello no le gustó nada a la antigua Emperatriz.

¿Prometida? – Miró a Farah con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. - ¿Eres su prometida?

Kaileena, yo … - Farah trató de explicarse, pues suponía cómo debía de sentirse Kaileena.

¡¿Eres su prometida y aún así me incitaste a que siguiera manteniendo viva la esperanza de un mañana con él?

¡Yo no lo sabía hasta que me lo dijo Malik! Hasta el día que me besó pensé que iba a casarme con él. No ha habido ningún anuncio. El Rey se lo insinuó a Malik, sólo eso.

Farah, hasta ahora había creído que había una posibilidad de reconciliación. La actitud que mostraba Cyrus me hacía pensar que se preocupaba por mi … ¡¿Y ahora me dices que está prometido contigo?

¡Yo no quiero casarme con él! – Le gritó. – Escucha, Cyrus está confuso. Él sabe que te quiere, pero lo que ha hecho ha destrozado los cimientos de vuestra relación, y su orgullo no le permite pedirte disculpas. Por eso se obsesiona con tratar de recuperar a la Farah que conoció en aquella aventura que tuvo en Azad. No comprende que no soy esa Farah.

Kaileena se apoyó de espaldas a la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos y piernas para que Farah no la viese llorar.

Farah, entiende cómo me siento. Vine aquí por él. A pesar de lo que me ha hecho sigo sintiendo algo por él.

¡Pues díselo!

¡Lo sabe! El Cuervo le utilizó como cebo para que lo dijese. Lo torturó delante de mí. Quería que confesase mis sentimientos.

Escucha, Cyrus ha pasado por malos momentos en los últimos años. – Le dijo, sentándose a su lado. - Ha pasado toda su vida solo. Yo creo que intenta conseguir una mujer con la que pasar el resto de su vida, sea como sea.

Él sabe lo que siento por él. ¿Por qué va entonces a por ti?

Cyrus no ve posible una reconciliación contigo tras lo ocurrido. Debe sentirse un monstruo por lo que te ha hecho. Y debe sentirse culpable de la invasión. – Le explicó. – Supongo que al verme debió pensar que si me sedujo una vez podría hacerlo una segunda, haciéndome recordar todo por lo que pasamos. El problema es que no comprende que no puede hacerme evocar un recuerdo que sólo guarda él.

Se encierra en su propio pasado.

Sí. – Se levantó de nuevo y se puso la ropa. – Ahora sabe que Malik y yo estamos juntos. Tendrá que decidir. Puede tragarse su orgullo y pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido, o desposarme a mí y arruinar la vida de tres personas …

Dentro, Cyrus y Malik seguían discutiendo.

Cyrus, imploro a tu parte sensata que escuches lo que te quiero decir. – Le suplicó mientras se ponía los pantalones, aún vigilando los movimientos de su hermano pequeño.

Si pretendes que os deje estar juntos, ni hablar.

Pero Cyrus, no puedes obligar a Farah a casarse contigo habiendo otro hombre en su vida.

Ese tipo de matrimonios los ha habido siempre. ¿O acaso tu matrimonio con tu difunta esposa fue por "amor"? – Malik se sintió profundamente herido cuando mencionó a su mujer. – No … Fue un matrimonio concertado. La conociste dos días antes de la ceremonia.

Pero luego comencé a sentir algo por ella poco a poco. ¡Llegué a amarla!

¡Eso es grandullón! – Le dijo sonriendo. - ¿Quién dice que Farah no puede empezar a sentir algo por mí con el paso del tiempo?

¡¿Estás loco? ¡¿Realmente piensas que sentirá algo por ti algún día sabiendo que yo soy tu hermano? Desposándola sólo lograrás que te sea infiel.

Entonces será la ley quien dicte lo que pase con ambos.

No puedes estar hablando en serio. – Malik no daba crédito al egoísmo de su hermano. - ¿Y qué pasa con Kaileena?

Entre Kaileena y yo no hay nada. Tal vez lo hubo, pero eso fue antes de que llegásemos.

Sí, antes de que rompieras tu promesa de protegerla ordenando que la torturasen.

¡Cierra la boca! – Le gritó colocando de nuevo la espada junto a su cuello.

La sigues queriendo. ¡Lo sabes! ¡Es tu orgullo el que no te deja verlo!

Si tanto te preocupas por Kaileena, ¿por qué no te casas con ella tú? Ambos saldréis ganando. Tú tendrás a tu Reina y ella iniciará una nueva vida. Seguro que con el tiempo te acabas enamorando de ella.

Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no?

¡Basta! ¡Voy a poner fin a esto de una vez por todas!

Cyrus, presa de la envidia y el rencor que guardaba hacia el mundo que le había dado la espalda, se lanzó sobre su propio hermano, el único que había dado la cara por él, dispuesto a matarle con su propia espada.

Malik pudo agarrar un escudo que había allí a modo de decoración para bloquear el ataque, pero los golpes de Cyrus eran cada vez más fuertes. Tanto, que terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Aquel iba a ser su fin. Su propio hermano iba a matarle. Sin embargo, Farah escuchó los golpes desde fuera, y entró dispuesta a salvarle. Se lanzó sobre Cyrus, pero éste se libro de ella haciéndole un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Entonces, Malik se fijó en los ojos de su hermano. Estaban comenzando a tener un leve destello dorado. ¡Las Arenas le estaban controlando! Tenía que evitar que se transformase en aquel monstruo de nuevo fuera como fuera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. Dejándolo desarmado, se sirvió de su propio peso para evitar que se levantase mientras trataba de hacerle reaccionar.

¡Cyrus, vuelve en ti! ¡Las Arenas te están controlando! – Le decía mientras forcejeaba con él. - ¡No dejes que se apoderen de tu mente!

Tras unos largos segundos de forcejeo, Cyrus volvió en sí. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no comprendía qué estaba pasando.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué ocurre?

Eres tú de nuevo … - Malik suspiró aliviado y se quitó de encima. – Gracias a los Dioses … Pensaba que ibas a transformarte otra vez en ese monstruo.

¿Las Arenas me han vuelto a manipular? – Le preguntó aterrado. - ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Dime que no he hecho nada malo!

¿No recuerdas lo que has hecho hace cinco minutos?

Lo último que recuerdo es que Farah y tú estabais frente a mí, sin ropa y … - Entonces asimiló por qué las Arenas habían tomado el control. – Oh no …

Las Arenas han debido aprovechar la rabia que sentiste en ese momento para atacar …

Dioses …

Sabía que había cosas que aunque deseases hacerlas no serías capaz.

¿Qué he hecho?

Intentar matarme.

¡¿Qué? ¡No! Yo jamás …

Tranquilo.

Los dos hermanos miraron hacia donde estaba Farah y vieron que se había llevado la mano hacia el brazo, que sangraba bastante.

¡No! ¡Farah! – Exclamó Cyrus, preocupado al verla así. - ¡Lo siento! No pretendía …

No te preocupes, Cyrus. – Le dijo Malik. – Ahora centrémonos en ayudarla.

La herida de Farah era profunda y le dolía mucho. Entre los dos lograron improvisar una venda con el pañuelo de Cyrus. Kaileena les observaba desde la puerta. Farah tenía a sus pies a ambos Príncipes. Era inútil seguir pensando que Cyrus desearía arreglar las cosas con ella. Jamás le pediría disculpas. Aunque ya no le importaba aquello.

Sintiéndose completamente sola, se alejó del lugar y salió al exterior. Mientras, Cyrus y Malik terminaban de vendar la herida de Farah.

Ya está. – Malik la ayudó a levantarse y miró a su hermano. – Tenemos que acabar pronto con esto. Necesita que la vea un médico.

Farah, no intentes disparar flechas. No estás en condiciones. Trata de mantener el brazo quieto hasta que podamos llevarte a la ciudad. – Le dijo Cyrus.

Estoy bien … Aguantaré. – Farah miró a su alrededor y no vio a Kaileena allí. - ¿Dónde está Kaileena?

¿Kaileena? – Cyrus salió al pasillo y vio que tampoco estaba allí. - ¡Oh no! ¡Ha debido de salir fuera!

¡Rápido! Hay que encontrarla antes de que lo haga el Cuervo. – Urgió ella.

Vamos, yo llevaré tu arco. – Malik la ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

Corrieron hacia la salida tanto como pudieron. Pero al salir al exterior, no vieron a Kaileena allí. Aquello era extraño. No podía haber ido lejos, y menos en su estado.

Notaron una extraña brisa sobre ellos, y al mirar, descendió sobre sus cabezas una figura alada de tremendas dimensiones. Era el Grifo. El grotesco animal se posó en el suelo y capturó a Farah.

El Grifo rugió y se colocó en posición defensiva. Sobre su lomo estaba el Cuervo, sujetando a Kaileena, tapándole la boca con la mano para que no pudiera gritar y pedir auxilio. Haciendo uso de su magia, hizo levitar a Farah hasta que pudo tenerla en sus manos de la misma forma que tenía a su antigua Señora.

¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo eufórico. – Una joven humana. ¿No os he visto antes? – Se quedó pensando. - ¡Ah sí! Vos sois la mujer por la que el Príncipe de Persia dio de lado a la Emperatriz. Os vi antes del ataque. – El Cuervo la observó con detenimiento. – Sois hermosa.

¡Cuervo! – Llamó Cyrus, furioso.

¡Quitadle las manos de encima! – Gritó Malik.

Y aquí tenemos a mi queridísimo Príncipe Cyrus. – Saludó con sarcasmo. – Y vos sois … ¿Su Padre? ¿Tío, tal vez?

¡Soy su hermano!

¡Oh! Pues sí que sois mayor que él …

¡Como le hagáis daño a la Princesa juro que os aniquilaré! – Amenazó mostrando su espada.

¡Soltadla! – Añadió Cyrus.

Una pregunta, ¿qué clase de vínculo hay entre esta joven y vos? – Preguntó mirando hacia Malik, confuso.

Esa mujer es mi futura esposa. ¡Soltadla! – Le gritó.

¡Es MI prometida, Malik! – Corrigió Cyrus. – No lo olvides.

¡Deja a un lado tu egoísmo y piensa en lo que ella quiere! ¡No es a ti a quien ama!

¿De verdad amáis a ese hombre? – Le preguntó a Farah. – Bien podría ser vuestro Padre … - Se giró hacia Kaileena. – En fin … Lo siento, Kaileena. – Se disculpó, mirándola. Ella le miraba también, temiendo que pudiera hacer alguna barbaridad. – Pero parece ser que ninguno de estos humanos quiere que te libere. Prefieren a la chica de la India. – Entonces soltó a Farah. - ¡Ahí tenéis a vuestra Princesa! Me quedo con la Emperatriz. ¡Tengo grandes planes para ella!

Farah se precipitó hacia el suelo gritando. Por suerte, Malik la cogió antes de que se estrellase contra él. El Cuervo dio la orden y el Grifo comenzó a batir sus alas, alzando el vuelo.

¡No! – Exclamó Malik al ver que el Grifo comenzaba a elevarse.

Cyrus, ¡tenemos que salvar a Kaileena! – Gritó Farah, pero Cyrus estaba mirando al suelo, muy serio. - ¡Cyrus!

Farah, - Malik vio que la criatura alada se disponía a coger impulso pasando sobre ellos. - ¡Agáchate!

¡Cyrus! – Volvió a gritar ella, viendo que el monstruo se acercaba.

A Kaileena la rescataré yo mismo en persona …

Y así, al tiempo que el Grifo pasaba rozándoles las cabezas, Cyrus se transformó de nuevo en el Príncipe Oscuro. Una nube negra y dorada formó un remolino alrededor de él mientras la transformación se llevaba a cabo. Malik y Farah miraron horrorizados cómo Cyrus llevaba de nuevo a cabo aquella transformación.


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35: Fin del juego**

La nube se disipó y apareció el álter ego de Cyrus, portando en su brazo aquella escalofriante arma. La cadena de cuchillas había crecido como por arte de magia.

El rostro del Príncipe Oscuro mostraba una expresión de ira contenida que estaba a punto de explotar. Malik y Farah estaban preocupados, pues no se movía de su posición. Parecía una estatua. A la Princesa le aterrorizaba ver a Cyrus transformado en aquel monstruo sin sentimientos.

Malik, en cambio, se mostraba precavido. Sabía que su hermano sentía envidia por su posición en la Familia Real, por sus logros, y sobre todo, sentía una grave envidia que se transformaba en locura por haberle robado a quien él daba por hecho que sería su esposa cuando todo acabase.

Con cuidado, se había aferrado a Farah y la había llevado tras él, por si el Príncipe Oscuro atacaba. Pero no se había movido. El Grifo comenzaba a alejarse y si no lo detenían, Kaileena correría grave peligro.

De pronto, el Príncipe Oscuro abrió los ojos, mostrando su siniestro color dorado. Miró brevemente hacia la posición de Malik y Farah, y rápidamente se giró hacia el Grifo, que se alejaba hacia las montañas.

Con un rápido movimiento, lanzó la cadena hacia el enorme animal, enganchándola en la punta de su cola, que al tener un armazón que la protegía, impidió que sintiera la presión de las cuchillas. El Príncipe Oscuro se vio arrastrado por la fuerza del animal, que lo llevaba en volandas hacia las paredes rocosas de las imponentes montañas.

Aquellas cordilleras separaban a la ciudad de Babilonia del árido desierto. Era una zona llena de barrancos, suelos que se desmoronaban y caminos peligrosos. Era muy peligroso adentrarse en ellas en solitario, pues los caminos eran antiguos y era posible quedar sepultado si había un derrumbamiento.

El escenario era toda una prueba de supervivencia para cualquier persona normal que osase adentrarse en él. Pero, ¿para el Príncipe Oscuro? No … Él no era alguien normal. Haciendo uso de su mejorada agilidad, se fue apoyando en las paredes rocosas por las que iba adentrándose el Grifo para balancearse y así, poco a poco, acercarse más a él.

Kaileena continuaba forcejeando con el Cuervo, pero en su situación, siendo amenazada con la Daga del Tiempo y maniatada, todo esfuerzo parecía inútil.

¡¿Qué pretendes hacer Cuervo? – Le preguntó a gritos. - ¡¿Adónde me llevas?

¡Lejos de tus nuevos amigos! Así podré acabar con tu patética existencia sin interrupciones. – La tumbó delante de él sobre el Grifo, como si de una presa cazada se tratase y la obligó a mirar abajo. - ¡Pero observa! ¡Disfruta del paisaje! Porque cuando acabe contigo, esto pasará a ser un montón de arena …

No … - Pensó. Miró triste al vacío que había bajo ellos y, de pronto, vio a alguien colgado de una cadena. Con sólo verle un nombre se le vino a la cabeza. – Cyrus …

Estaban llegando a un estrechamiento. Era la oportunidad del Príncipe Oscuro. Si aprovechaba las paredes al máximo, podría subir hasta su objetivo sin que el Grifo se percatara de que estaba colgado de él. Y así, cogió impulso, soltó la cadena, corrió de pared en pared tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas y, de un lanzamiento perfecto, enganchó la cadena en uno de los cuernos de la bestia alada.

De pronto, ante los ojos del Cuervo, apareció el Príncipe Oscuro, sobrevolando la cabeza del Grifo, y cayendo sobre él.

¡Hazle volver! – Ordenó amenazante. - ¡Regresa al Templo!

¡Jamás!

De una patada, se lo quitó de encima. Comenzaron a forcejear el uno con el otro a lomos del Grifo, que iba descontrolado. Kaileena, mientras tanto, luchaba por agarrarse al animal para no caer al vacío.

¡Maldita rata! – Masculló el Príncipe Oscuro, golpeando a su oponente.

¡Vos no sois mejor que yo! – Respondió él con el mismo gesto.

¡Yo no le he arrebatado todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio! ¡Le ofrecí una segunda oportunidad!

Y aprovechasteis esa segunda oportunidad para traicionarla y apresarla … - El Príncipe Oscuro se colocó sobre él y acercó la cadena a su cuello. – Asumid la verdad … ¡Sois tan traidor como lo he sido yo!

¡Eso no es cierto! – El Príncipe Oscuro se enfurecía más y más.

¿Y qué hay de la Princesa? Peleáis con vuestro hermano por ella … - Se rió. – Admitidlo, Kaileena no os importa. Lo que ella sienta por vos no os importa. Nunca os ha importado. Habéis jugado con sus sentimientos como lo hice yo.

El Príncipe Oscuro apartó la vista de su enemigo y miró a Kaileena. Les estaba mirando. Aquella reacción por parte de él parecía una confirmación a lo que el Cuervo le había dicho. Cyrus sabía que no era así. Quería disculparse, pero su orgullo seguía impidiéndoselo.

Arrepentido, apartó la mirada de ella, pensando en las palabras del Cuervo. Su risa le hizo volver en sí.

Decidme, ¿qué pretendéis hacer con ella si al final sobrevive? – Le preguntó riéndose a carcajadas.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El Príncipe Oscuro se dispuso a acabar con la vida de aquel traidor. Pero cuando iba a degollarle con la cadena de cuchillas, el Grifo hizo un movimiento brusco que casi los tiró de él.

Kaileena comenzó a resbalar poco a poco, incapaz de seguir agarrándose. Sus gritos alertaron al Príncipe Oscuro, que vio como sus intentos por seguir sobre el Grifo eran inútiles.

¡Kaileena! – Gritó al tiempo que saltaba y la sujetaba justo a tiempo. - ¡Aguanta!

No podía creer lo que veía. El Príncipe Oscuro le había salvado la vida. Aquello no era normal. Sin embargo, le hacía pensar que, al menos, a Cyrus si le importase, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

El Cuervo apareció detrás de Cyrus, Daga en mano, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia. Kaileena advirtió sus intenciones y alertó al Príncipe Oscuro.

¡Cyrus! – Le gritó. – Detrás de ti.

Al esquivar el ataque del Cuervo, éste clavó la Daga por error en el Grifo, hiriéndolo. El animal comenzó a retorcerse en el aire, rugiendo en la agonía. Había perdido el control y aleteaba las alas sin sincronización alguna.

El Cuervo, siendo consciente de la situación, se transformó en su forma animal y voló lejos de allí, abandonando a Kaileena y al Príncipe Oscuro sobre la criatura descontrolada.

Kaileena logró subir de nuevo al animal con la ayuda del Príncipe Oscuro. Tenían que hacerle aterrizar antes de que se desvaneciese en Arena. Sin embargo, el Grifo estaba completamente descontrolado y se chocaba con todo aquello con lo que se cruzaba, sin poder esquivarlo. Poco a poco, se iba debilitando aún más.

¡Haz que aterrice! – Le dijo el Príncipe Oscuro.

¡¿Cómo?

¡Ordénaselo! ¡¿No lo tenías amaestrado?

¡Ya no me obedece! Solo hace lo que el Cuervo le dice.

Pues si no logramos hacer que aterrice, caeremos con él.

¡Mira! ¡Allí hay una explanada! – Le dijo, señalando hacia el lugar. - ¡Llévalo hacia allí!

¡¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

¡Usa la cadena! ¡Dirígelo con ella!

El Príncipe Oscuro miró la cadena, pensando en un modo de utilizarña som dañar más al Grifo. Una idea le vino a la cabeza y rodeó ambos cuernos del animal con ella, tomando el control sobre la trayectoria de vuelo.

El Grifo parecía obedecer, pero, de pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a volverse dorado. Se estaba convirtiendo en Arena. Por más que intentó hacerle llegar a su objetivo, el Príncipe Oscuro no consiguió hacerle llegar, y antes de que se dieran cuenta se estaban precipitando al vacío.

No podían permanecer más tiempo sobre él. Si lo hacían, se estrellarían contra el suelo y sus probabilidades de supervivencia serían nulas.

¡Hay que saltar!

¡¿Estás loco? ¡Nos mataremos!

¿Prefieres quedarte sobre él? – Kaileena no respondió. - ¡Agárrate!

El Príncipe Oscuro la acercó a su cuerpo, rodeándola con el brazo. Kaileena se aferró con fuerza a él. Entonces, separó la cadena de los cuernos del Grifo y saltaron.

Por más que lo intentaba, el Príncipe Oscuro no lograba enganchar la cadena a algún sitio. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca y sus oportunidades de salvarse se desvanecían.

De pronto, se presentó ante ellos su salvación. En un ensanchamiento del camino que bordeaba la montaña había un árbol pegado al borde. No parecía muy robusto, pero era su única oportunidad y la iba a dejar escapar.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, el Príncipe Oscuro lanzó la cadena, que rodeó al árbol, clavando sus cuchillas en él. Entonces vino lo realmente duro. Al tensarse la cadena, ésta tiró de ellos hacia el muro de piedra. El árbol resistió, pero el impacto contra la pared fue tremendo.

El Príncipe Oscuro fue el que recibió la mayor parte de la fuerza del golpe, dejándolo desorientado y débil. Kaileena seguía aferrada a él con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba temblando. Había visto a la muerte muy de cerca. Si no hubiese sido por él, aún estaría cayendo hacia el fondo del cañón.

Estamos vivos … - Dijo, aún sin creerlo.

Tenemos que subir. – Contestó él, dolorido. – No sé cuánto podré aguantar así.

El brillo dorado de las marcas que recorrían el cuerpo del Príncipe Oscuro comenzaba a apagarse. Estaba demasiado débil. En su estado le sería imposible escalar hasta el camino que había sobre ellos.

Aunque era peligroso y quizás no funcionase, Kaileena decidió arriesgarse y, sujetando al Príncipe con fuerza, invocó lo poco que le quedaba de sus poderes. Una nube de Arena apareció a su alrededor y, al momento, estaban tumbados en el borde del camino.

Aquello la debilitó considerablemente. Ya era un gran esfuerzo teletransportarse a sí misma en su estado, por lo que llevar a otra persona más era, simplemente, exhaustivo.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, tirados en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse de aquella experiencia tan peligrosamente cercana a la muerte.

¿Estamos a salvo? – Preguntó él, mirando al cielo.

Si. – Respondió ella, reprimiendo el dolor de las marcas de sus brazos, que le ardían más que nunca.

Entonces … ya puedo cambiar de forma.

Conforme decía aquellas palabras, Cyrus volvió en sí, recuperando su forma original. Kaileena lo miró sorprendida. Había regresado a su forma humana sin necesidad de agua. Cyrus se levantó y fue hacia ella, que seguía en el suelo, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Cómo has hecho eso?

¿El qué?

¡Revertir el efecto de las Arenas por ti mismo, sin agua!

No lo sé …

Has logrado controlar al monstruo de Arena que llevas dentro… ¡¿Pero cómo?

También me transformé por voluntad propia. – Al decir esto, Kaileena le miró aún más confusa. – Sabía que no lograría alcanzar al Grifo así. De haberlo intentado, probablemente no hubiera llegado a tiempo y el Cuervo te habría matado.

¿Me estás diciendo que el deseo de rescatarme te motivó para controlar los efectos de las Arenas del Tiempo sobre tu cuerpo?

Di mejor el deber de salvarte … - Le contestó muy serio, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. – Si mueres, todo lo que conozco se transformará en Arena. Ya experimenté eso una vez.

Claro … - Respondió decepcionada. – Proteges a tu Reino …

¿Puedes caminar?

Creo que sí.

Kaileena dio un paso, pero sus piernas no le respondían y tropezó torpemente. Cyrus la agarró a tiempo para que no cayese al suelo, y, al hacerlo, vio las marcas de sus brazos. Pasó la mano sobre ellas, analizándolas. Estaban tatuadas en su piel. Kaileena le miraba con seriedad. Sus actos contradecían sus palabras constantemente, y se preguntaba cuando aclararía sus ideas.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que vio esas marcas, cuando empezaron a brotarle. Kaileena se había desmayado por culpa de una visión y él la había encontrado tirada en la bodega del barco, inconsciente. Desde entonces sus poderes se fueron reduciendo sin razón alguna.

Apartó la mirada de sus brazos y miró sus manos. Las tenía sujetadas con las suyas. Ella no ponía resistencia alguna. Cuando alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos, ella le estaba mirando. Aquellos ojos no tenían la maldad reflejada que tenían en la Isla del Tiempo.

Una disculpa, sólo una disculpa. Eso lo solucionaría todo. Pero su orgullo seguía ahí. Cyrus estaba inmerso en un mar de dudas del que jamás saldría. Sin embargo, no era el único con dudas.

¿Por qué me salvaste del Dahaka?

¿Qué? – La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

¿Por qué me rescataste? Pudiste dejarme morir allí. Esto no habría ocurrido.

No lo sé …

¿No lo sabes?

Yo … - Suspiró.- No vi al monstruo que narraban las Leyendas. Vi a una mujer que estaba en la misma situación que yo. Si el Dahaka había sido liberado por mi culpa, no tenías que pagar por ello.

¿Y qué ves ahora?

Las consecuencias del monstruo en el que me he convertido yo. – Cyrus apartó la mirada, avergonzado. – Será mejor que caminemos … Ya hablaremos cuando esto acabe.

Si es que acaba …

Kaileena comenzó a caminar a paso ligero camino abajo. Cyrus la siguió, sin querer levantar la vista del suelo, dándole vueltas a todo lo sucedido. ¿Merecía Kaileena realmente pasar un mal rato recordando todo por lo que la había hecho pasar para hablar de ello? No cambiaría nada.

¿De qué serviría una disculpa? Disculparse no borraría las cicatrices que le habían provocado sus torturadores. Cada vez confiaba menos en lo que había leído en su diario. Pero mantenía la esperanza de estar en lo cierto, no por hacer quedar a Kaileena como la mala, sino para que todo lo que le había hecho no fuera por un simple error.

Sus errores ya le habían salido demasiado caros. Había perdido a seres queridos, amigos, gente de confianza que le apoyaba en todo momento. Había perdido su lugar en el seno de su propia Familia.

Cyrus volvió en sí. No era momento para pensar en lo ocurrido. Tenía que tener las ideas claras o perdería aquella batalla. Kaileena estaba lejos de él. Tenía que acelerar el paso.

¡Kaileena! Espera. – Le dijo, corriendo hacia ella mientras ella se acercaba a una curva del camino.

Vamos, ¡tenemos que regresar rápido al templo!

A pesar de estar herida, aún era rápida corriendo. Cyrus se fue acercando con rapidez. Sin embargo, aquella carrera se vio interrumpida al doblar la esquina de aquel camino. Tras aquella curva tan peliaguda, Kaileena chocó con algo, y Cyrus, que tampoco lo vio a tiempo como para esquivarlo, chocó con ella y cayó al suelo de la inercia.

Kaileena permanecía de pie, apoyada en lo que le había cortado el paso. Pero el dolor del golpe no era lo único que sentía. Un fuerte dolor en el costado que se adentraba hacia sus entrañas, a la altura del ombligo. La boca le sabía a sangre y notaba que algo líquido y tibio resbalaba por su pierna hacia el suelo.

Al mirar sobre lo que estaba apoyada, sus temores se confirmaron. Era el Cuervo. No necesitó descender la mirada hacia su cuerpo para saber por qué sentía ese dolor. La expresión de la cara del Cuervo lo decía todo, y la suya propia, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la boca levemente abierta, pálida y temblando como si hubiera visto un fantasma, dejaban claro que el dolor que sentía era la Daga del Tiempo, que se había abierto paso a través de su piel, sus músculos y órganos vitales, derramando su sangre.

El Cuervo sacó la Daga y empujó a Kaileena, haciéndola caer sobre Cyrus. Al caer, quedó abrazada a él. Aunque para ella aquellos segundos habían sido eternos, lo que Cyrus vio ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Kaileena no se movía, y aquello no le gustaba.

¿Kaileena? – La llamó. A pesar de que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el arco que formaba su hombro y su cuello, no le contestó. Alarmado, colocó una mano en su cuerpo y la sacudió un poco. - ¡¿Kaileena? ¡Responde!

Seguía sin contestarle. Podía notar su respiración, pero no a un ritmo normal. Entonces, al tratar de quitársela de encima, notó que su mano se mojaba con un líquido. Al mirársela, vio que era sangre y el mundo se le vino encima.

No … - Nervioso, se levantó y examinó a Kaileena, temiendo lo peor. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver la herida, que ella trataba de taponar con la mano para frenar la hemorragia. - ¡No! – Se decía al verla en tan deplorable estado, agonizando en sus brazos.

Cyrus no sabía qué hacer. La herida era profunda a juzgar por cómo sangraba. Kaileena necesitaba atención médica urgentemente. Pero estaban en mitad de una montaña, lejos de la ciudad. El verla en sus brazos, con la respiración entrecortada, la mano en la herida, sangrando y agonizando, le estaba volviendo loco.

A sus espaldas, el Cuervo se reía, sosteniendo la Daga manchada con la sangre de Kaileena en sus manos. Finalmente, había logrado lo que venía buscando. Cyrus se giró hacia él y lo vio allí, triunfante, regocijándose de su hazaña.

Tú … - Le dijo. Enfurecido, dejó a Kaileena en el suelo y se levantó lentamente. – Tú … Malnacido … ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Gritando, lleno de ira, Cyrus se lanzó sobre el Cuervo. Pero éste desapareció, haciéndole caer al suelo. Aquello sólo le enfurecía más. Se levantó y, al darse la vuelta, vio que estaba detrás de él. Había usado el mismo poder que Kaileena empleaba para esquivar sus ataques, cambiando constantemente de lugar.

Cyrus ya tenía experiencia con esa magia y sabía abordarla. El siguiente intento que empleó el Cuervo para aparecer tras él y atacarle fue evitado por Cyrus, quien se giró rápidamente y comenzó a forcejear con él para arrebatarle la Daga del Tiempo.

Si lo hería con ella, sería su fin. Pero el Cuervo sabía eso también y no se lo pondría fácil. Antes de que se hiciera con la Daga, se transformó en decenas de cuervos y comenzaron a revolotear. Cayeron en picado sobre Cyrus, impidiéndole ver o moverse. Los picotazos y arañazos le iban reduciendo poco a poco. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse con los brazos.

Farah y Malik llegaron corriendo desde el Templo. Al llegar a aquella parte del camino, lo primero que vieron fue a Cyrus tratando de recuperar su posición, rodeado por un grupo muy numerosos de cuervos.

Oh no … - Murmuró Farah.

El Cuervo le tiene atrapado. ¡Maldición! – Masculló Malik.

¿Qué podemos hacer?

Un momento … - Dijo, observando con detenimiento. - ¿Ves aquel cuervo? El que tiene la Daga. ¡Dispara a ese!

Malik, se mueve demasiado rápido. No podré darle.

¡Tú inténtalo! El que lleva la Daga tiene que ser el original.

Farah siguió al cuervo que Malik le señaló con la flecha y disparó. No llegó a darle, pero bastó para que dejara caer la Daga al suelo. Al advertir su presencia allí, regresó a su forma humana y avanzó hacia ellos, dejando a Cyrus atrás, aturdido en el suelo.

Permanece al margen. – Ordenó Malik a Farah, poniéndose delante de ella.

Malik, no podrás con él tú solo.

Puede que no pueda con él. Pero podré ganar algo de tiempo para que Cyrus se recupere. – Le respondió. – Ve con él y ayúdale.

Pero Malik …

¡Haz lo que te digo, Farah! Sólo él sabe cómo derrotarle.

Farah, aunque no quería separarse de Malik, acató sus órdenes. El Cuervo desenvainó su espada, la afamada en la Isla "Kerena". Malik hizo lo mismo y se acercó a él, en guardia.

Ambos guerreros empezaron a luchar, cosa que Farah aprovechó para acercarse a Cyrus. Sin embargo, el Cuervo la vio y usó sus poderes para lanzarla por los aires. La joven Princesa aterrizó rodando por el suelo, más allá de la posición de Cyrus.

¡Maldito bastardo! – Insultó Malik, enfurecido al ver lo que le había hecho. - ¡Te haré pagar!

Farah, al recuperarse, vio que estaba sobre un charco de sangre. En un principio se aterró, pensando que estaba herida. Pero al darse cuenta de que estaba perfectamente, siguió la sangre hasta dar con el cuerpo de Kaileena, a quien no había visto antes por la bandada de Cuervos que cubría todo.

¡Kaileena! – Se acercó a ella y trató de reanimarla. - ¡¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Responde!

La Daga … - Dijo ella, sin poder hablar casi. – Tenéis que … quitarle la Daga.

¿La Daga?

Farah se giró y miró en dirección hacia donde estaban Malik y el Cuervo. La Daga estaba tirada en el suelo y él estaba distraído. Era su oportunidad. Corrió hacia ella, pero justo cuando la cogió, sintió una fuerte presión en el cuello que tiró de ella hacia arriba, sosteniéndola en el aire.

Frente a ella apareció el Cuervo, mirándola fijamente. Él era quién la tenía suspendida en el aire, agarrada por el cuello, apretando y cortándole, en parte, la respiración.

¡Soltadla! – Le ordenó Malik, corriendo hacia él.

¡Un paso más y separo su cabeza del resto del cuerpo! – Amenazó y, luego, se giró de nuevo hacia ella. – Bien, Princesita, dame la Daga del Tiempo.

No …

Vamos … - Insistió, apretando. – No me hagas estrangularte delante de tus dos amiguitos. Sé una buena chica y dame la Daga. – Ella negó con la cabeza, agotando su paciencia. - ¡Dame esa Daga!

En lugar de darle la Daga, Farah arriesgó su vida y lanzó la Daga lejos de él. Cyrus, que estaba recuperado, la vio volar y corrió hacia ella. El Cuervo, dispuesto a hacerse con ella, tiró a Farah al suelo y siguió el arma tan rápido como pudo, calculando su lugar de caída para teletransportarse hasta allí antes que su oponente.

Malik también corrió hacia el lugar. Si podía evitar que fuera él quien cogiese la Daga, haría lo que fuese. Los tres se lanzaron hacia ella.

Farah puso una flecha en su arco, apuntó, e ignorando el tremendo dolor que sentía en su brazo, disparó sin reparo alguno. La flecha impactó en la espalda del Cuervo, deteniéndole en su carrera hacia la Daga. Cyrus se hizo finalmente con ella, y de un salto, se tiró sobre él y la clavó en su corazón.

Una luz emanó de la herida del Cuervo iluminándolo todo. Malik apartó a Cyrus de allí. Farah, desde su posición, se cubrió, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

Tras varios segundos cegados por aquella extraña luz, todo volvió a la normalidad. El Cuervo ya no estaba. Todo había acabado. Cyrus respiró aliviado. Pero su alivio fue sólo hasta que escuchó la voz de Farah.

Kaileena …

Farah se había arrodillado junto a ella. Malik ayudó a Cyrus a levantarse y ambos corrieron hacia las dos mujeres. Cyrus se arrodilló y tomó a Kaileena en sus brazos, sujetándola con fuerza. Farah y Malik se pusieron frente a él, al otro lado de Kaileena.

Estaba muy débil. Había perdido mucha sangre y apenas podía hablar. Cyrus sostuvo su mano, que a pesar de querer aferrarse a la suya, apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Kaileena … - Cyrus no sabía que decir. Estaba bloqueado.

¿Habéis … matado al Cuervo? – Preguntó con voz débil.

Sí. – Le respondió él con voz temblona. – Está muerto. Tranquila … - Cyrus no podía verla en aquel estado. Se estaba desesperando. – Dioses, esto es mi culpa …

Cyrus, me habría apuñalado de todos modos …

No, tendría que haber ido yo delante para asegurarme de que no había peligro. ¡Podría haber evitado esto!

Pero está hecho … Ya no hay vuelta atrás. – Kaileena contuvo el dolor que incrementaba por momentos. – Esto no se puede deshacer.

¡No! Tiene que haber una forma de frenar la hemorragia. – Miró a Farah. – Farah, tú has curado muchas heridas. ¿No puedes hacer nada?

La herida es muy profunda, Cyrus. – Decía ella, a punto de llorar. – Yo no puedo hacer nada. Necesita un médico.

Entonces debemos buscar ayuda … - Sugirió él, presa de la desesperación.

Cyrus, estamos demasiado lejos de la ciudad. – Malik no quería quitarle las esperanzas a Cyrus, pero la cruda realidad era aquella. – No llegaríamos a tiempo …

¡¿Y pretendes que nos quedemos aquí esperando a que muera? ¡Tenemos que intentarlo! – Se dispuso a cogerla y salir corriendo, pero ella le detuvo.

Espera … - Le dijo, mirando a lo lejos. Alguien se acercaba.

¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó Malik, llevando su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada.

Ormazd … - Respondió ella, girando la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Cyrus, sabiendo lo que venía buscando. – Viene a por mí …

¡¿Qué? – Los tres se quedaron perplejos.

No, ni hablar. – Negó Cyrus. – No lo permitiré.

No intentes detenerle …

¡No pienso dejar que te lleve!

Ormazd apareció frente a ellos. Al ver su rostro, numerosos recuerdos asaltaron la mente de Cyrus, quien no daba crédito a lo que veía.

No es posible … ¡Sois el Visir! – Le dijo.

¿Sorprendido? – Ormazd se rio al escuchar sus palabras. - ¿Acaso creíais que todo lo que os ha ocurrido relacionado con las Arenas fue fortuito? Todo estaba escrito. Vos erais el elegido para liberar a Kaileena de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Pero nuestros planes se torcieron cuando leísteis aquel diario.

No puede ser … - Cyrus no quería creerlo.

Ormazd, ¿a qué has venido? – Preguntó Kaileena, sabiendo la respuesta.

A cumplir lo que has estado rogando durante siglos. Voy a poner fin a tu vida en este mundo.

¡No! ¡Esperad! – Interrumpió Cyrus. – No la matéis.

¿Es realmente necesario que muera? – Preguntó Malik. - ¿No hay otra posibilidad?

Es lo único que se puede hacer. – Contestó el Gran Dios.

Pero Ormazd … - Kaileena comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar mínimamente. – No estoy lista para abandonar este mundo.

Eso no depende de ti, Kaileena. – Le respondió. – Además, hace unos días, tras tu "presentación en sociedad", volviste a suplicar que acabase con tu vida.

¡¿Qué? – Cyrus se estaba desmoronando.

Pero las cosas han cambiado … - Insistía ella. – Estos humanos …

Sé tu relación con estos humanos.

Ormazd, por favor … - Suplicó Cyrus. – No la matéis. Yo cuidaré de ella. ¡Me haré responsable de su recuperación!

Aunque la dejara vivir, no sobreviviría. – Sentenció él. – No en su estado. Haberlo pensado dos veces antes de atreveros a torturar a una Diosa.

Cyrus no pudo responder ante semejante acusación. Sabía que no era el más indicado para pedirle a Ormazd que la dejara vivir. Derrotado, descendió la mirada, cruzándose con la de Kaileena, pero la evitó y miró al suelo.

Kaileena, si tienes algo que decir a estos humanos antes de que te libere de este cuerpo, ahora es el momento.

Kaileena le miró con tristeza, manteniendo la leve esperanza de que cambiase de opinión. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Al menos le había permitido despedirse, que ya era más de lo que merecía.

Farah, has sido la única que ha logrado evitar que me volviese loca en algunos momentos … Ojalá nuestra relación hubiera podido durar más tiempo y llegar a eso que los humanos llamáis "amistad".

Para mí ya lo es. – Le dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquella respuesta provocó una sonrisa en Kaileena también. – Buena suerte …

Malik, gracias por haberme defendido, a pesar de no conocerme, y haberme juzgado justamente. Serás un gran Rey.

Gracias. – Respondió él, colocando su mano sobre su hombro. – Pase lo que pase, y vaya a donde vaya tu alma, jamás te olvidaremos.

Cyrus … - Se quedó en silencio. Él la miraba expectante, lleno de tristeza. No sabía qué decirle a él. Suspiró y optó por una despedida simple. – Adiós …

Malik y Farah se miraron al escuchar las palabras que le dedicó a Cyrus. A pesar de su simplicidad, era una despedida fría y dura. Cyrus se sintió herido. Tampoco respondió.

Llegó el momento de ponerle fin a su sufrimiento. Ormazd iba a absorber la vida de Kaileena.

La Daga. – Ordenó.

Cyrus se hizo el sordo y no quiso dársela. Malik, que no deseaba que hubiera más peleas, se la quitó de un tirón y se la entregó al Dios. Cyrus ni siquiera estaba mirando.

En manos de Ormazd, la Daga comenzó a brillar. Decidido, acercó su hoja al pecho de Kaileena, mientras ella le miraba con miedo y con la respiración más acelerada. Le atravesó el corazón con ella. No sangró. En lugar de eso, una luz idéntica a la que mostró el Cuervo emanó de esa herida provocada con la mística arma.

En aquel momento, la mano de Kaileena que Cyrus sostenía se aferró con fuerza a él, haciéndole mirar. Kaileena contenía la respiración y miraba al vacío mientras la Daga del Tiempo absorbía sus fuerzas.

Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos, exhalando su último suspiro. Cuando Ormazd desapareció, Kaileena yacía muerta. Su mano había dejado de hacer esfuerzos y su rostro, por primera vez en muchos días, la mostraba en paz.

Farah se apoyó en Malik, llorando, buscando su consuelo. Él le respondió abrazándola, y aunque se mostraba sereno, la pérdida de Kaileena le dolía.

A Cyrus no le importó en aquel momento que Malik abrazase a Farah. No le quitaba el ojo de encima al cadáver de Kaileena. La había perdido. Pero no era eso lo que más le dolía. No. Lo que verdaderamente le destrozó el corazón fue que su cuerpo no se transformó en las Arenas del Tiempo, verificando lo que ella había estado alegando desde que la apresó. Se había redimido por sus actos. Él se había equivocado. Y ahora, jamás podría disculparse.

Ha salvado su alma … - Dijo, alzando la vista hacia las nubes.

Malik y Farah le imitaron. La batalla había terminado. Finalmente, Kaileena demostró su inocencia, pero para ello había tenido que perder la vida. Fue un precio alto. Ahora, los tres se preguntaban qué habría sido de ella. ¿Dónde estaría en aquel momento?


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36: Volviendo a la normalidad**

Todo había acabado. Ahora solo existía oscuridad y silencio. ¿Dónde estaba? No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. ¿Acaso era eso lo que aguardaba a los humanos tras la muerte? ¿Qué le deparaba el más allá? No lo sabía.

No sentía dolor alguno, sus heridas parecían haber desaparecido. Tampoco sentía tristeza o nostalgia. En realidad, no sentía nada de su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Había desaparecido?

Escuchó el eco de unas voces, unos sonidos que le eran familiares. Comenzó a sentir la caricia de una luz que le daba calor. ¿Se atrevería a mirar? ¿Qué eran aquellas voces? ¿Delirio, recuerdos? Las voces susurraban su nombre.

Kaileena. – La llamaba una voz.

¿Ormazd? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Abre los ojos.

¿Dónde me has traído? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Tú abre los ojos.

Insegura de sí misma, finalmente, decidió abrir los ojos. La luz la cegó los primeros segundos. Poco a poco, su vista fue enfocando lo que tenía a su alrededor, y las voces comenzaron a aclararse.

Estaba en el Mundo de Los Dioses, de rodillas en mitad de una sala, sujetada por Ormazd, que estaba a su lado. A su alrededor, el resto de Dioses la miraban expectantes.

Cuando, finalmente, logró darse cuenta de donde estaba y los miró, comenzaron a aplaudirle. Algunos le daban la bienvenida a gritos, otros le sonreían.

Confusa aún por lo que estaba viendo, miró a Ormazd, esperando alguna explicación. Sin embargo, no había nada que explicar. El Dios se limitó a sonreírle y ayudarla a levantarse.

Bienvenida de nuevo. – Le dijo.

Se alejó de ella para dejar paso a los otros Dioses, que la rodearon enseguida. Estaba de nuevo entre los suyos. Pero, ¿era eso lo que quería?

Le deparaba una vida eterna, obligada a limitarse a observar cómo transcurría el curso del Tiempo en el Mundo de los Mortales. Tendría que observar qué le deparaba el destino a Cyrus, Farah y Malik, y fuera lo que fuese, bueno o malo, no podría intervenir.

No, aquello no era lo que deseaba. Hubiera preferido desaparecer para siempre. ¿De qué le servía ser una Diosa? Su sufrimiento sería aún mayor al estar alejada de aquellos humanos, porque, aunque le costaba admitirlo, les apreciaba. Eran especiales para ella, y a pesar de que aunque las heridas de su cuerpo hubieran desaparecido, ella seguía viendo las cicatrices, y al igual que éstas, el recuerdo de aquellos humanos jamás desaparecería de su memoria.

Desanimada, suspiró decepcionada y abandonó la sala, ignorando la cálida bienvenida que le estaban brindando sus semejantes. Los Dioses se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber qué le ocurría. Sin embargo, Ormazd sabía bien que pasaba por la mente de Kaileena.

En el Mundo de los Mortales el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. A pesar de haber ganado la batalla, no había nada que celebrar. Se habían perdido demasiadas vidas en aquellos días: prácticamente todo el ejército había sido aniquilado, parte de los asistentes a la fiesta habían quedado sepultados, entre ellos la esposa e hijos de Malik, numerosos miembros del Consejo habían sido asesinados, los ciudadanos que no habían muerto habían huido lejos de allí, y la última víctima, Kaileena, seguía frente a ellos.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Farah, rompiendo el desolador silencio.

Regresar y dar sepultura a todos los que han caído en esta guerra. – Respondió Malik, pensando en su familia.

¿Y Kaileena? – Preguntó, pues era tradición que los cadáveres de los fallecidos fueran enterrados en su hogar. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella, Cyrus?

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él, extrañado.

¿Devolverás su cuerpo a la Isla del Tiempo?

No. – Negó él, mirando el cadáver. – Aquello nunca fue un hogar para ella. Fue una prisión. Enterrarla allí no sería buena idea …

Sé lo que quieres. – Le dijo Malik, leyéndole el pensamiento. – Pero enterrarla junto a los nuestros será difícil.

Ya, el Consejo no lo aprobará … - Suspiró. – Pero no merece ser enterrada como una mujer cualquiera. Ella es … especial.

Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos. – Le dijo Malik, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. – Por ahora, regresemos con los demás. Nos estarán buscando.

Cyrus se levantó y cargó con el cuerpo de Kaileena por el camino. Malik y Farah iban tras él. Tras un rato caminando, llegaron al templo, donde los demás estaban esperando. Al verles venir, corrieron hacia ellos.

¡Al fin! – Exclamó Shahraman. – Pensábamos que no volveríamos a veros.

¿Dónde estabais? – Preguntó Rostam.

En las montañas.

¿Han herido a la Emperatriz? – Le preguntó Shahraman a Cyrus, viendo la herida de Kaileena y su cuerpo bañado en sangre.

Está muerta. – Respondió él, serio.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Se preocupó él.

Nada … - Cyrus evitó responder a su pregunta. – Regresemos a la ciudad.

Cyrus reanudó la marcha en dirección a Babilonia. El Rey, preocupado por verle así de desanimado, se giró hacia Malik y Farah y les preguntó a ellos.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El Cuervo apareció de pronto y se llevó a Kaileena a lomos del Grifo. Cyrus le persiguió transformándose en ese monstruo de Arena que nos atacó. Tratamos de seguirles, pero cuando llegamos, ya era tarde … - Explicó Malik.

Kaileena ya estaba herida cuando les encontramos. No pudimos hacer nada … - Se lamentó Farah.

Vaya … Al final ese loco consiguió lo que quería. – Dijo entristecido. - ¿Y qué ha sido de él?

Está muerto. – Anunció Malik. – Padre, Cyrus desea darle sepultura a Kaileena aquí, en Babilonia. Sé que no es de la Familia Real, y no hay nada que la una a nosotros, pero no veo digno que sus restos descansen en una fosa común.

Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero, ¿cómo explicárselo al Consejo?

Puesto que no se han liberado las Arenas, Kaileena ha salvado su alma. – Interrumpió Farah. – Eso quiere decir que vuelve a ser la Diosa del Tiempo.

Lo apropiado sería que le diésemos sepultura en el Templo de Palacio. – Sugirió Malik. – No sería recomendable ofenderla, y mucho menos a Ormazd.

Sí, Kaileena parecía ser como una hija para él o algo así. – Añadió Farah, mirando a Malik.

Un momento … ¡¿Ormazd? – Rostam les tomaba por locos. - ¿No estaréis diciendo que habéis visto al Dios Ormazd?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

¿Habéis tenido a Ormazd delante? – Preguntó el Rey, asombrado.

Sí, y diría que Cyrus no le ha caído muy bien. – Respondió Malik. – Por lo que dijo, mi hermano era el elegido para liberar a Kaileena de su prisión. Pero al parecer, sus planes no incluían su traición y todo lo que le hizo después.

Le guarda rencor por haberla torturado y humillado públicamente … - Dijo Farah. – Sabía que enfurecería a los Dioses …

Entonces … ¿Todo ha acabado? – Preguntó el Rey.

Sí. No deberíamos encontrarnos a ninguna criatura de Arena en la ciudad.

Regresemos pues.

El camino de vuelta se hizo largo y pesado. Los ánimos del grupo estaban por los suelos. Nadie habló durante el regreso. Al llegar a la ciudad, el panorama era desolador. Cadáveres apilados en las calles, marcas de sangre por las paredes, edificios derruidos.

El esplendor que había lucido la ciudad años atrás se había desvanecido. Sólo quedaban las ruinas de lo que un día fue la mayor ciudad de toda Persia.

Encontraron las armas de los soldados de Arena tiradas en las calles. No había rastro de ellos. Mientras caminaban, la cadena que había estado incrustada en el brazo izquierdo de Cyrus resbaló y cayó al suelo. De no ser por el ruido que hizo al caer, no se habría dado cuenta. No la sentía, y había una razón. La herida había desaparecido.

Al haber muerto Kaileena y no haber liberado las Arenas del Tiempo, todo lo relacionado con ellas perdió su poder, incluyendo la infección que había sufrido Cyrus. La cadena y las heridas que tenía en el brazo se habían sanado.

Al cabo de unas horas se reunieron con los supervivientes en las puertas de Palacio. El Rey ordenó a los soldados que buscaran entre los escombros más supervivientes. A otros los mandó a las ciudades de los alrededores en busca de ayuda.

Los médicos no daban abasto. Los heridos acudían a decenas. Los pocos edificios que quedaron completamente intactos fueron transformados en improvisados hospitales.

El patio que daba acceso a Palacio se había transformado en un cementerio. Los cadáveres que se iban recuperando se dejaban allí, a espera de que algún conocido los reconociera. Algunos, simplemente, eran irreconocibles.

Los cuerpos de los fallecidos en la fiesta habían sido llevados al Templo, donde esperarían a los emisarios de sus respectivos reinos para repatriarlos.

Los pertenecientes a la Familia Real estaban en una sala separada. Esos eran, resumidamente, la familia de Malik. En los días siguientes, cuando se recuperase la organización, se prepararía un funeral digno y los cuerpos de la esposa y los tres hijos de Malik descansarían finalmente en paz.

Mientras el Rey organizaba todo con la ayuda de sus dos hijos mayores, se fijó en que Cyrus no se separaba del cuerpo sin vida de Kaileena. Se había apartado de ellos, dándoles la espalda, arrodillado con el cadáver en sus brazos, observando las heridas que mostraba de cerca.

¿Qué le pasa a Cyrus? – Preguntó Rostam. - ¿No piensa separarse de ese cuerpo nunca?

Farah, - Llamó Shahraman. – Decidle a Cyrus que lleve el cadáver al Templo, junto a los de nuestra Familia. – Le pidió. – Id con él. Los sacerdotes os dirán por dónde ir.

Sí, Majestad. – Respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia.

Y después id a que os vea un médico. – Añadió. – Quiero que a todos os vea un médico. No me gustan nada las heridas que tenéis.

Como gustéis …

¿Me habéis entendido? – Preguntó a sus hijos.

Sí, Padre. – Respondieron Malik y Rostam, ambos algo incómodos debido a la reciente verdad que habían conocido sobre su Padre y su verdadero pasado.

Farah se acercó a Cyrus con precaución y se arrodilló a su lado, colocando su mano sobre su hombro en señal de amistad.

¡Eh! – Le dijo sonriendo. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Podría haber evitado esto … - Se lamentó él. – Si no la hubiera torturado …

Cyrus, no puedes seguir lamentándote por eso. Cometiste un error. Pero eso pertenece al pasado. Tienes que aceptar que Kaileena ha muerto, pero no ha sido culpa tuya.

Sí que lo fue.

¡No! Fue el Cuervo quien la mató.

¡Podría haberlo evitado si hubiera actuado como debía! Debería haber ido delante de ella. La Daga tendría que haberme atravesado a mí y no a ella.

Y si así hubiera sido, contigo herido, la hubiera matado delante de ti y ambos estaríais muertos. – Insistió. – Hiciste lo que pudiste.

Eso no importa. Ella murió odiándome.

Eso no es cierto. Estoy segura de que el haber arriesgado tu vida para salvarla de las garras de aquel psicópata fue un punto a tu favor.

No sé qué decir … La rescaté porque no podía permitir que se liberasen las Arenas otra vez.

¿Sólo por eso? – Le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. – Bueno, escucha. Tu Padre quiere que lleves el cuerpo de Kaileena al Templo, junto a los otros fallecidos de la Familia Real.

¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?

Sí. – Se levantó y le incitó a que hiciera lo mismo. – Vamos. Te acompañaré.

Mientras se alejaban hacia el Templo, Malik se quedó observándoles. Juntos, así temía verlos en un futuro no muy lejano. De nuevo, aquellos pensamientos regresaron a su cabeza, haciéndole dejar de prestar atención a lo que su Padre iba diciendo.

¿Malik? – Le llamó. – Malik, ¿me estás escuchando?

¿Qué? – Preguntó, volviendo a la tierra.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí … Por supuesto. – Mintió, mirándoles de reojo de nuevo.

Ve con ellos. – Le dijo su Padre. – No estás en condiciones para ayudar con la reorganización.

No, Padre. Me encuentro bien, en serio.

No, hijo mío. No estás centrado. – Le dijo, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. – Ve con los tuyos. Despídete de ellos. Y cuando te vea un médico y sane esas heridas que tienes, retírate a descansar. Ya hablaremos mañana.

Cyrus y Farah se adentraron en la sala mortuoria reservada para la Familia Real. Era un lugar oscuro y frío, iluminado por las pequeñas velas que había junto a las mesas de piedra donde estaban depositados los cuerpos sin vida de los fallecidos.

Cuatro de las mesas estaban ocupadas ya. Cuatro cadáveres tapados con una sábana blanca.

Ignorándolos, Cyrus se adentró y buscó la mesa que estuviese más alejada de aquellos cuerpos. Con cuidado, colocó a Kaileena sobre ella en posición fúnebre, con las manos enlazadas sobre el torso. Tomó la sábana para cubrirla con ella, pero se frenó al llegar a su rostro. Se quedó observándolo. Pero finalmente lo cubrió por completo.

La sábana adoptó rápidamente la silueta de Kaileena. La sangre, aún húmeda, impregnó aquella tela alrededor de la zona donde la Emperatriz había sido herida mortalmente. Cyrus suspiró. Aquello le perseguiría eternamente.

En aquel momento, Malik hizo su aparición en la sala. Farah permanecía en la entrada. Al verle allí, decaído, se preocupó por él.

Malik, ¿qué haces aquí?

He venido a ver a mi Familia … - Le respondió, mirando al suelo.

¿Estarás bien?

Sí … - Mintió.

Tras mirar brevemente hacia donde estaba Cyrus, inmerso en sus pensamientos, Malik se dirigió a la primera mesa. Allí estaba su difunta esposa. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de sufrimiento. A juzgar por las heridas, no murió en el acto. Seguramente quedó atrapada y, tras buscar una vía de escape inexistente, esperó un rescate que jamás llegó.

A Malik se le rompía el corazón al verla así. Se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido, y a eso le sumaba lo que sentía por Farah. ¿Cómo podía haberla sustituido tan pronto por otra mujer?

Miró a la joven Princesa de la India, pensativo. ¿Cómo podía haberse apegado tanto a ella cuando acababa de perder a su esposa? Pudo ser la situación en la que se encontraban. Él lo acababa de perder todo, y ella alumbró la oscuridad en la que se hallaba atrapado.

Ella fue la primera persona que acudió para consolarle. Y cuando se enfurecía, había sabido plantarle cara. Además, su carácter y amabilidad eran capaces de endulzar hasta el más amargo momento.

Tras acariciar a su esposa por última vez, volvió a cubrirla con la sábana. Se dirigió a la segunda mesa. Allí estaba su hijo mayor, su primogénito. Había volcado toda su ilusión y empeño en hacer de él un heredero excelente. A sus 20 años, el hijo mayor de Malik había adquirido una gran reputación entre los soldados de su Padre. Había heredado su fuerza.

En la siguiente mesa estaba su segundo hijo, un adolescente que seguía los pasos de su Padre con empeño y dedicación, aprendiendo de su hermano mayor. Aún no había batallado por primera vez.

Suspiró, conteniendo las ganas de gritar, y se acercó a la última mesa. El cuerpo que descansaba sobre ésta no ocupaba ni la mitad de su superficie. Era su hijo menor, un crío de 8 años que soñaba ser tan grande como su Padre. Hamid era su nombre.

Habían cubierto su cabeza con vendas. Al examinar su cuerpo, Malik comprobó aterrado que el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo había sido aplastado por los escombros. Aunque imaginaba la causa de aquella venda, tenía que verle la cara a su hijo.

Al verla, Malik se llevó la mano a la boca para contener el grito de dolor que quiso escapar de sus pulmones. El pequeño Hamid había muerto debido a una horrible herida en la cabeza que le había fracturado el cráneo, acabando con él.

Malik se echó las manos a la cabeza. Tantos años tratando de ser un buen Padre, educando a sus hijos y enseñándoles a ser grandes gobernantes, una vida entera … Todo se había derrumbado. En aquel momento desearía haber pasado más tiempo con su familia, en lugar de estar casi siempre en la guerra, al servicio de su Padre.

Destrozado e incapaz de contener las lágrimas, Malik se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar la muerte de sus seres queridos. Aquellos gritos de desesperación se clavaban en los oídos de Cyrus como dagas afiladas. Aquello había sido culpa suya, y tendría que cargar con la culpa de aquellas muertes el resto de su vida.

Farah corrió a consolar a Malik. Había apoyado la frente en la mesa de piedra y no paraba de golpearla con el puño, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de proteger a los suyos.

Malik, para … - Le dijo, separándole de la pared.

Les he fallado … - Se decía. - ¡No he sido capaz de protegerles!

Tranquilízate.

¡¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de proteger Persia de los enemigos si no he sido capaz de velar por la seguridad de mi propia familia?

¡No fue tu culpa! – Le dijo, sujetándole la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos. – No pudiste evitarlo.

Ya algo más calmado, Malik desvió la vista hacia el cuerpo de su hijo de nuevo. Tenía algo en la mano. Con cuidado, separó los dedos y halló un colgante con la forma de un Sol. Al verlo, un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

_Babilonia, varias semanas antes. Malik había estado hablando con su Padre y sus hijos mayores sobre empezar a adiestrar al pequeño Hamid. Para ello, le pondrían a prueba para comprobar si poseía la misma destreza que sus antecesores en el manejo de la espada. _

_La prueba consistiría en un pequeño recorrido a través de unas pruebas de agilidad que el pequeño tendría que superar, y un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra otro aprendiz. _

_Una tarde, Malik le hizo un obsequio a su hijo. Lo llevó a la fortaleza a las afueras de la ciudad, donde sería puesto a prueba, y allí le entregó su primera espada. _

_Era de un metal ligero, con un tamaño adecuado a la complexión del pequeño, sin afilar. _

_¡¿Esto es para mí? – Dijo el pequeño al ver a su Padre sacarla de una funda. _

_Sí. – Respondió él, arrodillándose frente a él para hacerle entrega de tan esperado regalo. – Esta espada representa tu futuro como guerrero. En una batalla, representa a tu mayor aliado. Quiero que tengas esto presente cada vez que la empuñes. ¿Lo has entendido?_

_Sí, Padre. – Asintió el niño, cogiendo la espada. _

_Está hecha a tu medida. – Le explicó, levantándose. – Conforme crezcas y aprendas, te entregaré otra. _

_¡Entendido! – Respondió él, aún observándola. _

_Empuña tu espada. _

_Con dificultad, Hamid trató de sostener su espada con una sola mano. Pero aún era muy joven y débil como para empuñarla de ese modo. Malik se reía al ver sus intentos de imitarle. _

_Aún es pronto para que cojas la espada así. – Le corrigió. – Sostenla con las dos manos. Firme. Aprovecha su peso para desarmar a tu enemigo. _

_Si. _

_Vamos. – Le dijo, mostrando su espada. – Quiero ver cómo te mueves. _

_Hamid, como todo novato, perdía el equilibrio con facilidad. Parecía como si la espada le dirigiese a él en lugar de él a la espada. Malik le mandó parar, viendo los errores que cometía. _

_Quieto. – Le ordenó. _

_¿Qué ocurre, Padre? ¿Qué he hecho mal? _

_Para empezar, - se colocó tras él para dirigirle y mostrarle como se hacía. – no des estocadas a lo loco. Usa movimientos suaves y sincronizados. – Le decía mientras le hacía mover la espada a una velocidad media. – De un lado al otro, en diagonal. Suave. ¿Lo has entendido?_

_Sí, creo que sí. _

_Y otra cosa. – Le dijo, girándolo hacia él. – Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo. Esos segundos que le pierdas de vista le bastarán para derribarte. _

"_Nunca darle la espalda a tu enemigo", entendido. – Repitió él. _

_Te daré una cosa. – Y diciendo esto, se quitó el colgante que llevaba siempre consigo y se lo colocó en el cuello. – Este colgante ha estado conmigo desde mi primera batalla. Es mi amuleto de la suerte. Llévalo siempre contigo. Además … Así podrás recordarme cuando esté lejos batallando. _

_Así lo haré, Padre. _

_Bueno, creo que ya basta de clases por hoy. Mañana volveremos a practicar. ¿Te parece bien?_

_¡Sí! _

_Vamos, regresemos antes de que se ponga el Sol. _

_Hamid prometía ser un gran guerrero. Aprendía con rapidez todo lo que su Padre le enseñaba. De haber podido asistir a aquella prueba, habría sorprendido a los presentes. _

Aquello jamás sería posible. Recordando aún la dulce voz de su hijo pequeño, Malik apretó entre su mano el amuleto y después se lo ató al cuello. Así siempre tendría presente a su familia.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el brazo de Farah, que le observaba apenada. Se había olvidado por completo de la herida que Cyrus le había hecho. El trozo de tela que habían usado como venda estaba empapado en sangre.

Vamos. – Le dijo. – Tienen que curarte esa herida. – Dio varios pasos, pero recordó que Cyrus también estaba allí, con las manos apoyada sobre la mesa de piedra y los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar. – Cyrus, tú también. Padre quiere que los médicos nos vean a todos.

Sin decir palabra, Cyrus les acompañó. Al llegar a la enfermería, donde se encontraban los heridos pertenecientes a la fiesta, el médico de la corte atendió a Farah en primer lugar.

Con cuidado, descubrió la herida y la examinó. No pintaba bien. Era un corte muy profundo y aún seguía sangrando. Sentada en una camilla con Malik a su lado mientras Cyrus era examinado por otro doctor, Farah se preocupó al ver al médico sacar de una caja hilo y agujas.

Instintivamente, Farah se llevó la mano a la herida y se echó para atrás. Había cosido alguna herida a soldados, pero que le cosieran una a ella era algo que no soportaría.

Lo siento, Princesa, pero debo coser ese corte si queréis que cicatrice.

¿No hay otro modo? – Preguntó ella con voz temblona.

La herida no deja de sangrar. Si no cosemos ya, podría infectarse. Y entonces tendríais un grave problema.

Pero … - Insistía ella.

Farah, es lo mejor. – Intervino Malik. – No es tan doloroso como parece.

Tranquila, sólo os dolerá un poco. – Mintió el doctor, acercándose aguja en mano. – Príncipe, quizás será mejor que la sujetéis.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones del médico, Malik se colocó junto a Farah y la acercó a su pecho, sujetó su cuerpo con un brazo y con el otro le inmovilizó el que tenía herido, dejándola sin posibilidades de escapar.

Farah, aterrada, ocultó su rostro contra el torso de Malik, cerrando los ojos y deseando no sentir nada. Se equivocó. En el momento en que la aguja atravesó su delicada piel, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Trató de escaparse, pero la fuerza de Malik era muy superior a la suya.

Tranquila. – Le decía él en tono suave.

Ya casi he terminado. – Dijo el doctor.

Cuando la aguja se alejó finalmente de ella, Farah respiró aliviada. Mientras el médico iba a por vendas y ungüentos, Malik aprovechó mientras nadie les veía y le dio un beso en la sien. Ella se secó las lágrimas.

Ya pasó … - Le dijo.

Tras vendarle el brazo y darle indicaciones de cuando debía cambiarse las vendas, el médico examinó a Malik. No tenía nada grave, pero el Rey ya le había advertido sobre lo que le había ocurrido cuando huían de Cyrus.

Así que el doctor le recomendó a Malik alejarse un tiempo del campo de batalla y evitar hacer grandes esfuerzos. El futuro Rey de Persia aceptó a regañadientes. Seguro que su Padre estaría al tanto de las recomendaciones del doctor, y si así era, tendría que acatarlas como si de su superior se tratase.

Minutos más tarde regresó el Marajá de la India con su ejército. Aunque la batalla ya había terminado, los soldados podrían colaborar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Mientras tanto, se reanudarían las negociaciones sobre la unión de ambos Reinos.

El Marajá, al ver a su hija sana y salva, corrió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Oh, Farah! – Exclamó mientras la abrazaba. – He estado muy preocupado.

Tranquilo, Padre. Estoy bien. – Respondió ella, aún con los ojos llorosos.

¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – Le preguntó al ver la venda. Acto seguido miró a Malik, esperando una respuesta por su parte, quien se había comprometido a protegerla en todo momento.

Es mi culpa. No pude evitar que la hiriesen. – Respondió Malik.

¡Eso no es cierto! – Negó Farah. – Padre, no le creáis. El Príncipe Cyrus estaba bajo el hechizo de las Arenas y le atacó. Me lancé sobre él para evitar que le atacase. La culpa …

Es mía. – Interrumpió Cyrus. – Lamento haber herido a vuestra hija. No era consciente de lo que hacía. Os ruego que me perdonéis.

Si estabais bajo los efectos de esa transformación no puedo culparos. – Le respondió, sonriendo. – La cuestión es que mi hija está viva y no ha sufrido ningún daño grave. Os lo agradezco de corazón a ambos.

Los dos Príncipes hicieron una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento también.

Si me disculpáis, estoy agotado. – Dijo Malik. – Así que me retiro a mis aposentos a descansar.

Como gustéis.

Malik se marchó del lugar. Se le veía abatido, no sólo por el agotamiento físico, sino también por su mente. Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden.

Os dejo solos, voy a buscar al Rey Shahraman para continuar con ese asunto que dejamos a medias antes del ataque.

El Marajá fue en busca del Rey. Tanto Cyrus como Farah sabían a qué se refería con ese "asunto". A Farah le preocupaba la decisión que se tomaría. Su futuro y el de Malik estaban en manos de sus Padres, quienes no conocían los detalles de su secreto.


	38. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37: Dos Príncipes y una sola Princesa**

Fue una noche larga para Malik. Por más que lo intentó, no logró conciliar el sueño. Aquella habitación era enorme y, a pesar de todos los lujos que tenía y las posesiones que allí guardaba, la veía vacía.

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina en silencio. Allí, abrió un armario en el que se guardaban las bebidas que eran servidas en la cena y las celebraciones y cogió una botella.

No solía beber. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera le gustaba el sabor de aquellas bebidas. Sin embargo, sabía que tomar más de lo debido podría ayudarle a evadirse de la realidad, o eso pensaba.

A lo largo de la noche, bebió y bebió, pero no le bastaba. En lugar de evadirse de los problemas que le rodeaban, estaba aún más inmerso en ellos que antes. Y cuanto más bebía, más se deprimía.

Borracho y hablando solo, Malik fue a por su quinta botella en lo que llevaba de noche, pero el ir dando tumbos por los pasillos acabó despertando a Rostam, a quien al salir de sus aposentos, confundió con Cyrus, pues sin el turbante, ambos se parecían bastante.

¿Malik? ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? – Le preguntó preocupado.

¡Cállate Cyrus! – Le gritó.

¿Cyrus? – Se extrañó él. Descendió la vista y vio que Malik llevaba una botella en la mano. – Malik, ¿has estado bebiendo?

¡Déjame en paz! – Le dijo, tratando de quitarlo de su camino.

¡Espera! – Le quitó la botella y la miró. – Esta no es la primera que bebes. ¡¿Cuántas te has bebido?

Cinco … - Creyó oírle decir, pues apenas vocalizaba.

¡¿Qué? ¡Malik! No debes beber tanto y menos en tu estado.

¡No me digas lo que debo y no debo hacer! ¡Tú no me das órdenes!

Y delante de sus narices, Malik se desplomó hacia delante, golpeándose contra el suelo. Rostam lo veía mal, muy mal. Estaba murmurando algo, casi llorando, y Malik nunca cedía ante sus sentimientos delante de otras personas. Si alguna vez había derramado una sola lágrima, lo hacía a solas.

Preocupado por él, decidió llevarlo a sus aposentos y asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Ven. – Le dijo, ayudándole a ponerse en pie. – Te llevaré a tus aposentos antes de que despiertes a alguien más.

Los aposentos de Malik daban asco. Había desordenado todo y había cristales rotos de las botellas que había bebido. Con cuidado, lo dejó sobre la cama. Pero a pesar de que hizo todo por no hacer ruido, Malik se encargó de romper el silencio, dándole una patada a una de las botellas.

Jannat, cuyos aposentos estaban junto a los de Malik, se despertó al oír ruidos y fue a preguntar si todo iba bien. Era idéntica a su Madre, a excepción de los ojos, que eran los de su Padre, azules como el cielo mismo. Tenía el pelo ondulado, ni muy largo, ni muy corto, castaño, como Rostam.

¿Malik? ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?

¡Maldita sea, Malik! – Masculló Rostam. - ¡Has despertado a Jannat! – Se giró y vio a Malik dar otro trago.- ¡¿Qué dem …? ¡Dame esa botella!

Rostam empezó a forcejear con él, y Jannat, al escucharles, entró sin avisar, encontrándose a ambos hermanos peleando.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Miró al suelo y vio los cristales rotos y algunas botellas. – Malik, dime que no te has bebido todo esto …

Lo ha hecho. – Respondió Rostam.

Pero Malik …

Dejadme en paz. – Les dijo, tapándose la cara con una almohada. De nuevo, comenzó a lamentarse. – Dioses … Voy a perderla.

¿Perder a quién? – Preguntó Rostam.

¡A Farah!

¿Farah? – Dijo Rostam. – Malik, ¿de qué estás hablando?

¿Quién es Farah? – Preguntó Jannat.

La hija del Marajá. – Explicó Rostam. – Padre iba a desposarla con Cyrus, pero cuando se creyó que estaba muerto, decidieron desposarla con Malik. Aunque ahora que Cyrus está aquí … - Rostam se frenó pensando. – Malik, ¿no nos estarás ocultando algo?

¿Qué?

Tus lamentos suenan como si esa Princesa te importase. – Sugirió Jannat. - ¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?

Malik asomó la cabeza tras la almohada y se quedó mirando a su hermana pequeña. Para su sorpresa, estaba llorando. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que ella o Rostam le veían así.

¡La amas! – Exclamó Jannat.

Un momento … - Rostam estaba repasando los acontecimientos. – Ahora todo encaja. ¡Por eso te ofreciste voluntario para la farsa! ¡Y por eso cuando quisiste que nos dividiésemos te asignaste con ella únicamente! Espera …

¿Malik? – Dijo Jannat, arqueando una ceja. - ¿Qué pasó entonces?

¡Nada! – Respondió nervioso.

Claro, Malik … - Respondió Rostam con sarcasmo. – Venga, somos tus hermanos.

Puedes contárnoslo, no se lo diremos a nadie.

¿Ni siquiera a Padre? – Les preguntó desconfiado.

A nadie.

Está bien … - Se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas, avergonzado. – Lo hicimos en la tumba de un sacerdote.

Tras un incómodo y largo silencio en el que ambos hermanos miraban a Malik intentando asimilar lo que les acababa de decir, Rostam se giró hacia su hermana.

¿Qué acaba de decir? – Le preguntó, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

¿Lo hicisteis en una … tumba? – Repitió Jannat.

¡Sí! – Reafirmó Malik, molesto. - ¡Somos amantes! ¡Ya lo sabéis!

Pero … - Rostam se estaba imaginando la escena. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante acto en una tumba? ¡Por todos los Dioses!

Estábamos allí. Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, y … Bueno, ¡ya sabéis lo que pasa! No creo que tenga que dar explicaciones de cómo surgen este tipo de cosas.

No … No lo hagas, por favor. – Suplicó Rostam, asqueado.

Pero Malik … ¿Por qué vas a perderla?

Seguro que Padre la desposará con Cyrus … - Respondió apenado.

¿Y por qué no hablas con él?

¿Con quién?

Con Padre. – Le sugirió su hermana.

No puedo, Jannat. Entonces descubriría todo …

¿Has hablado con Cyrus sobre esto? – Preguntó Rostam, pensativo.

Lo sabe … Nos descubrió … Y él está empeñado en desposarla.

¡¿Os vio? – Exclamó Jannat.

No te mentiré, hermano. Pero … Esta batalla se te antoja difícil de ganar.

Lo sé … - Admitió, agachando la cabeza.

Mira, lo mejor será que descanses lo que queda de noche. – Le dijo, invitándole a tumbarse de nuevo. – Y por favor, no bebas más.

Vamos, Jannat. – Rostam se levantó y se llevó a su hermana. – Regresemos a nuestros aposentos.

Buena suerte, Malik.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Malik a oscuras. Resignado, suspiró y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Cerró los ojos y esperó a quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, Malik no se levantó. Cyrus, Jannat y Rostam habían sido llamados al Salón del Trono, pero cuando el mensajero fue a llamar a Malik, éste no respondió.

Su Padre sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y aún no daba señales de vida. Fue a buscarle. Llamó a la puerta, mas no contestaba. Preocupado, entró y encontró la sala hecha una pocilga. Todo tirado por el suelo, botellas rotas, la cama desarmada… ¡Y Malik roncado sonoramente enredado en las sábanas!

¡Malik! – Le llamó con un tono alto.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Balbuceó al despertar.

¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto? – Preguntó el Rey, indignado.

¿El qué? – Malik no recordaba el desorden.

¡Esto! – Le gritó, señalando al suelo.

Por favor, Padre … - Le suplicó, llevándose las manos a los oídos. – No alcéis la voz.

¿Has estado bebiendo? – El Rey parecía enfadado con él.

Es posible …

Quiero que estés en el Salón del Trono de inmediato. ¡Andando!

El Rey cerró la puerta dando un gran portazo. Malik suspiró, cansado, y trató de levantarse. Le dolía mucho la espalda y el cuello, probablemente de haber dormido en una mala postura.

El desorden de sus aposentos era exagerado. No comprendía cómo había hecho semejante cosa. Debió darle un arrebato con tanto beber y lo pagó con sus posesiones.

Al ponerse una camisa limpia, Malik notó que le faltaba algo. Se llevó la mano al cuello y el colgante no estaba. Desconcertado y asustado, miró a su alrededor. No podía perder ese amuleto. Se arrodilló y comenzó a revolver aún más el desorden, buscando el colgante.

No, no … ¡No! – Se decía. - ¡¿Dónde lo he puesto?

En aquel momento, Asha, la anciana que Malik había salvado de la furia de los guardias y a la que había ofrecido trabajar en Palacio, entró en sus aposentos, como cada mañana, para hacerle la cama. Sin embargo, al ver el desorden se sorprendió.

¡Príncipe Malik! ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? – Preguntó.

¡Asha! Yo … - Malik se sentía avergonzado. Sus aposentos siempre estaban impecables. Jamás desordenaba nada.

¿Os encontráis bien? – Le preguntó, preocupada. – No tenéis buena cara.

He perdido algo muy importante para mí. No sé dónde está. Si lo pierdo …

Tranquilo, decidme lo que es y os ayudaré a encontrarlo.

Lo cierto era que Malik tenía un aspecto horrible. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, unas ojeras que le envejecían aún más, estaba despeinado y, además, apestaba a vino.

Tras un rato, al fin encontraron el colgante. Malik se sintió aliviado al verlo de nuevo. Pensaba que podría haberlo tirado en cualquier lugar. Se miró al espejo y se lo colgó otra vez del cuello. Entonces, en el reflejo, vio a Asha recogiendo todo lo que había tirado.

Esperad. – Le dijo, avergonzado. – Yo he provocado todo este desorden. No tenéis por qué recogerlo, lo haré yo.

Príncipe Malik, vos me salvasteis y me habéis proporcionado un hogar y un trabajo digno. Estar a vuestro servicio es todo un honor y siempre os estaré agradecida.

Aún así. No creo que …

No insistáis. Es mi trabajo el hacer que encontréis vuestros aposentos limpios y ordenados todos los días. – Le dijo sonriendo. – Id al Salón del Trono antes de que vuestro Padre se enfade más.

De acuerdo … - Se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

¿Príncipe? – Llamó ella.

¿Qué?- Malik se frenó junto a la puerta.

Sea lo que sea aquello que os tiene afligido, no tenéis por qué caer tan bajo como para emborracharos. – Le dijo, recogiendo los trozos. – Sois un hombre fuerte. No caigáis en semejante cosa.

Lo sé … - Admitió, agachando la cabeza. – Han pasado demasiadas cosas.

Tranquilo. Seguro que ahora todo comenzará a mejorar.

Ojalá sea así, Asha. Ojalá …

Malik corrió al Salón del Trono, donde su Padre le esperaba impaciente. No tenía ganas de ir, pues le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y lo único que deseaba era descansar.

Sabía que su Padre estaba enfadado con él. Jamás toleraba que alguien se retrasase cuando le llamaba, y el haberle encontrado en tales condiciones, como si de un cerdo revolcándose en su propia porquería se tratase, sólo acrecentaría su enfado.

Al llegar, Cyrus, Rostam y Jannat estaban allí esperando. Al contrario que los mayores, Cyrus miró a Malik con asco. Era muy triste ver como dos hermanos que habían estado siempre muy unidos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ahora estuvieran enemistados por una mujer.

Todos se colocaron frente al Trono, donde se hallaba sentado Shahraman. Le pasaba algo.

Hijos míos, voy a aprovechar que estáis todos aquí para hablar de ciertos temas. – Malik y Rostam sabían de qué hablaba. – Algunos ya lo sabéis, pero ya que Jannat y Cyrus no tienen conocimiento de ello … Tendré que confesárselo a ellos también.

¿Confesar el qué, Padre? – Preguntó Jannat, preocupada.

No soy quién creéis que soy.

¿A qué os referís? – La preocupación de Jannat crecía por momentos.

Os mentí sobre mi pasado. Yo no debería haber sido coronado Rey. – Explicó avergonzado de sí mismo. – Debo contaros la historia desde el principio.

"_Cuando tenía 19 años, mi Padre cayó gravemente enfermo. Fue en la época cuando una epidemia arrasó con la ciudad. Nada se pudo hacer por él. _

_Sin embargo, yo no era el Heredero al Trono. Tenía un hermano mayor, Saman. Nuestro Padre siempre se volcó en él, enseñándole todo lo que debía saber para ser un gran gobernante. Lo único que yo hacía era mirar cómo mi hermano mayor se preparaba para ser Rey. _

_Un día estábamos en los caminos de las montañas con nuestras cuadrigas. Me retó a una carrera y yo le seguí el juego. Nos acercábamos a un estrechamiento y los dos íbamos igualados. _

_No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero en lugar de frenar, me crucé en el camino de Saman y le bloqueé el paso. Él, en un intento de esquivarme, giró bruscamente y cayó por el precipicio. _

_A la hora de anunciar tan trágico suceso a nuestro Padre, mentí y dije que Saman perdió el control de sus caballos. Entonces, pasé a ser el Heredero._

_Pocas semanas después, mi Padre murió. Fui coronado sin saber qué hacer, sin formación alguna como Rey. El estado del Reino empeoraba con los meses, y el ver la estatua de la Tumba de mi hermano en el Templo me hundía más. _

_En un desesperado intento de borrar aquello de mi pasado, formé un nuevo Consejo con hombres de confianza, ordené destruir la Tumba de mi hermano y oculté el cadáver en las proximidades de donde murió. Desde entonces, aquellos caminos no se han cuidado. De ahí que estén en esas condiciones."_

Se habían quedado de piedra. Ahora que conocían la historia completa, los cuatro hijos del Rey Shahraman no sabían que pensar de su propio Padre.

¿Asesinasteis a vuestro propio hermano? – Rostam estaba indignado.

Aquello fue un accidente. – Insistió su Padre.

Pero le odiabais, le envidiabais y eso os motivó a cruzaros en su camino. ¡Fue culpa vuestra al fin y al cabo! – Rostam dio un paso atrás, alejándose del falso Rey.

Eso no es lo más grave, Rostam. – Interrumpió Malik. – Lo que realmente ensucia la reputación de esta Familia es que removiera sus restos para arrojarlos en las montañas. – Le habría escupido en la cara, pero por respeto a sus hermanos, se contuvo. - ¡¿Cómo alguien tan despreciable puede haber reinado Persia tantos años y haberse ganado semejante reputación?

Eso tiene explicación, Malik.

"_La situación del Reino seguía empeorando. Pero un día, entré en los aposentos de Saman y encontré unos escritos en los que mi hermano había plasmado sus ideas para mejorar el Reino. _

_Me fascinó aquella información. Lo tenía todo planeado. Sabía que de haber podido llevar a cabo sus planes, se habría convertido el Rey más aclamado de toda la historia. _

_Obviamente, aproveché la oportunidad que se me brindó y llevé a cabo sus planes como si fueran míos. Los Jardines Colgantes, sin ir más lejos, fueron ocurrencia suya. _

_Me asigné sus ideas y los logros que les siguieron."_

Sois los primeros en saber esto. – Les dijo, parándose junto a Malik. – Hijo mío …

No me llaméis "hijo". – Le respondió sin mirarle siquiera. – Vos no sois mi Padre. No sois quien creía que erais.

Pero Malik …

¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Nuestra educación se ha basado en mentiras! – Le hablaba a gritos, dejando salir todo lo que se había callado. - ¡Y encima le disteis de lado a Cyrus haciendo EXACTAMENTE lo mismo que vuestro Padre hizo con vos! ¡¿Y os hacéis llamar un hombre amable y gentil? ¡Escupiré sobre vuestra tumba el día que muráis!

¡No te consiento que me hables así! ¡Sigo siendo tu Padre! – Le respondió, también a gritos.

¡Para mí sois sólo un farsante! ¡No sois NADIE!

La voz de Malik retumbó en toda la sala. El Rey se quedó en silencio, mirándole muy seriamente.

Esperaba no tener que llegar a este punto, Malik. Pero has traspasado el límite de mi paciencia. – Le dijo, impasible. – Abandona este Palacio. Quedas desterrado.

El silencio se apoderó del Salón del Trono. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Malik se había quedado bloqueado. No lograba asimilar las palabras de su Padre.

¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Márchate! – Le repitió.

Sin decir una palabra, Malik se dio la vuelta y abandonó el Salón del Trono. Rostam, Cyrus y Jannat se quedaron perplejos, incapaces de entender lo que había pasado.

¿Desterrado? ¿Malik? – Jannat no podía creerlo.

Ni una palabra, Jannat. – Amenazó Shahraman.

Pero …

¡He dicho que guardes silencio!

¿Desterráis al Heredero al Trono sólo porque se siente ofendido por lo que habéis estado ocultándonos? ¡¿Qué lógica tiene eso? – Rostam no sabía cómo sentirse.

Tú ocuparás su lugar. – Anunció el Rey-

¿Yo? – Rostam se rió. – Ni hablar. Ese lugar le corresponde a Malik.

¿Cyrus? – El Rey se giró hacia él.

¿Qué?

¿Ocuparías el puesto de Malik?

¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron Rostam y Jannat al unísono.

¿Habláis en serio? – Cyrus no se lo creía.

Completamente. – Respondió su Padre.

Cyrus, no aceptes. ¡No puedes ocupar el puesto de Malik! – Le decía Rostam.

Escucha … - El Rey ignoró las palabras de Rostam. – Sé que no he sido justo contigo. Quería compensarte por ello.

No sé, Padre … - Cyrus estaba confuso. – Me choca mucho este tipo de actitud por parte vuestra.

También desposarás a la Princesa Farah.

¿Ese matrimonio no iba a ser con Malik? – Preguntó, desconfiado.

No. Anoche el Marajá y yo estuvimos hablando y acordamos que era mejor que fueras tú quien la desposase. – Le explicó. – Según me contó, su hija piensa que Malik es demasiado viejo para ella, que es un bárbaro, un ser sin sentimientos. ¿Cuánto habría tardado en serle infiel?

Entiendo …

¿Qué me dices? – Le dijo. – No me darás la espalda como tus hermanos, ¿verdad? Te ofrezco el Trono, algo que estaba lejos de tu alcance. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo ofrecerte?

¡Cyrus! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te está chantajeando! – Insistía Rostam.

Está bien, acepto. – Asintió él, sonriendo.

¡Perfecto!

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el Marajá hablaba con su hija sobre su matrimonio y el cambio que se había efectuado respecto a su pretendiente.

¿Pero por qué ese cambio de planes? – Preguntó, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Pensaba que no deseabas ser desposada por Malik.

¿Qué ha pasado?

He hablado con el Rey, y no le caíste bien a Malik. Piensa que aún eres una cría consentida. Ni siquiera tiene intenciones de tener hijos contigo. – Le acarició la cara con delicadeza. – Correrías peligro junto a ese hombre. Estarás mejor con Cyrus.

Como deseéis, Padre. – Respondió, agachando la cabeza.

Hija, ¿ocurre algo?

No … Estoy bien.

Bueno. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

El Marajá le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y la dejó sola. Por primera vez en su vida, Farah veía su futuro completamente negro. Sintiéndose la más desdichada del mundo, se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

No muy lejos de allí, Rostam y Jannat le contaban a Malik lo ocurrido tras su marcha. Él ya estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias cuando llegaron. Pensaba irse esa misma noche.

¿Le ha … ofrecido el Trono? – Malik no se lo creía. No esperaba eso de su Padre.

Y él ha aceptado. – Respondió Rostam. – Persia ha caído en manos de un egoísta sin nociones de cómo gobernar.

Malik, si no te quedas y reclamas lo que es tuyo por derecho, todo esto desaparecerá. – Le suplicó Jannat.

¿Y qué pretendéis que haga? Cualquier intento de plantarle cara a Padre supondría que los soldados me apresasen. – Malik suspiró derrotado. – No puedo hacer nada.

Yo pienso que deberías reclamar tanto tu Trono como a la Princesa de la India. – Dijo Rostam.

¿Farah? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

La va a desposar con él. – Contestó Jannat, lamentándose por su hermano mayor. – Por lo que le oímos decir a Padre, no le caíste bien a Farah.

¿Qué? – Malik no lo comprendía.

Parece ser que la edad ha sido algo determinante. ¿Cuántos años le sacas? ¿Diez? ¿Quince?

Diecisiete … - Respondió Malik, aún más apenado.

Y Cyrus aún no ha cumplido los 28. En ese sentido es normal que él te lleve ventaja. – Pensaba Rostam en voz alta.

¿Sólo ha sido por eso?

Bueno … Eh … ¿Cómo decírtelo? – Rostam no sabía cómo empezar.

La primera impresión que le diste a Farah fue la de un bárbaro. El estereotipo de un soldado persa. – Explicó Jannat.

Un bárbaro … - Malik se sentó en la cama, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

Lo sentimos… - Se disculparon ellos, sabiendo que Malik se sentía completamente solo.

Dejadme solo.

Ambos hermanos abandonaron los aposentos de Malik preocupados por él. No sabían qué podría pasarle.

Cayó la noche y llegó la hora de marcharse. Sin embargo, antes quería despedirse de Farah. Ella aún seguía llorando, no sólo por su matrimonio, sino porque se había enterado del destierro de Malik.

Escuchó que alguien pegaba a la puerta y, sin ganas, se levantó de la cama. Al abrirla le cambió la cara, pues era Malik, cargando con una bolsa a sus espaldas donde llevaba las pocas pertenencias que había decidido llevar con él.

¿Malik?

Hola Farah. – Le dijo con voz triste. – He venido a despedirme.

No, Malik. Por favor, no te vayas. – Le suplicó, cogiéndole de las manos y tirando de él hacia sus aposentos.

Tengo que hacerlo. – Le respondió, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Entonces me iré contigo.

¡No! No puedes. – Se negó rotundamente.

Puedo y lo haré. – Insistió ella.

¡No Farah! – Soltó la bolsa y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos. – Tienes toda la vida por delante.

¿Y de qué me sirve tener toda mi vida por delante cuando no podré pasarla con aquel a quien amo?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Malik se alejó de ella. No quería mirarla a la cara.

Sé sincera, Farah. ¿Realmente me amas?

¡¿Qué? – Farah no podía creer lo que oía. - ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme semejante cosa?

No sé … Quizás porque pensabas que era demasiado viejo para ti cuando todo esto empezó. – Le echó en cara.

¡¿Qué? Malik, ¿de qué estás hablando?

De lo que le dijiste a tu Padre cuando decidieron que sería yo quien te desposaría.

A ti tampoco te caí muy bien, ¿no? Sólo soy una mocosa consentida.

¡Tú tampoco te cohibiste cuando le dijiste a tu Padre que era un bárbaro! ¡¿Es así como me ves? ¡¿Como un soldado que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea luchar y destruir? ¡¿Es eso?

Eso era antes de conocerte. – Contestó ella, mirando al suelo. – Te mostrabas tan serio y frío conmigo …

¿Por qué tuvimos que dejarnos llevar por la primera impresión? De no haber dicho lo que dijimos, podríamos estar juntos.

Farah corrió hacia él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ocultando su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Él trataba de alejarse, pero ella no se soltaba.

Farah, por favor. Desiste.

¡No! No dejaré que te vayas.

Malik comenzó a notar algo que le bajaba por el estómago hasta la cintura. Sabía que eran las manos de Farah y no podía permitirle caer tan bajo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le dijo, frenándola.

Vamos, Malik. No intentes negar lo evidente. Ambos sabemos que deseas esto.

Farah, no puedes … - Farah le hizo callar colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Shhh … No digas nada.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Farah le besó. Malik, incapaz de negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía por ella, le devolvió el beso y empezó a quitarle la ropa.

Poco a poco, Farah le fue llevando hasta la cama y le incitó a tumbarse con ella. Tras unos minutos ya no había nada que impidiese que sus pieles se rozasen por completo.

Farah se colocó sobre él. Malik trataba de olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía que aquello no se volvería a repetir. Y esta vez, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Sin embargo, los movimientos de Farah le hacían suspirar, haciéndole dejar a un lado todo lo ajeno a aquel momento para disfrutarlo por completo.

Entonces, se incorporó y se aferró a Farah, besándola como nunca lo había hecho. Estaban disfrutando mucho más que la vez anterior.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor ya estaba servida la cena. Todos habían bajado, salvo Malik, quien no podía asistir, Cyrus y Farah. Ellos dos eran los únicos que faltaban. El Rey se preguntaba dónde estaba la Princesa, al igual que su Padre.

¿Y vuestra hija? – Le preguntó.

Debería estar en sus aposentos. Quizás está con Cyrus.

Estará esperándola.

Lejos de estar haciendo lo que su Padre pensaba, Farah estaba ahora perdida en un océano de pasión y lujuria, apresada por los brazos de Malik. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda como garras, provocándole cortes al Príncipe desterrado. Él se había aferrado a ella de tal forma que, aunque quisiera, no podría escapar.

El sonido de la lluvia y la tormenta se mezclaba con sus voces. Se habían olvidado por completo de dónde estaban y de si alguien podría escucharles. Ambos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, tanto él como ella, sin reprimirse, suspirando y ululando cual bestias salvajes.

Llegado el clímax, Farah cayó sobre la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, y a su lado, estaba Malik, quien respiraba agitadamente y sentía sus músculos completamente tensos. Farah llegó a temer que volviera a tener dificultades para respirar.

Se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos. Malik sonrió y volvió a besarla. Y así continuaron durante un rato más, sin saber, que bajo la lluvia, en el balcón, había alguien observándoles.


	39. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38: Cada cual en su lugar**

Farah acabó durmiéndose abrazada a su hombre. Malik no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le deparaba el destino. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Y si sus problemas de salud empeoraban? Aún no comprendía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Ya era tarde. Tendría que haberse marchado hacía horas. Con mucho cuidado, apartó a Farah de su lado y le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida final. Silenciosamente, se puso los pantalones y la camisa. Estaba buscando una de sus botas cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

¿Has disfrutado de tu despedida con Farah, hermanito? – Preguntó en voz baja.

Malik se giró y se encontró con Cyrus, que había entrado por la puerta del balcón. Estaba empapado y le miraba con mala cara.

¿Qué?

Te he preguntado si has disfrutado de tu despedida … ¡Con MI prometida!

Mira, Cyrus, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. – Le dijo dándole la espalda, sin alzar la voz. – No te preocupes, no volveré a verla jamás.

Sí, ya lo creo que no volverás a verla …

Y al girarse de nuevo hacia él, Cyrus le atizó en la cabeza con un jarrón, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Malik se llevó la mano a la frente, aturdido. Estaba sangrando. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Cyrus se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara.

El estruendo del jarrón al romperse despertó a Farah. Asustada, se cubrió con las sábanas y vio allí a Cyrus dándole una paliza a Malik, que se negaba a pelear.

¡Cyrus! – Le gritó Farah, corriendo hacia ellos. - ¡Déjale en paz!

¡Aparta! – Y de un manotazo, Cyrus lanzó a Farah contra la cama.

¡Malik! ¡Defiéndete! – Le gritaba ella.

Malik no quería seguirle el juego a su hermano. Sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría entre rejas. Pero ya era demasiado. Cyrus se estaba aprovechando y estaba dándole una paliza brutal.

Dejando aflorar toda su rabia, Malik le atizó un puñetazo a Cyrus en toda la mandíbula, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Entonces, aprovechó ese traspié para levantarse y devolverle todos los golpes que le había asestado.

Comenzó entonces una pelea a puño cerrado entre ambos hermanos. A pesar de que Malik, por su constitución más corpulenta, debería llevar las de ganar, estaba demasiado cansado, y eso era algo que Cyrus empleaba a su favor.

Malik, viendo frustrados sus intentos de ganar algo de terreno a base de puñetazos, pues Cyrus era más rápido que él, cogió carrerilla, con la intención de hacerle un placaje y tirarlo al suelo, donde podría tenerlo a su merced. Sin embargo, Cyrus supo aprovecharse, y cuando fue hacia él, le frenó y apresó su cabeza entre su cuerpo y su brazo.

¡Ja! ¡¿Pensabas que así podrías conseguir ventaja? – Se reía Cyrus.

Entonces Cyrus empezó a castigar el costado y estómago de Malik a base de rodillazos. Él, por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de librarse de las ataduras de su hermano pequeño.

¡Esto te enseñará a no quitarme lo que me pertenece! – Le gritó.

¡Cyrus, por favor! ¡Déjale! – Insistía Farah, tirando de él. - ¡Le vas a matar!

Pero Malik no se dejaría vencer con tanta facilidad. Haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, obligó a Cyrus a retroceder hasta hacerle chocar contra la puerta del balcón. Se alejó de él apoyándose en un baúl que había a los pies de la cama.

Entonces, en aquel preciso instante, llegaron el Rey y el Marajá, acompañados por Rostam y Jannat. No les agradó nada lo que vieron.

¡¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? – Exigió saber el Rey al ver a sus dos hijos con señales de haber estado pelando.

Farah corrió a refugiarse tras su Padre, que al verla así, no pudo evitar hacer la temida pregunta.

Farah, ¿qué haces así? – Le preguntó mientras comprobaba que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Pero se fijó en unas marcas que Malik le había dejado en el cuello. - ¿Qué son estas marcas?

Nada. – Respondió ella, nerviosa.

¡Oh! Yo creo que Malik puede explicaros qué son esas marcas, Marajá. – Dijo Cyrus sonriendo.

¿De qué estás hablando, Cyrus? – Preguntó Shahraman, sospechando.

¡Cyrus! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Amenazó Malik. - ¡Cierra la boca!

Pues … - Comenzó a hablar, sonriendo con malicia.

¡Cyrus no! – Gritó Farah.

¡Malik y Farah son amantes! Y hace un instante mi hermano mancilló el cuerpo de mi futura esposa … ¡Por segunda vez!

¡¿Qué? – El Marajá miró a Farah, sintiéndose deshonrado.

No puede ser … - Pensó el Rey, dándose cuenta de que le había arrebatado a Malik más de lo que pensaba.

¡Te he dicho que cierres esa maldita boca! – Gritó un furioso Malik, que sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a cargar contra su hermano. Pero esta vez, Cyrus empleó su fuerza en tirarlo al suelo para caer sobre él.

¡No! – Gritó Farah al ver la escena.

Ignorando los gritos y súplicas de Farah, Cyrus, presa del odio y envidia que sentía hacia su hermano mayor, comenzó a sacudirle y a machacarle la cara a base de puñetazos, golpeándole una y otra vez contra el frío suelo, hasta que notó que Malik había dejado de poner resistencia.

¿Malik? – Le llamó, dejando de golpearle. Pero no respondía.

No … - Farah, temiendo lo peor, corrió hacia ellos y apartó a Cyrus de un empujón. - ¡Malik! ¿Puedes oírme? – Le sujetó la cabeza para levantársela, pero al hacerlo, descubrió que Malik tenía la parte de atrás de la cabeza empapada en sangre. - ¡Cyrus! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

El Rey, al ver la reacción de Farah, supo que algo no iba bien. Corriendo, se situó junto a ella y examinó a Malik. Efectivamente, estaba sangrando.

¡Asesino! ¡Lo has matado! – Acusaba Farah, gritándole a Cyrus, que se había quedado inmóvil.

No está muerto, pero necesita un médico … - El Rey se giró hacia los demás. - ¡Y rápido! ¡Buscad a un médico, vamos!

Farah, ven. – El Marajá, viendo a su hija presa de un ataque de histeria, trató de alejarla de Malik. – Todo saldrá bien.

¡No! ¡Dejadme! – Se negaba ella, forcejeando. - ¡Quiero estar con él!

No lograréis nada poniéndoos nerviosa. – Dijo Rostam, ayudando al Marajá a sacarla de allí. – Tenéis que calmaros.

¡No! ¡Se está muriendo! – Farah estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, temiendo por la vida de Malik. - ¡Dejadme con él! ¡Dejadme!

Farah vio que era inútil poner resistencia. Llorando e incapaz de hacer nada por Malik, dejó que Rostam y su Padre la sacaran de la habitación.

El Rey seguía tratando de reanimar a su hijo. A pesar de lo que había pasado, no podía negar el cariño que le tenía. Siempre había sido su mano derecha para todo.

Malik, reacciona. – Le decía tratando de reanimarle golpeándole suavemente la cara con la mano. – Vamos … ¡Abre los ojos!

Padre … - Interrumpió Cyrus, acercándose de rodillas hasta ellos. – No pretendía … ¡No era mi intención!

Cyrus, vete de aquí. – Le respondió, sin mirarle.

Padre, os juro que no quería que esto pasase.

Jannat, llévate a tu hermano. – Le ordenó.

Padre, por favor. ¡Escuchadme! – Cyrus comenzó a ser presa del pánico, pensando que había matado a su hermano. - ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡No pretendía llegar tan lejos!

Cyrus, vamos. – Jannat tiró de él para que se levantara.

Padre, os lo ruego. ¡Yo no quería matar a mi hermano!

¡Sacadle de aquí YA! – Aquel grito dejó a Cyrus sin respuesta, y, finalmente, salió con Jannat de la habitación. El Rey se volvió a girar hacia su hijo. – Malik, vamos, reacciona. ¡Vuelve!

Tras unos minutos, un mensajero enviado por Rostam llegó acompañado de un médico. Entre los tres llevaron a Malik a la cama, le quitaron la camisa y procedieron a examinarle.

Tenía el torso inflamado y varios moratones comenzaban a hacerse presente en su estómago. Sangraba por la nariz, el corte de la frente y otros más causados por los puñetazos que Cyrus le había propinado.

Pero lo realmente preocupante era la herida de la zona posterior de su cabeza. Lo tumbaron boca abajo. Aún seguía inconsciente. A Rostam le preocupaba que Cyrus pudiera haberle fracturado el cráneo, porque de ser así, nada podrían hacer por Malik.

La cara del médico les hacía presagiar lo peor. Le estaba costando coser esa herida.

¿Se pondrá bien? – Preguntó Rostam, preocupado.

No lo sé. Es difícil saber hasta qué punto le ha dañado ese golpe. – Le respondió mientras le vendaba tanto la herida de la frente como la otra, rodeando el contorno de su cabeza. – Sólo el tiempo dirá si sobrevive o no.

¿Tan grave es? – Preguntó Shahraman.

Ya he dicho que es difícil de saber. Incluso si despierta, no sabremos si le dejará secuelas. Habrá que esperar. – Les explicó. – Si hay alguna novedad, llamadme de inmediato. E impedid que descanse sobre esa herida. Cuanto menos peso soporte, mejor.

Entiendo. – Dijo Shahraman, dolido. – Gracias, doctor.

Rostam acompañó al médico fuera. Antes de salir, miró a su Padre. Se le veía destrozado. Aunque estaba enfadado con Malik, sabía que se había equivocado con él. No había sido justo, y ahora quizás no podría pedirle disculpas jamás.

Cerró la puerta y comunicó a los demás las malas noticias, que esperaban expectantes.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? – Le apresuró Jannat.

El médico no nos ha asegurado que Malik pueda salvarse. – Anunció muy preocupado. – No sabe hasta dónde puede alcanzar la gravedad de la herida. Ha dicho que aunque logre despertar, no sabemos si le ha dejado secuelas.

Eso no es cierto … - Negó Farah, llorando. - ¡No puede ser cierto!

Lamentablemente … lo es. Aunque algo sí que puedo asegurar … - Miró a Cyrus y se dirigió hacia él, agarrándolo de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared. – Si a Malik le pasa algo, te juro que te aplastaré como a un gusano. ¡Maldita rata!

Cyrus miró a su alrededor. Todos los allí presentes le miraban, unos con odio, otros decepcionados. Pero, sin duda, en lo que más se fijó fue en Farah. Estaba destrozada. Su único consuelo sería ver a Malik sano y salvo.

¿Por qué estaba empeñado en quedarse con ella? No le amaba. Su corazón pertenecía a Malik. La única mujer que había confiado ciegamente en él y le había amado tal y como era estaba muerta y sólo él había sido el culpable de su muerte.

¿Cuántas muertes habían acontecido ya por su culpa? Su Madre, los ciudadanos, Kaileena … No sería capaz de añadir a Malik a esa lista. Su egoísmo ya se había pagado demasiado caro. Había llegado la hora de tragarse su orgullo y ocupar el lugar que le correspondía en la Familia Real, por poco que le gustase. Si tenía que ser la oveja negra de la Familia, el marginado, no arrastraría a otros con él.

Decidido a poner fin a todo, Cyrus cruzó la puerta y se adentró en la habitación. Allí vio a su Padre, junto a Malik. Su valentía se desvaneció al instante, pero no podía echarse para detrás.

Padre …

¿Qué quieres ahora? – Le preguntó fríamente.

No pretendía que esto acabase así. – Se disculpó.

¿Quién comenzó esta pelea?

Yo … Pero os juro que no deseaba que Malik terminase así.

Pero lo hiciste. ¡Le atacaste!

Padre, - Se arrodilló junto a él, sosteniendo una de sus manos. – Imploro vuestro perdón. Os lo ruego.

¿De qué te servirá mi perdón si Malik muere?

Si el muere, acabaré con mi vida. No seré capaz de cargar con la culpa de otra muerte más.

No … Todo esto es culpa mía, no tuya. – Admitió.

¿Qué?

Te di la espalda cuando debí estar a tu lado. Me centré en tus hermanos, sobre todo en Malik. Te he hecho exactamente lo mismo que mi Padre hizo conmigo. Y tú, llevado por la envidia y el odio que le tienes a tu hermano, has hecho lo mismo que hice yo con el mío.

No, yo no odio a Malik. ¡Siempre le he admirado!

Pero sientes envidia de su posición. – Sonriendo, colocó su mano en su barbilla. – Sabías que eso era algo inalcanzable para ti. He tratado de comprar tu afecto y perdón ofreciéndote aquello que sé que deseas, sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer.

No merezco ser el Heredero … Sería injusto para Malik. Él siempre ha vivido por y para el Reino, dando la espalda a su propia Familia. No merece ser castigado de esa forma. Si hay que desterrar a alguien, ese soy yo.

Nadie merece ser desterrado. – Shahraman colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. – Escucha, te prometo que si Malik sobrevive, os compensaré a ambos por lo ocurrido. Le acompañarás allá donde vaya y aprenderás de él. No volveré a darte la espalda jamás.

¿Habláis … en serio?

Te doy mi palabra. He sido justo con todos salvo con quienes realmente tenía que serlo.

Padre …

Ven aquí, hijo mío.

Padre e hijo se abrazaron tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de la emoción. Ninguno lo consiguió. Tras el abrazo, el Rey miró a Malik y se acordó de Farah.

Dile a Farah que entre.

Antes quisiera hablaros sobre ella, Padre … - El Rey le escuchó atentamente. – No merezco su amor. Es Malik quien se ha ganado su corazón. Estaba tan cegado en vengarme de Kaileena que no quise darme cuenta de que la mujer que me amaba era ella y no Farah. Y mi orgullo la ha llevado a la tumba … - Se lamentó.

Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde de que estabas equivocado, ¿no?

Podría haber evitado su muerte y haber arreglado las cosas … Pero no lo hice. Y ni Farah ni Malik merecen pagar por mis errores. Ella ya no es la que era cuando la conocí. Ha madurado, algo que yo no he sido capaz de hacer.

¿Seguro? – Le dijo sonriendo, orgulloso de que Cyrus comenzase a cambiar. – Te has dado cuenta de tus errores, y aunque ya no puedes remediar las cosas que ocurrieron, lo has aceptado. Es mejor tarde que nunca. – Cyrus sonrió. – Me siento orgulloso de ti.

Tras estas palabras, Cyrus invitó a los demás a entrar. A Rostam le pareció muy raro verle sonriendo, y aún más ver a su Padre igual. Farah estaba deseando poder acercarse a Malik, y el Rey, viendo su preocupación, le hizo señales para que se sentase en la cama junto a él.

La joven Princesa hizo caso y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Preocupada, observó el aspecto que mostraba Malik y, rezando para que se recuperase, tomó su mano y se la acercó a la cara, sosteniéndola con la suya. Con la otra, acarició la cara del hombre al que amaba y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo de sus ojos.

Farah, tranquila. – Le animó el Rey. – Se pondrá bien, ya lo veréis.

¿Cómo podéis estar tan seguro de ello?

Malik es fuerte y ha pasado por cosas peores. No puede morir por algo así.

Cyrus, viendo la situación, prefería irse de allí. Su conciencia aún no estaba tranquila.

Padre …

¿Sí?

Con vuestro permiso, me retiro. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia. – Quiero despedirme de alguien una última vez antes de que se celebren los funerales de mañana.

Como desees.

Tras abandonar la habitación, Rostam hizo la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que entró.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Ha renunciado al Trono. – Respondió el Rey. – Y a Farah también.

¡¿Qué? – Farah no se lo creía.

Sí. – Sonrió Shahraman. – Así que si vuestro Padre lo aprueba, podréis desposaros con Malik cuando se recupere.

Farah miró a su Padre esperando su aprobación, y él fue incapaz de negarle a su hija semejante deseo. Ella volvió su vista hacia Malik, deseando que despertase para poder darle la gran noticia.

¿Y a dónde ha ido ahora mi hermano? – Preguntó Rostam.

A despedirse de Kaileena. – Respondió Farah.

Seguramente querrá dedicarle algunas palabras para dejar su conciencia tranquila. Dejémosle estar con ella hasta que él desee.

Sabía que Cyrus estaba arrepentido por lo que le había hecho … - Dijo Farah. – Si se hubiera dado cuenta sólo un poco antes …

Mientras los demás charlaban, Cyrus se adentró en la sala donde yacían los cuerpos de los que serían enterrados al día siguiente. Se dirigió a la mesa donde yacía Kaileena, levantó la sábana blanca, y la encontró diferente a como la vio la última vez.

Los sacerdotes la habían preparado para su funeral. Habían limpiado su cuerpo de todo rastro de sangre, le habían puesto una túnica ceremonial blanca y habían colocado flores en su pelo.

Si no supiera lo que ha pasado, juraría que estás dormida. – Le dijo. Tras unos segundos observándola, le mostró un libro, su diario. – Voy a volver a leer tu diario, delante de ti, tal y como me dijiste.

Suspirando, Cyrus abrió el libro buscando la página que leyó. Miró la página siguiente. Estaba escrita. Debía leer a partir de ahí.

Bien … Allá voy.

"_Las últimas horas han sido demasiado confusas. Mi trampa falló. No lo comprendía. ¿Cómo pudo saber el Príncipe que yo era la Emperatriz? Pero, sin embargo, no me mató. _

_Me tendió una trampa y me llevó a su época. Allí le combatí, y fui derrotada. Le pedí que acabara con mi sufrimiento, que pusiera fin a mi vida de una vez por todas. Y, sin embargo, se negó a hacerlo. Y no sólo eso. Me salvó del Dahaka. _

_Me ha salvado la vida. Lo hizo cuando pudo huir y dejarme morir a manos del Guardián del Tiempo. Pero me defendió y me salvó de sus tentáculos. _

_Pude haberle matado tras la batalla, aprovechando que estaba débil. Pero no pude hacerlo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no lo hiciera. Y aquí estoy, viva y libre de mi destino. El Príncipe duerme y se recupera de sus heridas. No sé qué pasará cuando despierte."_

Cyrus apartó la vista del diario de Kaileena, sintiéndose un monstruo.

Lo habías escrito antes de tenderme la trampa …

Continuó leyendo las siguientes páginas. Eran pasajes cortos, pero decían más de lo que pretendía decir Kaileena al escribirlos.

"_Cyrus ha vuelto a ofrecerme ir a su hogar. Aún no sé ni por qué le llamo por su nombre. No sé qué hacer. Estoy confusa. Ya no sé ni quién soy…"_

"_He accedido a ir a Babilonia. Hoy, mientras los marineros que liberé ayudaban a construir el barco, salvé a uno de ser aplastado por un mástil. Me he sentido rara, porque, me he sentido … ¿bien? _

_Esto no es propio en mí. Pero el ver sonreír a Cyrus me hace sentir reconfortada. ¿Qué me está pasando?"_

"_La fiesta de despedida ha sido todo un éxito. ¡Y a Cyrus le ha encantado el Medallón! Pero me ha pedido que lo lleve puesto yo. ¿Por qué me trata de ese modo? Es como si le importara. No lo entiendo. No confía en mí, puedo sentirlo. Pero hay algo distinto en él."_

¿Dónde está el pasaje en el que cuenta las cosas que ocurrieron en el barco?

Cyrus pasó las páginas una a una hasta llegar al pasaje que buscaba.

"_Estos días están siendo muy duros para mí. Las visiones me muestran un futuro horrible. Tengo la sensación de que no salgo bien parada. Pero lo que más me intriga es la mujer que aparece … Cyrus la conoce, y parece importarle mucho. _

_¿Y si me abandona en Babilonia para ir en su busca? No puedo dejar que eso ocurra. ¡Cyrus tiene que quedarse a mi lado! ¡Le necesito! Lo que sentí cuando nuestros labios casi se rozaron era algo diferente a lo que había sentido otras veces. _

_Dioses … Creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él."_

"_He confirmado mis sospechas. Estoy enamorada de Cyrus. Pero … ¡sorpresa! ¡El sentimiento es mutuo! ¡¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Enamorarme de mi asesino? ¡Jamás lo habría pensado! Oh, pero soy tan feliz. Soy una mujer nueva, definitivamente, la Emperatriz del Tiempo ha dejado de existir._

_Lo que ocurrió la otra noche fue increíble. Jamás sentí algo así. Lo que hice con Cyrus dista mucho de lo que alguna vez llegué a hacer con mis presas. Esos gobernantes que sólo buscan plantar su semilla en cuanto se les brinda la oportunidad … No. Con Cyrus era diferente. Lo que hacíamos no era lo que me satisfacía. Era su afecto, sus mimos, sus caricias, su aliento rozando mi piel … _

_Mañana llegaremos a Babilonia. Al fin un lugar al que podré llamar hogar. Estoy deseando conocer a su Familia. Espero integrarme en esa sociedad. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que esta historia tenga un final feliz. _

_Esta es la última vez que escribo en este diario. Es un símbolo de mi Pasado como Emperatriz, y no deseo seguir recordando. Además, no tendré tiempo de escribir. ¡Tengo muchas cosas que ver y hacer! _

_Se despide Kaileena, con una nueva ilusión, deseando comenzar una vida nueva." _

"Una vida nueva…"

Cyrus tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Kaileena era inocente. Había estado todo el rato equivocado. Había confiado ciegamente en él. Había depositado en sus manos todas sus expectativas de futuro. Y ahora estaba allí, muerta. Ni siquiera tenía un aspecto digno para ser enterrada. Las cicatrices y marcas de las torturas a las que la había sometido aún estaban presentes en ella.

Kaileena … - Le dijo, acercando su cadáver a su pecho. - ¿Qué te he hecho?

Y así pasó la noche, llorando la muerte de la mujer a la que había odiado, admirado y amado. La mujer más poderosa del mundo, el ser más temido de la tierra, ahora yacía muerta en sus brazos. Cyrus sólo repetía una y otra vez la misma frase: "¿Qué he hecho?"

De vuelta a Palacio, todos salvo el Rey y Farah se habían retirado a dormir. Ella estaba agotada, pero no se apartaba de su lado. El Rey la veía cerrar los ojos inconscientemente y abrirlos de golpe, tratando de evitar dormirse.

Farah, no os resistáis más. – Le dijo. – Retiraos y dormid un poco. Id a los aposentos de Malik.

Quiero estar a su lado.

Escuchad, os prometo que si despierta os lo haré saber. Por favor, descansad un poco. Lo necesitáis.

Está bien … - Suspiró agotada.

Farah salió de la habitación tabaleándose del sueño que tenía. Shahraman sonrió y miró a su hijo, pensando en cómo habría conseguido seducir a Farah después de lo mal que habían empezado.

No hay nada que no puedas conseguir, ¿verdad?

A la mañana siguiente la lluvia no daba tregua. Se había decidido no realizar los funerales hasta que la tormenta cesase.

De pronto, Malik empezó a moverse. El Rey se alarmó. Estaba despertando. Nervioso, y a la vez preocupado, avisó a los Guardias para que enviasen a un mensajero en busca del médico y de Farah y luego se acercó a su hijo para observarle de cerca.

Tras varios segundos moviéndose y haciendo intentos de despertar, Malik abrió finalmente los ojos. Al principio sólo veía manchas. Tenía la vista completamente desenfocada. Pero poco a poco logró distinguir lo que veía y vio a su Padre mirándolo con cara de preocupación.

Malik …

¿Padre? – Malik estaba desorientado, no sabía qué había pasado.

¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí … O al menos, eso creo. – Malik trataba de recordar por qué estaba tumbado en su cama, pero no recordaba que había pasado. Lo último que alcanzaba a recordar era que estaba peleando con Cyrus. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tu hermano te tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearte contra él. Perdiste el conocimiento. – Le explicó.

¿En serio? Pero … ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

Toda la noche. Hace ya un buen rato que amaneció.

Malik trató de moverse, pues estaba incómodo en la posición en la que había despertado. Sin embargo, al mover la cabeza, notó un fuerte dolor. Fue a llevarse la mano a la zona dolorida, pero Shahraman le sujetó para que no lo hiciera.

¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó confuso.

Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. – Le advirtió. – Tu hermano te hizo una herida bastante preocupante. No te muevas, el médico llegará pronto.

¿Médico? – Malik no comprendía la actitud de su Padre. – Pensaba que estaba desterrado. ¿A qué viene este trato?

Tú lo has dicho. Lo estabas.

¿Qué? Padre, por favor, ¿qué ha pasado mientras estaba inconsciente?

Cyrus vino a hablar conmigo, suplicando que le perdonase. Decía que no era su intención herirte hasta este punto. - Le explicó. – Renunció al Trono y me pidió que no te desterrase.

¿Cyrus ha hecho eso?

El cariño y la admiración que siente por ti son mayores que el odio y la envidia que te tiene.

Entonces … ¿vuelvo a ser el Heredero al Trono? – Su Padre asintió sonriendo. - ¿Y qué pasará con Cyrus? ¿Vais a seguir actuando con él como siempre?

No. También hablamos sobre eso. Escucha, quiero que te acompañe allá donde vayas, que aprenda de ti. Eres un modelo a seguir ideal para él … Todo lo contrario de lo que soy yo.

No digáis eso, Padre. Vos me educasteis.

Sí. Pero ya sabes que mi actitud contigo dista mucho de la que tuve con Cyrus. – Cogió su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. – Y a ti también te quiero compensar por haberte decepcionado y haberte tratado injustamente.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Farah. La joven Princesa entró tímidamente, pero al ver a Malik con los ojos abiertos, una enorme sonrisa reemplazó su cara de preocupación.

¡Malik! – Exclamó corriendo hacia él. Se lanzó sobre la cama y le abrazó con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, él evitó tocarla, alejando las manos del cuerpo de su Princesa y mirando a su Padre sin saber qué hacer o decir. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó. Al verlo confuso, se giró hacia el Rey. - ¿No se lo habéis contado?

Prefería dejaros a vos darle la noticia. – Respondió sonriendo.

¿Qué noticia? ¡¿Podría alguien explicarme qué demonios ha pasado mientras he estado inconsciente? ¡No entiendo nada! – Se quejó Malik.

Malik, ¡podemos estar juntos! – Le dijo con gran alegría.

¡¿Qué? – Malik volvió a mirar a su Padre, esperando una explicación.

Tu hermano renunció a ella junto con el Trono. Ha asumido que Farah es tuya.

Pero … Entonces, ¿puedo desposarla? – Le preguntó.

Sí. – Malik, al oír su respuesta, se dispuso a abrazar a su prometida. Sin embargo, Shahraman no había terminado. – Pero antes quiero una explicación.

¿Explicación? ¿De qué?

¿Desde cuándo nos habéis estado ocultando esto?

Pues … - Malik miró a Farah, recordando todo lo ocurrido. – Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde el ataque.

Malik se mostró muy diferente a lo que yo pensaba que era … - Dijo Farah. – Debo admitirlo, me equivoqué con él. Cuidó de Kaileena y de mí en todo momento, protegiéndonos hasta de Cyrus cuando la situación lo requería. – Le miró y suspiró. – Te portaste como todo un caballero.

Y tú me demostraste que estaba muy equivocado sobre ti. Eres una mujer fuerte y amable. – Le acarició la cara y ella sonrió. – Lograste calmarme cuando estuve a punto de estallar. Y fuiste la única que trató de consolarme cuando lo perdí todo.

De acuerdo, creo que esa pregunta ya está respondida. Permitidme una más. – Les dijo pensativo. – Cyrus dijo que habías mancillado a Farah por segunda vez. Puedo pensar que anoche pretendías despedirte de ella antes de marcharte. Pero, ¿Cuánto fue la primera vez? – Preguntó muy serio, pues tenía sus sospechas.

Padre … Yo … - Malik no sabía cómo responder. Había violado una tradición sagrada y el secreto había sido destapado.

Fue en el Templo, ¿verdad? – Los dos amantes se quedaron perplejos. – Cuando nos dividimos y os fuisteis por separado. ¿Me equivoco?

¿Cómo habéis …? – Malik estaba alucinando.

¿Crees que soy estúpido? – Le preguntó aún más serio. - ¿Creías que podrías engañarme con un truco tan simple? Malik, noté desde que os vi a ambos en la Sala del Consejo que ocultabais algo que os afectaba a los dos. Y sospechaba que ese "algo" era una relación sentimental.

¿Y entonces por qué no intervinisteis antes? – Le preguntó él, aún sorprendido.

Porque me recordaste a mí cuando era joven. – Sonrió. – Cuando tu Madre y yo supimos que nuestros Padres nos iban a desposar, nos odiábamos. Sin embargo, tras una semana, ambos cambiamos de parecer tras conocernos y … - Se rio. – Bueno, digamos que de no ser por eso, tú no estarías aquí.

¿Vos también rompisteis la tradición?

Tu madre llegó embarazada a la boda. La noche anterior nos escapamos a un rincón alejado de Palacio y … nueve meses después naciste tú.

¿Y no sospechó nadie? – Preguntó Farah, curiosa.

No. Yo no tuve ningún hermano celoso que descubriera mi secreto. Pero … ¿Cómo sabía Cyrus que Farah y tú ya habíais …?

Nos descubrió encerrados en una sala del Templo, sin ropa … Y las marcas que vio sobre la tumba …

Espera, ¿tumba? ¿Qué tumba?

Una tumba de un sacerdote. No tiene mayor importancia.

¿Tenía una estatua de Ormazd cerca? – Preguntó Shahraman, pálido.

Sí … ¿Por qué?

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Ahí es donde escondí el cadáver de mi hermano …

La situación no podía ser más incómoda para los tres. Ya de por sí era embarazoso para Malik y Farah que su Padre supiese lo que habían estado haciendo, pero saber que habían mancillado una tumba en la que descansaban los restos mortales de su propio tío era demasiado para Malik.

Shahraman, por su parte, estaba más que avergonzado. Había despojado a su hermano de la vida, de sus honores, y ahora se sumaba a esta lista el hecho de que su hijo había mancillado su tumba.

Por suerte para los tres, el médico llegó y pudieron evitar seguir hablando del tema. El doctor hizo varias pruebas a Malik, quien consiguió ponerse en pie sin mucha dificultad. La suerte parecía estar de su parte. Malik no tenía secuelas.

Tras darse un baño, Farah le cambió las vendas con gran delicadeza y le ayudó a vestirse. Ambos sabían que debían hablar con Cyrus. Su cambio de actitud lo merecía. Le buscaron en sus aposentos, pero no estaba allí. Así que Farah recordó lo que dijo la noche anterior y fueron en su busca.

En el mundo de los Dioses las cosas no parecían haber cambiado. Kaileena estaba en sus aposentos, sentada junto a una ventana, apoyada en el borde, mirando al vacío. Ormazd podía ver la tristeza que sentía en su interior. Se sentía vacía, confusa y desdichada.

¿Se puede entrar? – Preguntó Ormazd llamando a su puerta, que estaba abierta.

Tú eres el Dios Supremo, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. – Le respondió.

¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

¿Por qué debería ocurrirme algo? – Le dijo, esquivando la pregunta. – Estoy de regreso, al fin y al cabo.

Pero no es lo que deseabas. – Kaileena le miró. - ¿Verdad?

Antes hubiera estado encantada de volver a ser admitida. Pero …

El Príncipe de Persia lo cambió todo. Lo sé. – Terminó él. Suspiró. – Yo mismo le elegí para ponerle fin a tu vida en la tierra. Busqué un alma pura, llena de miedo y que no se rindiese con facilidad. Fui yo quien colocó un Reloj con Arenas, fui yo quien convenció al Marajá de la India para robarlo, fui yo quien llevó al Príncipe Cyrus hasta la Daga y quien le incitó a abrir el Reloj. Lo sé todo, Kaileena.

¿Pretendías eliminarme?

No. – Negó él. – Cuando inicié todo quedaban 7 años hasta que ese humano viajase a tu Isla. Esperaba que en ese tiempo cambiaras. No podía esperar más.

Entonces … ¿Lo planeaste todo? – Le preguntó, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido. - ¿Absolutamente todo?

No … - Volvió a negar. – Tenía planeado que ablandara tu corazón, sí. Pero en ningún momento pensé que podrías llegar a sentir algo por él. Ese fue tu error. Confiaste ciegamente en él, actuando como una niña inocente. Eso fue lo que le permitió capturarte. Si hubieras mantenido su desconfianza, habrías podido escapar.

¿Y de qué me habría servido? – Le preguntó, mirando al suelo. – Las heridas de la tortura no me afectaron. Si hubiera escapado, me hubiera herido igualmente …

Sé a lo que te refieres. – La rodeó con el brazo amistosamente, tratando de animarla. – Escucha, la mayoría de los Dioses no quería que regresases. ¿Sabes qué les hizo cambiar de opinión?

¿Qué? – Preguntó desanimada.

El que aún siguieras amándole a pesar de haberte herido donde más te dolía. No sentiste ningún rencor ni odio hacia él.

Si mantuve vivo ese sentimiento fue porque mantenía la esperanza de que abriese los ojos … Pero me equivoqué.

¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó. – Porque no se ha alejado de tu cadáver en toda la noche.

¿Qué? – Kaileena estaba confusa.

El Príncipe, Cyrus. Ha pasado la noche llorando tu muerte. – Le explicó. – Y ha cumplido lo que acordasteis.

¿A qué te refieres?

Ha leído tu diario contigo delante.

¿Lo ha leído? – Kaileena no se lo creía. – Entonces … Le importaba.

Kaileena, - Le dijo, cogiéndole las manos. – No eres feliz, ¿verdad?

Tendré que vivir eternamente con el dolor de no haber podido reconciliarme con Cyrus … Le echaré de menos.

¿Y por qué no miras la Línea del Tiempo?

¿Para qué? ¿Para ver como desposa a Farah, tiene hijos con ella y vive una larga y feliz vida? No … No podré soportarlo.

Mírala. – Insistió. – De aquí a un par de años solamente.

Ormazd, por favor …

Hazme caso. Mira su situación dentro de dos años.

Kaileena suspiró derrotada. No quería ver lo que le deparaba el futuro a Cyrus. Un futuro sin ella era un puñal más en su corazón. Desanimada, abrió la Línea del Tiempo a sus ojos y comenzó a mirarla.

¿Qué ves?

Cyrus y Malik están entrenando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas. Hay dos mujeres mirando. Una de ellas es Farah, de eso estoy segura. Lleva a un bebé en sus brazos. – Kaileena observó que Malik se acercó a ella, miró al bebé y la besó. Algo que le sorprendió. - ¿Malik y Farah están juntos?

Cyrus ha madurado. Ha dejado ir a Farah con el hombre al que ama.- Dijo Ormazd. - ¿Qué más ves?

Cyrus corre hacia la otra mujer. Está de espaldas. Es su esposa, no me cabe la menor duda. – La escena que vio le dolió. Cyrus llevaba su mano hacia el vientre de aquella mujer y ambos sonreían. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. – Está esperando un hijo suyo.

¿Y quién es esa mujer?

La visión cambió de ángulo. Ahora podía ver a ambas parejas como si las tuviera delante. Malik parecía tremendamente feliz de tener un hijo de nuevo. Kaileena miró a su lado y se fijó en la mujer que Cyrus abrazaba. Pelo largo y castaño, ojos verdes, vestía de rojo …

Soy yo. – Dijo casi sin aliento. Se le había cortado la respiración. – Pero … ¿Qué …?

Miró a Ormazd, que estaba de pie, sonriendo.

No perteneces a este lugar. – Le dijo, caminando hacia ella. – El tiempo que has pasado entre esos humanos te ha convertido en una de ellos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Aquí no serías feliz. Estarías torturándote eternamente. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que con ellos serás más feliz, aunque sucumbas a los estragos del tiempo con los años. Y estarás con él.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer? – Kaileena no podía creer las palabras de Ormazd.

Ve con él. – Le dijo abrazándola. – Voy a dejar que la Línea del Tiempo siga su curso dependiendo de las cosas que vayan ocurriendo. Puede que tengas algunos problemas. Pero tarde o temprano, tu historia tendrá un final feliz. – Se alejó de ella un poco. – Ve. Regresa a tu cuerpo.

De pronto, Kaileena se vio rodeada por una extraña luz que brotaba de ella. Poco a poco, sintió que sus poderes desaparecían por completo, y un haz de Arena la iba rodeando. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, y en pocos segundos se hizo la oscuridad … otra vez.


	40. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39: De vuelta a la vida**

Malik y Farah recorrieron los pasillos de Palacio cogidos de la mano, coqueteando como si de un par de adolescentes se tratase. No podían ser más felices. Ansiaban que llegase el día de su compromiso, aunque todo eso tendrían que pactarlo con sus Padres y que el Consejo lo aprobase.

Llegaron al Templo de Palacio. Descendieron las escaleras que llevaban a la sala mortuoria. La puerta estaba cerrada. Malik la abrió un poco y entraron sin hacer mucho ruido.

La sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras. La poca luz que había era la de las velas que estaban colocadas junto a los cuerpos. Al fondo estaba Cyrus, apoyado sobre la mesa de piedra, aún abrazado al cadáver de Kaileena y con su cabeza apoyada en la frente de la difunta Emperatriz.

Se acercaron en silencio hasta él. Se había quedado dormido. Malik se inclinó un poco y le sacudió levemente con la mano. Cyrus despertó de golpe y miró a su hermano.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara aún húmeda de haber estado llorando toda la noche. Cuando vio a su hermano mayor observándole, con las vendas de las heridas que él le había provocado, apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Kaileena.

Eh … - Le Dijo Malik, colocándose a su altura. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí. – Respondió él, sin atreverse a mirarle.

Cyrus, mírame cuando te hablo. – Cyrus le miró tímidamente. – Escucha … Respecto a lo de anoche.

No quiero hablar de lo que pasó o dejó de pasar anoche, Malik. – Respondió él, irritado. – Ya sé que me equivoqué. Ya sé que no tenía derecho alguno a hacer lo que hice. ¡Ya sé cuál es mi lugar en esta Familia!

Iba a darte las gracias por haber aceptado que Farah y yo estemos juntos. – Le dijo, levantándose.

¿Qué? – Cyrus no comprendía aquello.

Sé lo que pasó cuando me marché del Salón del Trono. Sé lo que ha pasado mientras he estado inconsciente. – Malik agarró a Cyrus del brazo y le obligó a levantarse. – Y sé que Padre intentó compensarte por el trato que te dio ofreciéndote lo que me había arrebatado a mí.

Pero Malik, yo acepté lo que me ofreció. Y aún así, te di aquella brutal paliza. No tienes nada de lo que estarme agradecido. No deberías ni dirigirme la palabra …

No, Cyrus. Eres mi hermano y pase lo que pase, siempre lo serás. Puedo estar enfadado contigo, sí. Pero un buen líder tiene que saber perdonar. – Cyrus miraba al suelo. Él, para hacer que le mirase a los ojos, le levantó la cabeza. – Has renunciado a lo que Padre te ofreció, lo que me correspondía a mí. Y no sólo eso. Le has pedido que no me desterrase, que me devolviese todo aquello que me había quitado. ¿Y piensas que no debo estarte agradecido?

Yo …

Cyrus no pudo continuar la frase. Malik le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo de todas sus heridas. El más joven de los hijos de Shahraman le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano mayor emocionado.

Cuando se alejó de él, miró a Farah. Ella le abrazó también.

Gracias. – Le susurró al oído.

Cyrus no sabía qué hacer. No se atrevía a abrazar a Farah. Sólo se vio capaz de colocarle una mano sobre la espalda. En aquel momento, un abrazo de ella en concreto no le hacía sentirse bien.

Estás agotado. – Le dijo la Princesa, al verle la cara.

Deberías ir a dormir un poco. – Sugirió Malik. –Los funerales se han aplazado hasta que mejore el tiempo. Farah, - Le dijo. – acompáñale fuera. Yo dejaré a Kaileena como estaba.

Farah asintió y se llevó a Cyrus al exterior del Templo. El joven Príncipe estaba ausente. Estaba derrotado, totalmente desmoralizado.

Malik esperó pacientemente a que se fueran. Entonces, se giró hacia el cadáver de Kaileena. Con cuidado, volvió a colocarla en la posición en la que los monjes dejaban a los muertos.

Al ver el diario, lo cogió y se quedó mirando la cubierta. Aquel libro podría haber salvado su relación con Cyrus … y su propia vida. Malik lo dejó a un lado para llevarlo con el resto de pertenencias de Kaileena. Lo meterían todo en un cofre y lo enterrarían con ella.

Malik se dispuso a coger la sábana blanca para cubrir el cuerpo cuando, de pronto, le pareció ver una luz a sus espaldas. Se giró, más no había nada allí. Volvió a coger la sábana y comenzó a cubrir a Kaileena. Pero, cuando iba por la cintura, vio algo que lo dejó congelado.

Kaileena se había movido. No estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado segundos antes. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Confuso, fue a colocar los brazos de nuevo en la posición adecuada. Pero cuando trató de moverla, Kaileena pareció … ¿quejarse?

Aquello estaba desconcertando a Malik. La observó de cerca y creyó verla respirando. Creía haberse vuelto loco. Tal era su confusión que no podía moverse.

Farah … - Llamó.

Farah estaba fuera, tratando de animar un poco a Cyrus mientras le acompañaba a sus aposentos. Acababan de salir de la sala mortuoria.

Todo ha sido por mi culpa … - Se lamentaba Cyrus.

Tranquilo. – Le decía ella. – No sigas culpándote por lo ocurrido, Cyrus.

Pero es verdad. Fue culpa mía.

Mira, no puedo negar que, en parte, si tuviste culpa. Pero el Cuervo habría estado persiguiéndonos hasta lograr matar a Kaileena, tanto si estabais enemistados como si no. – Le insistió. – Escucha, deja que el tiempo pase. Lo acabarás superando.

Si insistes …

¡Farah! – Se escuchó a Malik llamándola, aún más fuerte.

Vete a tus aposentos y duerme un poco. – Le pidió ella.

Cuando Cyrus se fue, Farah bajó a la sala mortuoria. Le extrañaba que la llamase. Al llegar, lo vio frente a Kaileena, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente paralizado.

Malik, ¿ocurre algo?

Ven. – Le dijo casi susurrando.

¿Qué pasa?

¡Ven y deja de hacer preguntas! – Le insistió. Farah se colocó al otro lado de la mesa. – Mira a Kaileena.

¿Qué? – Farah descendió la mirada y su reacción fue la misma que la de Malik. - ¡¿Qué?

Sí … - Le decía, confirmando lo que veían sus ojos.

No es posible … - Negó ella, susurrándole. - ¡Está muerta!

¡Ya! Eso he pensado yo. ¡Pero está respirando!

¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

Farah, es muy real. ¡Está viva!

Pero Malik, ¿tienes idea de lo que esto significa?

Que Cyrus y ella podrán hablar tranquilamente y arreglar sus asuntos pendientes. ¿Eso?

Aún no … No podemos dejar que la vea.

¡¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hay que ocultarla.

¡Farah! ¡¿Estás loca?

Malik, los funerales serán en unos días. Tenemos que evitar que la vea hasta entonces.

¡¿Por qué?

Porque si a Cyrus le ha dolido tanto su muerte, imagina cómo se sentirá al verla tras su funeral. Pero … Si no hay cuerpo para el funeral …

Espera aquí.

Malik abandonó la sala con paso ligero. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con varios de sus hombres y un cadáver enrollado en una manta. Con cuidado, Malik cogió en brazos a Kaileena, que refunfuñaba como una cría, mientras los soldados dejaban en su lugar el otro cadáver. Lo dejaron de forma que nadie se daría cuenta del cambio.

Ya sabéis las órdenes. – Les dijo. – Ni una palabra a nadie. ¿Entendido?

Si, Alteza. – Respondieron todos.

Farah. – Le dijo girándose hacia ella. – Tenemos que llevarla a unos aposentos de invitados sin que la vea nadie. No tardará mucho en despertar.

Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Hablaré con mi Padre. Le explicaré la situación. – Con cuidado, entre los dos ocultaron todo su cuerpo con la sábana para que nadie la viese. – Coge su diario. Vamos.

Como si fueran fugitivos, Malik y Farah llevaron a Kaileena a uno de los numerosos aposentos de invitados de los que estaba dotado el Palacio, preferentemente el que estaba más alejado de los aposentos de Cyrus.

Malik dejó a Kaileena sobre la cama mientras Farah abría una de las ventanas para ventilar la sala, que llevaba mucho cerrada. Malik observaba de cerca a Kaileena.

¿Qué ocurre, Malik?

Las heridas de su rostro … Han desaparecido.

Ve a hablar con tu Padre. – Le dijo, sosteniéndole la mano. – Yo me quedaré con ella.

A pesar de sus heridas, Malik salió con rapidez en busca de su Padre. Mientras tanto, Cyrus trataba de dormirse en vano. En cuanto se dormía, si es que lograba cerrar los ojos, soñaba con Kaileena. Sueños que se convertían en pesadillas.

La veía allí, frente a él. Parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella le sonreía. Pero, de pronto, todo se volvía de un tono rojizo, y veía cómo era torturada por los soldados de la Prisión hasta ser marcada con el sello de la ciudad en el hombro. Una tortura que él mismo había ordenado.

Luego, el escenario volvía a cambiar. Ahora la veía en aquel pequeño almacén, tratando de buscar una salida con aquel pequeño niño en sus brazos. Vio cómo sus intentos de salvarla eran inútiles.

De nuevo, otro cambio. Estaban corriendo por las montañas. El tiempo pareció pararse en el momento en el que el Cuervo la apuñaló mortalmente. El sueño terminaba ahí, cuando, presa del miedo y la desesperación, despertaba sin aliento, gritando su nombre. Y así, una y otra vez.

Malik encontró a su Padre en el Salón del Trono, hablando con los encargados de la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Estaban organizando el orden para reconstruir los edificios que se pudieran reparar. Si no, habría que derribarlos y construir de nuevo.

El Rey se alertó al ver a su hijo corriendo hacia él, y más aún en su estado. Rápidamente, interrumpió su reunión y se acercó para encontrarse con él.

Malik, hijo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿de dónde vienes corriendo?

Padre, ha ocurrido algo que no vais a creer. – Le dijo, recuperándose.

¿De qué se trata?

Kaileena. – Respondió. – Está viva.

¡¿Qué? ¿La Emperatriz? – El Rey no daba crédito. – Hijo, ¿estás seguro?

Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Venid conmigo.

Kaileena comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Podía escuchar a alguien que la llamaba y que tenía una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Aunque estaba muy debilitada, logró abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista. Pudo ver a Farah mirándola.

¿Farah?

Kaileena … ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada.

¿Dónde estoy? – Kaileena se sentía desorientada. Miraba a un lado y otro, aún confusa.

Estás en los aposentos de invitados. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Estoy mareada … - Dijo, llevándose la mano a la frente.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Ormazd me ha dejado regresar. – Se llevó las manos a la herida que acabó con su vida, pero no estaba. Sin embargo, aún le dolía aquella zona.

Tranquila, Malik ha ido a buscar a su Padre. Avisaremos a un médico para que te examine.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Malik entró acompañado de Shahraman. Ambos se frenaron al ver que Kaileena les estaba mirando. El Rey no era capaz de creer lo que veía.

Esto es increíble. – Dijo.

¡Kaileena! – Saludo Malik, corriendo hacia la cama. - ¡Has despertado! ¿Cómo estás?

Me duele todo el cuerpo. – Respondió ella. Tenía mal aspecto.

Estás muy pálida. No tienes buena cara. – Dijo él, observándola.

Deberíamos llamar a un médico, ¿no crees? – Sugirió Farah.

Sí, será lo mejor. Así nos aseguraremos de que está bien.

Malik envió a uno de sus hombres en busca del médico que había atendido a Kaileena. Al poco rato, llegó y comenzó a examinar a Kaileena con ayuda de Farah, mientras Malik y Shahraman esperaban en el balcón.

Al médico le sorprendió verla con vida. Aquello era un milagro. Sus heridas, a excepción de la marca que le hicieron en el hombro, estaban curadas. El médico salió bastante contento.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal está? – Preguntó Malik.

Está fuera de peligro. – Aseguró. – Sus heridas están curadas. Está débil, pero se le pasará si duerme y come lo suficiente en los próximos días.

Es un alivio saberlo.

Ahora es normal que esté desorientada y se sienta mareada. Su cuerpo ha estado sin vida varios días. Pero se recuperará. – El doctor, viendo su trabajo finalizado, decidió retirarse. – Ahora, con vuestro permiso, me marcho. Si ocurre algo, avisadme.

Tras hacer una reverencia, el médico se marchó de los aposentos. Malik y su Padre entraron a ver cómo estaba Kaileena. Farah acababa de taparla con las sábanas y una manta. Estaba haciendo frío y, estando tan débil, podría enfermar con facilidad.

Kaileena les miró pensativa. Los tres sabían lo que estaba pensando. Les miraba esperando a que alguno les dijera lo que quería saber.

¿Dónde está Cyrus? – Preguntó finalmente. - ¿Por qué no está aquí?

De eso queríamos hablarte … - Respondió Farah.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? – Kaileena se asustó.

No, tranquila. Está bien. – Le dijo Malik.

¿Entonces por qué no está aquí? ¡Quiero verle! – Kaileena intentó levantarse, pero Farah se lo impidió.

Kaileena, no puedes verle. – Le dijo ella.

¡¿Por qué?

Para él sigues muerta. – Dijo Malik. Kaileena se quedó callada. Su rostro reflejaba la confusión que sentía en aquel momento. Por supuesto, Malik no iba a dejarla así. – No queremos que te vea aún.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Kaileena no lo comprendía. Los nervios la estaban matando. – Ormazd me dijo que había pasado la noche junto a mi cuerpo, lamentando mi muerte, ¡y que había leído mi diario! ¡¿Es que acaso me mintió?

No, no. Precisamente cuando volviste a la vida habíamos ido a buscarle y estaba allí contigo. – Trataba de explicarse Malik.

Kaileena, desde que Ormazd te llevó, no se separó de tu cuerpo. Se culpa a sí mismo de todo lo ocurrido, sobre todo de tu muerte. – Le explicó Farah. – Pero tenemos un motivo por el que no queremos que le veas aún.

¿Cuál?

Aún es muy pronto. Tu muerte está muy presente en su mente. Es mejor dejar que pase un tiempo. – Contestó Malik.

Tienen razón, Emperatriz. – Añadió Shahraman. – Un reencuentro ahora podría ser peligroso. Ahora mismo, Cyrus está inestable emocionalmente. Si os viera, le chocaría demasiado.

¿Qué queréis decir?

Podría pensar que eres un espejismo, o que se ha vuelto loco. – Resumió Malik.

Imagina lo que podría provocar eso. – Dijo Farah. – Podría atacarte inconscientemente, o hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Entiendo … - Kaileena agachó la cabeza entristecida.

Sé que lo que más deseas en estos momentos es verle, Kaileena. – Le dijo Malik, haciéndole alzar de nuevo la cabeza con sus manos. – Pero, piénsalo. ¿No crees que ese reencuentro debería ser especial?

¿Especial?

Sí. – Continuó Farah, explicándole su plan. – Has vuelto a la vida, todo un milagro. Él piensa que sigues muerta y tú estás debilitada. El funeral no será hasta dentro de unos días. Aprovecha para recuperarte y, tras el funeral, ve a buscarle.

¿Qué? – El Rey no estaba al tanto de aquel plan. – Un momento, ¿qué funeral? Está viva.

Padre, quizás debería haberos consultado antes … - Dijo Malik. – Pero hemos reemplazado a Kaileena con el cuerpo de otra mujer para que nadie note su ausencia.

¡¿Qué? ¡Malik!

No, ¡nada de Malik! Vos hicisteis cosas peores en vuestro propio beneficio. Lo único que intentamos es solucionar este problema. Si no hay funeral, Cyrus no lo entenderá. ¡Hay que seguir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado!

El Rey guardó silencio, pensando en el plan de su hijo. Aunque era una locura, podría funcionar.

Está bien. – Dijo suspirando. – Veamos como acaba esto.

Malik volvió a sentarse en la cama junto con Kaileena y Farah.

Asha vendrá dentro de poco a traerte algo de comer. – Dijo Malik. – Si necesitas algo, díselo y nos avisará.

Pero, ¿no podría decirle ella algo a Cyrus?

No lo hará. Puedes confiar en ella. – Malik se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. – Ahora te dejaremos sola para que descanses. Vamos Farah.

Salid vosotros, os alcanzaré en seguida. – Les dijo. La puerta se cerró y Farah abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Kaileena. - ¡Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, amiga mía! – Se retiró y vio una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Kaileena. – Ahora debes descansar. Si necesitas hablar, házmelo saber. Ya verás como todo se soluciona.


	41. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40: El deber de un Rey**

Al día siguiente, Malik y Farah fueron llamados al Salón del Trono. Un mensajero fue a buscarles. Farah estaba ya despierta, pero Malik seguía dormido en sus aposentos, agotado y recuperándose de sus heridas.

Farah fue a su encuentro y ambos continuaron el camino juntos hasta el Salón del Trono. Farah había dormido esa noche de maravilla, todo lo contrario que Malik.

¿Qué te ocurre? Tienes mala cara. – Le dijo ella, fijándose en su aspecto.

No puedo pegar ojo con esta herida. – Le respondió, llevándose la mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. – Y en otra posición me molesta el costado … No sé cómo he llegado a dormir, pero ahora me duele la espalda.

¿Quieres que te de un masaje más tarde? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

¿Qué? – A Malik le sorprendió aquella proposición. - ¿Sabes dar masajes?

Puede … - Le respondió sonriendo pícaramente. – Pero a cambio me enseñarás el Palacio. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo. Te enseñaré el Palacio encantado.

Al llegar al Salón del Trono, se encontraron a sus Padres y a los miembros integrantes del Consejo. Sólo estaban presente seis de los dieciocho integrantes. Los demás habían muerto en el ataque.

La pareja llegó a los pies de las escaleras que conducían al Trono y saludaron a Shahraman con una reverencia mientras descendía por éstas.

¡Saludos! – Les dijo. El Rey parecía muy contento aquella mañana.

Saludos, Padre. – Respondió Malik.

Supongo que os haréis una idea de por qué os hemos mandado llamar. – Malik y Farah se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Shahraman miró al Consejo. – Puesto que, finalmente, mi hijo Malik desposará a la Princesa Farah, ya sólo nos queda acordar la fecha de dicha unión y los acuerdos que conllevará.

Majestad, tenemos anotados ciertos puntos que se deberían aclarar antes de pactar definitivamente esta unión. – Anunció uno de los Consejeros.

Malik y Farah se miraron mutuamente, preocupados. Los Consejeros iban a poner peros a su matrimonio. El futuro Rey de Persia miró a su Padre, quien estaba también algo confuso. El Marajá, en cambio, parecía estar nervioso.

Se acordó en un principio anexar las tierras de la India a Persia. Sin embargo, hemos estado investigando, y la India tiene deudas bastante considerables … Anexionar este Reino a Persia supondría grandes pérdidas para nuestra economía y, siendo sinceros, Majestad, el presupuesto de la reconstrucción de nuestra ciudad ya está siendo desorbitado.

Creía que los rumores de que la India estaba en apuros eran falsos. – Dijo el Rey, mirando al Marajá. - ¿Acaso pretendíais beneficiaros de esta unión para reconstruir vuestro Reino? – El Marajá no respondía.

Pretender emplear algo tan sagrado como un matrimonio para aprovecharse de un Reino del calibre de Persia es algo más que osado. – Acusó el Consejero.

¡Un momento! ¡No consiento que habléis así! – Gritó el Marajá. – La India estará en declive, ¡pero seguimos teniendo nuestro honor!

No creo que estéis en posición de encararos ante los persas, Marajá. – Amenazó un Consejero.

Para que esta unión se lleve a cabo, la India deberá hacer algún tipo de obsequio a Persia. La tradición lo manda así. Debe ser algo importante.

¡¿Qué hay más importante para mí que mi hija? ¡Ella es el único tesoro que me queda! Y nunca me perdonaré el haber intentado sacrificar su felicidad por desposarla con quien ella no deseaba.

Si vuestro dote se basa en mujeres, deberán ser más. Vuestra hija no es gran cosa. – Se burló uno.

¡Insolente! – Se encaró Farah, colocándose delante del Consejero. - ¡¿Cómo osáis hablarle así a mi Padre? ¡¿Acaso creéis que soy mercancía con la que podéis traficar? ¡Mi pueblo se muere y ésta es nuestra única alternativa! ¡¿Esta es la amistad que había entre ambos Reinos antes de los conflictos?

El Consejero guardó silencio mientras Farah hablaba. Pero tras asegurarse de que había acabado su discurso, le dio una bofetada, tirándola al suelo. Ningún hombre le consentía a una mujer encararse así. La osadía femenina era algo que estaba penado.

Malik, indignado por lo que acababa de ver, se lanzó sobre el Consejero que había abofeteado a Farah y lo lanzó al suelo de un puñetazo, haciendo callar a los demás. Acto seguido, ignorando los comentarios de los otros Consejeros, se acercó a Farah y le ayudó a levantarse.

¡Que sea la última vez que tocáis a mi prometida! – Amenazó. Miró a Farah y la sujetó con fuerza. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí … - Le respondió, llevándose la mano a la mejilla. – Tranquilo.

¡¿Y vos sois el futuro Rey de Persia? ¡Qué gran Gobernante! Agrediendo a su propio Consejo. – Se quejó el Consejero, aún desde el suelo.

Tengo mis dudas de que en mi Consejo haya gente como vos … - Masculló Malik.

¡Calma! – Ordenó el Rey. – Marajá, ¿tan grave es la situación de la India?

Vuestro hijo Cyrus logró acabar con nuestras defensas. Los Daevas hicieron el resto. – Explicó apenado. – Arrasaron con todo, edificios, pozos … Se llevaron todo lo que pudieron, tesoros, armas, mujeres y niños … No dejaron nada. Otra invasión acabaría con nosotros definitivamente. Pensé que una alianza …

Os protegería de batallas perdidas. – Terminó Shahraman. – Eso serviría con Persia. Pero, ¿qué hay de los Daevas? A ellos esta alianza no les afecta, y no deseamos más conflictos con ellos.

Padre, fue Cyrus quien liberó a los Daevas. – Intervino Malik. – Quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. Aunque primitivos, son un pueblo sabio y poderoso.

¿Dialogar con los Daevas? ¡No seáis ridículo! Son salvajes. – Advirtió uno de los Consejeros. - ¡Sería demasiado peligroso!

Peligroso o no, están en deuda con nosotros. Guardaban rencor a la India porque fue el Visir quien les encerró en aquella Urna años atrás. Pero fue Cyrus quién les liberó.

¿Y quién va a viajar hasta allí? – Preguntó el Consejero derribado.

Yo mismo me ofrezco voluntario. – Anunció Malik.

¡¿Qué? – Al Rey le sorprendió. – Pero, Malik, no estás en condiciones de viajar.

Estoy bien, Padre. Puedo partir cuando deseéis. – Aseguró él. – Pero no pienso renunciar a Farah por nada del mundo. Sólo iré si hay boda.

El Rey se quedó pensativo, en silencio. Tenía demasiadas dudas. Era peligroso mandar a Malik en su estado a Aresura. El Consejo no aprobaba el matrimonio y la unión de ambos Reinos. Era arriesgado anexar la India en la situación tan precaria en la que estaba. Pero aquel problema había sido causado por Cyrus, y bien era conocido hasta entonces el esplendor de la ciudad de Patna, capital de la India.

Está bien … Partirás cuando se celebren los funerales, a la mañana siguiente. Tus hermanos irán contigo. – Hubo un breve silencio. – Cuando regreséis se celebrará la boda. Podéis retiraros.

Malik y Farah salieron del Salón del Trono en silencio mientras el Rey continuaba hablando con el Marajá sobre la situación de la India. La joven Princesa seguía dolorida por el golpe que había recibido. Sin embargo, su prometido, mostró una actitud que no le agradó en absoluto.

¡¿Cómo se te puede haber ocurrido enfrentarte a un miembro del Consejo? ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?

¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡¿Guardar silencio? – Protestó ella.

Farah, las mujeres no podéis hablar sin pedir permiso antes, ¡y mucho menos como lo has hecho tú! – A Farah aquellas palabras le molestaron, y Malik se dio cuenta. – Podrían haberte condenado a treinta latigazos sólo por eso.

¿Treinta latigazos por decir la verdad y defender a mi Padre? ¿Así es como se hacen las cosas aquí?

Yo no hice esas leyes. Son sagradas, fueron promulgadas hace décadas por el primer Rey de Persia, y así han permanecido siempre. – Se acercó a ella y, acariciándole la cara, le miró a los ojos. – Te guste o no, tendrás que actuar de acuerdo a esas leyes. Si no lo haces, yo no podré defenderte.

O sea que la ley está por encima de tus sentimientos. – Farah le miró decepcionada y se alejó de él. – Creía que eras diferente …

Farah, no pienses ahora que …

¡No! Ni una palabra más. Ya he oído suficiente.

Farah le dio la espalda a Malik y comenzó a caminar. Ella era una Princesa rebelde que no se doblegaba ante situaciones como la que acababa de ocurrir minutos atrás. Malik no fue tras ella. Era mejor dejar que se calmase por sí misma.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Kaileena acababa de despertar. Los aposentos estaban a oscuras. Las cortinas no dejaban pasar los rayos del Sol salvo por algunas zonas de los ventanales a las que no llegaban del todo.

La poca luz que entraba iluminaba un espejo. Se levantó y se miró en él. Aún llevaba la túnica blanca que le habían puesto los sacerdotes para su funeral, manchada con su propia sangre, a pesar de las vendas que le habían colocado. Ahora no había ninguna herida, aunque el dolor persistía en algunas zonas.

El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era muy diferente al que esperaba ver. Veía a una Kaileena cubierta de sangre seca y suciedad. Su rostro expresaba agotamiento y debilidad. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en ella.

Aún no te adaptas a tu cuerpo, ¿eh? – Escuchó una voz. Se giró y encontró a Ormazd en una esquina de la habitación. – Tranquila, es algo normal. Te adaptarás pronto.

Me veo …diferente. – Le dijo, mirando de nuevo al espejo.

¿A qué te refieres?

No lo sé … Estoy diferente. Antes no tenía este aspecto.

Ormazd la miró de cerca y sonrió.

¡Ah! Ya veo a lo que te refieres. Las Arenas te hacían aparentar ser más joven de lo que tu cuerpo debía aparentar. – Kaileena le miró confusa. – Al extraer las Arenas tu cuerpo ha envejecido varios años. Teóricamente, sabiendo tu edad real, de ti no deberían quedar ni los huesos. Llevas más de trescientos años en la Tierra. – Kaileena le miró con mala cara. – Tranquila, sólo bromeaba.

No tiene gracia. – Le dijo. - ¿Se puede saber que has hecho con mi cuerpo entonces?

El hecho de haber vuelto a la vida ha consumido parte de tu energía vital, por lo que has envejecido unos cuantos años.

¿De cuántos años hablamos?

Bueno, tu cuerpo aparentaba antes poco más de veinte años. Veintiuno, tal vez. Ahora tu edad humana es de veintiséis años. – Kaileena se quedó mirándose al espejo, relacionando la explicación de Ormazd con lo que veía reflejado. – Aprovecha tu vida, Kaileena, porque envejecerás como cualquier otro humano.

Lo sé. Es lo que deseo.

¿Cómo puedes desear ser como ellos? Morirás tarde o temprano.

Una amiga me enseñó una valiosa lección. – Le explicó, refiriéndose a Farah. – Es mejor una vida corta junto a tus seres queridos que una inmortal que esté vacía. No sería capaz de vivir eternamente y verles morir lejos de mí.

Ya veo. – Ormazd le la rodeó con el brazo amistosamente. Kaileena estaba sonriendo. – Es tu decisión y la respeto. Pero ésta será la última vez que nos veamos. El vínculo entre Dioses queda roto.

Lo entiendo. – Se miró los brazos. - ¿Pero no podrías quitarme estas marcas? Preferiría olvidarme de todo lo relacionado con "La Emperatriz".

Ormazd se rio. Tomó los brazos de Kaileena y los iluminó. Cuando la luz cesó, las marcas habían desaparecido. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Me tengo que marchar. – Le dijo. – Disfruta de tu vida como humana. No hagas nada malo.

¿Aún piensas que soy malvada? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Todos los humanos lleváis un pequeño diablo en el interior. – Bromeó él. – Nos veremos de nuevo cuando tu vida cese.

Espero que sea dentro de muchos años. – Le dijo sonriendo.

Lo será.

Ormazd desapareció dejando tras de sí un brillo dorado. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Kaileena dio permiso y la anciana Asha entró con una bandeja en la que le traía el desayuno.

¡Vaya! Os habéis levantado de la cama. – Le dijo sorprendida. - ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy?

Bastante mejor que ayer. – El estómago de Kaileena comenzó a rugir. – Aunque algo hambrienta.

Os he traído el desayuno. – Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se dirigió a abrir las cortinas y la ventana. – Mientras coméis os iré preparando el baño.

¿Baño? Pero si no puedo salir de aquí. ¿Cómo voy a …?

Querida, estos aposentos tienen unos pequeños baños privados. – Le dijo, mostrándole una pequeña sala tras una cortina. – Estos aposentos son los que suelen usar los monarcas invitados. Hay diez como éste en Palacio.

Y, ¿por qué me han asignado a mí uno? Yo no soy ninguna monarca…

¡Tonterías! No os subestiméis. Estoy segura de que si el Príncipe Malik os asignó estos aposentos fue por algo. – Le aseguró desde la pequeña sala.

Quiere evitar que Cyrus me vea. – Dijo apenada.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

¿Estuvisteis presente cuando Cyrus presentó la Emperatriz del Tiempo ante los invitados a la gran fiesta de bienvenida?

No, pero me contaron todo lo que ocurrió después. Oí que esa joven murió en los brazos del Príncipe Cyrus tras el ataque.

Yo soy la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Bueno … Era. – Confesó.

¡¿Vos? Entonces … - Asha comprendió entonces lo ocurrido. - ¡Vos sois la Diosa del Tiempo! ¡¿Cómo habéis vuelto a la vida?

Ormazd me devolvió la vida. A cambio he dejado de ser una Diosa. Ahora soy como cualquier otro humano.

¿Sería mucho atrevimiento preguntar qué pasó entre Cyrus y vos?

Preferiría no hablar de ello …

Entiendo. Ahora comprendo por qué Malik no quiere que nadie sepa que vos estáis aquí. – Asha regresó a sus tareas. – Venid, el baño está listo. Mientras tanto, os haré la cama.

Gracias.

Kaileena entró en la sala donde estaban los baños privados, se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua. Hacía tiempo que no podía bañarse con agua tibia. Aquello era relajante. Tras un rato, decidió que era suficiente, se echó una jarra de agua encima y se lio una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

En aquel momento, alguien pegó a la puerta. Era Farah, que traía unos libros. Pidiendo permiso, entró en los aposentos. Pero no encontró a Kaileena. En su lugar, vio a Asha terminando de hacer la cama.

¿Dónde está Kaileena? – Preguntó.

Se está bañando.- Respondió Asha, sin mirarla. Estaba muy concentrada en sus tareas. - Esperad aquí, no creo que tarde mucho.

Está bien. – Y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

¿Farah? – Llamó Kaileena, que la había escuchado entrar. - ¿Eres tú?

Sí. – Le respondió con voz apagada.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, saliendo de la sala del baño. Al verla con signos de haber sido golpeada, se alarmó. - ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?

Nada …

¿Qué ha ocurrido, Farah? – Insistió ella, examinando el hematoma que se le estaba formando en la mejilla. – Asha, traedle una toalla y un cuenco con agua fría, rápido.

Enseguida. – Dijo apresurándose y abandonando la habitación.

Farah, - Repitió de nuevo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

He discutido con Malik …

¡¿El te ha hecho esto? – Se alarmó.

¡No! Al contrario … Un Consejero me abofeteó por encararme con él. Malik me defendió. Pero luego me echó una reprimenda … Decía que las mujeres no podemos hablar sin permiso.

¿Qué?

Es la ley.

¿Pero por qué te has encarado con un Consejero?

Estaba acusando a mi Padre de querer aprovecharse de Persia a través de nuestro matrimonio para poder reconstruir la India. – Farah se echó a llorar.

¿El Reino de tu Padre tiene problemas?

Cyrus lo invadió y destruyó nuestras defensas. Después llegaron los Daevas y acabaron con todo. ¡No queda nada!

Vaya … Pero, ¿por qué estás enfadada con Malik? Has dicho que te defendió, ¿no?

Sí, pero después me dijo que tenía que obedecer la Ley de Persia, porque no volverá a defenderme. ¿Cómo puede decirme que antepone la Ley a su propia prometida?

Farah, estoy segura de que Malik no hará eso. Te quiere demasiado como para dejar que te hagan daño.

Entonces, ¿por qué dijo las cosas que dijo? – Kaileena la abrazó tratando de consolarla. Estaba muy alterada.

Farah, tranquila. Todos cometemos errores. Deja de llorar, anda.

Asha volvió con los objetos que Kaileena le había pedido. Dejó el cuenco con agua fría en el suelo, junto a la cama. En él mojó una pequeña toalla y se la entregó a Kaileena, quien la colocó con cuidado sobre la cara de Farah.

El que golpeó lo hizo con fuerza, de eso no hay dudas. – Dedujo.

¿Queréis que os traiga algo más, Princesa? – Se ofreció Asha.

No, no es necesario. – Negó ella.

¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico? – Le preguntó Kaileena.

No. – Farah volvió la vista a los libros y extendió la mano para cogerlos. – Te he traído un par de libros de la Biblioteca, por si quieres leer.

Gracias. – Kaileena abrió uno y lo examinó. – Yo también quería darte algo. – Se levantó y cogió su diario. – Ten. Quiero que lo leais Malik y tú.

¿Qué? Kaileena, es tu diario.

Ambos merecéis saber la verdad sobre mi pasado. Este diario va más allá de los escritos del Templo.

No nos importa tu pasado, Kaileena. Nos importa lo que eres ahora. ¡Deja el pasado atrás!

Lo haré cuando sepáis la verdad.

Está bien …

Tras un rato charlando, en el que Kaileena le contó lo ocurrido tras la aparición de Ormazd minutos antes, Farah se marchó a sus aposentos, dejando a Kaileena allí con los libros que le había traído.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, dejó el diario sobre una mesilla que había junto a la cama y se tumbó en ella. Le era imposible no pensar en Malik y lo que había pasado. Finalmente, comenzó a llorar.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. No respondió. Volvieron a llamar, y ésta vez, escuchó una voz.

¿Farah? – Escuchó a Malik decir.

Márchate. – Le ordenó. – No deseo verte.

Farah, abre la puerta. – Insistía él.

¡Déjame sola!

Malik sabía que Farah no le iba a abrir, y aunque sería una gran violación de sus modales, abrió la puerta y entró sin su permiso. Farah se molestó por aquella intrusión.

¡Creía haberte dicho que no quería verte! – Le dijo enfadada, incorporándose y sentándose apoyada en las almohadas.

Malik, ignorando sus palabras, cerró la puerta con suavidad, suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

¡No, Malik! Márchate. – Insistía ella, señalándole la puerta. Él no le hacía caso y continuaba caminando hacia ella. - ¡He dicho que te vayas!

Sin pronunciar palabra, Malik llegó hasta la cama, se sentó en el borde y clavó su mirada en Farah. Ella se sentía incómoda en esa situación.

¿Qué?

Estás llorando. – Le dijo muy serio.

¡Qué observador! – Le respondió con sarcasmo.

¿Por qué lloras?

Eso a ti no te importa. – Le dijo dándole la espalda.

No me des la espalda cuando te hablo.

¿También va contra la Ley? – Malik no respondió. – Responde.

Crees que eres la única que se ve perjudicada por la Ley, ¿verdad?

¿Qué? – Farah estaba confusa. Se giró y vio a Malik mirándola con mala cara.

¿Crees que la Ley sólo te afecta a ti? ¿Acaso te has puesto en mi lugar? – Farah le miraba sin saber qué decir. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ser el Heredero al Trono? No todo son lujos y beneficios. También tiene sus inconvenientes.

¿Inconvenientes?

Mi Padre me envió hace años a gobernar y un Reino que nuestros enemigos deseaban invadir. Dejé aquí a mi familia por miedo a que pudiera pasarles algo. ¿Sabes cuántos años estuve allí? – Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¡Trece! Trece años en los que apenas pude ver a mi familia unas pocas veces, días. No vi crecer a mis dos hijos pequeños, no pude seguir el entrenamiento de mi heredero. ¡Me enteré de que Hamid iba a nacer a través de las cartas de mi esposa! Y ahora que había regresado a Babilonia e intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido y educar a mi hijo menor … ¡Lo he perdido todo! No tienes ni idea de lo que es tener que hacer cumplir Leyes que te perjudican a ti mismo.

Lo habría sabido si me lo hubieras contado …

¡Pues ya lo sabes! Tener que obedecer y cumplir con lo que significa ser el futuro Rey de Persia y tener que dar de lado a tu propia familia es lo más duro que puedes imaginar … Y aún así, lo he cumplido porque es mi deber.

¿Y por qué siempre antepones tu deber a tus sentimientos, Malik? ¿Por qué?

Tú deberías saberlo. Ibas a casarte con un desconocido para salvar a tu pueblo.

Farah no supo qué responder. Aquello la había dejado boquiabierta. Malik tenía razón. Todo su enfado se había esfumado. Él le sonreía mientras le acariciaba la cara. Farah se acercó a él y la abrazó dulcemente.

Nuestra posición nos exige a veces privarnos de nuestra felicidad, Farah. – Le decía mientras la abrazaba. – Sé que es duro, pero es nuestra obligación …

No es justo.

Lo sé. – Malik la apartó un poco de él y le sujetó la cabeza con sus manos, mirándola a los ojos. – Pero por nada del mundo pienses que aunque deba cumplir la Ley alejándome de ti, sea eso lo que desee. Yo siempre estaré de tu lado, y créeme que no verás a alguien más dolido que a mí si te ocurre algo.

Te quiero. – Farah volvió a abrazarle, refugiándose entre sus fuertes brazos.

Y yo a ti. – Pasados unos segundos, Malik se apartó un poco, cambiando la cara. – Te he traído una cosa. – Farah miraba curiosa. – Sé que nuestra unión ha sido concertada, pero ahora soy yo quien te lo pide. Y puesto que este tipo de peticiones se suelen acompañar con regalos … - Malik sacó una pequeña caja que contenía en su interior un precioso colgante adornado con diferentes piedras preciosas, con la forma de una flor. - ¿Serás mi esposa?

¡Oh, Malik! – Farah se tiró sobre él, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!

Pero ahora habrá que cumplir con la tradición, al menos el tiempo que quede hasta la celebración. Hasta entonces no te pondré la mano encima.

¿Serás capaz? – Le preguntó riéndose.

Habrá que intentarlo. – Muy tiernamente, Malik besó a Farah en la frente, dispuesto a despedirse. – Te quiero.

Espera. – Le dijo, sujetándole el brazo. – Kaileena me ha dado su diario. Quiere que lo leamos.

¿Qué? No … - Malik no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. – No voy a violar la intimidad de Kaileena.

Dice que tenemos que saber la verdad sobre su pasado. Ya le dije que eso no importaba. Pero ha insistido.

¿Es necesario?

Es nuestra amiga.

Está bien …

Malik y Farah se pasaron horas y horas leyendo. Hubo partes que les dio auténtico miedo. Pero, conforme avanzaban y veían cómo la conducta de Kaileena avanzaba, comprendieron por qué sufrió tanto los días previos a su muerte.

Sentían lástima por ella. Pero, a la vez, admiraban cómo aguantó hasta el último momento. Aquello ya era parte del pasado y debía quedar atrás. Ahora, ambos le darían todo su apoyo para ayudarla a adaptarse y a iniciar una vida nueva.


	42. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41: El reencuentro**

Pasaron varios días y, finalmente, la lluvia dio un respiro a los habitantes de Babilonia. Las obras de reconstrucción podían reanudarse y los funerales podrían llevarse a cabo. Esa misma tarde se celebrarían. La "falsa Kaileena" iba a ser sepultada bajo el altar que había a los pies de la estatua de Ormazd, que presidía el Templo.

En cuanto supo la noticia, Malik corrió a los aposentos de Kaileena. Farah estaba con ella. Ambas leían un libro tranquilamente. Kaileena ya se había recuperado prácticamente del todo y estaba deseando poder ver a Cyrus. Malik entró en la habitación con una bolsa en la mano tras llamar insistentemente.

¡Tengo buenas noticias! – Anunció. - ¡Los funerales se celebrarán esta tarde!

¿Desde cuándo un funeral es buena noticia? – Preguntó Kaileena, confusa. – Pensaba que había seres queridos tuyos entre los difuntos …

Muy graciosa. – Respondió él con sarcasmo.

Bueno, ¿qué tiene de especial? – Preguntó ella.

Kaileena, ¡podrás ver a Cyrus esta noche! – A Kaileena le cambió la cara cuando Farah le dijo aquello.

¡Mejor aún! No tendrás que esperar hasta entonces para poder verle. – Malik sacó el contenido de la bolsa. Era un vestido similar al que llevaban las siervas que trabajaban en el Templo cuando había un acto religioso.

Malik, ¿qué pretendes? – Preguntó Farah.

He planeado esto con mi Padre. – Se sentó en la cama con ellas y se dispuso a explicarle a Kaileena su plan. – Sé que ansías ver a Cyrus. En el funeral habrá docenas de siervas portando flores y regalos a los difuntos.

¿Y quieres que yo vaya vestida como una de ellas? – Preguntó Kaileena mientras observaba el atuendo.

En efecto. A ti te van a hacer muchas ofrendas, puesto que eres la Diosa del Tiempo. – Explicó él.

Malik, ya no soy Diosa, ni tampoco Emperatriz … No soy nada. – Se quejó ella. Le molestaba mucho que siguieran llamándola así.

Pero eso sólo lo sabemos, Farah, mi Padre, Asha y yo. – Corrigió él. – Tú dejarás una de las ofrendas en la ceremonia. Llevarás el rostro oculto, así que a no ser que hables, Cyrus no te reconocerá.

Él estará presente allí, ¿verdad?

Aún mejor. Pronunciará unas palabras en tu honor.

¿En serio? – Kaileena no se lo creía.

Te dije que le importabas. – Dijo Farah. – Vamos, pruébate ese atuendo, a ver cómo te queda.

Kaileena corrió a ponerse aquellos ropajes ceremoniales. Cuando salió para que la vieran, tanto Malik como Farah quedaron maravillados. Sería imposible que Cyrus pudiera reconocerla entre las demás. Era el camuflaje perfecto.

¡Estás radiante! – Exclamó Farah.

Vais a tener que permitirme este comentario. – Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirándole. – Si no estuviera prometido con Farah, es posible que estuviese cortejándote en estos momentos.

Me alagas, Malik. – Respondió ella, riéndose. – Pero no creo que sea recomendable que me digas ese tipo de cosas delante de tu prometida.

Para ti eso debería ser un cumplido. Es difícil piropear a una mujer de semejante belleza. – Continuó él, buscando poner a Farah celosa.

Bueno, ya vale. – Bromeó la Princesa. – Voy a tener que vigilarte, Kaileena. No quiero que me arrebates a mi prometido.

Tranquila, no lo haré. – Se rió ella. – Ya sabéis a quien quiero …

Tenemos otra cosa para ti. – Anunció Malik, sacando algo envuelto en una tela de terciopelo. – Es un regalo de Farah y mío.

Esperamos que te guste. – Añadió ella.

Kaileena se entusiasmó y abrió su regalo con la misma ilusión que una niña pequeña. Al ver lo que era, casi se le escaparon las lágrimas de la emoción.

¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Es mi vestido! – Exclamó al verlo.

Mandé a los mejores sastres de la ciudad que te hicieran un vestido tomando como modelo el anterior. – Explicó Malik.

Y hemos tenido suerte. Encontramos la misma seda con el que estaba hecho el original. Y sigue el mismo patrón. – Añadió Farah.

Es idéntico … - Kaileena corrió a abrazarles. - ¡Gracias!

Póntelo esta noche cuando vayas a ver a Cyrus. – Le sugirió Malik. – Espérale en sus aposentos tras la ceremonia.

¿Creéis que me aceptará? – Kaileena, conforme se acercaba la fecha de su reencuentro con Cyrus, se mostraba más insegura por momentos.

¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No hace más que soñar con tu pérdida. – Le dijo Malik.

Te echa de menos, Kaileena. – Dijo Farah. – Cuando te vea no creerá que eres real. Eso es posible. De ti dependerá demostrarle que sí lo eres.

Tengo miedo de que me rechace …

¡Bobadas! Seguro que correrá a abrazarte. – Dijo Malik.

¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Qué haré entonces?

Kaileena, todo va a salir bien. – Insistió Farah.

Tienes que hacerlo, Kaileena. Si no lo haces esta noche, tendrás que esperar a que regresemos de Aresura.

¿Aresura? – Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

Sí, partimos mañana por la mañana cuando salga el sol.

¿Tan pronto? – Farah se entristeció.

Tranquila, piensa que cuando regrese podremos casarnos. – Le dijo sonriendo.

Está bien … - Farah miró a Kaileena. – Ya lo sabes Kaileena. Tu oportunidad será esta noche. No la desaproveches.

Lejos de allí, en las afueras, Cyrus había ido a visitar a su mentor, el Anciano. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él y necesitaba pedirle consejo. El hombre, al verle, se emocionó.

¡Cyrus! Estás vivo. ¡Qué gran noticia! – Le dijo abrazándole. – ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Babilonia? He visto a muchos refugiados saliendo de la ciudad.

Una masacre …

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntamelo. – Le pidió al tiempo que le ofrecía asiento.

Regresé de la Isla con la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

¿La trajisteis presa? – El Anciano estaba sorprendido.

No … Efectivamente, las Arenas fluían por su sangre. Cuando la conocí, creía que era una sierva. Así se presentó ante mí. Más tarde supe que ella era la Emperatriz y que me había tendido una trampa. Pero la maté y liberé las Arenas.

¿Y qué hicisteis luego?

Leí en un mural que el Marajá había usado un artefacto llamado la "Máscara Espectral" para regresar al pasado y reparar su error. Con ella me transformé en un Espectro de Arena. Maté a mi otro yo justo antes de la batalla y le sustituí. Engañé a la Emperatriz y la traje al Presente.

¿Por qué? – Se extrañó el Anciano ante tal estrategia. – No lo comprendo.

En un principio, quería matarla allí. Así las Arenas no llenarían el Reloj. Pero mientras fui el Espectro, vi lo que ocurrió en la Isla del Tiempo antes de mi llegada. Aquella mujer me tenía miedo. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo … - Cyrus suspiró. – Traté de hacerle entender que no había motivos por los que ser enemigos, pero apareció el Dahaka.

¡Dioses! ¿Y qué pasó entonces? ¿Os atacó mientras estabais con la Emperatriz?

A mí no. Fue a por ella. Entre los dos logramos vencerle.

¡¿Os aliasteis con la Emperatriz? ¡Increíble! No me lo puedo creer.

Pues más increíble fue lo que ocurrió durante el viaje de regreso …

¿Qué ocurrió? – El Anciano vio la cara de Cyrus y comenzó a pensar. - ¿Caísteis bajo su hechizo? – Cyrus asintió. - ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Me enamoré de ella … Una noche nos dejamos llevar y acabamos juntos en la misma cama. El problema llegó cuando leí en su diario que planeaba traicionarme.

Os lo advertí … Ya os dije que esa mujer sabía engatusar a los hombres para lograr matarles sin levantar sospecha.

No. No lo comprendéis. - Negó él.- La Emperatriz estaba perdiendo sus poderes. Y … no planeaba traicionarme.

¿Entonces qué fue lo que leísteis?

Un fragmento que había escrito antes de enfrentarse a mí. Antes de cambiar de opinión … - El Anciano se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Cyrus continuase. – Cuando llegamos a Babilonia, ordené que la apresaran y la torturasen. Cuando cayó la noche, la presenté ante todos los invitados a mi fiesta de bienvenida y la humillé públicamente.

Cyrus, ¿cómo se os ocurren esas cosas? Mancillar algo tan sagrado como es una criatura perteneciente al Mundo de los Dioses es un pecado muy grave.

Eso no fue lo peor, Anciano. ¡Lo peor es que luego llegó su ejército liderado por su mano derecha, que le había traicionado! ¡Venía buscándola para matarla! Arrasaron con el Palacio, la familia de Malik murió, y tuvimos que ocultarnos en la ciudad. – Cyrus hizo una pausa para beber agua. Estaba muy nervioso. – Mi hermano y la Princesa Farah creyeron a la Emperatriz cuando aseguró ser inocente. Yo comencé a creerlo también cuando vi que la perseguían, pero no me atreví a pedirle disculpas por lo que le hice.

Vuestro orgullo es superior a vos. ¿Vencisteis al ejército?

Sí.

Y … ¿Os habéis reconciliado con la Emperatriz ahora que la situación está calmada?

Está muerta … Su súbdito más leal la mató delante de mí. No pude hacer nada por ella. Ormazd apareció para llevarse su alma … - Cyrus se apoyó sobre la mesa con los codos, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. – Kaileena ni siquiera quiso despedirse de mí.

¿Kaileena? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Sí … Ahora es de nuevo la Diosa del Tiempo, lo que confirma que era inocente. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego?

Si es la Diosa del Tiempo seguro que habrá visto vuestro arrepentimiento. No os culpéis más.

¡Pero esto no debió acabar así! Tenía que haberlo evitado.

Cyrus, ya es tarde. No podéis seguir dándole vueltas al Pasado. Asumid las consecuencias de vuestros actos y aprended de vuestros errores.

¡¿Y qué pretendéis que haga?

Para empezar, rendidle honor si tan arrepentido estáis.

Esta tarde se celebrará su funeral junto con el de la familia de Malik. Quiero decir algo en su honor … Pero, ¿cómo presentarme allí? Aquellas muertes han sido responsabilidad mía.

Id y mostradle vuestro respeto a los seres queridos de Malik.

¿Y Kaileena? ¿Qué es lo que debo decir?

Si es la Diosa del Tiempo otra vez, podrá oír vuestras palabras. Abridle vuestro corazón. Decidle que lo sentís y que lamentáis todo lo ocurrido.

No seré capaz. Estando delante de su cuerpo sin vida me derrumbaré. No conseguiré articular palabra alguna. – Se lamentó.

No seáis tan duro con vos. Regresad a Palacio. Tendréis que prepararos para la ceremonia. Pensad en qué le diríais si estuviera viva.

Lo intentaré.

Llegó la hora de dar descanso eterno a los fallecidos por el ataque. Los cuerpos de los familiares de Malik esperaban en unos altares colocados en el Jardín de la Familia Real, donde descansarían eternamente. El cuerpo de "Kaileena" estaba en la Sala Principal del Templo.

Mientras tanto, la verdadera Kaileena estaba en sus aposentos, recibiendo ayuda de Farah para darse los últimos retoques. Estaba muy nerviosa. No quería cometer ningún error en la ceremonia que pudiera descubrirla.

Kaileena, tranquilízate. – Le dijo Farah, viéndola inquieta. – Todo va a salir bien.

¿Y si me descubre?

¡No va a descubrirte!

¿Estáis listas? – Preguntó Malik, asomándose por la puerta. – Mi Padre está distrayendo a Cyrus. Tenemos que ir ya hacia el Templo.

Estamos casi listas. Sólo hace falta el último detalle. – Y pronunciando aquellas palabras, Farah ocultó el rostro de Kaileena, dejando sólo sus ojos a la vista. El pelo también iba oculto bajo el mismo velo. – Ahora sí. ¡Lista!

Con precaución, se dirigieron a paso ligero hacia el Templo y entraron por una puerta trasera. Kaileena vio a la que se suponía que era ella en el altar principal. Se fijó que había gente rezando a sus pies.

¿Por qué hay gente rezando? - Preguntó.

Creen que la que está ahí es la Diosa del Tiempo. Los que han estado contigo durante el ataque y han visto que no eres lo que las Leyendas mostraban han venido a rezar por tu alma … - Explicó Malik. – Y a traer ofrendas. Hay muchas flores y velas que no estaban ahí esta mañana.

No lo entiendo …

Escucha. – Le dijo, llevándola hacia Asha. – Ve con ella. Te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

Venid. – Le dijo Asha. – Os explicaré vuestro cometido.

Te buscaremos después de la ceremonia. – Dijo Malik. – Hasta entonces. – Antes de girarse, se dirigió a Asha. – Por favor, aseguraos de que mi hermano no la descubra.

Así lo haré. – Respondió ella con una reverencia.

Kaileena, demuéstranos esas dotes de actriz de las que ha hablado tanto Cyrus. Si le engañaste una vez, podrás hacerlo otra vez.

Y mantén la calma. – Añadió Farah.

La pareja se alejó de Kaileena para dirigirse al Patio. Cyrus y Shahraman, acompañados por todos los demás presentes, esperaban la llegada de Malik, el familiar más cercano a las víctimas.

Siendo un evento tan triste, Farah prefirió situarse junto a su Padre y dejar a Malik con su Padre y sus hermanos. Sería violento para él dar sepultura a su esposa en compañía de la que iba a ser su sustituta. No era lo más correcto. Aunque deseaba estar a su lado para darle ánimos, tenía que mantener cierta distancia con él.

La ceremonia dio comienzo y el sumo sacerdote leyó diversos textos sagrados, implorando a los Dioses que acogieran las almas de aquellos difuntos.

Kaileena observaba la escena con gran interés. Aquellos rituales llamaban mucho su atención. Era curioso ver cómo colocaban numerosos presentes a modo de ofrendas a los Dioses para que aceptasen cuidar de aquellas almas. Se preguntaba si alguna vez, en el pasado, hubo algún humano que hizo lo mismo con ella. Aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Miró a Malik. Estaba muy serio. Era un hombre fuerte, pero tanto ella como Farah sabían que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos a los demás. Habían hablado con Rostam y Jannat, y todos coincidieron en que habían escuchado un triste llanto procedente de los aposentos de Malik por las noches desde que la batalla terminó.

Seguramente, tras la ceremonia, se enclaustraría en sus aposentos y se derrumbaría. Farah y ella habían hablado de esta posibilidad, y la Princesa había decidido dejarle un tiempo para que se desahogara en su soledad, aunque preferiría que tuviera a alguien que le diera ánimos.

Continuó observando a los presentes. El Rey Shahraman, Rostam y su familia, Jannat y los suyos, el Marajá junto a su hija … Hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Cyrus. Se le veía abatido. No levantaba la vista del suelo y parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El sacerdote cedió el paso a Malik para que pronunciase un pequeño discurso que había preparado para la ocasión. En él, hacía un repaso de toda su vida, centrándose en los últimos 20 años. Había estado constantemente batallando en el nombre de su Padre, conquistando tierras vecinas para hacer de Persia un Imperio más poderoso.

Admitió tristemente que la relación que tenía con su difunta esposa no era muy buena. Fue un matrimonio concertado. Con los años fue cogiéndole cariño. Pero no se podía decir que la amase de verdad.

Con sus dos hijos mayores sólo tuvo una relación padre-hijo basada en el honor y la gloria. Se limitó a adiestrarles, poco más. Con el único con el que estaba tratando de reforzar ese vínculo fue con Hamid, y justo cuando empezaba a acercarse más a su Familia, ocurrió todo aquello.

Ante todos los presentes hizo una promesa. No permitiría que le ocurriese lo mismo otra vez. Esta vez no dejaría de lado a su Familia. Haría lo que fuese para encontrar tiempo para los suyos, y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perderse la infancia de los hijos que tuviese con Farah.

Malik no se derrumbó. Todos sabían que no lo haría. Sin embargo, Farah sabía que el dolor que sentía era inmenso y no le culpaba por ello. Cuando la ceremonia terminó, se acercó a él.

Malik, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó.

Sí. – Respondió él, sin más.

No tienes buena cara.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes …

Malik podría ocultar sus sentimientos a cualquiera, pero sabía que Farah podía ver más allá de la máscara de seriedad con la que los ocultaba. Sin embargo, no era el momento de dejarse llevar por el dolor y el sufrimiento. Desde siempre había sido educado para mostrarse serio y tranquilo ante los demás.

Malik ...

Farah, ya te he dicho que estoy bien la primera vez que me has preguntado. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? – Le respondió malhumorado.

Sólo iba a decirte que lo sentía por lo ocurrido … - Farah parecía molesta por la forma con la que Malik la había interrumpido.

Escucha … - Malik había metido la pata con eso, lo sabía. – Dejemos el tema, ¿vale? No quiero discutir contigo.

Se dirigieron a la Sala Principal del Templo, donde ya había gente esperando. Kaileena observaba desde la sala de las sirvientas. El corazón le latía a una velocidad exagerada.

Kaileena. – La llamó Asha. – Tenéis que salir ya.

¿Tan pronto?

No os pongáis nerviosa. – Le dijo. – Vos tenéis que colocaros junto al altar, quedaos a su derecha.

Está bien … Allá voy.

Kaileena dejó su ofrenda junto al cadáver y se situó donde le indicó Asha. Podía ver a todos los presentes desde su posición. Tenía el cuerpo de la falsa Diosa delante. Estaba oculto con una sábana blanca y cubierto de flores. Así Cyrus no se daría cuenta.

El Sumo Sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia como si fuera otra cualquiera, con la excepción de que, en lugar de pedir a los Dioses que velaran por su alma, le pedían a ella que les protegiera de los males del mundo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kaileena ignoró lo que decían de ella. Aquellas palabras eran como las de todos los Sabios que habían escrito las Leyendas de la Emperatriz del Tiempo. No prestó atención hasta que escuchó al Sumo Sacerdote decirle a Cyrus que subiera a pronunciar unas palabras en honor a la difunta.

El Príncipe subió por el lado contrario al que se encontraba ella. Cuando se colocó frente al Altar y miró el cuerpo de la que él creía su Kaileena, se quedó blanco. Su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir y no era capaz de reaccionar.

Kaileena le miraba expectante. Malik, Farah y los demás le miraban tratando de animarle a comenzar.

Nervioso, Cyrus tragó saliva, suspiró, y comenzó a hablar. Podía decir todo lo que quisiera, nadie le interrumpiría.

Supongo que de mí se espera que hable de Kaileena y la cubra de halagos … Pero de poco sirve halagar a una persona que está muerta. Y habiendo pasado lo que ha pasado, prefiero enfocar estas últimas palabras de otro modo. – Cyrus sacó un trozo de papel y lo colocó sobre el Altar. – He preparado una pequeña carta de despedida en la que le he confesado todo lo que no fui capaz de decirle en estos últimos días.

Cyrus se dispuso a dejar el papel sobre el cuerpo, pero Malik le detuvo.

Cyrus, espera. – Le dijo. - ¿Por qué no se la lees?

¿Leer? – Cyrus no se veía capaz de hacerlo.

Vamos, seguro que ahora mismo te está observando. – Añadió Farah.

Está bien … Lo intentaré.

¿Estáis seguros de que queréis que lea esa carta? – Les preguntó el Rey a Malik y Farah, sin que Cyrus les escuchase.

¿Por qué no?

Mirad a Kaileena. – Les dijo. – Lleva toda la ceremonia con el corazón a punto de estallar. Si Cyrus ha escrito algo emotivo, la descubrirá.

Malik y Farah se miraron, dándose cuenta de que su plan estaba a punto de irse a pique. Pero nada podían hacer ya. Cyrus comenzó a leer.

"_Sé que ya es tarde para darme cuenta de lo ocurrido y pedirte disculpas. Tú misma dijiste que si no lo hacía antes de ponerle fin a aquella batalla, tendría que cargar con el peso de mi orgullo el resto de mi vida. No te faltaba razón, lo estoy haciendo. Sin embargo, y aunque sé que quizás sea inútil implorar tu perdón ahora, es mejor hacerlo tarde que no llegar a hacerlo nunca. _

_Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos. Al parecer yo no he sido el único que ha actuado cegado por el odio. Tú misma te negaste a admitir que te equivocabas cuando yo trataba de evitar luchar contigo. Y aquello te llevó a la tumba, cosa que pude cambiar gracias a la Máscara Espectral. Aquel objeto me ayudó a conocerte mejor. Supe por qué actuaste como lo hiciste. Ahora pienso que ojalá hubiese tenido ese artefacto para evitar tenerte frente a mí de este modo … Aunque sigo pensando que debería ser yo el que ocupase ese ataúd. _

_Antes de que el Cuervo te matase me preguntaste que si sentía algo por Farah cuando íbamos en el barco. Voy a admitir la verdad. Estaba obsesionado con Farah. Pero tú lograste que me olvidase de ella aquella noche. Te puedo asegurar que durante aquella noche sólo existías tú. _

_No sé qué habría pasado si hubiésemos seguido así al llegar a Babilonia y encontrarnos con ella. Al menos no habría terminado de este modo. _

_Lograste ganarte la confianza tanto de ella como de Malik. Cómo lo hiciste es algo que me deja sin palabras. Pero no te funcionó conmigo … Al menos no del todo. _

_Estuve a punto de pedirte que nos retirásemos a hablar a solas varias veces, pero cuando realmente quise hacerlo y me atreví, resultó que te habías encerrado en un almacén en llamas del que casi no saliste con vida. A partir de ahí me encerré en mi propio miedo a perderte, camuflándolo en "el deber de evitar que se liberasen las Arenas". _

_Lo que ocurrió en el Templo me hirió profundamente. Me dolió el hecho de que continuases sintiendo algo por mí después de lo que te había hecho. Tenías motivos de sobra para odiarme, y aun así seguías queriéndome. _

_No quiero que pienses que no quería que nos reconciliáramos. Pero no sería capaz de hacerte pasar un mal rato hablando de lo ocurrido para suplicarte perdón. _

_Sólo espero que ahora que has vuelto a tu hogar seas feliz gozando de esa segunda oportunidad que yo te negué. No quiero que me perdones, no lo merezco. Pero debes saber, que aunque no me atreviese a decírtelo, yo también te sigo queriendo. _

_Descansa En Paz."_

La sala se había quedado en silencio. Todos miraban a Cyrus boquiabiertos. Kaileena estaba emocionada. Había intentado reprimir las lágrimas, pero le había sido imposible. Lloraba en silencio, deseando poder quitarse el velo y abrazar a Cyrus. Pero no debía.

La gente empezó a aplaudir. Dando su mensaje por terminado, Cyrus dejó el papel sobre el cuerpo y observó cómo varios soldados cerraban la tumba.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin. Cyrus se dispuso a retirarse del Altar por el lado contrario, pero al pasar junto a Kaileena la vio llorando y se quedó mirándola. Al levantar ella un poco la cabeza le miró a los ojos.

Cyrus se maravilló al ver aquellos ojos. Creyó haberse vuelto loco, pues aquellos ojos eran idénticos a los de Kaileena. Ella, al darse cuenta de que no le quitaba la vista de encima, agachó la cabeza, tratando de calmarse.

El joven Príncipe iba a decirle algo, pero Malik llegó y le apartó de su lado. Farah, por detrás, agarró a Kaileena del brazo y se la llevó fuera sin que la viera.

Eh, Cyrus. – Le llamó Malik. - ¿Estás bien?

Sí … - Respondió él, aún confuso.

¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes mala cara. – Disimulaba él mientras lo alejaba del Altar y lo llevaba a una zona donde no pudiera ver a Farah y a Kaileena.

Esa sierva … Estaba llorando. – Le dijo creyendo haber visto un fantasma.

Le habrá emocionado. La carta que le has escrito a Kaileena es preciosa. A Farah también se le ha escapado una lágrima. – Mintió él. – Ya sabes lo sensibles que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres.

Pero … Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Kaileena. Era como si la tuviera delante.

Cyrus, es normal que ahora creas ver a Kaileena en todas partes. No has superado su pérdida y te niegas a admitir que no volverá.

Malik, no estoy loco.

No digo que estés loco. Pero tu mente puede jugarte malas pasadas en estos duros momentos. Sé lo que digo. Yo he perdido a cuatro personas y es algo muy duro. – Cyrus no le prestaba atención. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. – Mira, yo voy a ir ahora a mis aposentos a darme un baño para relajarme, cenaré y me acostaré. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, Farah había sacado a Kaileena del Templo y la había llevado a sus aposentos. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo a sacar la ropa que Kaileena debía ponerse. Pero al mirar a sus espaldas, la encontró apoyada en la pared, mirando al suelo. Se acercó a ella y vio que estaba llorando.

Kaileena, cálmate. – Le dijo. – Casi te descubre.

No he podido evitarlo. – Le respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – Esa carta ha sido preciosa.

Lo sé. Te ha llegado al alma. Pero tienes que calmarte y prepararte. – Le urgió. – Malik está distrayéndole para darte algo de más tiempo. ¡Corre!

Kaileena se vistió tan rápido como pudo y se maquilló como cuando era la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Seguidamente se dirigió a los aposentos de Cyrus en compañía de Farah.

Ambas mujeres abrieron la puerta y echaron un vistazo desde fuera. Kaileena se giró insegura. Había llegado la hora. El sol se estaba ocultando.

Bueno, Kaileena, a partir de ahora todo depende de ti. – Le dijo Farah. – Espérale dentro.

¿Qué tal estoy?

Radiante. Cuando te vea no creerá a sus sentidos. – Le sostuvo las manos y le dijo con toda sinceridad. – Buena suerte.

Gracias.

Farah se marchó y Kaileena cerró la puerta, adentrándose en los aposentos de Cyrus. Era una gran sala llena de lujos. A mano derecha, pegada al balcón, había una gran cama llena de cojines sobre una plataforma que la separa del suelo con 3 pequeños escalones. De los vértices salían una barras en vertical que se unían en la otra punta, y a lo largo de éstas había unas finísimas cortinas semitransparentes.

La base de la plataforma estaba forrada con una preciosa alfombra roja que la rodeaba casi por completo.

Junto a la pared, cerca de la puerta, había un armario inmenso, y junto a él, el soporte de la armadura de Cyrus.

A mano izquierda estaba la sala con los baños privados de Cyrus. Estaba separada de la habitación principal por varias columnas con arcos y unas cortinas blancas, también semitransparentes. El interior estaba lleno de frascos de aceites aromáticos de todo tipo. Esa sala tenía alfombras por todos lados. Además, había velas colocadas en diferentes puntos. Debía ser muy relajante bañarse tranquilamente con agua tibia a la luz de esas velas.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Era Cyrus. Kaileena se ocultó tras las cortinas que separaban los baños de la habitación principal. Aunque apenas había luz, prefería tener el primer contacto oculta para evitar asustarle.

Cyrus cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella. Estaba completamente desanimado. Kaileena no se atrevía a decir nada, pero tenía que vencer sus miedos y hablarle.

Se te ve cansado.

¡¿Quién anda ahí? – Cyrus se alarmó y empuñó su espada. - ¡¿Quién sois?

¿No reconoces mi voz?

Hoy mi mente ya ha intentado jugarme malas pasadas … - Cyrus pudo ver una sombra tras las cortinas de sus baños privados. – Salid. Es una orden.

Como desees …

Kaileena apartó la cortina y salió. En aquel momento, Cyrus tenía su espada levantada, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario. Al verla se quedó helado. La cara le cambió de golpe. Sin embargo, Kaileena le miraba con dulzura.

No puede ser … - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular. – ¡Estás muerta!

¿Acaso no crees lo que ven tus ojos?

¡Te vi morir! ¡No puedes estar viva! Solo eres un producto de mi imaginación.

¿Piensas que no soy real? – Le preguntó mientras se acercaba con cautela.

No puedes serlo.

Compruebalo entonces. – Le sugirió, mostrándole la mano.

Cyrus, desconfiando y con la espada en una mano, estiró la otra y dejó que Kaileena la dirigiese hacia su rostro. Al acariciarla, Kaileena no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima resbalase por su rostro y sobre la mano de Cyrus.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Cyrus. La mujer que estaba delante suya era real. No era una ilusión. Dejó caer la espada y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, sin poder creerlo.

Eres tú. – Le decía, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se limitaba a sonreír y asentir. – ¡Tú eras la sierva que estaba llorando! ¡Has estado aquí todo el tiempo!

Cyrus abrazó a Kaileena y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ambos lloraban de alegría. Aunque estaban casi a oscuras, Cyrus podía ver el brillo de los ojos de Kaileena.

Te he echado de menos. – Le confesó entre lágrimas.

Y yo a ti. – Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Cyrus la separó de él un breve instante, y tras mirarle fijamente a los ojos, volvió a acercarse a ella dándole un beso que había deseado darle hacía mucho. Ella le respondió aferrándose a él tanto como pudo.

Mientras tanto, los demás se habían reunido para cenar. No había rastro de Cyrus. Todos, salvo Shahraman, Malik y Farah, estaban confusos por no verle allí.

¿Cyrus no va a cenar? – Preguntó Rostam.

Teniendo en cuenta su tardanza, yo diría que está entretenido. – Respondió Malik sonriendo pícaramente.

Si, el reencuentro con Kaileena debe estar siendo muy intenso. – Se rió Farah.

¡¿Kaileena? – Exclamaron todos los demás al unísono.

Mientras explicaban al resto de la Familia y amigos lo que realmente había ocurrido, Cyrus y Kaileena se habían dejado llevar por la pasión del momento y ambos yacían desnudos entre los numerosos cojines de la cama.

Apenas había luz y Cyrus había cerrado las cortinas de su cama para darle un toque más íntimo a la situación. Para él, aquello era un sueño del que no quería despertar. Para Kaileena, sin embargo, era algo que había estado esperando desde su regreso a la vida. Sus miedos habían desaparecido, y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con él.

Cyrus se estaba entregando a fondo, como la primera vez. El cuerpo de Kaileena respondía a todos sus estímulos, invitándole a continuar. Aquello estaba siendo una perdición para ambos. Eran presa de sus instintos, les era imposible frenarse.

En el comedor la cena transcurría con normalidad. Habían decidido esperar a Cyrus y Kaileena un rato más. Pero viendo la tardanza de ambos, se imaginaron lo que podría estar ocurriendo.

Parece ser que a vuestro hermano debe haberle alegrado mucho la vuelta de Kaileena. – Comentó el Rey.

Sí … Él tiene suerte. Ha podido recuperar a alguien de entre los muertos. – Respondió Malik.

A Farah no le sentó nada bien aquel comentario de Malik. Sabía que se sentía mal por la pérdida de su Familia. Pero ya comenzaba a molestarle que menospreciara su compañía de ese modo. Continuaron bromeando con esos comentarios durante toda la cena.

Cuando terminaron, Farah se levantó antes de que se despidieran y se marchó sin decir nada. Malik notó que algo no iba bien y corrió en su busca.

¡Farah! – La llamó. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Nada … - Mintió ella.

Has estado muy callada durante la cena. ¿Qué te pasa?

Malik … - Suspiró. - ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro que quiero! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

Quizás el hecho de que no paras de mencionar la pérdida de tu esposa, olvidándote de que existo.

¡No! No pretendía que te lo tomaras así.

¡¿Y cómo esperas que me lo tome? He intentado consolarte por su pérdida y te has negado. Y ahora no paras de lamentarte de que Cyrus si ha podido recuperar a alguien de entre los muertos, como si yo para ti no fuera importante.

Farah, no era mi intención herirte. – Se disculpó Malik.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así, Malik?

No lo sé … Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en cuando voy a superarlo. ¡Acabo de darles sepultura! ¡Déjame un tiempo para recuperarme!

Quizás también necesites un tiempo para replantearte lo nuestro.

¡¿Qué?

No quiero ser un incordio.

Farah, no eres ningún incordio. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

No veo que me trates como tal …

Por favor, Farah. No pienses en eso. No puedo perderte, y menos ahora. – Le suplicó abrazándola.

Has hecho una promesa refiriéndote a mí en el funeral … ¿Piensas cumplirla?

Claro que sí.

¿Y qué hay de eso de "el Rey vive por y para el Reino"?

Ya me las apañaré. Pero te ruego por favor que no te plantees siquiera la posibilidad de que nuestra relación se rompa.

No me los des entonces. – Farah le dio un tímido beso. – Deberías retirarte a descansar, mañana tienes que madrugar.

Te quiero. – Malik ignoró la invitación de Farah para que se retirase y sólo dijo aquellas palabras.

Y yo a ti, Malik …

Farah tenía miedo de que Malik no la valorase como debía. En ese aspecto era muy quisquillosa. Su modelo de conducta a seguir por el que fuera su marido era muy detallista, y Malik parecía estar muy perdido en sus recuerdos … Pensando en otra mujer. Y aunque esa mujer estuviera muerta, Farah sentía celos, pues no era ella el centro de atención de Malik.

En los aposentos de Cyrus la temperatura subía por momentos. Él le hacía el amor a Kaileena de una forma brusca, pero a la vez con dulzura. Ella sólo pedía más y más, y él le respondía a sus súplicas.

El ritmo fue aumentando con los minutos, y las oleadas de calor circulaban de Cyrus a Kaileena con más y más intensidad. Tanto, que llegado el clímax Kaileena tiró de una de las cortinas de la cama y la arrancó de golpe, cubriéndolos por completo. No pudo evitarlo, fue un acto completamente involuntario. Pero a Cyrus no le importó aquello.

Cuando logró calmarse, se levantó un poco y vio a Kaileena tumbada bajo él, recuperándose poco a poco, con una sonrisa que jamás había visto. Volvió a besarla. Se acercó más y, por fin, se atrevió a susurrarle al oído aquellas palabras que tanto le había costado volver a decir.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti, Cyrus … - Respondió Kaileena. – Mi Cyrus.


	43. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La oscuridad de la noche se adueñó de la ciudad. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, y no se oía un solo sonido por Palacio. Kaileena se había quedado dormida abrazada a Cyrus. Él continuaba observándola, incapaz de dormir. Faltaban pocas horas para marcharse con Malik y Rostam hacia Aresura, y ahora que tenía a la mujer amada de nuevo en sus brazos no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Su belleza estaba inalterada, tal y como era antes de la llegada a Babilonia. Parecía un ángel, allí, dormida tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Quien no la conociera no sería capaz de decir que antaño había sido la mujer más sanguinaria del mundo. Ahora, el odio y la soberbia que había sentido anteriormente se había reemplazado por bondad y cierta inseguridad.

Cyrus estaba a punto de ceder ante el sueño cuando comenzó a escuchar a Kaileena hablando en sueños. Se incorporó un poco y se acercó a ella.

No … - Decía ella, mostrando miedo en su rostro.

¿Kaileena? – Le dijo, tratando de despertarla.

¿Cyrus? – Ella pareció oírle, pero continuaba soñando. – Ayúdame.

¿Ayudarte?

Sácame de aquí …

¿Sacarte? ¿De dónde?

No dejes que me hieran. – Suplicaba ella con voz débil. - ¡No me hagas esto!

¿Hacerte el qué? – Cyrus comenzaba a asustarse.

¡No he hecho nada! ¡Déjame ir!

Kaileena estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Concretamente, estaba soñando de nuevo que Cyrus la capturaba a su llegada al puerto. Aquello le preocupaba. Estaba retorciéndose, tratando de librarse de sus agresores. No podía continuar viéndola sufrir de esa manera.

¡Kaileena, despierta! – Le gritó sacudiéndola.

¡No! – Gritó al abrir los ojos, aún soñando. Estaba temblando y respiraba con agitación. Miró a su alrededor y cuando comprobó que todo era un sueño, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Dioses …

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él, preocupado.

Sí … Sólo ha sido un sueño.

Estabas soñando que te apresaba en el puerto … ¿Verdad?

No te preocupes, no importa. Sólo es un sueño, nada más.

¿Nada más? ¿Estás segura?

Cyrus, tranquilo. Una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera.

No quiero que pases malas noches por eso … - Le dijo abrazándola.

No voy a olvidarme de eso tan fácilmente. No puedo. – Al decir esto, Cyrus se separó y la miró con tristeza.- Pero no te guardo rencor por ello. No te preocupes.

Desde que te vi morir en mis manos sólo he soñado con tu muerte … Ahora que te he recuperado no quiero que seas tú quien sueñe esas cosas.

¡Sólo ha sido una vez! Deja de preocuparte. – Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y le invitó a hacer lo mismo. – Sigamos durmiendo. Dentro de unas horas te espera un largo viaje.

Cyrus volvió a tumbarse en la cama junto a Kaileena, quien le daba la espalda. La rodeó con el brazo y ella se aferró a él para sentirle más cerca. Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero algo llamó su atención en el hombro izquierdo de Kaileena.

La marca de la ciudad … - Pensó. – Ormazd ha hecho desaparecer todas sus cicatrices salvo la marca de la ciudad.

Ya no fue capaz de dormir el poco tiempo que quedaba hasta el amanecer. Su mente había sido invadida por los desagradables recuerdos del martirio que hizo pasar a Kaileena.

Ormazd no le había quitado la marca. Aquello fue una señal para Cyrus. Para él, Ormazd, de quien se había ganado su odio por traicionar a Kaileena, no debía ver con buenos ojos que ambos estuvieran juntos. Quizás la había devuelto a la vida sólo para que pudiese encontrar su lugar. Y, desde luego, no era junto a él.

Desanimado y sin saber qué hacer, Cyrus se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió al balcón. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse, y pronto el Sol haría su aparición.

¿Qué debía hacer? Aquella marca le perseguiría para siempre … y también a Kaileena. ¿Sería realmente feliz a su lado, recordando constantemente lo que él le había hecho pasar?

¿A quién pretendo engañar? – Pensaba él. – Esto no lleva a ninguna parte.

El frío que entró por la puerta del balcón despertó a Kaileena. Al ver que Cyrus no estaba allí se extrañó. Barrió la habitación con la mirada y le vio fuera. Ya estaba vestido con su armadura. Confusa por verle así, cubrió su cuerpo con la cortina que había arrancado y salió a su encuentro.

Cyrus, ¿por qué estás aquí? – Le preguntó acercándose.

Estaba pensando. – Respondió con voz apagada.

¿Te ocurre algo? – Kaileena se colocó a su lado y le obligó a mirarla. Él no despegaba la vista del suelo. – Cyrus, ¿qué ocurre?

He estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido …

¿Otra vez? Cyrus, ya te dije que lo olvides.

¿Acaso tú lo has olvidado? ¡¿Lo olvidarás algún día? – Kaileena no supo responder. - ¿Realmente crees que lograrás superarlo?

Cyrus, tarde o temprano lo superaré …

Ya … ¿Y cuánto podrás aguantar teniendo esas pesadillas?

¡Sólo ha sido esta noche! – Protestó ella.

Pero mañana podría repetirse, ¿no es así?

Cyrus … Creo que estás exagerando.

¿Exagerando? Pues explícame por qué Ormazd no ha hecho desaparecer la marca de la ciudad como las demás cicatrices. – Antes esta acusación, Kaileena se llevó la mano al hombro. No tenía respuesta para eso. – Él no quiere que estemos juntos.

Eso no es cierto, Cyrus.

Kaileena, ¿por qué iba a querer Ormazd que su preferida pasase el resto de sus días con el hombre que hizo de su vida un infierno?

Pero …

No hay peros, Kaileena. Esto no tiene futuro. – Dijo él, desanimado.

¡Claro que lo tiene! La Línea del Tiempo …

La Línea del Tiempo ya se equivocó una vez. – Interrumpió. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Ormazd no la manipuló para convencerte de que regresaras?

Pero … ¿Por qué iba a querer que regresara si no era para estar contigo?

Para darte tu segunda oportunidad … Y que encuentres al hombre que mereces.

Ese eres tú. – Kaileena trató de abrazarle, pero él no le devolvió el abrazo.

No … - Se alejó. – Yo sólo soy un puente para facilitar tu camino hacia tu destino. Yo no te merezo … No después de lo que te he hecho.

No, Cyrus … No digas eso.

Es la verdad.

Pero … ¿Y lo de anoche?

Anoche me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos …

¡Entonces me quieres! ¡¿Qué más necesitas para merecerme?

¡Pues claro que te quiero! – Le dijo acariciándole la cara. – Pero no quiero que malgastes tu vida junto al que el Destino marcó una vez como tu asesino y tu condena.

Cyrus … - Kaileena no quería seguir escuchándole.

Piensa lo que te digo. Tienes toda una vida por delante. Puedes conocer a otro hombre que te trate como la Diosa que eres.

¡Yo ya no soy una Diosa! ¡Dejé eso por ti!

No … - Corrigió él. – En el fondo sabes que no fue por mí, sino por ti.

¡¿De qué estás hablando?

Aprovecha estos días para pensar en lo que te he dicho. Ve a donde quieras, inicia una nueva vida … - Los ojos de Kaileena comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas conforme decía aquellas palabras. – Pero por tu propio bien, asegúrate de que yo no esté en ella.

Kaileena se había quedado sin habla, no era capaz de articular palabra. Como última despedida, besó a Kaileena en la frente con delicadeza y con un simple "adiós", se giró, entró en sus aposentos a por su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir, volvió la vista hacia el balcón. Kaileena no se había movido. Sabía que no lo haría. Le dolía tener que hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero era lo mejor para ella.

En la entrada de los terrenos de Palacio, sus dos hermanos aguardaban su llegada junto a un escuadrón de soldados para partir rumbo a Aresura. Rostam se había despedido de los suyos por la noche, no le gustaba despedirse en el acto.

Farah acababa de aparecer allí para despedirse de Malik. Por su aspecto, Malik pudo deducir que había pasado una mala noche. Bajó de su caballo corriendo y se acercó a ella.

¡Vaya! – Le dijo, tratando de hacer la situación menos incómoda. – Creía que no ibas a venir …

He estado a punto …

Farah, por favor. – Se acercó más a ella y le sujetó la cara con cuidado. – No pienses más en eso, ¿vale? Me despejaré en estos días que esté fuera. Tú tienes que preparar tu vestido de novia. Tendremos una gran ceremonia cuando regrese.

Entonces, ¿estás decidido a casarte conmigo?

¡Claro que sí! Voy a intentar que tardemos lo menos posible para poder regresar a tu lado y demostrarte que mis palabras son ciertas.

¿En serio?

Sí. – Malik miró a su alrededor y tras asegurarse de que nadie les miraba le dio un beso. – Te veré en unos días.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti, mi Princesa.

Malik regresó a su caballo y al momento llegó Cyrus montado en el suyo. Traía una cara espantosa, y no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto.

Eh, ¿va todo bien?

Sí … Apenas he dormido esta noche. – Le dijo. – Estoy cansado.

Has debido de estar muy ocupado … - Bromeó Rostam.

¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Cyrus, sin comprender lo que quería decir su hermano mayor.

Vamos, no te hagas el inocente. – Dijo Malik. – Sabemos lo de Kaileena.

Ah … Eso … - Cyrus apartó la mirada.

Has pasado la noche con ella, ¿no? – Malik se extrañó ante su reacción.

Sí … Más o menos.

¿Cómo que más o menos? – Insistió él.

Le he dicho que se marche …- Respondió él, mirando al suelo.

¡¿Qué? – Rostam estaba alucinando.

¡¿Le has dicho que se marche? – Malik no se lo creía. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

Ahora es libre de iniciar una nueva vida y encontrar al hombre de sus sueños.

¡Pero ese eres tú! – Protestó el mayor de los hermanos.

¡No! Yo sólo he sido su torturador. – Cyrus, deseando dejar de hablar de ese tema, ordenó a su caballo caminar. – Merece a alguien mejor que yo.

¿Y dónde va a encontrar Kaileena a alguien que la comprenda mejor que tú? Tú eres el único que la conoce lo suficiente.

Cyrus no respondió a aquella pregunta. La ignoró y continuó su camino. Rostam y Malik se quedaron mirándose, atónitos al saber que Cyrus había decidido poner fin a su relación con Kaileena tras reencontrarse con ella.

Aquello le dolía, no lo negaba. Cyrus hubiera deseado desmontar y correr en busca de Kaileena. Pero por su propio bien, era mejor alejarse de ella y dejarla marchar si así lo hacía. Deseó mirar atrás para comprobar si estaba allí, mas no lo hizo. Sabía que no la encontraría, pues aún estaría parada de pie en el balcón de sus aposentos, negándose a sí misma lo que Cyrus le había dicho.

Y así, los tres Príncipes de Persia galoparon hacia Aresura para formar una alianza con los habitantes de aquellas tierras. Sólo el tiempo diría si Cyrus estaba en lo cierto o no. Tenían por delante dos semanas. Catorce días que se les harían eternos.


End file.
